Welcome to my World
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: For the last few years Angel has drifted across the country killing demons, but when he hears a new Hell Mouth has opened under D.C He knows thats where he needs to be, but it puts him in the middle of Booth's investigation into Ritual murders happening t
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Welcome to My World... A story of Angel and Booth...**_

_**Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl**_

_**Rating T**_

_**Pairings: Angel/Gwen at first... Eventual Angel/ Buffy. Brennan/Booth **_

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after Not Fade Away, the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Angel/Bones crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story **is** mine!!

_**Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...**_

Chapter 1

_**The Jeffersonian Institute**_

Brennan was in her office going over Zack's report about the bones of Jane Doe found in Rock Creek National Park four days ago.

"Bones..." She heard him coming before she actually saw him...

Booth. Her partner and the man who complicated her life more than she would ever admit. She watched his tall handsome form as he crossed the doorway into her office. He was waving a folder and he appeared agitated, extremely agitated.

"What have you got from the Jane Doe at Rock Creek Bones?" He asked flinging himself into a chair facing her desk and lowering his brows in a perfect imitation of a brooding child. She turned to him and frowned at his mood. He shifted in the chair crossing one leg then shifting and uncrossing it, finally he slouched back and just met her bright blue eyes with a dark stare. She opened her mouth, but he went on in a voice that was clearly upset... Disgusted really.

"They've found three more sets of remains and last night... a fresh body, Bones. It looks like some kind of occult thing... I mean... Satanic. The heart was removed and their were... Jeez.. Candles and blood. Cups with blood still in them..." He shook his head, shivering with disgust at even the thought of that!

Brennan took the folder he held out to him. "You know Booth in some cultures the ritual of drinking blood and eating human flesh is considered a right of passage. Normal and expected even..."

He shivered again. "Okay, now you're just being gross. Stop that. I just ate!" He snipped, shooting her a dark look. She smiled at him, before looking at the folder again.

She laid out the photos of the new skeletal remains. Bending over a bit as she perused them.

Booth stood and came to stand behind her. He could smell her hair from here. Normally that would excite him, but today...After what he saw this morning... Well he wasn't sure he'd ever get the smell of blood out of his senses. He growled a bit as she unveiled the newest body.

Brennan didn't make a sound, though a tiny frown marred her brow as she stared at the girl who had once obviously been very beautiful. Her long blond hair though was almost saturated so completely in blood, it appeared a deep dark reddish brown. Her eyes stared vacantly out to space and her lips were cold and blue... And that was the best, most undisturbed part of her. What had been done to her body made even Temperance wince when she looked at the next photo. She'd been butchered. Her chest opened up brutally and her organs pulled out. Brennan looked up at Booth.

"You say only her heart was removed?" He was still staring at the picture, lost in thought. Still abjectly horrified that people did this to each other. She asked again and he looked down at her.

He grimaced, "Yeah... Just the heart. Wait don't tell me... You also are an expert on occult and multicultural sacrifices?" He was starting to pace again. His strides were long and clearly upset.

Brennan put the folder down and looked at him. "Booth, do you want to tell me why you're trying to start a fight with me, because you came here for my help. So logically speaking getting me upset with you kind of defeats your purpose doesn't it?"

He froze, turned quickly and placed his hands on his lean, narrow hips. His face which was always so full of mischief, was like a dark thundercloud. "Bones, you don't understand... Something about this case is just... I don't know. But there's something not right here." he gestured at the photos. "With that... These killings they're not normal... I feel it."

She scoffed, interrupting him. "You can't say that Booth, that's presumptious and completely illogical."

Booth rolled his eyes. THIS was a conversation they'd had a hundred times. 'Well here goes 101,' he thought. "Bones, not everything is based in Science. Instincts. I deal in my instincts and I feel something isn't right here."

Brenna gave him a look of disbelief, "Where? In your gut? That's just not based in facts Booth."

Booth wasn't in the mood to debate science over instincts right now. He just KNEW and didn't care if she believed right now. He shook his head softly and whispered. "Yeah... In my gut Bones. Something bad is here and I have a sick feeling this is only the beginning!" He growled, pacing again, he stopped ran a hand through his short hair and looked at her. Darkly serious. "Call me when you have something." And much to Temperance's surprise he stormed out, not even waiting for her reply.

_**Across Town...**_

Spike looked around the building Angel had purchased. It was huge. Definitely, run down a bit... But...It was bloody well perfect for what they wanted to do here. He almost said well done, but instead he turned and smirked, no way was he going to give the ponce kudos for finding it!

"A bloody mental institution? You've moved us to a bloody insane asylum... Well now, why doesn't that surprise me?"The last two years since the battle in L.A, he and Angel had worked out a truce of sorts, but still... They generally agreed to disagree and it was the way they both liked it. Truthfully.

Angel was wandering around looking up at the high ceiling and imagining how it would look once he set up his offices and residence here. He completely just ignored Spikes comments. It was HIS decision and he'd made it. It had actually been an institution for the criminally insane at one time. Angel found it poetic justice in a way, considering what he and Spike had once been, before they'd got their souls reinstored.

The lobby was huge... Tiled in cold gray marble. That suited Angel. Black would've been better, but gray would do also. The walls were were high and the paint was peeling and chipped, but a new coat of paint would solve that problem. The ceiling was two stories high, Angel liked that. Gave him a feeling of space. He liked space. There was a nurses station off to the left of the entrance, that would be a perfect receptionists desk. There were several offices located off the nurses station too. He watched Spike with a half amused, half irritated glance as Spike gleefully declared the biggest one his office.

Angel snorted, not even bothering to give him the argument he was itching for. Spike KNEW who was the boss of Angel Investigations even if he rarely showed it!! There were rooms upstairs, which when he knocked down some walls would make great living quarters and... At this Angel smiled softly, it even had a lock down facility. Perfect for interrogation of vamps and demons that were as he sat here flocking to D.C because of the recent opening of a new Hell Mouth!

Angel heard the front door open and flashed his first real grin at the sight of Gwen coming in. "Hey..." He said softly, kissing her gently on the mouth. Loving the small shock of electricity that went through him at the contact. He smiled again and put his arm around her, feeling her energy and thriving on it. He looked around, then turned back to her, his dark eyes glowed with excitement.

"So what do you think?" He asked her, youthful anticipation flashing across his beautiful face. His grin was charming, childlike almost as he waited to see her reaction. He truly hoped she liked it and wasn't disappointed when she giggled and threw her arms around him.

"It's incredible! I see Dark jade green walls. Black marble here in the entryway. White marble for the receptionist's area..." She gestured towards the nurses station. Gwen took Angel's hand and turned looking at the huge lobby. "Oh it will be grand...Plants...It needs some plants. Lots of Ficus, algoanema, some tall indoor palms and maybe, some Dracaena. Oh...and some Ferns there..." She pointed to another corner. "Oh and Art... I have a beautiful Monet that will look wonderful right there."

She gestured with excitement. Angel laughed at her enthusiasm. She wasn't done." Big..The furniture needs to be bold and huge. I see white couches over there with maybe that Oriental black onyx coffee table between them."

He laughed again, taking her hit him over the head, not so subtle hint. She wanted to decorate at least the lobby. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He nuzzled her ear and whispered softly; "Yes, you can decorate..." He kissed her ear tenderly, "You can decorate the entire place if it makes you happy."

She turned in his arms and kissed him deeply. Angel moaned as her tongue tasted him. The first touch sent currents of electricity through him. It was thrilling and amazing. He felt the huge voltage she contained in her tall, shapely body flow through him and growled. His heart wasn't pounding yet...But...

"Aaaahhh..." He growled again, as she put her hands on his chest and zapped him. It was now. He LOVED that feeling. SHE was the ONLY woman in over 250 years to make his dead vampire heart pound... Literally. It had become as addicting to him as she was herself. Her love for him was... Incredible. Angel never knew he could be this happy and STILL be a champion fighting against evil. Now that the curse had been removed permanently by the Powers That Be...

Finally he never had to worry about turning back into Angelus through being happy. Though he knew there were still other ways, so he was still, as always, vigilant in keeping that demon inside himself contained. He shook away thoughts of Angelus and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Gwen..." He murmured softly and kissed her again... Forgetting everything for a moment but the feel of her lips under his.

Spike saw the couple and groaned softly, making a face at his Sire. Love... He'd been it's bitch once. He wasn't sure he believed in it anymore. He rolled his eyes. "Oh for bleedin sakes...There are at least a hundred soddin rooms in this place. Do ya really have to shag right here?"

Gwen and Angel both looked at him and laughed. "Jealous?" They both asked at once, shooting Spike an amused look.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Of Captain Forehead there? Not bloody likely, pet. Though I'll admit you are a rare gem, luv. A real find. If you ever get tired of Captain Broody Pants over there..." Spike trailed off as Angel just raised a brow.

"Spike...Go and find yourself another hobby besides annoying the shit outta me...Or why don't you go and find yourself a room. I'll even let you have first choice this time..." He grinned and looked from both Gwen to Spike. "Get your room now...Cause we're moving in..." he said with a smile, turning back to Gwen and kissing her softly again, but already missing the beating of his heart... NOT missing though the fear was shadowing him with the emergence of a new Hell Mouth...

Angel pushed it from his mind and set out at the task at hand. Get Angel Investigations up and running...Then deal with the Hell Mouth and all the evil that will be drawn to it.


	2. Chapter 2

A**/N: Thank You to elvawen and paganseijou for your reviews. They really mean a lot. As a writer you also just want to know if people are reading it ya know? It's NOT about flowery reviews...I AN handle constructive criticism and love people with ideas to keep the story alive..I welcome that. Just PLEASE if you really hate it... Don't be mean... That isn't cool. :( But if you DO like it... AND you're reading this and into it...Let me know so I will have an idea if the story is getting a response or not. Thanks again. **

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads

Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 2

Brennan was shocked at how he'd left, meaning without arranging for her to come to the site to collect the remains, but she wasn't shocked at his reaction to this case. Booth took every case personally. While she saw the bones of a victim...He saw the person behind the bones. The person they'd been BEFORE they came to be on her table. It was one of the things she admired and liked about him. His beliefs and convictions were strong. He truly had that belief in good and evil. This case was just the type of case that would haunt him until he'd solved it and brought the monster or monsters' who did this to this girl and the others to justice and saw them pay for their crimes. This case was about more than just murder to Booth. It was almost an attack on his beliefs, his God.

Religion.. It was a black and white issue for Booth. He believed. There was no gray area. She didn't see it like that. If there was no proof. No logical reason for her to believe she just couldn't. Faith wasn't something you just learned. It was something you just had. Booth had it, she didn't. Her mind worked in logic and facts. His worked in gut feelings and instincts. It made them a good team, but it also caused them to bicker and debate their views on these differences on more than one occasion.

Religion being a major difference in their personal beliefs.. It had definitely been a bone of contention for them at times, but they respected each other enough to allow the other their different views on the issue. But...There was something about this case that was bothering Booth and Brennan was determined to get to the bottom of it in HER way. Through science and studying the bones. THEY would tell her everything she needed to know...

"Zack... " She called as she headed for the lab. Her blue coat flying a bit behind her. "They found three more sets of remains at Rock Creek... I need to get out there... Have you got anything on Jane Doe yet?" Zack looked up from the remains of Jane Doe..."Yeah, her sternum appears to crushed, then forced open." He pointed to the jagged edges in the flat dagger shaped bone. "There was no saw or instrument used to separate it..."

Brennan looked down. Her brows furrowed deeply. "Yes, it appears as if it was literally tore open. You would see marks here...or here..." She ran a gloved finger along the jagged edge..."If a sternum speculum was used. And there are definitely no signs of a saw or blade..." She spoke aloud, almost to herself. Brennan looked up and met her apprentice's eyes. "Good work Zack." She nodded her approval at him.

Their suspect was either inhumanely strong, which made no sense or he'd used something foreign to separate the sternum. She looked at Zack, "I need to go to the Park and retrieve the other remains..." She said pulling off her gloves, knowing Jane Doe was in Zack's capable hands. He looked up at her, his hero worship obvious. "Okay, Dr. Brennan...Do you want me to come with you?..." She smiled softly. "Not this time Zack...I need you here... I want you to find out what kind of instrument could be used to separate the victims sternum like this? He must have used something and I need you to find out what it was." He smiled. "I'm on it." She nodded and headed back to her office. She needed her bag, clothes and boots. This was going to be messy. She was sure.

Booth knew he'd been harsh with Bones. It was just... Something about this case that was getting to him. It wasn't just the brutality and general creepiness of these murders. He couldn't explain it. It was just something... Being a catholic he'd almost just go ahead and call it evil. He shook his head and picked up his cell phone intending to call Bones and apologize for being so brusque earlier. She answered with her usual "Brennan" He took a breath. "Hey uh.. Bones. It's me..." She didn't say anything. Just waited to hear what he had to say. He smiled, typical. "Bones about earlier... Hey, I'm sorry. I just...Well this case is getting to me. " He wished she was sitting here so he could flash his grin at her. THAT always seemed to help in these situations.

Brennan was in her car, headed to Rock Creek and the site when he'd called. She could picture his face clearly as he apologized. She smiled. "Booth I understand. I figured you were just blowing off hot air...I'm on my way now to the site now..."

Booth smiled then. "It's steam Bones..." He said, amazed anew at the paradox she was. Brilliant in science and historic cultures...Yet she was continually shocking him at how naive she was in some areas people skills and of modern day culture. "Huh?" She asked, confused. He grinned as he pictured her beautiful face all scrunched up, brows drawn down over her stunning blue eyes. He laughed as he replied. "It's blowing off steam, NOT hot air Bones... Hot air is what you're..." He shook his head. "Never mind...You're on your way to the park now?"

She was nodding as if he could see her. "Yes, I should be there in approximately 15 minutes." She said matter of factly.

"Good...I'll meet you there..." He said still smiling and pushing a bit harder on the accelerator now that he knew she was already on her way.

The next day...

Angel Investigations...

The noise from the construction crew downstairs and along the halls woke Angel from his sleep. "Damn..." He muttered as he opened one eye and looked at the clock. 10 am. He'd just got to bed at 5:30 am. He'd went out on patrol last night. There was some major vamp and demon activity kicking off in the nations capitol and Angel hadn't really been shocked at how many fights he'd been in last night. His body even with his vampire healing was still stiff and sore. He put his forearm over his eyes and sighed softly. Wanting to sleep more, but knowing it wasn't going to happen.

"Hello handsome... Sorry if they woke you up sweetie, but...I can't exactly ask the contractor to bring his crew here at midnight." Gwen said striding into the room. Her walk slow and sleek like a panther. She prowled really and Angel opened his eyes briefly, wincing at how bright the room was, but he could feel her moving towards him and he truly loved to watch her walk.

"Mmmmmm..." He growled softly, his arm going back to shield his eyes, the room was just too bright with sun coming in the open window. "What? Not up to explaining your boyfriend is a vampire who needs his rest during the day?"

Gwen laughed as she shut the curtains, darkening the room. "There...That's better." She said, she'd forgotten to shut them earlier. She looked at him laying there. The covers pooled around his narrow hips, leaving his broad, naked chest exposed. She stopped for a moment just to stare at him. He was beautiful. "Hmmmm..." She said softly as she crawled up on the bed with him. She kissed his lips softly, grinning. "Well...Let's see. That would make for some interesting conversation I'm sure..But no, I think we'll skip that little talk. You're just gonna have to deal sweetie." He laughed and opened his eyes to look at her. "Hi..." He murmured softly. "Now I can see you." He was grinning. Still amazed at how just seeing her made him smile like some adolescent kid. If he didn't know she loved him..He'd be embarrassed at how she affected him.

Gwen laughed, "Lorne is here." Angel nodded. "Good... Did he?.." Gwen nodded. "Yeah, he found little girl blue." Angel quirked a brow. Gwen and Illyria got along most of the time, but... There were times. "What?" He asked, knowing they'd had words. "Nothing...We'll deal. No biggie." She smiled at him. Angel just looked at her. "Fine..." She sighed, knowing he'd just keep looking at her like that until she spilled it. "She just irritates me sometimes...with her, I am still such a God and therefor above you attitude!!" She pouted for a second then smiled. "See...Now hearing it out loud I feel silly." She saw him smile and pushed him. "Okay, so I'm a child...Sue me." He grinned, pulling her down across his chest. "Nope... I can think of a lot of other things I'd like to do to you and not one of them involve the court system..." He laughed and winked at her. "Though some might land me in the court system!!" he said with a very wicked gleam in his dark eyes.

She propped her hands on his chest... "Okay, so the construction will be done next week, but I've already had the telephone people install all our new lines. Six in all... Five business and one personal. I had the gas and electricity turned on this morning. I have an appointment with the printing company this afternoon. You'll have new cards by tomorrow. I also ordered a thousand flyer's with the logo and new numbers... " His eyes opened wide. "Are you serious?" He asked shocked at how much she'd accomplished in less than a day. She nodded smiling, "Oh and the cable guy will be here on Thursday..." She said with a shrug, before she kissed him tenderly. She pulled back and raised a brow. "Oh by the way... Spike has decided he should have his own cards..." Angel laughed. "Fine... Give Captain Peroxide his own cards." He stopped and laughed suddenly. "Hmmm...Maybe they should say ...Captain Blondie Bear..." He looked at her sideways his eyes twinkling with humor.

Gwen giggled, rolling her eyes. Angel laughed more now...It was good to see. "Oh he'd just LOVE that...I'm sure." Angel grinned, "Do it.. Just 25 or so...Make the rest of them with... William...Uh... I guess just William, or..." He sighed, "You don't think he'd really want to put Spike on a business card do you?..." He eyed her for a moment. Gwen smirked, probably, she thought, but instead she just shrugged. Angel shook his head, "Whatever, ask him...But do some with Captain Blondie Bear too!!" He giggled at imagining Spike's reaction when he handed him the cards. There were still so many small pleasures Angel really had in life. Gwen was one of them... Making love to her was a major one...But bugging Spike was still one of his favorites. Especially since Spike seemed to annoy him to no end without even trying!

Downstairs...

Spike was coming down the stairs to the lobby when he spotted Illyria. He watched her as she crossed the room, her strange blue eyes taking in everything going on. Missing nothing in the quick turns of her head and long intense stares she gave. She suddenly turned quickly, as if sensing him. She stared, her head turned to one side. "Spike...my pet. I am glad to see you. I have felt a feeling of loneliness for you." She said staring at him. He grinned. "Blue bird... You, my plum are a sight for sore eyes." he walked down the rest of the steps laughing as she stared at him, a half smile softening her expression.

In the last two years their relationship had went through many stages. From adversaries, to a wary partnership, then friendship and allies in battle. Then after the battle in L.A they'd went as far as physical intimacy and infatuation on Spike's part. She was amazing with all her beauty, strength and power. Plus Spike loved her tight leather outfits and he'd always thought Fred lovely. Reminded him a bit of a wholesome Dru! But... Illyria... Even with the blue tint to her skin and the strange deep blue eyes, she still looked like Fred, but with this awesome strength and power and Spike had been attracted, incredibly attracted.

llyria for her part though, more or less thought of him as an exotic pet she wanted to play with. She'd kissed him, just to see what it felt like. She'd asked him to show her these human feelings such as tenderness...emotion..Sex. Spike hadn't minded at first, he wanted her, but then he'd started to care about her... He knew she didn't have those human..Hell even vampire feelings of tenderness towards him and self preservation had kicked in and he'd backed off. Friends. That was what they were now. It suited them.

"Come 'ere luv and give us a kiss..." He said opening his arms. She did laugh then. In the last two years she'd found a medium and had come to a suitable compromise to her human shell and her godlike powers. She had embraced her sometimes human emotions and woven those into her powers. Now she was a part of both worlds. It was okay for her. Not logical. But she accepted it. Her brain still at times focused on the logical, not understanding how she even existed, but she did and she now understood it. Fred was gone as far as her soul, but she was still here at the same time. Her memories were still a part of Illyria's persona. Illogical yes, but a fact Illyria had accepted.

Lorne came out just then. "Hey cream puff, good to see ya." He looked around, stepping back to avoid the construction crew. Spike went into the small office on the right that Lorne had retreated and smiled. "Hey, Green Jeans...I see you're no bloody worse for the wear after that little adventure in Cleveland last week!" Lorne just rolled his red eyes. "You have no idea, muffin." He stopped and looked at Spike, rubbing his bright green forehead, "Oh, and can anyone make a decent Sea Breeze around here? I'm tired and little blue bonnet over there has really been a pain..In well my heart and you know where that's located!!"

The Jeffersonian...

Booth stood over Brennan. He was hovering and his proximity was making her nervous. "Okay..Booth. I need to be able to work here. I can't do that with you leaning over my shoulder." he stepped back, holding his hands up as in surrender. "Hey.. Whoa there... Uh Bones. I'm not your enemy here." He said flashing his smile. "Maybe you're working too hard here?" He knew she'd been here all night. She hadn't gone home at all. She was as a matter of fact still wearing the same shirt.

Brennan glared at him for a moment before shaking her head and clearing it of the anger. Why WAS she angry at him right now? She really didn't know and therefor she deleted it from her brain. Maybe she was just tired. She HAD been here all night working. Rationally that could make her cranky, but not THAT cranky. Brennan shook it off. If she didn't understand it herself, how could she expect Booth to understand it?

"So here's what we know so far?" Booth said glancing from the folder he held to Brennan's beautiful, but troubled face. He frowned slightly, seeing that she was off today, reminding himself to ask her about it later...In private. He sighed. "I have a positive I.D on the girl found two nights ago... Holly Janelle Combs... Aged; 16. Lives at home in Chevy Chase with her parents..." He scanned down. "Uh...Paul and Sylvia Combs. She attends St Mary's Private School for Girls. No boyfriends. No criminal record. Lots of friends that say she was a good student. Never cut school...Didn't miss a day even. Has a straight 4.0 grade average and no obvious signs of trouble in class or in the home..." He looked at Bones. "She was living the American Dream basically and suddenly it all went terribly wrong for her... Why?" he asked softly.

Brennan looked at him. Her heart wanting to comfort him because of the pain she saw on his face. She knew how badly things like this affected Booth. But her logical brain said stay away. He's dangerous to your own piece of mind. She was starting to care about Booth more than just as a partner. She was starting to see him as all other women saw him...He was smart, brave and oh my GOD...He was sexy. Brennan shook her head to shake off the lustful thoughts going through her brain. More than a bit embarrassed by her being lost in how sexy Booth was when she had the bones of a girl who had been tortured terribly and her parents waiting for some closure...Plus Holly was NOT the only one...Her Jane Doe and the other three Jane Does were waiting for their justice too. Okay Temperance She thought, Stop mooning over Booth and focus... And being Brennan she did... With Logic...

She looked at Booth. Her blue eyes holding his dark brown ones, for a second before she turned to the four sets of skeletons lying side by side in the lab. "All the girls are between the ages of 14 and 19 years old. They are all of medium to tall in height 5' 6" to 5 foot 9 inches to be exact. They were all Caucasian and had no apparent bone defects. All appear healthy, good teeth, good bone structure. Very normal in their growth and development... Up until their death... " Her eyes met Booth's dark troubled gaze and she smiled slightly, wanting to reassure him, but unable to because she had no factual basis to do so. She turned back to the bones. "We're still trying to find a match to the instrument that split the sternum and opened the chest and rib cage." She pointed to the bones, who ALL had identical split and torn sternums. "They all have the same damage..." She pointed it out to Seeley. "Here...And here. Like it was just ripped open." She looked at Zack who even now was still reviewing thousands upon thousands of well and not so well known weapons that could do that kind of damage to a person's sternum. "Zack will find the instrument used because there is just no logical explanation except for a foreign object of unknown origin used here..."

Booth felt a shiver run up his spine and as he looked at Bones and the other squints who seemed so busy trying to find the science related to these murders...He KNEW it wasn't going to be found here. For the first time ever he KNEW Bones wasn't going to be able to help him on this case unless she believed in...Him. He sighed and rubbed his head softly, now the only question was...HOW was he going to make her do that?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N... Thank you to paganmelly, alphie13, paganseijou, bb4ever, tinatwin, membsa, mendenbar, adjovi and elewan for your reviews... Very much appreciated:) When your writing a story, it just helps to know there is an audience out there thats reading it. When we ask for reviews it doesn't mean we're looking for flowered praise..Though thats great!! Don't get me wrong!! LOL:) We also just want to know people are reading and still interested... So anyways, e-nuff with that... Let the story go on...**

**Title: Welcome to my World.**

_Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl_

Rating T

_**Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen and as I said before... Eventual Angel/Buffy**_

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth Sigh But alas, I don't, they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!! **

_Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul..._

**Chapter 3**

**Angel Investigations... Around 10 pm at night. A couple of weeks after Angel and Co. have come to town...**

Spike came up from the sewer hole, tired and pissed that he'd been reconnaissance... Again. All day this time and half the night too. He was always the one to go on the seek and search missions. Today had lasted a hell of a lot longer than planned and he was tired and damned hungry too. "Okay, I'm getting bloody well tired of being on reconnaissance...Why can't Captain hair gel ever do the field surveying?" He said as he climbed up from the man hole leading underground. I

llyria was standing there, a soft smile on her blue tinted face. He frowned, "It's not even like I get to use a bloody car...It's all shanks pony in the sewers for bleedin sakes!" She helped him up and out of the sewer hole. "You complain about something you actually enjoy doing. It makes no sense...Why do you do that?" She said.

Spike shot her a look, but just smiled. She was right. He didn't really mind doing the grunt work. Gave him a chance for a bit of sport and dodgy, but bitching about Angel was a habit he wasn't willing to break. He just enjoyed it too damned much!!

They walked into the lobby. The construction crew had gotten a lot done the last week. But today a lot of the cosmetics had been completed. The walls had been painted. They were a very light cream, with a beautiful dark cherry wood paneling along the borders. The floor had been redone and NOT in black, Spike noted. Instead it was a light cream marble with reddish hued veins. There were new light fixtures along the walls, bronze wall sconces, with aged finished glass of a sea shell design. They gave off a soft, intimate light. But it was the huge center ceilinged chandelier that was truly a work of art. Solid bronze, it was two tiered and massive. It too had the scalloped sea shell design and gave the room the light it needed. It also gave it a true sense of class and elegance that made Spike think of cotillions and hooped dresses.

He whistled softly as he took in the changes. "Well now...This is more like it." He said turning in a circle. His arms outstretched. Gwen was coming down the stairs just then and heard his comment.

"So you approve then?" She asked, a smile on her beautiful face.

Spike nodded, "Absolutely, I take it this is all your work... We all know if the Mr. Tall, dark and broody had decorated it, we'd be in a bloody mausoleum with black walls and black floors... Or..." He made a face. "Worse...Dark purple." He looked at Gwen, "Thank God, dolly bird, that you have better taste than the drip! He'd have us all paying penance with him, the drama queen!" He flashed a grin as he said this.

Gwen just shook her head, Spike never missed an opportunity to make a crack about Angel. But in this instance, he did have a bit of a point. Angel did lean towards the dark colors. She looked around the near completed lobby. It was turning out beautiful. Classy. Expensive, yes...Her and Angel had even had a brief argument about the cost of the remodeling. He hadn't liked her spending her own money to decorate. It was too much, he'd said and told her he didn't want her taking care of all the costs herself.

She'd laughed and reminded him they'd actually stolen the Axis of Pythia together, so therefore it was really THEIR money and since she'd sold it for nearly thirty million dollars...They HAD the money, why not spend it? He'd given in as she knew he eventually would. He really enjoyed seeing her happy and since decorating their new offices and upstairs apartments WAS making her happy, Angel had relented and given her free reign to decorate everything to her tastes. Which definitely leaned towards the antique and expensive.

Gwen felt him, before she even heard him behind her. She turned and flashed him a dazzling smile as she watched him take in the changes today.

"Wow...Gwen this looks incredible..." He said softly. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly. "I love it." He whispered against her flesh and she shivered.

Gwen felt her heart speed up when he touched her, "The last touches such as the receptionist desk and the rest of the furnishings will arrive tomorrow morning..." Her voice was breathless with dudden desire.

He nodded, smirking as he scented her passion for him. He kissed her neck again and took in the elegant lobby. 'It looks like a grand hotel..' He briefly thought of the Hyperion. This place was bigger and more expensively decorated, but it gave him the same feeling he'd felt there. A sense of space and belonging. This was their's... It was a fresh start and a new beginning..Not even the dread of the coming rising of the Hell Mouth could dampen his enthusiasm at having a place to call home again.

He raised a brow when he saw Spike, "Any luck today?" He asked coming down the stairs holding Gwen's hand.

Spike grinned, "Well, I learned your girl has much better taste than you do peaches."

Angel frowned, his brow lowered and he growled softly. "Spike, for once can you maybe just give me a report WITHOUT a wise assed comment?" He turned and then looked back at the blond vampire. "And quit calling me Peaches!" he snapped, but not really angry. He and Spike had come A LONG way in the last few years.

Spike only grinned, completely unrepentant. "Would you prefer Ponce then? Or how bout Poof? Oh I know how bout The Great Poof!! Now that suits ya Sire!"

Angel scowled fiercely, knowing he was calling him effeminate. "Call me that and it'll be the last thing you ever do in your un-life childe!"

Spike savored Angel's anger for a few moments, before thinking the git might be serious and decided to get down to business. "Right then...Well, there was another killing last night... The body was found by the Washington Monument...A bit public for such a ceremony if you ask me, but it's the same as the others... Young girl. Chest ripped open, heart and organs all gone...Candles, chalices...Blood rituals and all that good "

Angel wiped a hand down his face. He KNEW what Spike was describing...He'd found the last body before this one. He'd been patrolling Rock Creek Park and he'd come upon the body. He'd called it in anonymously, not waiting for the authorities to get there. But he had taken his own evidence beforehand...Pictures he didn't need.

He had a photographic memory and the horrors visited upon that girl was something Angel wasn't likely to forget anytime soon. "Okay, what do we know about the local occults in this area?" He asked softly, as they all entered the room, designated for their conference room.

The whole side wall was made up of a diagram of D.C and then a circled red area of Rock Creek. Then there were pictures of the girls... And a partial list of demonic sets in this area that could be responsible. One by one though those were being eliminated and Angel was becoming frustrated at the lack of progress.

Gwen nodded, looking at him worriedly. This whole thing was starting to wear on him. She knew he was starting to become angry about not being able to uncover who was doing these killings. Ever since he'd found that last body, he had started staking out the Rock Creek Park. Since then the killings had stopped. Now last night there was another one, but in a different location. She saw Angel's face and knew he was starting to take this case personally. These killings were ritualistic, brutal and she had to agree...Human in nature.

The press had started terming them the Vampire slayings. Saying they were looking for some occult who believed they were or wanted to be vampires.

Spike found that hilarious! They all knew the killings weren't the work of true vampires...Vampires didn't drink their blood from chalices as portrayed in so many movies...Well Spike and Angel actually did drink their blood from cups, but most vampires preferred it straight from the tap..or neck that is. No cups needed.

Spike saved the best news for last. "Oh yeah,...I almost forgot... I heard about a club in Brightwood Park today...Di Ablique..."

Angel met his eyes and sighed, knowing Spike was drawing this out just to irritate him. He crossed his arms and waited, refusing to allow his irritating childe to get to him.

Spike smiled, watching Angel's expression darken. 'His sire was so easy to get riled Spike just couldn't resist!

"Well? What did you learn dammit?..." Angel finally prompted, out of patience.

Spike grinned, "Oh, did I forget to mention it caters to vampires... Demons Or wannabe vampires and demons?" He smiled wickedly at Angel's scowl, "Oh, but here's the best part...It appears to be a member of this club...You need to have a demon pally to get you in."

When they all just looked at him Spike sighed, "Pally... Ya know friend..Demon Connection..." he sighed; " Basically, the humans must be on the in with a demon to get the hook up with this club..." He let his news sink in then flashed a broad, satisfied grin. "This... ladies and gents is where I think we'll find our killer or killers as it may be."

Angel growled. "Dammit Spike... Couldn't you have just said that from the beginning? Why did you have to make such a damned drama out of it?"

Spike smiled and winked, "What and miss the chance of making you get go arse over tipped, Sire. Well now, where's the fun in that eh?"

Angel snarled and moved towards him, "Spike..." he growled.

Spike jumped back. "Now, now peaches... Violence won't solve anything." He laughed though, seeing Angel's fierce scowl, darken even more.

Angel grabbed Spike by his jacket, hauling him up to him. "It might make me feel better though..." he growled through gritted teeth as he pulled Spike up to his height, so that they were face to face.

Spike just grinned and Angel; frustrated and knowing beating up Spike wouldn't solve a thing took a deep breath and lowered him back to the ground.

He shoved Spike away and pointed his finger at him. "And dammit...QUIT calling me Peaches, you immature twit!" He shot before he turned and went into his office and slammed the door.

_**Downtown... Booth's office.**_

Booth was on the phone, a file held in his hand, pacing. His broad shoulders were tense."I'm looking at it right now..." He held the phone to his ear with his shoulder as he laid the file on his desk. He flipped through the file as he loosened his tie. "Okay Bones... I see your report here, but it's still isn't telling me anything new..."

He sighed and ran a hand through his short dark hair. He leaned down and opened a drawer in his desk. He pulled out a bottle filled with bright pink liquid. Pepto Bismal.. He shook it vigorously, before he opened the lid and took a long swallow straight from the bottle. He sighed again as he listened Brennan on the other end... No new leads. Nothing!! He put the cap back on and sat down in his chair with a feeling of defeat. A sense of foreboding, he couldn't quite shake.

This case was getting to him. It was proving to be more than strange. It was haunting him and he was beginning to believe he might be developing a damned ulcer! His stomach was constantly upset, especially like today when they found another body. Bodies were just piling up and there didn't seem to be a damned thing he or the F.B.I could do about. NOT even Bones had any answers to his questions. He felt like banging his head against his desk..or shooting someone. Instead, he grabbed the bottle again, twisted off the cap and took another long swallow, listening to Bones as she said it was definitely the work of the same person and that the instrument used to tear open their chests was of unknown origin.

Booth rolled his eyes, "So all we know is it's definitely the work of the same guys huh? And we still have no idea what the hell he or they are using to kill these girls?..." He asked, angry, frustrated and ready to explode with pent up frustration. "Bones...I want you to research this site for me..." He said with a quiet determination. Booth took a deep breath and gave her the web address; Hoping she'd see what he needed her to see.

_**The Jeffersonian...**_

Brennan sat behind her desk. She was squinting slightly, her bright blue eyes focused on the web page she was reading. She tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and sighed softly. She was looking at site of ritualistic serial killings in the U.S. The numbers of bodies and various methods and rituals involved were astounding. Frightening really, when you thought about it. It wasn't unlike anything she'd ever seen, but for some reason it felt worse this time. This was the site Booth had told her to research. NOW she was beginning to suspect why.

He wanted her to see...to believe in things that she just wasn't sure she could. She understood he needed her to go outside the box with this case. She thought about their conversation earlier. It had frustrated him, she could tell. It had frustrated her too. Never had she ran into a case where science couldn't explain it. This one was proving to be the exception to the rule. They were still NO closer to finding the murderer as they were two weeks ago when these killings were first unearthed. As much as she didn't want to admit it she was starting to get an uneasy feeling too and to Temperance that was just strange!

Was Booth right? Was this the work of something she and science wouldn't understand. To catch this killer, would she have to leave out everything she knew as a doctor and anthropologist? Though that went against the very grain of her nature...the more she read and understood about the sickness of the human mind...And the unexplained events recently in and around D.C...the more it was starting to make sense. Brennan wasn't one to believe in the supernatural. Science had no basis in the unexplained. BUT this case was beginning to appear more along the lines of the X-Files..As Booth liked to term a weird case and less along the lines of C.S.I... Brennan respected Booth enough to listen to what he had to say.

She picked up the phone... When he answered with a short; "Booth here..." Brennan sighed; "Okay...I'm willing to listen. Do you want to meet for lunch?"

Booth grinned broadly for the first time in days. "Yeah...Bones...I really do." He said softly.

_**The Royal Diner...**_

Booth and Brennan sat across from each other. He handed her a file. The pictures were of a bar. Booth pointed out the title.

"DiAblique... I've tracked down most of the girls last movements before they died and so far I've found that five of the six of them were at this club within the last week of their deaths... After you identified the last girl three days ago I've been tracking her...Then this new victim...last night. Sandy Taylor, 19 years old. 19 Bones!!" He shook his head, disgusted.

He leaned forward. "She was at this club three nights ago." He turned the page. His handsome, boyish features focused and determined as he read. He looked up, his chocolate brown eyes were troubled and he frowned. "Denise Simpson, 20 years old, the last victim found at Rock Creek Park... She had been there TWO nights before her death and..." He looked down at his files again. "Janelle Combs...the victim before that was there a week before she was found."

Brennan gasped softly. "You mean ALL these girls were at THIS club just days before they disappeared?"

He nodded and continued. "Bethany Carter, 22 years old, last seen 10/27/2005... She was a regular at DI Ablique..." He met her now very concerned blue eyes. "Danielle Trenton...21. Student at Georgetown University...ALSO a regular at DiAblique up until her disappearance on... 10/22/2005..."

He sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair and looked at her. "Patty Huffman went missing in July...uh...2005... She was also a regular at DiAblique... All these girls Bones...ALL of them were regulars or had been there before they disappeared!!"

Brennan looked at him. "What kind of club is this Booth?"

He smiled softly, knowing he couldn't tell her. He could just see it..."Oh by the way Bones...This club is a vampire's club!! Or a club for humans to mingle with and interact with vampires!!" She'd call him crazy and leave!! Hell!! HE was wondering if he was nuts...Bones certainly would verbalize his own fears, of that he had NO doubt.

He avoided her question with a vague answer instead. "Something out of your realm Bones, but something apparently all our girls believed in... They all obviously..."

Brennan took his hand excited, "Well then this a major breakthrough Booth...THIS club... IT'S the common denominator Booth... This club is the place we have to start looking..." She said, unknowing of Booth's thoughts.

He stopped her. "Yes...But..." He stopped as he tried to word this right. 'Hmmm?... Just how did he explain to her that this club was unlike anything science could explain?' He decided he would just have to show her...

Booth thought about Brennan's reaction to what he'd seen in the last few days. Thought about her scientific brain's reaction to learning about things like demons, vampires and Hell Mouths!!

He actually cracked a small grin at Bones talking to the green faced demon who he spoke to last night. Lorne...Green scaly skin, spiked blond hair, red eyes and horns!!. Nice guy though! He had never wanted to admit such creatures existed, but he had been face to face with the...man... Demon... Whatever... Last night he'd seen the truth. Demons DID exist!! Not to mention everything he'd seen in the last week.. All of it was telling him... Something BIG was coming. Something that would change the way he saw everything. Something that would make everything in HIS world different. Booth knew in his gut... D.C was NEVER going to be the same again. NOW he just needed Bones to know it too.

Booth met her bright blue eyes. Seeing the curiosity and intelligence shining in those incredible blue depths. 'She's so beautiful...' he stopped himself. 'Okay, just don't go there right now alright...Back to the case!' her mind jackass... Focus on her mind!

Temperance Brennan DID have a brilliant mind and he knew he'd need her mind to help him solve this case. The only thing in debate was if she was ready to open that mind to more than just her anthropological conclusions!

Because... THIS time it wasn't about the bones of the victims or the science and facts behind the bones...It was going to be about the skin and the guts. THAT was his department, but he was going to need her rational mind to help him assimilate the players. Players who were DEFINITELY not what you would call the norm!

Bones had a mind that defied logic...Now he just needed her to tap into those depths and defy her own logic. He rubbed his head and leaned forward a small smile lighting up his handsome features. He took both her hands as she leaned forward too.

"Okay Bones, here's the plan. Uh...Are you up to a little reconnaissance mission tonight?" he asked, lifting his brow and flashing her what she called "his charm smile"...


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth. **Sigh** But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. **But this story is mine!! **

**Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...**

**Chapter 4**

Club Di Ablique... Later that night...

Angel sat at the bar watching the endless flow of empty people looking for a connection, or something to make them feel alive. Many of them just needing something to complete their emptiness, something like... maybe a vampires bite to make them feel whole. At least five times now he'd had a woman approach him to ask him if he was a vampire? Ask him what it was like to be always handsome and beautiful. They'd flirt with him, but eventually, very soon they'd always ask him to bite them.

One even asked would he please give her his "Eternal Kiss"!! Like THAT was really what it was.. A kiss!! Definitely TOO many movies there. She'd wanted to experience romance AND becoming a vampire! Not going to happen. Another asked, would he make her his mate, she'd wanted sex...Her hand had grabbed his thigh, then his crotch!! And still another wanted him to make her eternally young and beautiful... She'd wanted a big movie deal. Many women and many different thoughts, dreams and hopes of what being a vampire was... None of them were reality!! Reality was ugliness and death. Killing and feeding.

He had proceeded to tell them what the reality of being a vampire really was. He told them how they would then need to kill and find a target very soon after he turned them. How the craving for blood would rule them and any target would do as long as it was alive and had a heartbeat. People and things wouldn't matter anymore. They wouldn't BE themselves anymore. This was NOT a movie where it was romantic and there was a CHOICE of good and evil. They WOULD become killers. There was NO choice. They would lose their souls all together and even kill their own children if they happened across their paths!

Angel smiled softly and sipped his Bushmills Irish whiskey. Needless to say he wasn't getting approached by many people again!! These people were looking for something, he thought. The girls who had died had been looking for something here too. Maybe love... Not a healthy love for sure... But something that they wanted to call love. He looked around for Gwen, she was love for him now. And for the first time ever, love, for him DIDN'T mean pain and ugliness!

At one time Angel had been tortured by love. Tormented by it really. First with Buffy and the forbiddingness of a vampire and a Slayer in love... Then he'd fallen for Cordy and that had been just as bad... Maybe worse in a way, because it had been wrong from the start. NEVER meant to be. Buffy and him HAD been happy for a bit. Head over heels in love. It had been magical, but it had also been TOO much for either of them to handle in the end.

Cordy had been different. Creeping up on him slowly, not the wham, knock you off your feet feeling Buffy had given him. His love for Cordelia had been more of a slow stranglehold. In the end though, she'd made him feel worse though than Buffy ever had. Put him through more than Buffy ever dreamed of... Buffy had literally sent him to hell once...Cordy had sent him there again the night he saw her in bed with his son. Even though he knew it really hadn't been her, hadn't been her fault, but still ...In his mind it was still hard to differentiate between the two. A visual was just that...A visual. He had that of Cordelia and Connor.

Now, Angel wondered if he'd really been IN LOVE with Cordelia. He'd definitely loved her, yes. She'd been his closest friend for a long time. But, had he seen Buffy in bed with his son that would have sent him to a place he might not have come back from. He had maintained his sanity with Cordelia. So... Had it been love or was it just sheer loneliness? He remembered at the time he'd wanted to find someone or something real to hang on to. Especially after Darla and all the feelings she'd stirred up in him.

Darla too had sent him to a place he almost didn't come back from. He'd tried at the time, to deny any love for her... Yet she had become an obsession to him. He'd wanted to save her so badly. Save her for her and for himself too, he guessed. For his own redemption too. If Darla could have it, then so could he. It hadn't been just that though and he knew that now. Darla was in his blood. Always would be. There was something that tied him to her. It defied all reason, it just was... He hadn't want to call it love at the time, but it was. It was a connection that was bone deep and instinctual. If she was around... He needed her. Needed to see her. Know where she was. That if he hadn't been a vampire would have been called love. Maybe not a healthy love, but still some form of the emotion.

Darla...His sire, mate and mother of his child. What they'd had couldn't be defined by words... It just was. He closed his eyes and pictured her beautiful face. Small and blond, with a voice that was soft and sweet as warmed honey. She was dead now. Killed herself in order for Connor to be born. That was probably the moment he truly, actually admitted he had loved her. He smiled softly; Darla had blown his head off whenever he was around her, he'd said he never loved her, but he knew... He KNEW, as much as Angelus could love. Angelus had loved Darla. HE HAD loved her too. Loved her enough to die for her at the Trials.

It was that love that had led him to become crazed with the need to save her, then kill her to keep her from becoming the monster she hadn't wanted to become again at the end. But he hadn't been able to stop Darla's fast spiral back to the demon she'd been for over 400 years. In the end he hadn't been able to save her soul, nor was he able to kill her either and losing her like he did had nearly destroyed him. It had led him into wanting to lose his own soul as a matter of fact. It was that desire that had led him to sleep with her to begin with.. In the end that had been destined also. It had resulted in Connor's conception. He smiled at that. Taking another sip of his whiskey he remembered Connor's birth. The feeling of amazement and awe that had swept through him at his first glimpse of his son. .

Connor... He'd had to erase him from his life. It still hurt badly, but he dealt with not having Connor in his life by knowing Connor had a normal, happy life that didn't include Hell Mouths and vampires, demon killing and ugly hurt and death. It gave him peace even though it hurt him not to see him. He kept tabs on him though. He would be graduating from Stanford next year. Darla had been right... Connor had been the one good thing they had done together. He smiled at the thought. It always made him feel better about his decision to take over Wolfram and Hart... Even after all the bad things that happened after, giving Connor that new life had made it all worth it.

Di Ablique...

Booth and Brennan arrived at the bar at 10 pm. They'd sat outside in the black SUV for several minutes before coming in. At first he had debated just telling Bones what she might see in here. But in the end he knew she'd only truly believe it when she saw it. Lorne had invited him, so he had his demon invite.. He cracked a small smile again thinking of Bones' reaction to meeting his green friend.

He flashed her a grin. "Okay Bones, ready to go see the more underground social scene of D.C?" He asked opening her door to help her out of the vehicle. She nodded, but her eyes met his and held them for a moment. "What aren't you telling me Booth?" She asked with a suspicious look. She knew Booth and he had that look. That pensive, he was hiding something face. After a year of working with him, she KNEW his looks and THIS was definitely a (I'm hiding something) look.

Booth just shook his head. She WAS really beginning to be able to read him. He smiled softly, not minding that really. BUT in this instance, he wasn't coming forth with info. He flashed her a sideways grin and winked at her. "Oh no... This is something you're just going to have to see Bones... " He put his hand at the small of her back as they walked towards the club, the loud music audible from the street.

She stopped, "Booth, what aren't you telling me?" She asked again stubbornly. He stopped trying to pull her along right before the entrance, looking down at her he smiled, "Bones... All I can say is... Just be prepared to see things your logical brain can't explain... Okay?" He said cryptically as they came to the entrance. Booth whispered something to the huge bald headed tattooed man guarding the door. He gave the guy some money and they were in. Bones looked at the man and gasped, had his eyes been red? She wondered as Booth propelled her inside. She was going to go back and see, but what she saw when they went inside stopped her in her tracks...

There were people with monster faces inside. Why were they wearing masks in a bar? She wondered. "What is this? A... Costume bar?... Why are some people dressed as if for Halloween?" She whispered to Booth, staring, her logical brain trying to assimilate what she was seeing and not bothering to hide it. Booth had spotted Lorne sitting at a table off to the right. "Lorne." He called and pushed his way through the crowd, some of which smelled...Well more than a bit strange. Bones was actually holding her hand over her nose. He grinned, it really MUST be bad! Booth shot her a look out of the corner of his eye. She was reaching out to touch the purple scaly face of a particularly odd looking demon... He grabbed her hand.

"I wouldn't do that Bones..." He whispered. She turned huge blue eyes on him. Her mind wasn't accepting what her eyes were seeing and she wanted to touch it... Feel if what she was seeing was real. "I just wanted to..."

He shook his head, he could only imagine how her purely scientific brain was handling this. He believed in the bizarre and he was still wrapping his mind around this whole demon subculture thing. What was even more strange was the fact that not all demons were bad... A fact he'd realized after meeting Lorne. "Yeah...I know Bones. This is a bit bizarre..."

Brennan shook her head and raised her brow. "A bit? I think you're definition of a bit and mine differ greatly Booth." She said still looking around, her eyes wide and huge. She was out of her element, completely and she found herself snuggling closer to Booth's hard body.

He felt her press herself closer to him, briefly thought about how good she felt, then forced his mind back to the task at hand. He grinned and shook his head at her. "Still Bones, most people don't like being poked and prodded... Especially in public."

Lorne smiled as he saw Agent Seeley Booth coming his way. He looked around quickly for Angel. Wouldn't do for Angelcakes to see him just yet. Nor would it do for Agent stud muffin to see Angel just yet. Theirs was a meeting that would happen... Probably tonight, but first Booth needed a little background information on Angel BEFORE running into him. Lorne had been impressed with his intelligence and determination to find who was killing these girls. He could get information Angel couldn't just like Angel could find things and people Booth couldn't... Lorne smiled. They were going to have to work together on this. HOW that was going to with those two hunks of alpha male was something Lorne couldn't even begin to wonder at, but he DID know, if either of them wanted to put an end to these murders... They would have to cooperate with each other.

He took a sip of his drink as Booth and the gorgeous woman with him squeezed into the booth he was at. Lorne grinned as he eyed the woman. She was obviously still trying to understand what she was seeing and Lorne smiled his best host smile and smiled at her. "And you gorgeous, you must be Bones..." He shot Booth a look. "Oh sugar plum, you never said what a doll she was. No wonder you're all tied up in knots... All that tension..." Lorne grinned. "Now it all makes sense." Booth felt his face flush as Bones turned wide eyes on him. "Uh...No. It's not..." He flashed an embarrassed grin, looking first at Bones, then Lorne. He put his elbows on the table and leaned forward, "It's not... Uh like that. Not what you're thinking..." Lorne raised a brow. "Sure it's not... Who're trying to convince? Me or yourself?" Lorne grinned at Brennan. "Temperance isn't it?" She nodded, still eying the green faced...Uh creature that defied all logic and science she had based her entire life on.

She made a decision just then and decided she was going to consider this research into a new field as yet undiscovered. Every scientist had at one time had to think outside the box... Well, Brennan knew she was now definitely outside the box and once outside... There was just no going back in the box, so with that thought in mind, logically, she must go forward. "Yes, please call me Tempe." She said and held out her hand. Lorne grinned. "And you can call me Lorne...Heck you could call me anything just as long as you call beautiful!" Brennan laughed, amazingly charmed by his outgoing personality.

Booth rolled his eyes, but he was pleased Bones seemed to be adjusting so easily. Still he had a case to solve and a killer to catch. That was why he was here... NOT to discuss his very tangled feelings for Bones!! "Uh...Lorne... Can we get back to business?" He pulled out his file from his jacket. He opened it. "Okay, last night we had another body found, this one..."

Lorne sighed; "At the Washington Monument...I know. Listen sweeting, I told you before, these aren't your run of the mill Ted Bundy types...What you're dealing with here is deeper and darker than anything you've ever come across... It will take more than science and instinct to crack this case dumpling. It'll take a merging of worlds... A collaboration. Teamwork. Thats what will solve this case Booth..." Lorne rolled his eyes. He'd had this same conversation with Angel just yesterday. Except in the reverse. These weren't typical demons or humans... There was something about these killings that were triggering Lorne's psychic abilities and he just couldn't put a finger on it. But he DID know Angel wasn't in touch with the human side of these crimes enough and Booth wasn't in touch with the demonic side of these crimes for either of them to solve alone. They would have to work together. Together they would give the other what was lacking.

Lorne smiled, no better time than the present... "Seeley, be a dear and get me another Sea Breeze, would you?" Booth started to object. Lorne's talk of collaboration and all that peaking his curiosity. He leaned forward, his dark eyes intense and earnest as he met Lorne's red eyes. "Wait...I need to..."

Lorne cut him off with a hand on his wrist. "Really, Sugar plum, I could use that drink. Also, this way I can get to know your very adorable and intelligent partner here and when you get back I can explain to you why you're going to have to work this case unlike any other before... Okay?"

He smiled at him in the way Booth was really beginning to become annoyed with, along with the much too sweet nicknames he insisted on calling him! But he knew he needed Lorne's information and by that smile... He knew Lorne had something to tell him. It was information that would astound him, but Booth knew Lorne would only tell him in his own time and in his own way. THAT just rubbed Booth the wrong way, but he took a deep breath and shook his head. He was out of his element in this world and he knew Lorne could help him, or at least lead him to the person who could help him.

He eyed the horned, green demon. He leaned forward, "Fine, one Sea Breeze comin up, but not a word about me and Bones and all this crap you've decided is between us? Got it?" Lorne grinned, "Who moi?" He held out his hands as if in surrender. Booth wasn't buying it. He shot him a look that said talk about whatever he was reading from him and it would be dire consequences when he got back.

Lorne grinned; "Booth, Sugar cake, you break my heart...really." He waved the handsome agent away, truly wanting a moment alone with Booth's beloved Bones... SHE was an interesting read. Lorne was fascinated with her intelligence, reminded him a bit of Fred, just much more clear and concise than Freddikins ever had been. He glanced back at Agent Beautiful, smiling he waved him off. "Now, pudding, don't you worry about a thing. Me and Tempe here will be thick as thieves by the time you get back..."

Booth narrowed his eyes as he got out of the booth. He sighed softly and muttered under his breath. "Yeah...thats what I'm afraid of..." He turned and stared at Lorne, he looked at Bones. "Do you want anything while I'm playing errand boy Bones?" She grinned at him, enjoying for a change seeing Booth so not in control. He was handling it well, so she decided NOT to rub his nose in too much. She flashed him a smile, "Yeah, I'll have what he's having..." She looked sideways at Lorne, winking at the green demon.

Lorne laughed and winked back, "Oh...I KNEW I liked you doll...Okay muffin, make that two Sea Breezes... Oh and tell Javier it's for me will you. He's such a dream...Makes a Sea Breeze that's out of this world." Booth rolled his eyes heavenward again and muttered something about God saving him from green demons who liked to call him a variety of desserts and squints who suddenly weren't acting very squinty at all!!

Across the bar...

Gwen walked over to him. She'd seen the women eying him with hunger and desire. She didn't blame them. Angel was... Just breathtaking. That's why he'd gotten the name Angelus to begin with. A demon with the face of an Angel. What made him MORE appealing was that he wasn't fully aware of the effect he had on women. She smiled softly, she never got tired of just looking at him! He had the most exquisite, angelic face... It had served him very well when he was evil, she was certain. His beauty had lured many a victim to their unfortunate demise. When he'd got his soul back he'd disassociated himself with his vampire self.. Or evil vampire self by shortening Angelus to Angel, but his face was still the same... A face of an Angel. Truly beautiful. A work of art Michaelangelo would be proud of.

"So..." She said coming to stand between his bent knees, as he sat on the bar stool, leaning back against the bar. "Any luck handsome... And I DON'T mean getting phone numbers!! From the number of women who have either approached you already or are still eating you alive with their eyes I'm sure that wouldn't be a problem!" She KNEW she sounded as jealous as she felt and she frowned, flushed and felt embarrassed suddenly. "I'm sorry..." She looked down, letting her hair curtain her face, which felt hotter than usual.

Angel laughed and tugged her into his embrace. "Are you jealous?" he asked, tilting her chin up with a finger. "Don't be lover...You are the only woman who makes my heart pound!!" He said softly. She giggled as she looked at him. Yeah, she was the ONLY woman to give him THAT!! His dark brown eyes met her bright blue ones and he almost laughed again at even the thought of her thinking he'd want anyone else anymore. He didn't, instead he kissed her gently, his tongue tasting her softly, with an expertise and familiarity that made her knees tremble and an ache begin in her belly. He cupped her face and deepened the kiss, feeling arousal rush through him. Angel growled softly as she took off a glove and touched his thigh. It zapped him, went up his hard thigh, to his crotch and immediately made him achingly hard. His hands gripped her face as he groaned in to her mouth as he kissed her deeply. His tongue thrusting into her mouth to entwine and mate with hers. Gwen wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back with the same hunger. When they pulled back, they both were excited beyond belief, but Gwen knew he'd just told her with more than words she was the only woman he wanted.

He smiled at her softly, taking a deep unneeded breath to ease his arousal right now. He took her hand and kissed it gently, pushing all thoughts of Darla out of his mind. Connor wasn't quite so easy, but he knew Connor was safe. That was all that mattered.

Gwen watched the emotions play across his face. He had trip down memory lane face. He'd had it when she approached him. Lets see... Who was it tonight? Buffy, Darla or Cordelia or Connor? ... It was one or more of them.

"Okay lover...Unless you want them all in our bed tonight with you being the odd man out... I suggest you come back to me baby..." Angel grinned. Gwen had a way of just reeling him back, it wasn't harsh or hurtful...She just did it and with a quiet strength that said she wouldn't share him. He loved that about her. He loved her.

"I'm here baby... I was just thinking about Darla... And Connor." He said softly. Gwen sighed. She KNEW when he went into thinking about Connor mode... He would be sad and depressed. Darla, she WAS jealous of, but she knew there was no reason... His mate/sire wasn't coming back. She had done what she was supposed to do. She gave him his son. The one and only unselfish, unevil thing Darla had ever given him. For that Gwen couldn't hate the woman she'd never met. BUT she knew a part of Angel would always belong to her, just like a part would always belong to Buffy and Cordelia, she accepted it and moved on, knowing he loved her too. "It's still hard huh?" She asked softly. Understanding. He nodded. "It'll always be hard..." He sighed. She nodded. "I'm here baby.. You know that don't you?" He nodded, but didn't say any more. She knew he wouldn't. It was the only part of himself he had a hard time sharing with her...

NOT that she blamed him. If she'd had a good friend steal her child, give him to a mortal enemy, where he was then taken and raised in a hell dimension only to come back after only six weeks, yet aged 18 years in those six weeks. Then said child had tried to kill you and destroy everything you were, oh and not to mention dump you in the ocean for eternity!! Well she'd be pretty damned depressed about it too...

AND if THAT just wasn't enough of the yuck factor to make you gross out... There was more. The girl who said she loved you became possessed by some very sick God, then ran away from you and went to live your your homicidal son. Then the same girl slept with said homicidal child, the same child whom she'd changed the diapers of only weeks before. More than disturbing, yes. Then said girl had turned really evil, stole your soul, tried to destroy you, then said she was pregnant with your homicidal; should be infant, but isn't an infant; son's child!! Then to really complicate things, said girl then gave birth to the same God that had possessed her to begin with!! Not even Jerry Springer could handle that kind of yuck!! It was just... Whoa!! Too gross! Gwen didn't even like to go there and she especially hated it when Angel did. It used to take him days to recover. Now, it was shorter, yet still... It hurt him to this day.

She took his handsome face in her hands. "Listen baby... You gave Connor peace. It was the best gift you could give considering. You knew it was the right decision... It still is." She kissed him tenderly. "I love you..Please lets not go there tonight. I need you here. We have a..." She didn't finish. Angel's eyes had widened and he was staring at something over her shoulder. She felt him shiver...

"Case..." Angel finished her sentence softly, still looking over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" She turned around to see what he was staring at and gasped out loud.

There, approaching the bar was a more rugged, older Angel!! He was dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a short leather bomber jacket. His hair was shorter, darker and he had at least a few days worth of facial hair. Something Angel just didn't really grow. Well, he could, but it took months to grow a tiny spot of a goatee under his lip. Gwen found it sexy, but it was a real chore for Angel, cause it itched, because it grew so slowly. This man had the definite five o'clock shadow. He was human, but my GOD... He looked just like her lover.

Gwen looked at Angel and KNEW he recognized, maybe not as clearly as she did, since he hadn't actually SEEN his reflection in a couple of years. But he HAD seen it...And not THAT long ago, that he didn't see the resemblance..."Wow...I... He... " She stopped as Angel nodded. His dark eyes met hers then went back to the man at the bar.

"Is it just me.. Or is that an older... uh...Scruffier me?" Angel asked her softly, leaning back and away from his twin and pulling her with him. Not sure if he was trying to hide or just get a look at him a bit longer before the guy saw him. He tried to look away but he couldn't. There was something... Suddenly the man looked up and their eyes met. Angel felt a shiver race up his spine as he stared into his own face.

Simultaneously...

Booth felt a tingle run down his spine and looked up suddenly. His dark brown eyes widened as he met the dark eyes of the man sitting at the bar with the sexy brunette. He could be looking into a mirror. His stomach flipped and he felt a weird falling sensation. "Jesus Christ!!" He gasped, staring at his own face staring back at him. A younger, yes and definitely more uh... funky self. HE had NEVER worn his hair like that. It was a bit long and spiky for him, but holy shit!! The dude looked JUST like him...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you to vikinggoddess, mendenbar and Adjovi for your kind words and reviews:) I know everyone has been waiting for Booth and Angel to meet... Building up to it ya know! ;) Same with the Booth and Brennan pairing.. It will come. Promise. But for now, here is the first meeting of Booth and Angel. Anyhow, I am so glad you all are enjoying it. Thanks... I am still kind of new to writing, so it means a lot. Vikinggoddess, I have always liked the Angel/Darla pairing too... :) Glad that part made such an impression. Anyhow, on with the show...**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing : Angel/Gwen and Booth/Brennan

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. **But this story is mine!! **

Summary: Angel, Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 5

Booth stared for a few seconds before moving closer to the bar and the man who looked enough like him to literally be his twin. Booth just stared for a moment in open mouthed shock. The guy looked **exactly** like him. In not just a close or similar way. No, this guy looked EXACTLY like HIM!!! Well maybe he was a younger and more 90's hair gelled version... But "Shit"... Boothe said softly staring at Angel with a look that was more than confused and surprised. It was pure shock!!

Angel watched as what could be an older him... Well maybe not "actually" older since he was over 250 years old, but... "Shit!!" Angel cursed as he stood, grabbed Gwen's hand and started for the exit of the club. Gwen let him drag her for a few feet before putting on the brakes. "Wait... Angel, wait." She tried but he was having none of it.

"No we have to get the hell out of here... NOW!!!" He said fiercely with a sudden burst of preternatural speed.

"Uh...Okay, baby. You wanna tell me why we just took off outta there like the devil was on our tail?" She asked trying to stop Angel as he drug her with his vampiric speed out of the club and down the block. She looked back; The club was gone from view.

"Angel?" She tried to get him to stop. She grabbed a light pole, but was no match for his strength. "Angel!! Stop!!" She shouted. He did.

Angel was breathing hard, panting really with pure unneeded breath when he stopped. **(first clue to Gwen that this WAS serious) **

"Angel... Baby what?..." She didn't finish. He grabbed her. "I'm sorry... I just... I can't explain it." He said softly. "I just had to get away from him." Angel looked at her with a look that said how confused he was about his own actions. His eyes seemed tormented again and... He had THAT face. It was a face she only saw when he was thinking about Connor...Or Buffy. Gwen wanted to sigh in frustration. She adored him. Loved him with all her heart, but he was so damned... Complicated sometimes!!!

"Okay why did we run away from the evil twin Angel?" she asked softly. He shook his head, his eyes troubled; "I don't know baby. I really don't know... I just... I just... HAD to." He said softly.

Gwen knowing Angel's instincts were 95 of the time right on the money said softly; "Okay baby... We did the right thing. Lets go back home and... " She took his hand and kissed it softly. "Well let's see if we can figure this out okay?" He nodded and like a child Angel let Gwen lead him off still trying to comprehend if what he saw tonight... Or WHO he saw tonight was WHO he thought he was!! Angel felt his demon struggle within him. He growled, then felt a crushing weight of guilt. Could it be? He sighed and let Gwen lead him by the hand down the street towards their home. His mind spinning still...

Di Ablique...

Booth stood and watched the man leave with the gorgeous girl with a speed that couldn't possibly be human. DID people move that fast? He'd never seen so. He forgot all about Lorne's drink and rushed back to the table. "What did you say again about reflections and all that crap?" Booth asked trembling and not really sure why. Lorne looked at the handsome agent. (Oh yeah... He'd seen Angel dumplings!) Lorne took a last sip at his now very iced down drink.

"Sweetums...Uh where's the drinks?" He asked softly. Booth shook his head; "I... Well you see there was this guy and..." He saw Lorne staring at him oddly . "YOU KNOW HIM?!!" It was shouted as a question, but for some unknown reason to Booth he KNEW Lorne KNEW he guy he'd seen at the bar. He couldn't explain HOW he knew this. He just DID!

Brennan looked at Booth. He looked more than a little extreme right now. "Booth what are you talking about? What guy and why are?..."

Booth turned and shot her a look. "Bones I know you're trying to help, but right now I don't need questions... I need answers and I know..." He leaned over and grabbed Lorne by the lapels of his leisure suit. "YOU have them." he growled frustrated.

Girls were dying, something NOT human was killing these girls. Something evil was here in D.C. He FELT it. And to really complicate things... He had just ran into someone who was NOT human and who sure looked a hell of a lot like himself and all of these things seemed to lead right back to his little green friend here. Booth was tired of the cryptic. He wanted more than just more questions and bizarre, vague hints at what the hell was going on here. He wanted, NO... He NEEDED answers and he wanted them... Yesterday!!

Lorne's red eyes bulged. "Oookaaayyy...I know you aren't going to cause trouble here cupcake, so why don't we just..." He removed Booth's hands from his person and leaned back with a show of more calm than he felt. "All of us... Meaning you..." He shot a look at Booth "Calm down. Okay? Kay?" Lorne straightened his suit longer than necessary, ignoring the squirming agitation of the handsome F.B.I agent and the wide eyed shock of the beautiful doctor. (Damn, I was beginning to have such a good vibe from her too) He thought. He looked at Booth. Seeing the hostile need for the truth, he decided to give it. "So I see you met Angel? Huh?"

Angel Investigations...

Spike was sitting on the counter of the reception desk, trying to get Illyria to challenge him to a re-match of "Duke Nukem" when Angel and Gwen burst through the doors.

"Oh C'mon now blue bird... I had you at that last one..." He stopped as he saw his sire stride through the doors looking like the bloody hounds of hell were nipping at his arse!! "Hey peaches whst's got you worked into such a tizzy?" He called as Angel dragged Gwen across the foyer and started heading for the stairs.

Angel stopped. He turned and looked at Spike, "I think I just saw... My brother!!!" He said softly. With a horrified sound to his voice and a look of guilt Spike knew all to well...

"You what?!!!!" Gwen shouted. Illyria looked merely curious. Spike looked sick all of the sudden. "What?..." He whispered, feeling a sudden need to comfort his sire. Angel took a deep breath, shocked and still disbelieving that he had actually seen Aidan again. Of course he WASN'T Aidan anymore. He hadn't been Aidan in 250 years. Ever since Angelus had bit him, but hadn't killed him. Angel looked at Gwen, then Spike... His childe. The ONLY person still living who knew about Aidan. Their eyes met. Spike nodded and Angel began to tell Gwen the story of the brother Angelus had bitten, then almost turned. Only he hadn't finished. Their father had burst in the room. And Angelus being a fledgeling at the time didn't have the knowledge to truly turn someone, (though amazingly adept at destruction even as a fledeling) Angelus hadn't realized he'd left Aidan in a non-vampire state of unrest. He was immortal to a point, he didn't age like others, but he wasn't a full vampire. He needed blood, but didn't need it daily. He could and had gone years without it as a matter of fact. It was only when Angel found him 38 years ago that Aidan had found peace and became human again.

Angel then explained how the Gypsies had NOT given him the happiness clause to his curse. HE had given himself the happiness clause in exchange for Aidan becoming human. At this, even Spike was open mouthed with shock. "Bloody hell... You did that... To yourself?!!!" He gasped.

Angel nodded solemnly. He met the cerulean blue eyes of his childe. His dark chocolate gaze tormented, he said softly; "It was the only way. The only way I could make right what Angelus had done to him. He was my brother... More, my twin. I..." He sighed. "I had to. He was dying. Not human. Not a vampire. It was..." Angel rubbed his hand through his hair. "It was amazing he had lived as long as he had. He... I... Angelus didn't turn him all the way... I..." He looked at Agwen, afraid at what he'd see in her eyes. "I did the only thing I could do. I gave up the only thing I had left... Hope."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you to rerider6612, Adjovi, mendenbar and BrokenSkye for your recent reviews!! Love those:) Okay so I'm a review junkie!! Sue me! LOL!! Anyhow it really just lets me know theres still an interest. Thanks again. Since I haven't been able to write much in the last two months... I am now inspired:) So without further ado... On with the story:)**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

**A/N... I know this fic is rated T and I promise I'm getting to it, but I just wanted to get the back story developed before I dive into the smut! (Really wicked grin here!) LOL:) Oh and BTW... any text in these// symbolizes internal thoughts. Sometimes I get confused when reading a story as to whether the character is thinking that or saying it... Sooo.. I have decided to put all internal thoughts in brackets. Okay? Good. :) **

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an Alternate reality Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine:)

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 6

Angel Investigations...

Gwen had listened in compassionate silence as Angel told the story of how a newly awakened Angelus had killed his family, his whole village really and had tried to turn his twin brother into a vampire too. Then he went into the curse and how he had wandered for so long... Then how 38 years ago he had by chance met up with his brother again. She took one of his large hands in hers and kissed it softly as he continued...

"He hated me, tried to kill me. Told me I had made him a thing. NOT human... He wasn't sure what he was and truthfully... Neither was I. Aidan told me he hated me. I had made him a monster, but not. He wasn't a vampire, but he wasn't human anymore either." He met Spike's surprisingly sympathetic eyes and went on... "So when I found him again... I went to a gypsy witch I knew from my wandering years. She sent me to a demon priest." Angel ran a tired hand down his face. "His name was Drake and he called upon the Goddess Nemesis.. and she gave Aidan back his humanity, but... "

Gwen sighed; interrupting, "The Goddess of Righteous Anger... Why would she help you?" She asked softly, still holding his hand.

Angel smiled, running his other hand down the back of her head absently as he continued in a soft, agonized voice. "Because I was willing to pay her price. I was willing to give up all hope of EVER being truly happy. I was willing to suffer and pay for my crimes as Angelus. Plus I don't think she did it for me as much as she did it... For him. For Aidan and his justice." He said simply.

Illyria nodded. "It suited her requirements. Aidan had a reason to be angry. He had "Righteous Anger" for what had happened to him and she had the responsible party willing to pay for the deed." She looked at Angel with sorrowful eyes. "So you allowed yourself to be cursed to never know perfect happiness and gave your brother a new life?"

More than one of them saw the parallel between what Angel did for Aidan and what he did for Connor. Spike decided NOT to tease him about being a sentimental ponce and just listened. Angelus himself had told him a bit of this story, but of course NOT this part. For once Spike was without a sarcastic comment.

Angel nodded at Illyria. "So Aidan was reborn... And I was cursed to never know "Perfect Happiness"...I never thought I'd see him again. I also never thought I'd know "perfect happiness" either!!" He said softly, with more than a bit of irony in his voice.

Thinking back on that clause made him think of how he'd had that unheard of feeling only once and THAT made him think of **her** and... He shook his head. //**Don't go there//** he thought to himself. //Too much pain there. She's NOT a part of your world anymore...// Angel looked at Gwen and smiled softly. //She's my world now... But...NO!! Forget. Just forget already.// He told himself, pushing thoughts of blond hair, hazel eyes, sunshine and pouty lips from his mind with an almost violent shove. //Gwen was the woman who had stood by him. He cared for her deeply... Maybe he didn't love her with that... "Perfect Happiness" love, but he DID love her. He was happy and he had to stop thinking of what was in the past// He took a deep unneeded breath and brought himself back to the present.

D'Ablique...

Booth stared at the horned demon. //Why am I surprised at all this?// He asked himself. //I'm sitting here talking to a demon with red horns and green skin!! Why seeing a man who could damned well be my twin... Well WHY on earth would that freak me out?... Angel huh? What the hell kind of name is that for a guy?// He turned to Lorne.

"Well if he's about 6 foot 2 dark spiky hair, brown eyes and oh yeah... Did I mention he has MY face? Then yeah, I'd say I just saw him. He took off before I could say anything to him. Really, really fast too by the way."

Lorne nodded. He'd seen into Angel's soul enough over the years to KNOW Booth was connected to Angel. The brother he had to assume. Lorne wondered if Booth felt the same connection to Angel. Hmmm? He looked at the gorgeous agent who seemed to be barely controlling his agitation. How many times had Angel sat across from him wearing that very same expression. Even their mannerisms were very similar. Booth laughed more, had smile and laugh lines Angel didn't have, but as far as their tempers... Watch out, Lorne would bet his last drink on the fact that they both had short fuses and tended to react strongly to their emotions.

"Well dumpling, heres the deal. Angel is a vampire..."

Booth and Brennan both turned wide eyes to their host. "A Vampire?!!!!" They exclaimed together.

"Yeah a vampire. Cute one too. Wouldn't you say Seeley sweetums?" Lorne teased, signaling for the waiter.

Booth shot him a look and again wondered if the green demon was hitting on him. God!! He really hoped not!! "Okay he's a vampire. Don't they uh... Kill people?''

Brennan's mind was on overload. To her strictly analytical mind all this was becoming too much. Green skinned demons, vampires! Well that brought to mind monster movies and Bella Lugosi. //Wait.. Booth had said the vampire... Angel? Yes, Angel was his name. He'd said Angel had looked just like him// Suddenly Brennan had a visual of Booth dressed in a cape and black tuxedo and tails! Thanks to Booth himself she'd started opening herself up to movies more and she'd happened to catch a late night horror marathon. Old classics and she'd seen Bella Lugosi as Dracula just last month. She giggled suddenly, causing Booth to look at her shocked.

"Am I missing the punchline here? Just what do you find so funny?... We're talking evil, blood sucking killer here Bones!"

Brennan looked at him quietly. She saw the strain on his handsome face. This case was affecting Booth in a way she'd never seen before. He was more than just driven. He was obsessed. She smiled at him and laid her hand on his, soothing him instantly. ''I..." //Just how should she phrase this?// "I wasn't laughing at the situation Booth, though I was picturing you as Dracula for a moment there!" She flashed him a smile. He scowled at her.

Brennan went on. "Listen, I... Well I'm just overwhelmed that all this is real. I'm a scientist and the supernatural... Well there has been no real scientific data to suggest that it's more than just some overactive imagination of a Hollywood screenwriter.." She looked at Lorne pointedly. " But now, well I am sitting next to real proof so I am just trying to take it all under me ya know?"

Booth looked at her, then grinned. "You're trying to take it all in Bones... Not under you." He laughed for a moment.

"Isn't that what I said?" She asked. He shook his head. "No... Not even close!" He laughed again, but just as quickly as he smiled it was gone as he was reminded of the girls that were dying.

He looked at Lorne, "So this Angel ... He's the guy, you wanted me to meet?" Lorne nodded. Booth took a deep breath, "Is he doing these killings Lorne?"

Lorne's red eyes widened; "Whoa! Put a breaks on those thoughts cream puff. Angel? Nooooo. No, no, no, no, no! Angel... He's one of the good guys sugar loaf. And believe when I tell you, he's as disturbed about them as you are." Lorne leaned forward, "Listen the only way you're ever going to solve these murders is to work with Angel. He has contacts in the demon community that you can't possibly get access to and you have information and contacts to the human world he can't get access to. See... team work." The green demon flashed a huge grin, while Booth frowned and Brennan looked intrigued at the idea.

Brennan's scientific mind was titillated to explore this world that had been so abruptly thrust upon her. "So what's the next step?" Booth asked resigned, but still very suspicious. Vampire! A good vampire? Yeah, he'd reserve judgment on that for himself.

Lorne stood, "Well I guess we'll go meet tall, dark and scrumptious himself huh?" He helped Brennan out of the booth and turned to Booth, seeing the wheels turning in the agents head. Lorne suppressed a smile. //This should prove to be very interesting.// He thought, with more than a little trepidation on how angry Angel would be at him for bringing Booth to him. //Well it's in his best interest// Lorne soothed himself, wishing that made him feel better... Unfortunately it didn't.

Angel Investigations...

Spike looked at Angel. "So mate, let me get this straight... He was turned back into a baby and then adopted?"

Angel nodded, "That's what I was told. I wasn't supposed to ever see him again. It was part of the deal. I could make no attempt to see him or find him... Ever." Angel said softly, anguish obvious in his deep, dark eyes.

Spike scoffed, "Well thats just bloody fantastic peaches, so if this chap is your long lost brother, what? Does he remember?" Spike shook his head, "Prob'ly not, that would be defeating the whole turn him back into a baby gig huh?"

Illyria looked at Angel. "If you are worried you have broken the binds of your contract with Nemesis you should not. YOU did not seek this man. He found you, it was meant to be. You have honored your agreement, even if the Powers had not de-cursed you, this would have." She said with her usual matter of fact demeanor. Her blue eyes which used to creep Angel out, (because he wanted them to be a warm brown like Fred's) were soft now as she looked at him with a look that could only be called sympathetic.

Angel smiled at her softly, appreciating her friendship. Strange how almost human she seemed to him now, strange too how he had gotten so used to HER he rarely saw Fred anymore when he looked at her. He looked at Spike as he felt Gwen take his hand. "No he doesn't remember and if he is Aidan, I'll never tell him either..." He whispered fiercely. No one should have THAT memory handed back after it was removed!

"It doesn't matter." Angel murmured. "Cause I'm never seeing him again anyways."

Spike saw the doors open and when he saw Lorne and more importantly WHO Lorne had with him, he looked at Angel. Usually he would smirk, but the pain radiating from his sire kept his voice soft, "Don't be so sure of that Peaces coz unless I'm seeing double and I KNOW I haven't been that drunk in awhile... I'd say the bloke just walked through the door!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N First I just want to say thank you, Thank you, Thank you... To Adjovi, PrInCeSsFBi, conspiracy bug girl, Rosenkruez, Paige, Alphie 13, and mendenbar for your reviews!! I DO so love them I must admit!! A very special thanks to redrider6612 for your reviews and your advice. Very much appreciated:) I know it hasn't moved along fast, but please stay with me, it will pick up...Promise. ;) Thanks for your patience. This is a kind of long chapter... My muse just wouldn't shut up:D**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

**A/N Okay little warning... There is some blood play and "finally" some smut in this chapter:)**

Pairing: Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel, Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Angel Investigations...

Angel heard Spike's words just as his spine began to tingle. It was like the feeling he used to have with Buffy. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he turned as if in slow motion. But it was when he saw Lorne and WHO Lorne had with him, that he felt a growl start in his chest and vibrate through his entire body. He felt his demon stir and anger swept through him.

"What the hell has he done?" Angel gritted out with quiet menace, feeling the same feeling he'd had when he'd turned around at Wolfram and Hart and saw Connor standing there after he'd given him a new life!

Spike felt Angel's fierce tension as if it was his own. "Now don't go all Jerry Springer on us Peaches." he said softly. KNOWING full well Angel wouldn't have a clue who the hell Jerry Springer was! "Let's give Green Jeans a chance to..." Spike didn't get to finish, Angel was up and off the couch and heading towards Lorne with what could only be called "determined menace"!

Gwen stood and began to follow her lover. This was so hard on him and right now she too wanted to light Lorne up like a Christmas tree for hurting him like this!

Lorne saw Angel coming and took a step back. "Now Angelkins... Before you get all growly, I think you'll want to hear what Agent Booth..." He stopped as Angel grabbed his elbow and roughly led him from the room.

Angel spared the man he believed to be his brother and the very attractive woman with him a short, furious glance, before herding a resisting Lorne away.

Brennan saw the tall man who was a younger version of Booth coming and stood still in shock. This was the first time she had seen the "vampire" known as Angel and she was speechless at his astounding resemblance to Booth. "I... You said he looked like you, but... This is amazing. He could be your twin." She said looking at her partner.

Booth watched the man who definitely looked like he **could** be his twin drag away the green demon he had arrived here with. He felt a chill race up his spine and **knew** he was on the edge of something momentous. A situation that was life changing... He shuddered, he just wasn't sure he **wanted** the change. Not sure at all! He turned to Brennan and tried to gather his scattered wits.

"Yeah, creepy huh?" He said absently as his eyes took in the lobby, along with the beautiful girl he'd seen with Angel earlier. //She looks normal enough// he thought, wondering what she was doing with a vampire. His eyes met the eyes of a guy who looked like the 80's punk rocker Billy Idol. //Okay, HIS look definitely says, "attitude"// Then he noticed a woman with an amazing body, but blue hair and.. Was her skin blue?... "Great" he whispered to Brennan. "Look at this group... This just keeps getting weirder and weirder! What ever happened to just good old fashioned, normal, HUMAN serial killers?"

Brennan looked sideways at him. "Well I think when we agreed to come here with a green demon, we left any aspect of normalcy behind wouldn't you say? I mean... logically speaking what did you expect Booth? There's nothing old fashioned about this..."

Booth nudged her, interrupting; "Except maybe Billy Idol over there... That look went out in the 80's..."

Brennan just stared at him, not understanding. "Who's Billy Idol?" She whispered. She met the beautiful blue eyes of the platinum haired man sitting on the arm of the couch. He smirked, then winked at her. Brennan smiled slightly, uncomfortable with his penetrating gaze and looked back up at her partner.

"Never mind..." Booth murmured. Noticing the "Billy" was giving Bones and getting irritated by it. Never one to just sit and wait Booth decided to take action. He flashed Bones a small grin. "Okay, lets see what we can find out from the freak squad here huh?" he said softly. He pulled out his badge... "I'm Agent Seeley Booth from the F.B.I... I need to ask you all..." Before he could finish Spike stood and stalked up to him.

"Listen you bloody rozzer... Your badge doesn't mean a sodding thing to me so put the damned thing back in your pants nancyboy." He eyed Booth, seeing so much of his ponce of a sire in this poof. "Bloody hell... I must be IN Hell. Two of you. This is a bleedin nightmare if I ever saw one..." He flashed a cocky grin, "and I've seen more than a few in my time believe that." he said still grinning.

Booth felt his temperature rise as he stared into mocking blue eyes. He leaned forward threateningly, "Listen blondie, unless you want to be cooling your heels downtown in the Metropolitan Detention Center I suggest you uh... " He waved his fingers in a get back gesture. "back up Billy." he threw in just to piss off the obnoxious prick.

Spike grinned, "You ARE just like him. Even have the same buttons and what not." He said smiling as he stepped back and crossed his arms, still arrogant and unrepentant.

Meanwhile in the other room...

Angel nearly slammed Lorne against the wall hard enough to crack his skull. He held him up for a second, but seeing Lorne's resigned and disgusted expression he set him back on his feet and stepped back. Taking a deep, useless breath, he tried to get himself under control.

"What the hell were you thinking Lorne bringing him here?!!" Angel nearly shouted at him.

Lorne looked at his friend and felt sympathy for the pain he saw behind Angel's anger. "Look Angelcakes, I know this is hard... But it's time... Time for you to put all that guilt behind you."

When Angel looked like he was going to argue, Lorne put his arm around him and looked into the dark vampires sorrowful, yet stubborn eyes. "Please... Trust me in this Angelpie. You need him and he needs you... Let me give you the 411 on Agent Tall dark and studly out there okay?..." And he began to tell Angel what he saw the first time he ever saw Seeley Booth...

Fifteen minutes later...

Angel and Lorne came out to find Brennan and Gwen sitting together talking about ancient Oriental artifacts (Gwen was a collector) Brennan was an aficionado and worked at a renowned archaeological institute. Every now and then Spike would throw in a comment about what a bunch of wankers the Chinese were as opposed to the British!

Gwen ignored him, she was used to Spike. Brennan just ignored him period. His piercing stare and irrational, illogical outbursts didn't make sense to her and she felt arguing with him would be like trying to put together a puzzle that was missing several pieces. Useless. So she chose to enjoy the conversation with the interesting, attractive woman named Gwen.

Angel heard Gwen ask Brennan how long she'd worked at the Jeffersonian and about the more renowned exhibits they had there. Angel stopped and shot Gwen a look that said; "Don't even THINK of stealing anything from there!"

She flashed him a grin, shaking her head. She blew him a kiss and he smiled softly. "Hi baby..." She said softly. He went to her and kissed her head, before smiling at Brennan... (anything to put off meeting his brother..)

"Hi I'm Angel." he said so softly Brennan leaned forward to hear him. She was amazed at his sensuality and felt her breath catch when she met those beautiful, deep, dark eyes. Eyes that were SO much like Booth's but... They held a world of difference in their dark depths. His eyes held a world of tragedy there. This man had **suffered**! Brennan FELT it and was shocked to the deepest part of her scientific mind. She based her life on facts and data. NOT feelings, but in this... She just knew it.

"Temperance..." She said softly, taking his calloused hand. "Dr. Temperance Brennan" trying to sound more firm and not so breathless. //Wow! He's like a naughty dream, a sad romance and a nightmare all rolled into one very handsome package// Brennan shook her head, her rational mind reasserting itself as she looked at the man who looked so much like Booth.

Angel flashed her a soft, yet sad smile. "It's nice to meet you Temperance. Please excuse me for being rude earlier... I... Well I was just kind of startled." He looked at Booth. "What with the... Well... With you guys coming here. I'm sorry." He murmured in his soft, charming way and Brennan was struck again by his alluring, tragic beauty.

//Oh my... He's lethal with those deep, dark eyes and all that sadness. I want to comfort him// she thought and shook her head again, her eyes meeting Booth's and seeing his startled look, having caught her tender smile at Angel.

Booth had been pacing for the last fifteen minutes doing his best to ignore the annoying blond, who he now knew was also a vampire too. He had to restrain himself from snapping the pencil he kept in his pocket and stabbing the little twerp in the heart. //Did vampires even really die from a wooden stake?// he wondered, eying the peroxided little bastard. His eyes widened as he saw Brennan's reaction to his his look alike. His eyes widened as he met her eyes and started towards her, feeling jealous and scared at the same time.

Angel watched him for a minute and knew if he had a heart it would be pounding right now. He watched the man he now knew was called Seeley Booth approach him. He wanted to run. Truthfully he was terrified the man would reach him and scream "murderer"!!

Booth saw... Fear?! Was that fear and regret in the vampire's eyes? He stood in front of the man who was so much like him yet not. "Okay, well this is a bit awkward, but I'm Special Agent Seeley..."

Angel sighed, "I know who you are Agent Booth. Lorne filled me in... " Angel wanted to question him, but repressed that urge. He was quite good at that, AND hiding his emotions. So it was with a straight face that he asked; "Look Agent Booth, I know it's strange that we look so much alike, but can we get past that so we can work on this case. I'm here because something bad is coming to your town Booth. I'll do all I can to help, but we have to work together and that means we have to forget about how our...Uh "worlds" don't exactly mix."

Booth met Angel's dark eyes and saw the sincerity there. He was a damned good judge of character. It was just an instinct and he always went with it. He KNEW this man was on the up and up. Angel had a darkness, yeah, but in this he was for real. Booth nodded. "Okay, but we have to get a couple of things clear... It's quid pro quo on everything. Agreed?"

Angel smiled, it was almost a smirk worthy of Angelus. "Sure. Exchange for exchange. Agreed. I'll share with you all my info I can get from the underground demonic community..."

Booth gaped; "Just how uh big is this...Uh underground demonic community? I mean are we talking a small town here or bustling demon city?"

Angel actually grinned, "Well you WERE at Di Ablique tonight. What do you think?"

Booth groaned. "Okay. Just don't expect me to start believing all this is normal or anything. This is just..Uh temporary." He looked at Angel. "Look you hook me up with the..." He rolled his eyes a bit, still not believing he was saying this. "Demon community and I'll make sure you have access to Bones' report and all my info okay?"

Angel raised a brow. "Bones?" he asked. "Is that what you call your partner?"

Booth flashed his first real grin of the night. "Yeah. It used to piss her off, but she's getting used to it."

Angel nodded and felt like he had just taken his next step towards redemption.

Later that night...

Gwen was sitting up in bed when Angel came out of the shower, he had a towel wrapped around his lean waist and she almost moaned out loud at the sight of his erotic sensuality. He was so gorgeous. She loved looking at him. She watched his beautiful, pale, muscular body with hunger as he moved towards the closet. She giggled softly as he reached for a pair of silk pajama bottoms. "Don't bother putting them on lover..I'm just gonna take them off you in a minute."

He flashed her a heated look as he raised a brow. "Planning a seduction tonight love?" he asked with a velvet seductive tone to his voice.

Gwen rose from the bed wearing a blood red lace teddy. Her lean, sexy body accentuated perfectly in the erotic outfit. "Oh yeah baby. I've been planning this since the kiss at the club tonight." she said softly, running her hands along his hard, muscular chest and then down to that **other** part of him that was just as hard!!

Angel grinned, then dropped the towel. Gwen looked down and gasped as she saw how excited he was. He was huge, his long, thick shaft rising up against his flat belly made her mouth water and she felt the electricity that was so much a part of her start to hum inside her.

She let her eyes roam his incredible body. She'd never seen a man as beautiful as Angel...She smiled//Well except maybe tonight// Her eyes went back to his tall, nude body. She felt the current run through her. It always got so much stronger when she was"turned on"!! And Angel **definitely** turned her on. Always had. Always would.

Angel felt her charging, he could **smell** her arousal and even though he **knew** it was coming the blast of electric energy that swept through his body when she went full tilt still made him gasp and draw a deep gulp of air. His heart jumped in his chest. Gwen would burn and kill a mortal man. With Angel... She **gave** him life. He gasped again, his dark eyes widening as his heart pounded in his chest.

He growled so fiercely she jumped. In seconds he had her on the bed and was pulling the sexy little red scrap of lace from her beautiful body. "Need you...Now!!" he moaned deeply as she spread her thighs and pulled him to her, the constant shock of her skin on his sending him into a perpetual frenzy of heat.

Gwen screamed when he thrust into her. "Aaangelll!!" she cried loudly, feeling him so deeply inside her. "I love you... Love you. Love you..." she moaned over and over again as he made love to her with an unbelievable, delirious pace.

Angel growled deep in his throat as his hand moved between their bodies to find her pleasure spot and send her over the edge. He was out of control and his heart was pounding. It was exhilarating and he knew he'd **never** experienced sex like he did with Gwen. "I love you baby" he whispered harshly, panting in her ear. "Love you so much baby."

Gwen tilted her head to the side and offered him her neck. At first being a strong woman she had resisted his bite, but after she'd **felt** it... She'd craved it. "Please..." She gasped.

Angel's fangs lowered and his face morphed, in full game face he lowered his head to his lover's neck and gently sank his sharp fangs into the soft flesh.

She immediately climaxed again, sending sharp, hot currents through Angel's entire body. His heart felt like it was going to truly leap from his chest, That and the taste of her hot, electric blood sent him spinning into a vortex of pleasure the likes of which he was thoroughly addicted to now. With his fangs flashing white in the dark room and a roar of pleasure, he threw his head back; exploding deep inside her. Angel shuddered uncontrollably and let the waves of frantic pleasure sweep him away. Tomorrow he could worry about everything that had happened today. Tonight... He was happy in the arms of the woman who made his heart pound... Literally!!

Across town...

The circle was forming again tonight. The demon looked around at the coven members. "Soon.." he said softly. "Soon the Hell Mouth will open here. We have been diligent in our sacrifices, but it is time... Time to make the "Ultimate" sacrifice."

He pulled a struggling girl forward. Her long dark auburn hair covered her face at first. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her head back forcefully. "This is the sister of The Slayer... Come the next full moon in three nights time... SHE will make the ultimate sacrifice to the master an we will secure our place in the Hell Mouth"

The other demons nodded, smiling and cheering as the girl's wild blue eyes swung from one demon to the next in the circle. Evil. They were so frightening looking she closed her eyes tightly and prayed she'd just disappear.

"Open your eyes little one. See your fate." The creature holding her said softly. Her wide blue eyes opened and she stared terrified, at the malignant look on the face of the creature that held her.

Dawn had seen a lot living with Buffy. Her being the Slayer and all, she'd faced demons and vamps. A God named Glory, but this was the first time she ever felt **real** sick fear. Buffy wasn't here to help her. No one was here to help her. She didn't know **anyone** in Washington D.C . She had been on vacation during class break and now she knew she truly just might die here too!!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 8

The next day... The Jeffersonian...

Brennan was sitting in her office her mind still going over the events of the night before. To say the experience was peculiar would be putting it mildly. She focused again on her computer screen. She was researching "Ritualistic killings". Booth was right, after going over Zack and Angela's reports and her own findings again, Brennan was convinced these murders were beyond anything she'd ever seen before. She was reading about a particularly bad case, when her phone rang.

"Brennan." she answered, not at all surprised to hear Booth's voice on the other end.

"Bones, look they found something at the Rock Creek park this morning. Something weird." he said to her and she could tell he was diving.

Brennan frowned slightly. "Weird? What does that mean Booth?" She could picture his handsome face, probably scowling, she thought.

Booth scowled as he changed lanes, putting the phone on his shoulder as he did so. He rolled his eyes, "Ya know Bones. Strange, bizarre, kooky... Not of the normal..."

Brennan sighed; exasperated. "I know what weird means Booth... I meant what did they find and why is it weird?"

Booth made a right and entered the drive that led to the Jeffersonian. "I'm not sure yet Bones. I haven't seen the damned thing. " He took a deep breath, "Apparently it's a skull or something and it's weird because they don't think it human or animal... Look I'm pulling up to the Jeffersonian now. Just hurry up and get downstairs Bones, okay?" he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. This case was getting to him and he had a feeling this skull or whatever it was just might be related to the murders of those girls.

Brennan nodded as if he could see her. "I'll be down in just a minute Booth..." and hung up.

**Rock Creek National Park...**

Booth watched as Brennan examined the skull. It was large and definitely didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before.

Brennan was sure it wasn't any type of animal. It also wasn't human, though it had human characteristics. If she had seen this before last night she would have been disturbed, but after what she'd seen last night... **Nothing** was too shocking anymore! She looked at Booth signaling him to lean down.

Booth squatted down looking at the skull with a frown, "Well, what is it?" He asked quietly.

"It's definitely NOT human. It has features similar to a human skull, but look at this..." she pointed to a large piece of bone protruding from the skull, "I can't be certain, but it looks like it may be... "she couldn't believe she was saying this, "This may be a horn of some sort.

Booth's frown deepened. //Did she just say a horn?// Then he thought about his green horned demon guide Lorne and sighed. Sure, horns, demons, vampires. //This just keeps getting better and better// he thought with a weary sigh. "Okay, so it had horns. I'd say that pretty much rules out human huh?" he quipped.

Brennan nodded, she still pointing out her findings. "And then theres the difference in the the frontal tuberosity..."

Booth just stared, "English Bones...I have no idea what that means. Just cause you say it like that doesn't mean I have a clue okay?" he said with a smirk.

She smiled softly, "The forehead, the frontal tuberosity is the frontal cranial bone that makes up the forehead Booth. See here..." she pointed, "it's much broader and the ridges more pronounced than a humans. Then theres the mandible here..." She pointed to the jaw bone. "It's elongated. Much larger than a human jaw. It protrudes here and here." she pointed.

She shook her head slightly, not sure what kind of creature this was, but it had some human characteristics, but wasn't human. She never would have believed things like this existed if she hadn't seen it with her own eyes. She placed the skull in an evidence bag and began to stand.

Booth helped her up, but stopped her with a hand on her elbow. "So what do you think it IS Bones?" he asked her again, starting to feel just plain creeped out about this case and everything involved in it.

Brennan shook her head, her blue eyes met his dark ones and she said honestly, "I'm not sure, but maybe our new friends from last night might have an answer huh?"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Great..." he muttered under his breath. Suddenly the image of Brennan smiling at that Angel guy flashed through his mind and he felt a surge of something that felt suspiciously like jealousy. He shook his head. //Whoa! Where did that come from?// He wondered. His eyes went to his partner and he sucked in a quick breath as it hit him like a ton of bricks. He was developing feelings for her and more than just you're a great partner kind of feelings too. //Oh terrific...// he thought//this is JUST what I need right now. Lets just make this case a whole lot more complicated Booth// He shook off those thoughts and really looked at her. //Oh yeah...I am in trouble here// He knew he couldn't say anything to her though, so he pushed these new and disturbing feelings away and trudged back towards the SUV...

"Come on Bones... Lets see if vampires really do sleep in a coffin." ...

**On the drive over to Angel's**...

Booth was trying hard not to stare at her. //Shit// he thought. //Where did all this heat for her suddenly come from? Yeah, she's beautiful... Always knew that, but this is... Different. This is...// Suddenly his attention was drawn back to the road by a loud honk. "Damn... Hey be careful!" he griped, his face flushing in embarrassment because he **knew** that had been his fault.

Brennan looked at him. "You know I **Can** drive too if you're too distracted."

Booth nearly choked//Had she seen him staring. Christ! What to do?// "Hey, I'm fine Bones. Just... Well of course I'm a bit weirded out. It's not every day you find out the Boogeyman really exists ya know?"

Brennan eyed him curiously. "The Boogeyman? What do you mean Booth?" She watched him as he flipped his sun glasses up on top of his head. //He really is a beautiful man.// She looked at his mouth. Stared at it really, not hearing him at all. // I bet he's a great kisser.// she thought. She almost gasped. //Okay, why did I just think that. Yes, she'd always thought Booth was handsome. Any red blooded woman would think him attractive, but why had she just thought of him like **that**?//

"Hello...Earth to Bones! Are you in there?" he asked with a grin, waving a hand in front of her face.

Brennan shook her head. "Oh what? Yes, I'm sorry it's...Well, anyways if you're going to get us in an accident maybe I should drive was all I was saying." she had to STOP looking at his mouth!

Booth put his glasses back on and griped, "No I don't need you to drive. See Bones, we all have our places. Yours is in that seat over there and mine...Well mine is right here." he smirked after he said that.

THAT got Brennan to stop thinking about his mouth. "Oh we all have our places huh?" she smiled, "Well just as long as your "place" doesn't send my place into on coming traffic."

Booth scowled at her and looked at the road. He wasn't sure why he was so worked up, butr..Yeah he did know. He was feeling out of it because he'd just realized he wanted to sleep with his partner//Shit!!// Instead of voicing those emotions he shot her an irritated look, willing her to not push him right now. "You know what Bones? I think what we should do is not talk right now, okay. I'm fine. Just... Never mind. I'm just peachy! Let's just enjoy the silence for now okay?"

Brennan smiled, "Okay, yes maybe that would be better since your obviously distracted and upset..." she said softly, letting that statement just hang there.

He shot her another irritated look. "Silence means NOT talking Bones." He flashed her a smirk, " See if your lips aren't moving no sound comes out. Lets try it huh?" he said with a sarcastic grin.

Brennan smiled, "Okay, silence then... but can you at least slow down so we make it there in one piece." she wanted to laugh when she heard his soft growl, but he slowed down, then promptly turned the radio on, eliminating any thoughts of conversation. She stifled her laughter again, he was so easy to push. Sometimes she just couldn't help herself...

**Angel Investigations**...

Angel grinned as he watched Illyria toss Spike across the room, for about the fiftieth time//Now THIS was entertainment// he thought to himself, still smiling. His thoughts went to last night and immediately shied away from going there. Damn, he'd never expected to see him again. //Stop!// he told himself. //No use trying to change what's already happened. You'd think I'd have learned **that** by now// His thoughts were interrupted by Spikes body flying past him again.

"Bloody hell blue, I think you're getting stronger again, that or you're bloody well tryin ta kill me!" he muttered, picking himself up off the ground. He caught Angel's grin and scowled. "Oh and you think this is so funny do ya peaches... Lets see you have a go then you big poof." he griped, causing Angel to chuckle.

Illyria focused her intense blue eyes on Spike, "I have no desire to kill you Spike. I believe I am feeling a human emotion known as jealousy." she said matter of factly.

Spike's head whipped towards her, as did Angel's. "What?" they both asked in unison, more than surprised she was admitting to such a thing.

Spike's eyes were wide with shock//Just why in the world would his little blue bird get jealous and of who?// he wondered, more than a bit intrigued and... excited that she still had feelings for him.

Illyria smiled, "I saw you looking at the woman doctor last night. You had a look that said you liked her... It... upset me." she said with a bit more emotion, but not much.

She appeared always so calm, but Spike knew different. His Blue was a raging inferno of passion and he suddenly grinned with his usual cockiness. "Oh so you saw me chattin up the good doc and got a bit cheesed off eh?" he winked, "Alright then, she is a dish, but you're the only one I fancy doing the slap and tickle with duck." he said with a lecherous grin.

Angel just rolled his eyes, "Please..." he muttered, "Not wanting to hear this. And Spike, do you never get tired of hearing your own voice?' he asked, amused, yet exasperated too.

Illyria nodded, "I am not sure how to respond to this Spike, so I am going to leave... " she smiled and looked at Angel, "that is unless you're ready to have a... go at me Angel?"

At first Angel gaped at her, knowing he would be blushing if he could blush. "Have a...Uh...What?" Then it hit him she meant spar. He breathed an unneeded sigh of relief. He took off his silk shirt. "Yeah, I could use the workout. I promise I'll give you more of a workout than Blondie bear over there..." he said with a wink at Illyria and a smirk for Spike.

Spike growled, "Not bloody likely, heaven knows you wouldn't wanna mess up your hair and all." he said with a grin. Suddenly his eyes widened and he scowled, "Which reminds me you prat, why'd you go and get me cards with that ridiculous name on them? Bleedin hell, I hated that stupid name when Harmony gave it to me. Do you think I'm bloody well goin ta hand out cards with it on em?" he sniped with a pout on his handsome face. "You couldn't just for once be a stand up fellow and be nice and get me some decent cards. No... You had to be a prick and get me those pissing Blondie bear cards!!"

Angel laughed, "Oh come on Spike don't pout. I'll make a deal with you... I'll stop calling you Blondie bear when you stop calling me peaches."

Spike shot Angel a surprised look. "Bugger that, thats some of my only entertainment now a days." He said with a cheeky grin. "Guess I'll just have to take yours and be Angel, the dark avenger!!" He put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest in a mocking fashion.

Angel rolled his eyes, "Not gonna happen, your hair is all wrong." he teased Spike. He'd let Gwen tell him he HAD got the cards for him. Didn't want Spike to think he actually liked him or anything. He shot Spike another smirk, before turning to look at Illyria. He grinned as he got into position for her attack. He went into his "game face" needing to allow the demon out a bit to spar with her. He knew she was going to wipe the floor with him, but she was the best sparring partner he or Spike had ever had. "Ready when you are sweetheart." he quipped, just before she leaped.

10 minutes later...

He heard Spike calling his name as he sailed across the room after she'd kicked him squarely in the chest. //Damn she was getting stronger// he thought as he hit the wall with a loud "thud". He shook his head, to clear it and was picking himself up off the floor, still in full his demon's face when he looked up to see Gwen standing there with Booth and Dr. Brennan. The latter two were staring at his face with something like shock and... //Dammit!// Horror. Angel felt shame sweep through him. Hating that they'd seen his demon and hating that look even more. He growled softly and morphed quickly back to his handsome human visage and met the dark, stunned eyes of Booth.

**Upstairs in the reception area...**

Booth was still reeling from seeing Angel in "Vamp mode" He hadn't been prepared for it. Angel's face had been ridged, his eyes yellow and glowing and his fangs had flashed when he looked at them. Hell, Booth was sure he'd even growled. Weird, but at least maybe that would take care of any feelings Bones was developing there. //okay stop that// he thought. Not that it made the guy any less handsome, it was just...Creepy.

Brennan on the other hand had found his face a beautiful study. She wanted to ask him to do it again so she could study his features, but she had seen his reaction and she had a feeling he would be at least offended and more than likely... Hurt. The vampire affected her strongly. His shame and pain just seemed to radiate off him. Usually it was Booth who felt those vibes from people, but Brennan knew she was feeling it this time and she didn't want to be the one to cause him embarrassment or more pain. Booth was always telling her she was out of touch with her human side. That she was too clinical and not sympathetic to human emotion. Well in this she was, she restrained herself, but made a note to ask Gwen why Angel seemed so ashamed of what he was.

Angel studied the skull they'd given him. "I'm not sure... It's definitely some type of demon, but well I don't usually see the skull, just the uh... Flesh version." he finished quietly.

Spike came into the room then, "Oh hey there if it isn't..." he stopped when he saw Angel's eyes. //Damn, he just wasn't fun to tease when he had **that** face.// Spike swallowed his sarcasm. As much as he loved to tease his sire, when Angel was in pain, real pain... Spike felt it and he just couldn't add to it. He went to stand behind where Angel sat on the edge of the desk, still examining the skull. He leaned over his sire's shoulder, looking like an eager child, "Whatcha got there..." he peered at it and grinned. "Oh hey, where'd ya get that? It's not one of mine, but can I have it?" he asked grinning like a mad child.

Angel looked over his shoulder, annoyed. "Have it? What the hell are you talking about Spike? Do you know what this is?"

Spike grinned, "Of course it's the skull of a bloody Chaos demon. See... theres part of it's horn." Spike pointed to the bone Brennan had earlier pointed out.

Spike now had everyone's full attention. He looked sheepish for a minute. "What? I have a collection of them..."

Angel's eyes widened and he shook his head. "A collection Spike? Of skulls? You have a collection of Chaos demon skulls?" His look said how weird he found that.

Seeing everyone just staring at him, Spike shrugged, "What? I bloody hate the damned buggers after... Well... Uh, let's just say one of those ugly little bastards took something that was mine and... Oh never mind." he sighed, not really wanting to relive Dru throwing him over for a Chaos demon. "Point is yeah I can say for certain.." He pointed to the skull, "That is definitely a badly beaten up skull of a chaos demon." he smiled, proud of himself for having the answer to the puzzle.

Booth and Brennan now had an answer, but just what the hell was a Chaos demon anyway?

Brennan looked at the blond vampire. "We found this at the site where some of the bodies have been found." She looked at the skull again, then at Angel. "Do you think this is whats killing those girls?"

Spike scoffed, "Not bloody likely. These things go for all out destruction. Tearing things up like ya know. Bar fights. Riots. Pandemonium is their bag. These murders are more along the line of Demonic Priests or maybe even humans wanting to be vamps... ''

Brennan interrupted him. "No. Whatever killed those girls isn't human. The force it took to tear open their chests... They were stabbed through the chest, into the sternum and all the way to the spine. Zack found several of the bodies had their spinal cords severed. Our data has led us to conclude it was one deep blow that caused all the damage. Then the sternum and chest were just... ripped open, literally. No human, even using an instrument to separate the chest... would have the power to do the kind of damage I've found. Our killer or killers aren't from my world." she said softly, looking at Angel. "They're from yours."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you so much you guys for all the great reviews!! I love reading them, they really make my day, so please keep them up...Hope that didn't sound TOO needy!! LOL:) Anyhow just wanted to say thank you, you're the best!! **

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 9

Angel met the amazing blue eyes of Dr. Brennan and got lost for a second in her incredible eyes. //Beautiful// he thought. //Wow. She's really beautiful...// He shook his head to bring himself out of his momentary lapse. He raised his eyes and met the dark, and yes... Jealous eyes of Booth. Angel almost smirked. //Oh, so it's like that?// he mused as he watched his twin nearly growl with possessiveness. //Was she his?// Angel wondered briefly, he hadn't smelled their scents together, at least not like THAT, but... What did it matter? He was obviously jealous and Angel didn't need any more complications in his life or this case.

Booth stepped forward needing to break the spell or whatever the hell was happening between his vampire double and his partner. He wondered if bringing Bones into this crazy world had been such a great idea after all. Really, she was so logical and analytical all the time, maybe this was just sensory overload. Maybe all this was just too much for her logical mind to comprehend, because she just seemed to be gravitating towards Angel and it was seriously starting to piss him off!

"O kay..." he said taking her by the shoulders and pulling her back from Angel, he whispered in her ear very softly. "Too close to the vampire there Bones." He turned to look at Angel as he moved Brennan away. Not realizing Angel and Spike had heard every word.

Brennan shuddered softly, feeling Booth's lips so close to her ear, he was practically kissing it. His warm breath caused her to tremble slightly and she had to mentally shake herself to find her anger at his man handling of her. "Booth..." she protested, pulling away slightly. Her eyes went to Angel's and she saw the hurt there and knew he'd heard Booth. She wasn't sure how, but she just **knew** he had.

Angel did smirk then, though it was a reflexive self defense action. He knew Booth was jealous, but.. Brennan was right, it also hurt him to think that Booth thought he might hurt Dr. Brennan. "Listen," he said softly, meeting Booth's eyes. "I... '' he stopped unsure what to say. He heard Spike's soft growl behind him and smiled. Spike may love to irritate him, but he was loyal to him now and Angel knew Spike had heard what Booth said too. And he was pissed. Angel knew he had to nip this now. He and Booth had to work together and he was tired of the vampire comments. He took a deep breath and let some of his anger show. "Look... We have to work together... We can't do that if you're going to be hostile all the time. I'll make you another deal Booth. I won't eat you and your friends if you'll lay off the vampire bullshit!!"

Booth's mouth dropped open. Spike smirked. Gwen smiled and laid her hand on Angel's shoulder. And Brennan had to put her hand over her mouth to not laugh. Angel just met his brother's eyes with cool determination.

Booth knew he had that coming, but still... it irritated him. Even though he realized he'd moved Bones away from Angel out of pure male jealousy, not because he actually thought Angel would hurt her. He was still irritated, but he was seeing the logic behind Angel's words. He just wasn't too happy with the eat you and your friends thing. It made him realize he was way out of his element here and Booth was used to being in charge. He felt like he was learning to swim all over again and without a life vest, a raft or... hell not even a pair of water wings!!

It was then Lorne made his appearance. "Okay... Glad you're all here." He looked at Angel and Booth. "Oh why the testosterone overload boys... Please put it away. Hell mouth opening and all that. Remember?" Spike he ignored. He gave Gwen an air kiss on her cheek, (never forgetting what had happened the one and ONLY time he'd kissed her cheek. It was like sticking his finger in one HUGE electric socket!! He'd learned NEVER do that again!) "Gwen, sweetums. Aren't you just a sight for sore eyes. Ravishing as always darling" He then turned to Brennan. "Oh and Tempe... Can I just say if all Doctors looked like you..Well, I'd spend ALL my time being sick!!" He gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. Booth grimaced when that red gaze landed on him, then Angel..."Mmmm.. Don't you two make a tall dark and hunky sandwich!!"

Booth felt his face flush at the off color remarks this demon continued to lob his way. He took a step back as Lorne approached as if to hug him. //Oh no!!/ "Okay, thats just... far enough there green guy." Booth said raising a brow and shooting Lorne a look that said hug me and I just might shoot you.

Lorne stopped, studying the gorgeous agent, " Booth... Sugar plum, why all the frowning? Oh somebody get this boy a drink, cause he needs to let loose a little."

Angel couldn't hide his grin. It was refreshing and relieving to see someone else on the end of Lorne's sometimes disturbing endearments. It used to bug him seriously and at times he almost felt like Lorne was hitting on him!! He grimaced, but he had gotten used to it. Now, seeing Booth's expression he couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped. Everyone turned and looked at him. The sound was so carefree..So Un-Angel like. He thanked all the Gods he could think of that he couldn't actually blush right then. The shock and grins looking his way certainly would have made him flush if it was possible.

"What?" he asked. Then he smiled and looked at Booth and said the thing that **finally** broke the tension between them. "It's just that I now know how... Uh... uncomfortable **I** looked when he first started addressing me as pastry dishes!!" then he grinned.

Spike took the moment to decide this was now a perfect time for sarcasm. "Well, this has been bloody well entertaining and all that. But besides knowing that Green Jeans there, thinks Angel and Agent Booth would make a rather disturbing poof sandwich... and resemble desert items..." He flashed them both a smirk and rolled his eyes, looking at Angel he quipped, "as if I hadn't known THAT for 150 years!! We're still no damn closer to figurin out just what the bloody hell is killin these bints." He paused, his eyes landing on the Chaos demon skull. His eyes flashed and he grinned,. "But hey if you're through with that... Can I have it for my collection?"...

**The Jeffersonian... Three nights later...**

Brennan was going over the bones found in Rock Creek National Park again. Something had been niggling at her, the more she learned about demons and what she now called, "Angel's world" the more she realized she needed to go over the bones again, so tonight she'd come here to do just that. It was late and the lab was deserted, but that didn't bother Brennan, many, many nights she'd worked throughout the night here by herself.

Tonight was no different, she just knew she had to take another look at those bones, with her new knowledge on demonic rituals she now realized there was a good chance she missed something in her initial examination. Before the exam had been standard. Thorough of course, as she and her team always were, but still standard, according to normal protocol. Now though, she was looking for anything she might have over looked her first time because THEN she'd been thinking "inside" the box. Thinking these murders, though not normal by any means, were still committed by a human being.

Now, she knew differently. She knew these murders were committed by creatures she had no experience with and she had to open her mind and broaden her examination. It was on the second set of remains that she found it, on the left radius. She pulled the lighted magnifying glass over and peered at the faint marking. She frowned, her delicate brows coming together as she studied the abnormality in the bone she'd found. She pulled back, frowned again and shook her head, before looking again, trying to decide what exactly she was seeing. "How did we miss that?" she wondered, but she knew. It wasn't like anything created by a weapon. It was a marking. Almost like a symbol of some sort. Very, very faint. It was so faint that had she not been looking for anything that WAS weird. She never would have noticed it, so it wasn't surprising to her that it hadn't been noted on any of their original reports.

She moved back to the first victim, using the magnifying glass again, she looked at the left radius. It took her a moment to find it, even knowing where to look, it was so faint, but... she gasped softly There it was again. She went to the third... Again. Now she was moving from all the tables, studying the bones almost frantically. Again, it was there. Again and again, each of the remains had that strange mark on the left radius.

A little more than thirty minutes later, she stopped, her mind trying to grasp what she'd found. EVERY victim had that same mark ingrained on their bones. Brennan's mind reeled at the implication. There was NO way all these girls could bear that same mark on their bones. It almost appeared as if it was a part of the bone itself. Determined, she took a razor and began to shave the bone. One hour later she was astounded. The mark went down into the bone itself! She'd NEVER in all her years seen anything like this. "Oh my God!" she said softly, not even thinking about how she didn't believe in God and religion... She picked up her phone to call Booth, but remembered he was on a stakeout or something with Angel...

She was heading towards her office when she heard the glass shatter and the alarm go off...

**Glenwood Cemetery... Same night/Same time...**

Angel, Booth and Spike were in Angel's 1967 Plymouth GTX convertible staking out a lead from Lorne. Spike, who was still complaining about getting stuck in the backseat made another comment about why did they ALWAYS seem to end up in a cemetery and both Angel and Booth turned to shoot him a scowl. "Shut Up!!" they said in unison, causing them to actually smile at each other. In this they had found a common bond, their mutual annoyance at Spike. Spike for his part just grinned his usual cocky grin, but inside (though, he'd be tortured nearly to death before he'd admit it) he was happy to see his sire sharing a bond with Booth.

Booth looked at Angel, "So just what kind of demon is this again that we're looking for?" he said this without rolling his eyes anymore. Even though had anyone told him just a month ago that vampires were real and that there was an underground demon community in D.C... Well he would have been searching for a good mental health facility to place them in. But now... Well now he saw there really were things that went bump in the night and he could never go back to being innocent or better, ignorant of it. He had seen it and being who he was, he stopped being creeped out by it and just let his instincts guide him. Those instincts told him that Angel was a guy he could trust and depend on, not to mention learn from in this world that was still so foreign to him.

Angel leaned towards him, feeling a camaraderie with him that he savored. "It's a demonic priest really. Lorne's informant said these priests were making a sacrifice here tonight. I'm not sure if they're the ones doing the murders, but at worst we save someone from a horrible death at best we get the son of bitches doing these things."

Booth nodded, then flashed a grin, "Get the bad guys, save the girl... Yeah, I like my job." he smiled,taking a sip of his coffee. He'd been on plenty of stake outs, it could be hours or maybe even not at all before they saw any action. He was surprised he felt so comfortable though considering, he was sitting here with two vampires waiting for some demon priests!! But whatever... Hopefully they'll get the guys..Demons or whatever tonight and he could close this case. He laughed suddenly as he imagined just how complicated writing his report for this case was going to be. He could just imagine Cullen's face if he included having a stakeout with two vampires and getting the information frm a green demon informant, with red eyes and horns no doubt!! He'd be looking forward to early retirement and an enforced hospital stay!!

Angel heard him laugh quietly and wondered what he found amusing. He wished he felt comfortable enough to ask him, but he was trying so hard not to just stare at Booth. He didn't want to push him. He was still amazed that Booth was finally seeming to accept him. He **knew** this man was Aidan. He could sense it and he felt a joy he hadn't felt since Connor came back. The thought of actually having his brother back in his life after so very, very long was remarkable. He just hoped it worked out better than his situation with Connor had. At least Booth hadn't had an obsessed father figure telling him how evil Angel was. He smiled softly, that was a plus.

Spike leaned forward, "Uh, hate to break up your male bonding peaches, but I think the baddies just arrived." He pointed to the clearing and to the cloaked figures approaching it.

Angel, Booth and Spike all watched the figures enter the clearing, but it was the girl they were dragging that suddenly captured the two vampire's attention.

"Bloody hell..." Spike growled.

"For once I'm in agreement Spike" Angel growled right back, shocked to his very soul at seeing Dawn. It made him think of Buffy and...//Stop// he told himself forcefully.

Spike leaned forward again, feeling Angel's turmoil. "Don't do it peaches, lets save the nibblet then you can brood over Buffy..."

Angel growled fiercely, struggling to hold his demon back. "I know and I'm NOT brooding Spike...I..never mind." he finished, still watching the demons holding Dawn, waiting to see just how many there were.

Booth looked from the girl the demons were dragging to Angel, then Spike. "You know her?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah, I know her." he said softly.

Spike just nodded, without his usual sarcasm. This was Dawn. He'd kill anyone who tried to harm her.

Booth nodded, feeling their tension. They both seemed to really care about the girl and this was another revelation to Booth. He was seeing just how much vampires can feel and for some reason, especially with Angel, he wasn't surprised. "Okay, so we still stick to the plan right?"

Spike was starting to rise, "Bugger the plan mate...Lets save the girl." he said with his usual cockiness.

Angel grabbed him, "Booth's right Spike, we stick to the plan." When Spike looked like he was going to argue, Angel pulled him forward by his jacket, "Spike, childe... You will listen to me on this. The plan has always been to save the girl... Getting emotional can make us sloppy. " He let him go, but softened his voice, knowing his childe just wanted to save Dawn and not faulting him for that. "Okay, just like we discussed."

Angel and Spike stared at each other for several tense seconds, before Spike, in vampire fashion backed down to his sire. A few years ago he wouldn't have done it, but being around Angel every day for the last three years had reestablished the childe/sire bond and order of things. It still didn't mean he liked it, nor did he do it gracefully.

Spike nodded, bit sullenly, but understanding. His sire was right, he got too emotional sometimes and that could lead to mistakes. "Yeah, I got it... Sire." he said straightening his leather duster and desperately wanting a cigarette.

Booth had watched the interaction with barely disguised fascination. Had he called Spike "child"? And had Spike called him "sire"? He tucked that into his mind to ask about later. Right now they had a girl to save. "Okay, not wanting to interrupt a vampire domination thing, but I think the party is about to start.."

Angel and Spike went into action. Angel turned to Booth. He wanted to tell him to wait in the car, Booth **was** human after all, but he **knew** that just wouldn't go with the stubborn agent, so he stuck with the plan...

Booth looked at Angel, nodded once and went around the back to the left, gun drawn. He had taken a crash course on demon genealogy and was pleased to discover, most of them died if they were shot! So Angel had been unable to deny him to come, he was BY FAR the best shot here.

Spike slipping into game face and went right... "Alright then, lets have a right good time then huh?"

Angel watched them go, waited about thirty seconds and stepped into the circle, still in his beautiful human visage... "Mind if I join the party guys, you know you just can't beat a good sacrifice now a days..." he said with a smirk.

Dawn saw him and just about fainted with happiness. "Angel..." she whispered overcome with joy at seeing someone she knew and someone she knew could rescue her...

**Okay please don't kill me for leaving you like this... I KNOW bad, bad me... But I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and a good cliff hanger is just so much fun huh? Okay, so I have an evil twin too and she's in charge right now!! ;) Please R&R ... Love them, live for them, don't ya know!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N... Thank you, thank you, thank you for ALL the awesome feedback to this story. Wow!! You guys are the best. I'm still relatively new to writing so the reviews mean so very much. I just wanted to tell you all how much I appreciate it:)**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 10

**Rock Creek National Park**

Angel's eyes met Dawn's. He could see the terror there. He felt a growl grumble in his chest, seeing her so frightened, but he saw how she'd immediately calmed down upon seeing him. He smiled softly, his eyes letting her know he would get her out of this.

The demon priests looked at him in shock. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" one of them asked.

Angel let his face shift into his demon and flashed a grin full of fang. "Oh you know just a vampire out for a stroll." he said flippantly. He saw Booth in position behind them. Dawn was still surrounded by the cloaked figures and Angel was suddenly nervous. Booth said he'd been a sniper in the army, but.. He took a deep breath, he had to have faith he was as good a shot as he said because there was no way he could get to Dawn without him taking a few out and quick. He knew Spike was in position, his childe was sarcastic and annoying, but in a fight Angel couldn't think of anyone he'd rather have by his side. He looked at dawn again and with the briefest nod, he let her know to prepare to try and break free.

Booth saw Angel's nod and with a rapid succession which shocked the priests he fired off six shots taking out all six targets, two of which had the girl by either arm.

Dawn had jumped and screamed at the sound of gun fire and seeing the one demon to her left shot in the head right before her eyes, but it took only one second for her brain to kick in and she ran straight for Angel.

Spike leaped out tackling one of the demons who tried to stop Dawn and watched as two more fell from Booth's rapid shots. //Damn the bloke **can** shoot.// he thought, seeing both were head shots. He pulled the demon to his feet and twisted his neck, snapping it.

Angel caught Dawn in his arms and pushed her behind him, he ducked the swing of another demon who had charged after her, he kicked him in the chest sending him back and twisted to face the next one. There were still about ten demons and now they were all heading his way. He pulled out his knife and stabbed one in the neck, twisting it, nearly decapitating the demon. He grabbed the head and easily pulled it off. One down... He grabbed the other and promptly broke his neck. A third went the way of the second and Angel grinned as he saw the fear clearly in the strange green eyes of the demons. He saw about five more heading his way, he crouched, looked behind him and saw dawn standing there still. Knowing she was safe, he faced his attackers again.

Booth was in the clearing now and shot two more in the backs of their heads as they ran at Angel. He grinned as his eyes met Angel's and saw the admiration in his shooting abilities there.

Spike leaped again and took down two more with outstretched arms. Booth running past kicked one demon in the head, causing Spike to grin. He twisted the other one's head with such force, he literally tore it off. The other one that Booth had kicked, staggered to his feet, still shaking his head. His hood had fallen back and Spike grimaced as he saw the ugly purple face of the demon. "Well ready GQ you're not..." he quipped as the demon tried to run away, but Spike just laughed, "Come on now mate, the funs just getting started...and you're the bell of the ball... " He caught him before he took more than five steps, breaking the demons neck and dropping the body with a thud. "Or not!" he said looking down at the body. He stepped over the corpse, just as the last demon skidded to a halt a few feet from his sire, who, by the way had an evil looking smirk on his face, worthy of Angelus at his wickedest.

The demon saw Angel's look and decided wisely not to face any creature that looked that frightening. He turned to try and run and ended up running right into Spike. The demon stopped dead and looked around panicked as he realized he truly was the last of his brethren alive.

Spike laughed, it was truly an evil sound. He grabbed the demon and promptly tied him up. Looking down into the ugly purple face and glowing green eyes, Spike smirked; "Well, well... Looks like all your friends have deserted ya there chap..Ooops, no they didn't. It seems we've killed them. Sorry bout that, but we have a problem with your choice of sacrifice y' see."

Angel felt Dawn come forward, from behind him. "Spike... Spike is that you?" She whispered.

"Yeah nibblet... I'm right here." He saw her smile, then heard her squeal as she ran to him and threw her arms around him.

Booth watched that with astonishment. Sentimental Spike was just... Well a bit bizarre!! He went over to Angel who was back to his handsome human face now. //Funny// Booth thought//how his vampire face hadn't freaked him out this time...// He shot him a grin, while holstering his weapon. "Well that was different." he said, still smiling. He eyed the remaining demon who was now tied tight. "Will those ropes hold him?"

Angel nodded absently, his mind reeling a bit at Dawn being here and knowing what that would soon mean... Buffy would soon be here, Angel wasn't sure if the knot in his stomach was a good feeling or a bad feeling. If he had a heartbeat, it'd be pounding at seeing her again after all this time.

Booth noted the far away look and remembered Spike saying something about a Buffy. Hmmm... Booth was curious, but didn't want to pry. The vampires face looked even paler if that was possible.

Angel looked at Booth sideways, shoving thoughts of Buffy away. "That was some serious shooting there.. Thank you, it wouldn't have went down nearly so smoothly without you." he said sincerely and with more than a bit of..//What? Pride// he guessed. He was proud his brother was a warrior and a good man. It made him realize more than ever he'd done the right thing all those years ago.

Booth nodded, but his expression showed appreciation at the compliment. He didn't say told you, but his little smirk said it for him. He nodded his head at the demon, "So now we interogate that little creep and find out if his group is behind the murders, right?"

Angel nodded, still watching Dawn and Spike, seeing their easy comaraderie reminded him of how much time Spike had spent with her and... Buffy. He pushed the thoughts away and looked at Booth. "Yeah, something like that." he said softly, happy to be sharing a moment with his brother. Their silence was surprisingly comfortable and neither knew what to make of the change, so they said nothing.

Dawn turned then and came back towards Angel, her eyes drinking him in. Very happy to see him too. It was only when she was about ten feet away that she finally looked at the man standing next to Angel. "Oh my God... Uh... Angel? I didn't know you had a brother? He is your brother isn't he, I mean..oh my God, you guys could be twins. Are you?"

Angel felt as if she'd just punched him in the stomach, had he needed to breathe he would have gasped at the accuracy of her innocent questions. He shot Booth a panicked look, but saw the Agent didn't look at him as if he were having a revelation and Angel actually did breathe an unneeded sigh of relief then. He NEVER wanted Booth to have those memories returned. He turned to dawn and smiled as she went into his arms again. Her eyes still looking between Booth and Angel.

"No sweetheart, thats Special Agent Seeley Booth with the F.B.I and he's very much human." he said kissing her head, relief flooding through him that they had been able to save her. He also reminded himself to tell Lorne to give his informant a large bonus for the information...Little had they known how disastrous it would've been had they not received this tip.

Dawn turned to Booth shyly. "You're human?" she asked softly, staring at him. He looked older than Angel, but God...So much like the gorgeous vampire who still haunted her sisters dreams.

Booth flashed her a grin, "Yep, last time I checked." He put his hand over his heart and grinned again. "Yeah, still beating... Pounding actually, after this..." he said with a wink at the pretty young woman.

Dawn giggled, thinking he was very attractive with his laughing eyes. She NEVER seen Angel's eyes sparkle quite like that. He always seemed so sad. She smiled again at Booth and hugged Angel again. "Thank you...You saved me... I thought... I thought I was going to die." she said softly. She squeezed him tightly, "but you saved me..." she breathed and then promptly burst into tears.

Angel looked so uncomfortable, Booth actually felt sorry for him as he watched him somewhat awkwardly trying to soothe the softly crying girl. He'd seen this reaction many times in kidnap victims or victims of violent crimes. Being so close to death was pure adrenaline and once it's over the body just kinds of shuts down after being so worked up on high alert. He was about to offer some condolences of his own when his phone rang. "Booth" he said, then felt his world spin as he heard Brennan's frightened voice tell him she was at the lab and someone had just broken in...

**The Jeffersonian...**

Brennan peeked over her couch and wished she hadn't. The things destroying her lab were huge, hairy and NOT human. She tried to count how many there were as she listened to Booth tell her to stay hidden and they were on there way. "There's about ten of them Booth and they're some kind of demons..." Booth's angry, "Bones dammit stay hidden, don't let them see you..." made her smile despite the situation. He sounded worse than she did and she was the one facing a bunch of cavemen demons all by herself.

Suddenly she heard Angel's voice on the phone. God, even their voices sounded the same, but Angel's was quieter, more intense, except now when Booth was agitated. He asked her to stay on the phone with them and describe the demons to him.

She heard the squeal of tires and knew they were driving and driving fast... "Well they're very large. About seven feet tall I'd say." She peeked again. "They're muscular, with brown hair covering their bodies and they have horns. Long curled horns like a ram..."

She heard Angel growl//what a sexy sound// she thought somewhat appalled at herself for thinking that at a time like this. She had to ask him to repeat himself... "They're Kevlock demons... Temperance find a safe place to hide and stay there. We'll be there in just a few minutes..." Brennan nodded and answered okay.

Booth was back on the phone.."Bones, are you in a safe place? Where are you?" he asked.

"In my office, behind my couch." she answered honestly. She had to pull the phone from her ear at his shout...

"BEHIND YOUR COUCH?!!"

She could hear the panic in his voice and tried to reassure him. "Booth, they're not looking for me I don't think..They're..." she peeked again. "Oh no!! They're taking the bones Booth... Dammit. Booth, they're taking the bones!!"

She heard his, "Who gives a fuck!! Let them fucking have em Bones... " and was shocked at his swearing. Booth didn't swear often, he WAS upset.

She sat back and talked to him soothingly. "Booth, I'm okay. I'll stay here. I'll be quiet and I'll let them have the bones okay..."

She heard his deep breath as he tried to calm himself. She also heard Spike's yell..."Hey mate watch it you almost hit that bloody car!!"

She smiled when she heard both Booth and Angel yell, "Shut up Spike!" Brennan sighed and immediately Booth was back to talking to her, crooning really.

"Don't worry Bones...I promise we're almost there.." She heard him say, "Turn right here..Yeah, there it is...Right there, yeah..." Then he was back. "Are you still hiding Bones. Please tell me you're not looking at them..."

She smiled. "No Booth I haven't peeked in the last few minutes..Promise." She heard him growl and almost giggled at how much that sound had sounded like Angel's. Sexy, very sexy. She wondered if he made that sound during sex? Again she was appalled at her thinking, but rationalized it by thinking how everyone reacts differently to stressful or life threatening situations...She apparently thought of sex!!

"Bones!! Bones! Talk to me Bones..." she heard his voice nearly scream at her. She was shocked out of her little reverie by the sound of his voice, nearly frantic in his fear for her.

"I'm here Booth, sorry I was thinking, you know how people react differently to fear and stress... I'm back now though and still okay...Where are you?"

"Here.." he said softly, from behind her.

She gasped and stood up and threw herself into his arms, truly never so happy to see his handsome face before in her life!!

**Okay... I know this one was shorter, but I didn't want to leave y'all hanging any longer than possible!! Thank you for not lynching me!! LOL! ;) Click that little blue button there and feed my muse... Reviews make her jump for joy:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N... I just had to say thank you to everyone for reviewing... I am just so thrilled at the great response I've gotten to this story. You guys are the best. This is kind of a long chapter and it's basically fluff, smut and a bit of angst!! My evil twin was in control today! ;) And to the B/B shippers...Finally some B/B smut. Not too smutty, blushing but like I said, my evil twin was in control today. Enjoy:D**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 11

**Later at Brennan's apt...**

Booth handed her a glass of wine as he sat back on her couch next to her. He took a long pull off the ice cold beer he'd grabbed for himself. He set the beer on the coffee table before he laid his head against the back of the couch and sighed deeply. He turned his head to the side and looked at her. "I thought I might lose you tonight Bones...I don't know what I'd have done if something happened to you." he said softly, touching her cheek with the back of his hand. His dark eyes filled with emotion.

She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, needing his comfort and strength right now. She was feeling the after effects now of the pure chaos of what had happened at the lab earlier. It had taken them over and hour to get rid of the several demon bodies. Angel and Spike had chopped several of them up into large pieces, before the rest had escaped taking with them nearly all the bones of the victims of the ritual murders. Luckily they hadn't gotten all of them.

They had barely gotten rid of the bodies of the demons when it went from bad to worse. They'd discovered the bodies of the security officers while disposing of the demon corpses. Brennan had been horrified and saddened. She'd worked with these men. Knew their names. Seth, the older guard had just had his first grandchild! She'd been heartbroken that he'd never get to see that grandson grow up. He'd been so proud. Now he was dead and Brennan had almost fallen apart then, because thats when it had hit her... Her body could very easily be there too among the three dead security guards.

Angel and Spike had quickly taken the bodies out of there as Booth called in the break in to the locals and the F.B.I. They had agreed Angel and Spike shouldn't be there when the authorities showed up and had agreed to meet at Angel's office tomorrow. Booth KNEW he and Bones were in for a long night after he reported the incident.

Now, hours later, and after numerous questions and mountains of paperwork. They were finally here, and she was feeling very... Dare she say it... Fragile and in need of him. Her eyes opened. She wanted him... Tonight. Now. She lifted her head and her eyes focused on his mouth. She licked her lips slightly and before she could think about it, or rationalize herself out of it... She leaned forward and kissed him.

Booth saw her coming and held his breath. //Is she going to...?// Her lips were on his before he could finish the thought and he moaned softly as she kissed him. //God, she tastes so good...// He sat up and gripped her head with both his hands, deepening the kiss. His heart was pounding as they kissed wildly and his jeans getting uncomfortably tight in his groin area. The kiss went on and on, neither wanting to end it, lest reality intrude.

Finally Booth pulled back, his breathing so harsh he felt he might have a heart attack. He trailed his lips across her face and down her neck, nibbling and nipping at the soft flesh he found there. She was moaning with desire and the sounds of her husky voice groaning like that because of him was intoxicating. He kissed her again, his tongue thrusting into her mouth to taste her fully. His hands cupped her breasts eliciting a throaty purr from her. "Bones... I want you...God, I need you." he whispered harshly against her ear. His tongue laved the sensitive shell as he said this and she shuddered violently in his arms.

Her hands were frantically exploring his body, eager to just feel him. All of him. "Yes..." she kissed his neck, "Want you too..." she said again between kisses. "Need you." She kissed his jaw, his cheek. "Need you now." she kissed his sexy mouth again, then gasped as she felt his hands squeeze her breasts gently. "Yes Booth. Yes." she moaned, too far gone to even think of stopping now. She pulled away and stood. She held her hand out to him, making it an invitation. He took it and stood, kissing her gently again when he did. When the kiss ended, she touched his moist bottom lip with the pad of her thumb then took his hand and led him into her bedroom.

Inside, Booth watched her with dark, hungry eyes. He pulled her top off, needing to see her naked flesh. Her bra was next leaving her breasts exposed to him. He bent and licked her shoulder, down her clavicle, before taking one of her pert nipples into his mouth and biting it gently. She cried out and he smiled against her skin.

She pulled his head up and stared into his eyes. The passion she saw there took her breath away. "I want to see you now." she said with a low, husky sound to her voice.

Booth could only nod, not really sure if he was capable of coherent speech at this point. He'd imagined this, fantasized about it several times in the last few days. She stood before him and gripped the bottom of his shirt, he raised his arms obediently and she pulled it up and off him.

"Beautiful..." she breathed. "You're so beautiful..." Her hands wandered the hard planes of his muscular chest and hard abs. Feeling the muscles there. He had the best body she'd ever seen.

Booth saw the heated desire and thanked God he worked out and took care of his body. She was eating him alive with her eyes and it was a major turn on for him. If possible he got even more excited! "Bones... You're killing me." he gasped as she cupped his groin and began to rub against his aroused body.

She grinned, "Well I can't think of a better way to go...Can you?" She pressed herself against him and bit his neck gently, while unzipping his jeans and pushing down his hips.

He gasped, then laughed, "Nope! Not a single one. I'd die a happy man..." But when knelt in front of him and he felt her mouth on him, he thought maybe he just might die after all. He sucked in his breath with a soft hiss and his hands gripped her head and threaded through her silky hair for an instant. ''Oh God!" he gasped. //I have to stop her or this will end too soon!// he thought as he quickly pulled her to her feet and maneuvered them backwards to her bed.

The rest of their clothes were discarded in a matter of seconds. Thrown about the room, neither caring where they landed just so long as they were gone.

Brennan laid back and openly ogled his stunning beauty. He had a body that was the stuff fantasies are made of. His body was lean, but muscled. His chest was smooth, sculpted and hairless. Her eyes traveled lower and she stared at him. Perfect, he was perfect she thought beginning to writhe on the bed, wanting him inside her. "Booth I need you inside me. Please."

That did it for him, he'd wanted to take this slower, but her husky plea and the way she'd just looked at him, plus her sensual pose was too much, with a growl he was on the bed and between her thighs. He looked down at her, his eyes seeing her stunning blue eyes shining back at him and he growled again possessively as he entered her in one smooth thrust. //Damn I really am going to die// he thought as his eyes rolled back in his head at finally being here, like this with her.

It was several hours later that Brennan grinned as she remembered his growls. //He DOES make that sound during sex// she thought, exhausted and emotionally drained from earlier tonight at the lab and more satisfied sexually than she could ever remember being. He was already asleep. His warm even breath stirred her neck, giving her the most pleasurable sensations. His arms cradled her to him as he spooned her from behind. She felt safe, protected and cherished. With a soft sigh Brennan fell asleep...

**Angel Investigations... Same time.**

Angel watched as Dawn made the call to Buffy. He was trying to restrain himself from eavesdropping, but finally gave up the pretense and went to his office standing in the doorway. When they'd finally gotten back he and Spike had explained everything that had happened tonight. Angel had seen Gwen's face when she realized the attractive girl with him was Buffy's sister. He'd thought she'd looked pissed when he'd first came in with Dawn, who still clung to him a bit, but when his girlfriend had learned that this was the sister of his ex-girlfriend and not just ANY ex- girlfriend, but Buffy. Well, they could have lit the place for a week with the electricity just radiating off her.

He'd tried to placate her and explain, but she wasn't ready to listen and by then Angel was getting more than a little pissed too. Did she really believe his love for her was that shallow? That just the mention of Buffy could make him not love her anymore? Angel was more than upset that she doubted what he felt for her and had finally just said he wasn't talking about it anymore. Dawn was here and she could deal or not!! Not the wisest thing to say to your girlfriend, but Angel was getting frustrated and was just tired of fighting about it. He didn't want to imagine if and most likely when Buffy actually came here.

Angel sighed deeply. He understood Gwen's fear and jealousy. She knew he still loved Buffy. He'd never lied to Gwen. It didn't mean he didn't love her too though. He had to go talk to her, soothe her fears about them. He turned to leave, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard Dawn say, "Yeah, he's right here actually..." He turned around to see Dawn smiling, holding out the phone to him. If Angel had to breathe he didn't think he'd be able to right then. He looked at the phone as if it was a foreign object he'd never seen before. His eyes met Dawn's and he was definitely wearing what Cordy used to call his "Buffy face".

Dawn smiled at him, "Here... Come on Angel." she whispered encouragingly. Mentally giving himself a shake, he prepared himself for hearing her voice. He hadn't heard her voice in over three years, why did it still hurt so bad?

He took the phone. "Uh... Hello." he said softly, feeling the hairs on his neck stand on end.

"Angel..." she said softly. Just his name. Almost as a question, but not, just like she always did.

He smiled softly as he sat on the edge of the desk. "Buffy..." he returned falling into their pattern.

"Angel, it's so good to hear your voice. I... Thank you. Thank you Angel for saving Dawn." she murmured in her soft voice and he could picture her so clearly right then.

"You know I always will Buffy. I'll always be here for you or anyone you love." he said just as softly.

He thought he heard her take a ragged breath, like she might be about to cry and his heart hurt. She didn't say anything for a moment, "Buffy?" he asked, "are you there?"

He heard her take a deep breath. "Yeah, Angel I'm here. I'm just.. enjoying hearing your voice. It's been so long."

"Too long" he said with regret and a pain in his heart.

"Yeah, too long." she said. They were silent for a moment, before Buffy sighed, "I can get a plane out tonight. I'll be there in the morning. If you'll just give me your address...I mean... as long.. That is... I don't...'' She stopped herself from falling back into being the insecure girl she once was. "What I mean to say is, if you don't mind me coming to your office to pick her up, I can be there in the morning."

Angel was surprised. //Tomorrow morning?!!// "Can you get here that...Wait, Buffy where are you?" he asked knowing there was no way she could still be in Italy.

"Columbus." she replied. "There that hell mouth in Cleveland and I was still giving instruction to some of the S.I.T s' so I'm here for now. Is it true there might be a hell mouth opening there in D.C?" She laughed before he could answer. "Of course it's true thats why you're there isn't it?"

"Yeah to both." he answered simply, wanting to keep her on the phone just to hear her voice, but stopping himself because he was with someone and THIS wasn't fair to Gwen. "Yeah, Buffy that would be fine. I'll see you tomorrow then." he said an obvious end to the conversation.

He could almost see her shocked, probably hurt expression, of course in his mind she was still a girl, but this Buffy wasn't a girl anymore. She was a women. "Thank you Angel." she said softly. No sign of pouting or hurt feelings.

He was shocked. "Uh...Your welcome Buffy." he said just as softly.

"So thats the plan then, I'll see you tomorrow. I will see you won't I." she teased. "No lurking or anything okay?"

He laughed, "Do you want to..I mean see me, not lurk." he realized he was getting all tied up in knots, but just couldn't seem to stop himself.

"Yes Angel, more than anything, I'd like to see you. I've... Well I've missed you."

"I;ll be here then." he answered, feeling like he had just stepped off a cliff.

"Okay then... Tell Dawn I'll call her before I leave the airport so you guys will know when I'll be there...Oh!! Duh, almost a major Buffy brainless moment." He heard her giggle before she asked, "Angel, what's your address? Can't exactly get there without it ya know?"

He chuckled warmly, "Guess not." He gave her the address. "Do you need me to pick you up from the airport?" He could have kicked himself. The offer was out before he'd even thought about it. Gwen would KILL him!!

"No Angel, thats okay. I'll just rent a car when I get to the airport okay? But thank you for the offer." she said and he could just tell she was smiling.

"Sure Buffy, then I'll see you tomorrow." he said knowing he had to let her go.

"Yeah Angel, I'll see you tomorrow." They hung up. Angel sat there for a moment as memories he hadn't let himself relive played out in his mind. She'd been SO young when they'd been together. The woman he'd talked to today was NOT the same girl he'd fallen head over heels for, but what worried him was... He was afraid she was just going to be a more attractive version of his memory of her.

"Damn..." he said softly, crossing his arms and feeling all torn up inside suddenly. He loved Gwen. He was with her and he couldn't get all broken up like this again. The last time it had taken him a very long time to recover. He sighed softly, rubbing his hands over his face.

Spike was leaning against the doorway, with his arms crossed when Angel spotted him. He shook his head at the LOOK on his sires face. "Oh bloody hell. When she comin then?" he said coming forward to fling himself in Angel's chair, propping his feet up on the desk, his eyes met Angel's. "Well?" He prompted.

Angel looked at him, NOT wanting to get into this with Spike of all people. "Huh? What are you talking about...?" He didn't even finish his sentence before Spike's grin and laugh cut him off.

Spike scoffed, he knew Angel too well. "Oh please peaches, theres only one duck that gets your face all like that and thats the Slayer. So when she getting here?"

Angel sighed, "Tomorrow morning." he whispered, not meeting Spike's penetrating blue gaze.

Spike grinned again. He wanted to do a little dance, he'd missed Buffy, but seeing Angel he stopped. //Damned broody sire just has to suck the joy right outta this for him...// He sighed, leaning forward he placed his hands on the desk and with an almost earnest expression he asked; "Oh, bloody hell Angel. If you still love the bint so much why are you with Electra girl?" He was feeling irritated. He was jealous of Angel and the fact that Angel had always had something HE'D wanted desperately. Buffy's love. He looked at Angel, "Look mate, you have a good thing with Gwen, she loves you despite you being all broody and poofy..." He stopped, "But if you see her and think there may be a chance well..." he let that hang there.

Angel sighed again and held up his hand, "Spike, can't you ever just be...Quiet?" he asked, running a hand through his hair, then crossing his arms over his chest, brooding. He stood and looked at Spike. "And I do love Gwen Spike. I just..."

Spike smiled softly, but not with sarcasm, "You just still love Buffy too mate. Thats all. Remember, you told me once yours is a forever kind of love..."

Angel's head whipped back to glare at Spike, wondering if he was teasing him. Angel was absolutely floored to see NO sarcastic smirk on Spike's handsome face. Just sad blue eyes looking back at him with//shit// sympathy!!

"Yeah...A forever kind of love... Forever got a hell of a lot shorter than I thought huh?." Angel murmured fleeing the room, his feelings and his childes sad blue eyes...

**Upstairs...**

Angel found Gwen sitting on their bed, staring at a picture of him and Buffy. It broke his hear to see her hurting like this. "Hey..." he said softly.

She looked over her shoulder at him. Her blue eyes were so beautiful, he had at times just gotten lost in them. "Hey." she answered just as quietly.

Angel sat next to her, he looked at the picture, remembering that picture and her face when he'd showed up for her prom in time to take it. Buffy had glowed, he smiled. It was one of his better memories, but also a sad one. It was the first and last time he would ever dance with her. "Gwen," he said taking the picture and putting it on the night stand. "Don't do this. Listen, I'll always love Buffy. I will, I just can't help that, but it doesn't take away from what I feel for you. I love you Gwen. I'm happy with you. I don't know what I can do to convince you."

She smiled, putting her head on his chest he heard her sniffle, then laugh mockingly. "I know I'm freaking out. I'm sorry. It's just... " She looked up into his soulful dark eyes. "You still love her so much Angel, what if when you see her..It... You just decide you need her back?"

Angel shook his head. "I wouldn't do that to you Gwen. Being with Buffy, even if it was what I wanted at the expense of hurting you like that would only lead to heartache. I love you. I do, please just... Let this go okay?"

He kissed her then, softly, tenderly, loving the sizzle of her skin on his. "Mmmmm..." he moaned softly, when she kissed him back deeply and her hands went to the buttons of his shirt and quickly undid them. But it was when she touched his naked chest with her hands that he gasped and growled at the shock of electricity that went raging through his body making his heart jump to life.

She giggled, "Well Buffy can't do **that** at least..." she teased, feeling his heart beat for an instant.

Angel pulled her flush against his now aroused body, "no she can't" he breathed raggedly against her ear as he lowered her to the bed, needing the feeling of life only she could give him...

**Go ahead and click that little blue button there, you know you want to!1 :) My muse needs the love!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N... Okay I wanted to take the time to say thank you, thank you, thank you to mendenbar... (don't kill me please!! lol!) Rosenkruez, Alphie13, Adjovi, (still waiting for your update! ;) lol!) Sarali 983, carol dpb, DBFan 2005, Faux Maven, maxennce, Kristi Di, Paige, conspiracy bug girl and a very special thanks to flyersfan 3588 and redrider 6612 (your support and reading your wonderful stories have helped me to write Bones and Booth, thanks ladies!) Reviews mean so much, especially to a new writer like myself. You all are so, so, awesome:D **

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 12

**Brennan's Apt. The next morning...**

Brennan woke up to the smell of bacon...And the sound of Foreigner's "Hot Blooded" wafting in from the kitchen. "Mmmm.." she murmured softly, stretching languorously, feeling better than she had in a very long time. The events of last night came back in a rush and she blushed a bit as she remembered the wildness of their passion. It had been insatiable and she was pleasantly numb. She put on her robe and padded out to the kitchen. Standing in the doorway, she watched him unseen by him for a moment. He was wearing his jeans and was shirtless. She let her eyes sweep over his magnificent body for a moment, feeling a heat spread through her at the sight of his half naked body. She grinned as she watched him move. He was singing to the music and dancing around the kitchen. He spun, his arms doing and air guitar move when he spotted her. He stopped mid strum...

"Hey.. Bones...Oh hey, you caught me..." he grinned, but she saw the flush spread across his face and his grin was endearing as met her eyes. "I was uh... just making breakfast." He waved an arm towards the cooking bacon and flashed her his"charm smile".

That smile never failed to make her breath catch. //He is such a handsome man.// she thought, looking at him. "Oh is that what they call that move now a days?" she said with a soft smile, coming forward to kiss him softly.

Booth deepened the kiss, growling softly as her tongue tasted him. He had been worried about how she'd react this morning. Would she run away from him? He'd known she'd had a traumatic event last night and maybe sleeping with him had been her way of feeling alive. He was glad to see she was not pushing him away this morning. He pulled back after the kiss ended and looked down into her beautiful face. Her hair was a bit wild and her eyes were heavy lidded with desire. He sucked in his breath as her hands drifted down to cup his ass and her mouth attached itself to his. "Uh...Mmmm... Bones." She kissed him again and he lost himself for a moment more. He pulled away as his nose smelled the tell tale sign of burnt bacon. She licked his lip, he gasped and moaned, finally getting out..." I think the bacon is burning.."

She kissed him again and grinned, "Wasn't really hungry for food anyways..." she murmured as she kissed his neck, biting it gently. "Theres only one thing I'm hungry for and it's NOT bacon..."

Booth managed to turn off the burner before grabbing her hand and running with her back to the bedroom to explore just what she WAS hungry for.

Two hours later they were dressed and ready to head over to Angel's offices, late, but happily so! It was Saturday and Booth had more than convinced her that staying in bed on a Saturday morning was something she could become not only accustomed to, but seriously addicted to!!

**Angel Investigations...**

Angel felt as if he was literally on pins and needles. Dawn had told him about an hour ago that Buffy had landed at 2 am and since she couldn't get a car at that time, she had taken a cab to a hotel. She was going to have to catch a cab to go and rent a car, then she'd be there, so she was going to be late. Angel had offered to go pick her up, she'd agreed and now he was a nervous wreck. Thank God Gwen had gone out. She'd wanted to give him some privacy to meet with Buffy. He loved her for that. Knowing this was going to be uncomfortable and hard for him, she had wanted to make it less so by not being here when they first saw each other. Her trust in him meant a lot. He didn't deserve her, or her trust, a part of his brain whispered to him.

He buttoned up the black silk shirt, his thoughts in turmoil. //Look at you... You've changed your shirt three times. You're ready to hyperventilate and you don't even NEED to breathe you jack ass!! yeah, you're acting real trustworthy!// He knew he was treading dangerous ground, but he just couldn't or didn't want to NOT go. He was going to meet Buffy at her hotel and that brought to mind images he had no right to be thinking.

Desire for Buffy was a beast he'd burdened for a decade and it seemed it had not gone away. Nope, not at all. Just the thought of being alone in a hotel room with her brought to mind vivid images of their one night and that one day, that supposedly never happened. But it had, HE remembered and now his mind was inundated with chocolate and peanut butter, her licking ice cream off his chest and the love making that had seemed to reach inside him and make him whole for the first time in his very, very long un life!!

He was jogging down the steps of the stairs to the lobby, eager to see her now that he had come to terms with the fact that he would just always feel like this about her, when the doors opened. For a minute he thought it was Buffy and he froze. Had he had a pulse it would've skyrocketed at that instant.

When he saw Booth and Temperance enter the lobby, he literally breathed an unneeded sigh of relief and regret. He bounded down the rest of the steps and grinned widely at them. "Hey... You're late, but..." Suddenly Angel's senses smelled their intermingled scents and he chuckled softly. He looked at Booth, then Temperance and KNEW they'd been together. After Booth's display of jealousy the other night, Angel wasn't surprised.

Booth heard the soft chuckle and looked at the vampire with a raised brow. "Yeah, uh...Well something came up this morning..." he muttered, not sure what was setting off his instincts, but he had the insane thought that Angel KNEW exactly what he and Bones had been doing all morning and not only was that unnerving, but downright creepy!!

Angel kept his face solemn, but inside he thought//yeah...I bet!// not commenting on the pun about what exactly had "come up"!! He went into his office with them, "Okay, the Kevlock demons are hired thugs basically. I have my sources checking on who hired them to raid your lab last night Temperance..."

Something about the way Angel said Temperance just set Booth's teeth on edge and he wanted to tell him to call her Dr. Brennan, but he realized he'd sound like an ass, so he restrained himself, but when he met the vampire's eyes, he KNEW Angel saw his jealousy and he huffed a bit and knew he'd be damned if he let him see it again. Irritated, he snapped, "So we still aren't any closer to knowing who is killing these girls?"

Angel looked at him, "No. But we will be after I find out who hired the Kevlocks'. Who ever hired them obviously wants the evidence of the crimes. They're well trained and not cheap, so who ever is behind this spared no expense to get the job done. They obviously have something to hide." Angel said shifting some papers aside on his desk, wanting to hurry so he could go see Buffy.

Spike walked in at that moment... "Well lookee what we have here, ponce 1 and ponce 2..." He flashed a drunken grin and Angel sighed. Spike had started drinking after he heard Buffy was coming and apparently he hadn't stopped and judging by the bottle he still held, he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

Booth shot the blond a look. "Yeah, whatever pal, this coming from a drunken, wannabe Billy Idol. I'm hurt really..." he scoffed, rolling his eyes.

Angel almost laughed at the look on Spike's face, but behind Spike's sarcasm was pain and Angel KNEW that. "Spike, go on upstairs...Pissing everyone off isn't going to help. Believe me." he said softly.

Spike eyes Angel drunkenly, "What the bloody hell do you know bout it Sire?" he spouted off, swaying slightly. "YOU!!" he cried, "This is all YOUR fault!! You're the bloody wanker that broke the girl's heart beyond help and left me to pick up the pieces... and...I couldn't... I just couldn't put her back together again" He took another swig off the bottle of scotch, "I tried, but...just couldn't. Bint woun't let me...Buffy's like humpty dumpty." He laughed at his own jest, causing all eyes to stare at him as he waved his arms, "All the king's horses and All the kings men couldn't put Buffy together again..." He growled, then sobbed a bit. His now yellow eyes met Angel's, "But you could've, you sod. But Nooooo... You had to be all Captain save the world. I'll save you little miss, just don't mess with hair or my heart...Oooops, that's right I don't have one!!"

Only Angel knew what he was talking about and he growled softly, feeling Spike's pain, not wanting to add to it, but NOT wanting Spike to drag out their whole tangled relationship with Buffy out right in front of Booth and Temperance. "Spike, "he said warningly. "You're drunk..."

Booth and Brennan were watching this like a train wreck unfolding. Booth watched as the blond vampires eyes flashed golden, he grabbed Brennan by her shoulders and put her behind him. Not sure what Spike was capable of. Brennan of course, moved to stand beside him. Confident that Spike wasn't after her... No, he wanted Angel, for some reason.

Spike staggered forward, "Yep, I am. I'm bloody well sauced, but I still know the truth. You left... You left us..Her. You always leave. It's what you do best sire!!" he spit out the word sire and Angel shot Booth and Brennan an apologetic look and moved towards Spike. Who surprisingly leaped lithely away.

"Oh no you don't you bleedin prat! The time for your soddin truth is 'ere, you poof." he said, standing in the lobby, arms outstretched. "All your gonna do now is 'urt the duck again Angel. Don't ya see? Either way one of em is gonna 'urt and who's gonna pick up the pieces. Spike. Good ol' Spike, good for a shag, but not love." he turned and paced, speaking to himself now. "As if I ever bloody well asked for it? Well maybe I did, but still..." He stopped and shot Angel a look. "But no... I couldn't be you, so I lost the girl." He turned and began to speak as if to himself again, " Not that I'd ever bloody well want THAT!! Bugger that!" He waved his arms and almost danced across the lobby, " Prancin around, savin the world an all that!! Nope, I tried that, still wasn't good nuff!" He laughed drunkenly and Angel had no idea how to shut him the fuck up besides tackling him, so he did just that.

**25 minutes Later...**

Angel came back downstairs after finally wrestling Spike upstairs and settling him down... Booth and Brennan were still in his office, going over his notes that he'd made since starting this case over a month ago.

He entered the office, his face showing his embarrassment and sorrow that they saw that. "Uh...Sorry about that. Spike's just... Well Buffy's here and... Well he's just a little upset right now." he muddled through, wishing Spike to hell right now for doing this to him. Well not really, he KNEW why Spike was upset, but he was still pissed at him for putting him in this position.

Brennan nodded, seeing the blond vampires breakdown hadn't been pretty, but she felt more sorry for Angel. She'd felt his pain when Spike had went on about this Buffy person. Every time Spike had thrown that name out Angel had flinched, visibly. She smiled at him, "Who's Buffy, Angel?" When his wide dark eyes met hers, she saw pain there.

"She's uh, well she's the Slayer. Buffy the Vampire Slayer..." he said softly with a soft smile.

Booth scoffed, "That sounds like the name of a t.v show.. " He saw Angel was serious and he gaped, "You mean.. You dated a what? Vampire Slayer?!"

At Angel's nod, Booth hooted a bit. "Are you serious? She's what? A slayer of vampires and you and her... Dated?"

Angel nodded again, looking at the clock. "Speaking of, she's here, which is why Spike lost it. I have to go pick her up, we're coming back here...Can you guys wait here till I get back? I mean...I'm sorry, but she didn't get in until..."

Brennan smiled at him, seeing how uncomfortable he was. "Yeah Angel, we'll just go over your notes and the leads you've found since you started investigating these murders and we can compare them to Booth's maybe we can even find a common thread, huh?"

Booth shot her a look, he didn't like how "sweet" she was to the vampire. He was beginning to like Angel. He sensed in him a good character, BUT he took three steps in that relationship back every time Bones was around him. She just seemed to have a soft spot for him and it irritated Booth. Especially since last night..And this morning. Bones was his..All his and he wasn't sharing her with his vampire double. He already seemed to have his hands full anyway, Booth thought with something akin to sympathy. Angel didn't need Bones, (His Bones) too.

He shot Angel a happy look,not in the least shamed at how much he wanted the vampire gone right now. He stood and shooed Angel out of the room, almost dragging Angel with him. "Yeah, yeah..yeah. Don't you worry about a thing. We'll be fine. Go get your Slayer.. Buffy's probably waiting for you, ya know. We don't want you to be late." He straightened Angel's shirt almost affectionately, astounding the vampire and went on, "You know how women hate it when you're late... We don't want her to..." He grinned, "Slay you or anything." He made a face and raised his brow in mock horror. He finished straightening Angel's clothes and grinned, at the results. "O Kaaay.. So you go get Buffy and.." He turned to flash Bones his most charming smile, "Me and Bones will be fine right here, won't we Bones?"

Angel allowed himself to be given the high speed shuffle out of there, barely containing his smirk at his brother's obvious need to get rid of him for a bit.// Jealous much?// he thought, but didn't say anything.

Brennan almost laughed out loud when she realized Booth was jealous of Angel. It had hit her just then. He was ridiculously pleased the vampire was leaving and Brennan found it endearing. //What was wrong with her? This should bother her. She'd never found jealousy attractive before, but from Booth it was sexy!!// She smiled at Angel, "We'll wait, hopefully we'll have something when you get back..."

He nodded and almost ran from the room, eager to see her now that there were no more obstacles in his path. He had one thought...Buffy. He was going to see Buffy.

Booth turned around and flashed his most charming, sexy smile as he advanced towards Bones. He'd been dying to kiss her ever since they'd walked in here and he saw her reaction to Angel. Now they were FINALLY alone and she was all his. He shut the door and turned to face her. His dark eyes lit with desire. Desire to possess and make her his again. She scooted back on the desk at his look and he grinned wolfishly at her retreat... "Now... Let's see...Where were we?.." he asked softly,sensual promise dripping from his words and his expression.

Brennan giggled as he came to stand before her...She decided to tease him, "Oh." she turned and grabbed the folder. Turning back, she smiled up into his dark, smoldering eyes, her breath catching at his sensual look. She took a deep breath and just hoped she didn't sound as breathless as she felt. "Well we were looking at the club off Madison Avenue, remember..." She laughed huskily as Booth took her face and rubbed his thumbs along her jaw.

He leaned her back over the desk, inserting himself between her legs and whispered softly, "No we were here... Remember?..." and kissed her... Deeply.

Brennan moaned and agreed wholeheartedly...

**Georgetown...**

Buffy was staying in the Georgetown Inn. Angel drove the Viper. It was one of the only cars he saved from his Wolfram and Hart days. That and the 66 Mustang. Both cars had the Necromatic glass that allowed him to drive in the sunshine. The Mustang was a convertible too like his Plymouth, which he still had. Angel was like that, he didn't let things go easily.

He also had with him one of the last projects Fred ever did.. An amulet, that allowed him to be in the sun for up to an hour at a time. Every time he wore it, he thought of the sweet Texan physicist who had come into his life so unexpectedly and changed it forever. It had broken his heart when he'd lost Fred. He cared for Illyria now. They'd been through too much together, but... It was times like this one where he missed Fred so much. Her sweet smile and the way she'd say his name in her sweet Texas twang. He'd never forget.."Handsome man saved me from the monsters..." Not that last time. He'd wanted to so bad, but in the end the monsters had gotten her after all...

Angel got out of the car and still felt anxiety at being out in the sun. It didn't matter how MANY times he wore this amulet, he always felt sick to his stomach at the moment when his skin met the sun. What if it didn't work THIS time. He'd burn on the spot. But as usual it worked and he walked into the hotel without a blemish...

**Georgetown Inn... Room 217...**

Buffy was a nervous wreck!! She'd only changed five times and was still undecided on what to wear. "Come on, get a grip... I mean he's just here to give you a ride, it's not like he's coming here to take you to the prom!!" THAT brought memories which distracted her for a minute. He had looked SO incredible that night. She sighed dreamily; Beautiful.. So gorgeous, dressed in his tux and just showing up like that. She remembered the song even, "Wild Horses" she hummed it for a minute as her mind went back to the night of her High School Prom, over seven years ago... He'd walked into the gym, dressed in a tuxedo, looking so sweet and to die for... and they'd finally had their dance. He'd given her that perfect high school memory...

That night was one of her MOST bittersweet memories of Angel. There were SO many, but that was the best and one of the worst, because he left a few days later. She swallowed the sob that wanted to come forth, feeling the emotions rage through her. //Stop!!// she told herself firmly. Wiping away a tear, she took a deep breath and glared at herself in the mirror. "Stop this. He has his life now and you have your's... You're happy for him. If anyone deserves happiness it's Angel. If you'd been smart you would've told him you were done baking two years ago you silly twit!" Buffy grinned brokenly at herself, not wanting to cry and feel sorry for herself. It was her own fault and she knew it. "Stop..." she'd had this talk with herself so often, she knew it by heart! "Okay, obsess much? Yeah, I guess if it's Angel, I do." She shook her head, "Great, not only am I talking to myself. Worse, I'm answering myself too! Yeah, I'm normal, sane...and all together..." She heard the knock at her door and squeaked... "Oh my God, so NOT ready!!..."

She stared at the door, heart pounding. //Should I answer it?// She debated not to do so. Then got a handle on herself. //I have to answer it.// She looked down at herself and saw seeing her thong panties and bra... //Oh my God, I'm almost naked//She stood there in a panic for a moment, the knock sounded again and she took a deep breath. //Okay Buffy, just be calm... Don't babble and don'rt fall all over him either!!// Picking up her robe, she glanced at herself in the mirror, "Oh great! No, this doesn't look like a seduction scene Buffy. Oh my God!..." She breathed, as she tucked her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath, feeling her face flush even before she saw him...

She opened the door and just stared for a moment, her eyes drinking in the sight of his incredible beauty. Shaking herself out of her momentary trance she smiled and stepped back, embarrassed to be still in her robe and cursing herself for her inability to just be herself around Angel!

Angel's eyes widened as he saw she was in a robe//Oh No!!!// he thought, his mind already wondering if she was wearing anything under it. //Stop!// he told himself and with more than a bit hesitation and nervous as he could remember being a very long time he stepped inside... Feeling almost like the fly as the spider said come in... He grinned, not that Buffy was a spider... His eyes swept her body, if she was she'd be the most beautiful spider he'd ever seen and maybe feel like the lucky fly if she did decide to eat him all up//Oh shit!! Stop that!// he reminded himself.

She swept her hair back from her face, "I'm sorry I'm not ready.. I guess there are some things that will never change. Me and being late...we're well acquainted." she remarked flippantly.

He grinned, "Yeah, I remember. Good to know some things will never change..." Even as he said it, he felt the pain. He saw her face, felt his own jaw drop a bit as he thought of just how much HAD changed. Them. Their love. It had ALL changed and Angel was suddenly very agitated. Why? All he had ever wanted was this one girl, now a woman, but No.. The Powers That Be had decided... He stopped himself, before he went into FULL Buffy rant as Cordelia used to say.

Buffy NOT doing what he expected smiled at him softly, "Yeah, some things haven't changed Angel, but a lot has huh? But maybe that's not always bad. Sometimes change is good. I think my change has been good, something I needed to make me who I am today." And with that simple speech, not in a hurtful or accusing way, she showed Angel just HOW much she had changed. This was not the "girl" he'd fallen madly in love with and then left. Nor was she the broken woman who'd begged for him to stay forever when her mother had died. She also wasn't the possessed Slayer rallying the other slayers, facing the "End of day's" who had said she was only cookie dough and wasn't sure if she'd ever be baked//I still hate that analogy// he thought idly. No, Buffy was now a woman who had seen way too much in her life and was willing to be herself, whatever that may be, flaws and all. Just to Angel, the flaws weren't flaws at all... They only made her more appealing to him.

"Buffy..." he said moving to stand in front of her, cupping her cheek. "It doesn't matter how much you've changed, one thing that will never change and that's the fact that I love you and I always will..Not even death can change that." She trembled, her eyes closed slowly as she leaned forward, his eyes closed and he sighed softly as his head lowered, their lips were inches apart, they hesitated for a second, feeling the energy pulsing between them. A decade had come and gone since they first kissed each other, but it felt like yesterday. "Buffy..." he murmured softly, and then he kissed her... Buffy sighed, "Angel..." and gave herself to the only man she'd ever really loved.

**Okay, click the little button, let me know what you think... Reviews are awesome and make the heart grow fonder:) Okay, I know that I have a mixed group of Buffy/Angel and NOT Buffy/Angel readers out there, but my muse is leading me right now. This story and my muse seems to have a mind of their own... Thank you for all your reviews, everyone. If your mad, blame my muse or my evil twin, they made me do it:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N... Okay, I have had mixed reviews on Buffy/Angel, but as I said my muse is going somewhere here and I just need to follow it. Thank you everyone so very much for all the reviews. You are all the very, very, best:) I also know there hasn't been any 'squint' action in the lab, but this story is really about Booth becoming a part of Angel's world and how they deal... With some smut and romance thrown in:) I love all the feedback I've gotten, even if you want the story to go another way, I am open to hearing all views. Thanks again you guys... Now, on with the show!! **

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

**Chapter 13...**

**Georgetown Inn. Room 217...**

Angel felt her lips open under his and he kissed her gently for a few seconds before he pulled back. He still cupped her cheek and as he stared into her expressive hazel eyes, he knew he'd never love anyone like he loved this woman. He kissed her nose, her eyes, then her forehead. "I missed you so much Buffy..." he said softly, feeling his heart break all over again, knowing that he had to pull back, step away from her. He couldn't hurt Gwen like this. It just wasn't who he was...

Buffy felt his retreat and restrained her urge to grab him and hold on to him. Make him admit that what they just shared was real. That their love was still real. Very real. But she knew he was seeing someone and Angel would never treat a woman like that...

"I missed you too Angel" she said softly, placing her hand over the one of his still on her cheek. //I will NOT cry...// she told herself and she didn't. The tears could come later, when she was alone and no one would see her, then she could cry for her lost love and her own silliness at insisting she was ''cookie dough''!!

He stepped back, releasing her. "Okay..uh..I'm sorry...I shouldn't have.." He started, trying to look anywhere but at her half clothed body.

She put her finger over his mouth stopping his apology. "I'm not." she said simply, surprising him. She smiled at his look, "I could never be sorry for us Angel. I won't be, because as far as kisses go, that one was beautiful and I won't be sorry for it, so please don't apologize. Okay?" She stepped back, looking over her shoulder, her lips still tingling, she felt giddy and a little reckless. "Just give me a minute to get dressed okay?" She grabbed a light blue sundress from the small closet and headed towards the bathroom. Before she went in she flashed him a saucy grin and quipped, "Really, I wasn't planning the grand seduction here Angel... But, I just can't be sorry I got to kiss you!"

Angel wasn't sure what to make of this Buffy. Never had she seemed so straightforward. He still could taste her and her smell was everywhere. Vanilla and something else that was all her own. He growled softly and once again KNEW he was treading some very dangerous ground here, especially with the new and assertive Buffy. He sighed//I'm in deep shit!!//

**Back at Angel Investigations...**

Spike made his way drunkenly towards the office, mumbling to himself about "his sire being a damned bloody poof who wasn't happy unless everyone else was as broody as he was..." He stopped as he got to the office, seeing Booth very heatedly kissing his partner, and on Angel's desk! Spike grinned, then scowled fiercely. "Well now... Just gut me why don't ya... It seems everyone's getting a bit of the slap and tickle 'cept me... God... Hate that bloody poof **and** his bleedin twin!" he bemoaned, still drunk and now he was down right starting to feel sorry for himself too! He started to move away from the office too upset to even try a token bit of sarcasm...

Booth was almost out of control. The passion she stirred in him was raging through his body. "Mmmmm...God Bones... We have to..." He tried to pull away, but she pulled him back by his neck. She kissed him again and his head spun. //God, she tastes amazing// he thought, thrusting his tongue into her mouth again. Needing this. Her.. Her kiss, her taste. Just needing her period.

They kissed for several moments before, before they heard the distinctly British voice yell..."Bloody hell...Get a room will ya."

Brennan jumped, and pulled back, Booth was breathing harshly and he'd wanted nothing more than to lay her back on Angel's desk and take her there and then//What the hell am I thinking?!// He too had jumped when he'd heard Spike. //Dammit...// He pulled away, his face flushed and his chest heaving. "Okay, well that was...Uh..." he rubbed a hand down his face and tried to readjust his jeans which were now uncomfortably tight. "Exciting. Temperance, you're an amazing woman. You take my mind and my breath away" he said softly. Kissing her gently on the lips as he took her hand and helped her down off the desk, amazed that they'd almost gotten so worked up that they had almost had sex right there in Angel's office. Booth felt his face flame as he thought about what Spike might say later. //Damn!// he thought again.

Hearing her call her Temperance made her shiver all over again. The way he said it with that sexy little smile almost made her pull him back to her... She restrained herself. Getting caught making out once today was enough thank you! She had lost all rational thought as soon as Booth's lips touched hers. //What is he doing to me?// she wondered. Straightening her clothes, she grinned, "Well you started it."she quipped.

He flashed his amazing smile, "I know... Wish I could finish it too, but.." He handed her the file they had been going over. "It's back to work Bones... The very last thing I wanted was to have Spike come in here and see us kissing on Angel's desk!"

Brennan grinned, "What? At least he didn't actually come in here...he just kind of yelled at us from outside?" She found Booth's embarrassment endearing. For all his experience with women, sexually, she was definitely the more liberated. He was more of a traditionalist. Stodgy, she'd called him once//Maybe it was his Catholic upbringing,// she thought.

Booth shook his head and flashed her a grin, "Well I guess there's a bright side to it after all Bones...at least he didn't come in and suggest to join in!" His grimace was a clear indication of what he thought of that idea.

Bones laughed, a full throaty laugh, that never failed to get him excited. "I see your point. That's actually an entirely logical possibility, I'm afraid."

Booth shot her a look that said, 'Yeah, you think' He would be eternally thankful that HADN'T happened, and to make sure it didn't, he put some distance between himself and Bones. No use tempting fate!

Brennan took a deep breath, getting herself under control. " Okay, back to work." she said smiling at him, enjoying their new found intimacy. //Why did we wait so long to do this again?// She had NO answer for that. He was the most amazing lover and partner. Perfect. She watched him under her lashes. He was perfect...

**Later...**

They were immersed in the "Records of Demonology and Vampires" and "The Watcher's Diaries" when Brennan saw it... It was in the "Watcher's Diaries" that Brennan saw a sketch of 'the mark'. "Booth..." she said softly, "Booth!" she yelled, finally getting his attention.

He looked up, intent in his study of Vampires... Particularly the vampire Angellus! The name had just jumped out at him, maybe because it was so close to Angel's name. Anyhow, he was so engrossed with the murderous deeds of the Vampire known as Angelus, "the one with the angelic face" that he didn't hear Bones at first. He looked up startled at her yelling his name, "What?! Hey, sorry Bones, I was just...reading about..." he stopped, seeing the mention of how many Slayers Angelus had killed, 'Ten for sure, rumored to be at least double that'... Booth frowned, imagining an evil like that coming here, to D.C. "Jesus, this guy was something,..." he said absently, meeting Brennan's eyes.

"Booth look..." she said softly, her eyes meeting his. "It's here..The mark. It's here."

He got up and moved over to her, "What? Did you find something?"

"Yeah, right here..." She pointed out the sketch. "See that?"

He nodded, leaning over her shoulder to peer at the book, "Yeah, and?.."

Brennan's turquoise eyes met his dark ones, "All the victims had that mark Booth. It was on the left radius, it was so faint we missed it in the first exam. That's what I was doing at the lab that night, remember I told you, I'd found a strange mark?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, I remember..." He frowned looking down at the strange design.

She traced the sketch with her finger, "Thats it Booth...It's called the mark of Vocah... A Demonic Warrior from Hell"

"Oh Nice..." Booth said sarcastically, neither of them noticed Angel and Buffy standing in the doorway.

Angel heard the name and was shocked, he spoke softly, drawing their attention to him and the beautiful, small blond for the first time. "Vocah..." he said confused, "That's impossible...It can't be Vocah behind these murders. I killed him eight years ago..."

Booth and Brennan looked over at him, no one missed the gasp from Buffy as she first laid eyes on Agent Seeley Booth..."Oh my God!" she blurted out shocked.

After introductions were made, Brennan was telling Angel about the mark she'd found on all the girls, while a very confused Buffy was staring speechless at Booth. "You...Oh my God. You look just like him. How?" she asked almost reaching out to touch his face, so like her love's, but older, tanned and more carefree!

Booth shrugged, eying the cute blond who was obviously the "Infamous" Slayer. With a man's eye he saw what the two vampire's saw in her. Sweet, wholesome beauty, a fantastic little body and a smile that was so bright it lit up the room... But he didn't understand the attraction of a "Vampire Slayer" to a Vampire and vice versa. That would be like a rat falling for a snake... He chuckled, knowing Angel wouldn't care for that analogy, but it was accurate none the same. How could he fall for someone sent, born basically with the purpose to kill him?

Buffy touched his hand, "Your warm. You're human..."

Booth grinned, "You're sister said the same thing...I'm as human as apple pie and baseball. I can't explain it... Our resemblance. It's...just kinda weird y'know? Man, I don't understand any of it truthfully." he said softly, then ran a hand over his face, "And after everything I've seen over the last few weeks I don't think I even want to."

Buffy grinned, "Yeah, I know it's kind of creepy the first time, huh?"

He nodded, smiling at her, "Yeah, creepy is putting it a bit mildly, don't ya think?" He looked at her, she looked so young now, he asked, "How old were you when you?..." he paused and she smiled and broke in...

"When I first became a slayer and learned vampires and the boogey man really do exist?"

He grinned, "Yeah.. Something like that?"

Buffy smiled again, "15..." At Booth's shocked look, she nodded and went on, "I was living in L.A when I was called... Then I moved to Sunnydale. There was a hell mouth there, lots of big bad evil... kind of like the one that's opening here..."

Booth frowned, "What exactly does that mean anyway? Hell Mouth... Does some giant cave open and what? It's the mouth of Hell?" His Catholic upbringing making him horrified at the thought!

Buffy raised a brow, "Well no, it doesn't work like that exactly, but it will bring all kinds of "Big Bads" here to get close to the hell Mouth and you'll start seeing a lot more demonic activity here."

"Big Bads?! Why don't I like the sound of that?" he said, frowning.

Buffy flashed him her bright smile, "You shouldn't. Vamps, demons...They're all gonna come once the Hell Mouth opens..." She smiled suddenly, teasing, immune to the Big Bads now. "But, it could be worse, you could be facing the First Evil... Or the Beast and it's Master, like Angel faced in L.A..."

Booth's eyes about popped. "Say what?" he asked looking at her, "The First..Uh...Evil? The Beast?...What the hell kind of world do you guys live in? In L.A? All that happened in L.A?"

She opened her mouth to open and Booth shook his head, "Never mind, I don't think I even want to know...At least right now. This is all..Just wow, you know?..." he said with a long sigh, his life had gotten so much more complicated in the last few weeks. The only good complication is his relationship with Bones... That was one complication he was more than willing to adjust to.

Angel was trying to keep his mind on what Temperance was saying, but all he could see was Buffy's hand resting on Booth's. He felt a growl surface. It started as a soft rumble, but he realized it had turned into a real grrrr... When Temperance glanced at him and put her hand on his hand. "Does Gwen know you're in love with her... with Buffy I mean?"

Angel looked at her sharply, "I love Gwen..."

Brennan just met his eyes with cool determined logic, she'd seen and heard his reaction to the girl talking to Booth. Oh, Angel loved her, of that Temperance was sure, she just wondered if Gwen knew he did. As much as she liked Angel, she liked Gwen too and didn't want to think Angel would treat her like that.

He sighed, giving up all pretense, her deep, intelligent, blue eyes making him crack... "Yeah, she knows. She doesn't like it, but I've never lied about my feelings for Buffy..." he said softly.

Brennan nodded, "Then it really seems it's up to you to decide what you want isn't it?"

Angel shook his head, "I won't do that to Gwen... and me and Buffy... Well..." he stopped, shaking his head, his eyes almost black with emotion. "Well, we just seem to hurt each other."

Brennan nodded, she smiled at him. "I have to introduce you to my friend Angela sometime..."

Angel shot her a look that said, 'yeah, that's all I need another woman to complicate my life even more?! Are you crazy?!' He didn't say it though, just waited for her to continue.

Brennan didn't even recognize his apprehensive look, caught up in her thoughts, she went on. "She told me once, that sometimes love will hurt. The more you loved that person, the more it will hurt at times, but when it's right...It can be so good and you know it. You FEEL it. Then the risk of all the pain it can bring is worth it."

Angel smiled softly, "You're friend sounds pretty wise, but mine and Buffy's situation is uh...Unique."

"Why? Because your a vampire and she's a vampire slayer?" Brennan's logical mind recognized the paradox of that, but they had obviously and against the odds, had fallen in love, something instinctual had happened there. She looked at him. "You know, in animals it's instinctual to seek out and find their mate."

She didn't see Angel's expression//Is she saying I'm an animal?// he wondered feeling the creeping shame, her next words stilled that.

Brennan raised her eyes to him, "Human beings, vampires, we're all still instinctual, just like animals. Senses still guide us in finding a mate. It's not something defined by what you wear, or who you are, even what you are. It just is. It's in the scent of their skin. It's in the pheromones emitted. The response it triggers is innate and instinctual, Angel. You must realize; somehow two people born to kill each other, fell in love... That's instinct, not choice. Think about it, it's the only logical explanation."

Angel could've been knocked over with a feather. He was so still. He looked sideways at the beautiful doctor and just stared at her for a moment. She just nodded at him, as if satisfied with this explanation and Angel was literally floored.

He swore his dead heart was pounding at her simple explanation to a question he had never been able to answer... Why? Why had he and Buffy fallen in love? "I... Are you saying Buffy's my mate?"

Brennan smiled, "Are you saying she's not?" She looked over at the very attractive blond and again noticed the bite on the side of her neck. Most people probably wouldn't notice, but Brennan was used to taking careful note of the details. The little details most people overlooked. She looked back to Angel, seeing his gaze linger on the woman too.

"That is a vampire bite on the side of her neck isn't it? Is it your's or is she in the habit of letting any vampire bite her, from what you've said about her, I don't see that being the case."

Angel wasn't sure if her intuitiveness pleased or scared him. "Yeah...It's mine." he said so softly, she had to lean forward to hear him.

"So you marked her." Brennan said, "Angel.." she took his hand, "I feel your pain." she said softly, causing him to jump. "I don't understand why that is yet. It has no rational explanation, but it just is... I feel for you and the difficult choice you have. I'm sorry it seems either way, you will have pain. But which one is the one that will make the pain worth it to you." she said softly, standing up, knowing no more needed to be said. It was up to him to find his way.

She didn't envy him. Being in love with two people, one who made you happy and warm and one who took you to the stars and back, but could also break you. If Brennan hadn't taken her own chance at happiness last night and thrown all caution to the wind.. She might not have been able to have this talk with him today, but she had and so far her gamble was paying off.

Brennan watched him absorb her words and felt for him. It was as if she could feel his pain herself. She was still unsure why she seemed to have this connection to him and her scientific brain wanted answers, but in this world of his... This world of demons and vampires... Well, science was not always useful and with Angel, science kind of went right out the window. I mean he was a dead man who still walked and talked and ...Loved. Nope, no scientific explanation for that. So Brennan for once in her life, let her instincts guide her. She almost smiled as she looked at Booth//He really is rubbing off on me...//

It was then that Spike made his way back to the offices, Lorne was with him. "Well hate to break up the happy reunion and all that, but Green Jeans says the Hell Mouth is opening...An it's gonna be tonight..."

Buffy saw Spike and took a deep breath. The first two times she'd seen him, after the "End of Day's" had been tense. She'd thought him dead for a while, then she'd learned he was alive and working with Angel. He'd sought her out with Angel in Italy, she hadn't seen him then, but she had seen him since Angel's own Apocalypse in L.A. He'd been angry with her. Saying she'd abandoned Angel and him and left them to face the Apocalypse by themselves.

She hadn't known. She'd never said she didn't trust Angel and Spike and she'd never known Angel had needed her. Giles had never told her Angel had called asking for her help. She had been so angry at Giles for that for a very long time, they'd finally made up, just a month before he died last year.

Six months ago though he'd sought her out in Columbus. They had come to terms with their past and their present. She cared for him, but she didn't and never had loved him. She was sorry, but she couldn't let him believe there would ever be anything else for them again. She would do without before she would settle again. If she couldn't have Angel then she'd be celibate and she was okay with that. Finally, she was a woman in her own right. Comfortable now in who she was and he had been a part of that. She was happy to see Spike and her smile said that.

Booth turned, "What?" he moved toward the blond vampire, "Did you say this hell mouth is opening tonight?"

Lorne looked at Buffy, not at all surprised she was here already. It was good she was here. He looked at her, they'd met briefly when he and Spike had seen her several months ago. He went to her and kissed her cheeks, "Bufficans... Sweetheart, I'm so glad you could make it cupcake. We're gonna need you for this too... Because I hate to tell you this sweetness, but it seems their going to need your sister to open it..."

Angel who was confused at how Lorne even knew Buffy was distracted from that question as Lorne's words registered. "What do you know Lorne..." he said just as Buffy looked at Lorne frightened too...

Buffy's eyes widened, "What do you mean Lorne?" she asked feeling sick.

Lorne met her eyes and said, "Dawn, she's the key... The key to opening the Hell Mouth once and for all..."

Buffy almost groaned//No! Again with the key thing...Why Dawn?//

Just then they all heard behind them..."Buffy...You're here.." They all turned to see Dawn bounding down the steps. Her long chestnut hair flying behind her. Her smile beamed and she looked youthful, energetic and so very full of life! "I've missed you..." She said hugging her sister tightly. Her beautiful young face full of not only joy to be alive today, but pure happiness at seeing her sister. It had been months.

Buffy hugged her back, pushing away the pure raw panic Lorne's words had caused. "Dawnie...I've missed you too..."

It was in that moment every person in that room swore there was NO WAY that sweet girl was going to be the 'Key' to anything as evil as opening a mouth to Hell...

Angel knew he'd die before he ever let that happen and seeing the looks on Booth's and Spike's face, he knew they would too.

**Okay you know what to do..Click the blue button and feed my muse... :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N... Thank you everyone for all your reviews. You ALL are the BEST! Amazed at all the difference of opinions here with Buffy/Angel... Wow, I have to say Buffy does strike a chord with everyone, whether it's good or bad... She gets people feeling thats for sure!! That alone has made for an interesting twist. I always liked her myself, but there were times I wanted to smack her for letting people treat Angel the way she did...Okay, enuff of my rant! Anyhow, I'm just following my muse here. Thank you for all the continued support in this story. :)**

**Oh and you can blame my 13 year old niece for bringing Buffy back! Ha ha! Just kidding, but she did get my mind thinking there... She just discovered all my Angel and BTVS on DVD and we watched them together. She now has a huge crush on Angel and seeing them together again reminded me, (especially, the BTVS episode, "The Prom" and the Angel epi..."I Will Remember You") of how beautiful B/A are together. Okay, nuff said. I do want to say, I'm sorry I can't please everyone with the pairings, but my muse is on a mission here and even I'm not sure where she'll end up. :) But I hope you all hang on for the ride... :D**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

**Chapter 14.**

**Angel Investigations...**

Buffy was upstairs in the room Angel had put Dawn in last night and Booth and Temperance were still in his office when Gwen came home. Angel saw her walk into the lobby. Their eyes met and he saw pain and still a bit of anger in her eyes and he put his head down. He couldn't hurt her. Truthfully, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He DID love Gwen. He lusted for her too. Sex with her blew the top of his head off and he was quite positive he was addicted to the feelings she gave him. He was happy she'd come home.

"Hey.." He went to her. Her bright blue eyes met his dark ones. "Hi handsome..." she said softly, letting him kiss her. She looked up at him from under her lashes. "So...How'd your date go?" she couldn't stop herself. Even though she'd said okay, damn! It still bugged her that Buffy was here.

Angel looked away from her. Afraid she'd see it in his eyes. 'The Kiss' he'd shared with Buffy. "It wasn't a date Gwen." he said quietly, wanting her to drop it.

"Oh? Well it wasn't just a simple ride either, was it?" Her eyes swept his sexy black silk shirt and dark pants. He looked good enough to eat and Gwen felt jealousy sweep through her again. "A little dressed up to pick up a friend aren't you?"

Angel was extremely glad he couldn't blush, because he'd be flushing with guilt right now if it was possible. He HAD taken a considerable time to get ready, because it was Buffy. He put his head down, finding it hard to meet Gwen's eyes. He couldn't be untruthful to her. These were the times Angelus reared his ugly head, telling him to lie and have both of them!! Angelus wouldn't have a problem with that. Angel did.

"I'm sorry Gwen..." was all he said. Not sure he could explain, even if he had the words, which he didn't.

She felt tears come to her eyes and with determination pushed them away. "So am I baby. " she whispered and walked proudly past him and up the stairs, determined not to show him how bad that hurt. She stopped at the top and looked down at him. He was still watching her, a good sign.

She met his eyes, "You need to decide what you want Angel... We were pretty damned happy and now all I see is... Buffy face and it took me over a year to wipe that look off your face, I'm NOT going to sit by and watch you go through this again. Make up your mind baby, cause I love you, but I'm not so in love with you that I can't or won't walk away." With that she turned and strode up the stairs, proud she'd had her say. It wasn't until she turned the corner and was out of his sight, that her shoulders fell and the tears came, she wiped at them furiously. "Dammit Angel..." she said softly, going into their room, wanting to hurt something... Particularly a petite blond slayer!!

Angel watched her go. He turned and saw Illyria standing behind him. He was startled, she was the only thing that could sneak up on him and sometimes it unnerved him. "Hey Illyria..I didn't hear you come in..." He was hoping she hadn't heard his and Gwen's conversation, but as usual his luck wasn't that good.

"Why does she cry because you are dressed handsomely? " she asked, as usual cutting right to the chase.

Angel shrugged, not wanting to get into this and not wanting to be reminded he'd made her cry. It broke his heart to hurt her. He was wondering why he always seemed to hurt the ones he loved, when it went from bad to worse when he heard Spike's drunken voice...

"Because Blue.. He didn't get all poofed up for Gwen. He got all dressed up to see the Slayer, right sire?"

Illyria nodded understanding. "Oh yes, the Slayer. That is why Gwen said you have 'Buffy face' You love this woman.. This Buffy the Slayer. And so Gwen is now feeling the fear of losing you to her."

Spike grinned, weaving a bit still... "Oh yeah Blue... He loves the Slayer.. he loves Gwen too, but you see my sire here... Well, he always leaves, and now poor Gwen, well she's gonna get a dose of what he does best... Leave."

Angel shot him a glare. "Spike..." he interrupted, threateningly. "Shut Up!" He was at the end of patience and right about now he could use an outlet for all this nervous energy. His eyes flashed golden, "One more word and I'm gonna find out if beating you to a pulp will make me feel better right now." he flashed a grin that reminded Spike way to much of Angelus at the moment and wisely he decided to stop pushing.

"Yeah.. Shuttin up..." NOT wanting to test Angel when he was wearing THAT look. It just brought back too many memories of pain and punishment, and he knew better. Teasing Angel was one thing, teasing Angel when he was wearing Angelus face was another. "Yeah, sure thing... Angelus." he couldn't resist calling Angel that when he looked like this though and Spike smirked a bit at this tiny defiance.

Booth who was coming out of the office just then stopped dead in his tracks at hearing Spike call Angel, Angelus. His eyes went from Spike to Angel and it all clicked. "Angelus?...Oh shit! YOU'RE Angelus?!" he exclaimed, looking at Angel, his mind trying to understand how this man he had come to trust could possibly be the same monster he'd spent the morning reading about.

Lorne and Brennan had come out behind Booth and Angel saw the absolute horror in his brother's eyes, the shock, yet sympathy in Temperance's and the resigned sadness in Lorne's and he felt a crushing guilt of his past all over again. He didn't even wonder just HOW Booth even knew the name. Him and Temperance had been doing research, obviously Booth had read about him and now he'd be disgusted and afraid of him.

Spike wanted to kick his own ass. He really wished he'd learn to NOT say whatever was on his mind, he swore he was as bad as Cordelia used to be at times. "Bloody hell..." he whispered, feeling Angel's pain and seeing Booth's shock.

Booth ignored Spike, his eyes focused on Angel. "Well? Are you Angelus?" he asked again, his hand unconsciously going to his weapon.

Angel saw where Booth's hand went and felt all the steps he and Booth had taken towards a good relationship slipping from his grasp. //Not again..// he thought. //Please not again.// He didn't want to lose his brother again, just like he lost Connor. He sighed, there was nothing else he could do, he told the truth. "Yes, I was Angelus." he said whispered, agonized.

Booth hoped he'd misunderstood him, but knew he hadn't. He looked at Angel's youthful, handsome face and it all made sense, hadn't women told him the same thing at times. That he was beautiful...Handsome yes, but he'd been called beautiful and angelic too at times, much to his chagrin. //Shit!// Booth thought//Angel IS Angelus... How could I have been so wrong about him?// He sighed, rubbing his head. He couldn't be that off in his assessment of Angel, he knew there had to be more to this, more than those books said.

Deciding to continue to go with his instincts, Booth's hands went to his hips, off his gun and he just stared at Angel for more than a minute, sensing him, trying to feel if he HAD been that wrong about him. Finally, he met the dark eyes so like his own, "How? I mean, I can't see you doing all those things." he said, beginning to pace, still looking at Angel, "Hey, ya know maybe I don't know anything about vampires and demons, but I do know people and YOU are NOT like that. I would've known...I would've sensed that kind of evil in you. I know it." he finished softly, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the tension there.

Angel sighed and just looked at him. It was always like this. People found out about him and they ran away from him, only this time if Booth ran... It would hurt a lot more than ever, except when Connor ran away from him.

Spike seeing Angel not defending himself shook his head, "Well tell 'im you ponce? Tell 'im how you're NOT Angelus anymore cause you got cursed with your bloody soul..."

Booth looked at him, now more confused than ever. //Cursed? A soul? He has a soul? But...// He looked at Angel, "In those books it says when a human becomes a vampire, they lose their soul and the demon takes over... How is it that you have one?" he asked feeling like he was lost here and really trying to get a grip on it all.

Angel was so tired, today had started out in nervous anticipation and now it was heading full steam ahead to sick trepidation. First Gwen, and now this. He didn't want to talk about Angelus with Booth. He didn't want to bring those memories to life for him. "Everything you read about. I did.. I did them and more...So much more..." he murmured, looking at Booth thinking about the worst of all... Booth himself. How could he EVER explain that one. He couldn't and suddenly Angel was exhausted, his pain so evident everyone could feel it.

Brennan watched his face as he tried to put his past into words that wouldn't terrify them all. She felt sorry for him. How did he live with a past like that? It was obvious he wasn't the same person anymore, so how DID one live with the fact you had once been a monster that slaughtered at will? Not easily she was sure and her admiration for Angel grew. She just didn't know what to say to make this any easier, for either of them.

It was so quiet in the room, when her voice spoke softly from the stairs it startled nearly everyone, except Angel... He'd felt her the second she'd headed down the stairs. "Tell him Angel.. Tell them all about Angelus. It's time...You have to forgive yourself. He's NOT you Angel. He's NOT you, not anymore. Please Angel..." Buffy said her eyes going from Booth to Angel and suddenly she had an idea who Booth was...

Angel sighed, "I can't right now..." He looked at Booth, "I'm sorry. I just can't..." He turned and headed up the stairs, wanting to reach out to Buffy, knowing she'd comfort him and he was so tempted, he almost ran past her. But taking comfort in Buffy wasn't allowed for him anymore... He wasn't sure what hurt worse, knowing she was there and still loved him or when she hadn't been there and he thought she didn't love him anymore. The latter had been easier, thats for sure. "I'm sorry Buffy..." he murmured as he hurried up the stairs. He couldn't fix things with Booth right now. Who knew if things with Buffy could ever be resolved. That was so emotionally tangled. But he could fix things with Gwen, if he hurried. She didn't deserve all this and Angel just wanted to feel her arms around him right now, he needed the comfort she gave him.

Buffy watched him escape and sighed. Yeah, some things will never change, when Angel was in pain, he ran. She KNEW he was going to Gwen, jealousy tore through Buffy. A part of her wanted to run back up those stairs and stop him. Tell him to find comfort in HER arms, NOT Gwen's,, but she could see Booth was feeling angry and confused at Angel not explaining. Buffy made a decision then and there, for years she let what other people thought about her control her. Especially with her relationship with Angel. If she had more guts and had stood up to Giles and her friends years ago...

Well maybe he wouldn't be going to another woman right now. She had no one to blame for it but herself, well and Angel too for making decisions for her all the time, but that was another story. Today, she wanted to just face HER part in their tragic romance. No More!! If she wanted him, she had to fight for him, something she never did before. She'd cry and just let him walk away. Well, she was going to let him run right now, but she wasn't going away, she decided. Her eyes met Booth's again, and she made another decision. She would tell Booth about Angelus and Angel. He needed to hear about Angel from someone that loved him, someone who would help him understand Angel. The good and the bad, because if he was who she suspected, he needed to know what a wonderful man his brother was... She continued down the stairs.. "Sit down Seeley," she said softly.

He looked at her surprised she'd called him Seeley. "Why'd you call me that?" he asked, tilting his head and sitting down.

She shrugged, "It's your name right?"

He nodded, "Still most people call me Booth... Why did you call me Seeley?"

Buffy smile softly, "Angel called you that... I guess it stuck, I like it, so that's what I called you."

He nodded again, not sure why it affected him that Angel had used his given name, it just did... "So you gonna tell me a story?" he asked smiling, a bit uncomfortable, but needing answers.

Buffy nodded, her eyes met Temperances as she sat next to Booth and took his hand in hers. "It all started in Galway Ireland... 1753 I believe, Liam was his name then..."

Booth squeezed Brennan's hand, glad for her presence. He had a feeling this was going to be a sad story, with a lot of things he might not want to hear, but he had to hear just the same.

**Upstairs...**

Angel opened the door, Gwen wasn't in the room. He heard the water running and smiled slightly. She liked baths... They calmed her. He opened the bathroom door and just stared at her for a moment. She really was gorgeous. He felt desire rise in him, he needed her so desperately right now. She had become his rock... Maybe Temperance was right. Maybe Buffy was his instinctual mate, but Gwen had become his choice in a mate. He DID love her, he just wished it were as simple as choosing. Forces greater than himself called out in him for Buffy and he wasn't sure he could resist... He sighed, alerting her to his presence.

She looked up and saw him standing there. "Hey, wanna join me baby?" she whispered, pleased he was up here with her and not down there with HER. Gwen wasn't giving Angel up without a fight. It just wasn't in her nature to roll over and die. Her and Angel had their own history now. Plus they had chemistry, she felt it and judging by the tightness in his pants right now, he still felt it too.

He smiled, needing this connection right now. To say he was confused was putting it very mildly. He hated that he and Buffy and Gwen were in this situation, and it was his fault. His fault, because he couldn't tell Buffy he DIDN'T love her anymore and he couldn't walk away from Gwen either. He took off his shirt giving her an answer without words. He was tired of talking right now. He felt drained, emotionally drained and he just didn't WANT to talk anymore.

Gwen watched him as he undressed, never tiring of looking at his beautiful body, she waited for him to finish and join her. She was already so excited, she was surprised the water wasn't boiling!

Angel grinned at her hungry look, it made him excited. He watched her scoot forward to make room for him. Naked he climbed into the tub and settled himself behind her. He kissed her neck softly, hot opened mouth kisses that made her shiver and tremble with desire. "I love you Gwen...I do, I swear I do." he whispered against her ear, his hands coming up to cup her breasts, making her moan in pleasure.

She looked at him over her shoulder, smiling her siren's smile, "No more words baby, show me. I need you... to show me Angel"she murmured, tilting her head as she felt his fangs scrape the soft flesh of her throat.

He growled softly, lifting her up by her curvy hips, he placed her on top of him, as he sank inside her , his fangs pieced the tender flesh of her neck. "I will baby..." he groaned as he made love to her, wanting the words to be true. "I will.." Even as he said them though, Buffy's beautiful face flashed behind his closed eyes and Angel; shocked he'd just imagined Buffy for a second there, (That was NOT something he would do, imagine another woman, while with Gwen) was disgusted with himself, forcefully, he pushed Buffy from his mind. Concentrating on Gwen, he made love to her with everything he felt for her, making her cry out in pleasure again and again... It was only later, cuddling her soft, still sizzling body against his still pounding heart that Angel thought of Buffy again and wondered if he was going to make a liar out of himself after all...

**Okay please click the review button and feed the muse, make her happy or else my evil twin will come back!! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N... Okay the last few chapters have been about establishing past and future relationships. This one goes more into the plot. I know this is moving kind of slow guys, but I just want to firmly delve into ALL the emotions that are happening. For Angel as well as Booth as he discovers how much he's accepted Angel. Just hang in there with me, I haven't forgotten the case. My muse is on a mission here. What can I say? ;) But I DO want to say, you guys are all so awesome:) I LOVE your reviews. I swear I like reading the reviews as much as I'm enjoying this story!**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Summary: Angel,Spike and Gwen have spent the last few years traveling helping the helpless. Slaying demons and vampires in towns and cities across the country. But when a new hell mouth has opened under Washington D.C. Angel and Company move there, knowing once again the world is being threatened by evil. But when bodies, that look like occult, ritual slaying start turning up on Federal land Agent Seeley Booth and his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan begin an investigation that leads Booth straight to the Vampire with a soul...

Chapter 15

Angel Investigations...

Walking up the stairs of the lobby to get Angel, Booth looked at them all waiting for him, he shook his head and wondered again why everyone seemed to think HE was the best person to go get the vampire? What's to stop him from as Spike said' ripping his bloody throat out' (Thanks for that visual Spike) any less than anyone else? Personally, he'd volunteered Spike for the job, if anyone deserved their "bloody throat ripped out" it might as well be him! Booth grinned, Spike hadn't appreciated that, but he really didn't care, the blond vampire just rubbed him the wrong way.

He thought about all he'd learned today. Some of it had been down right amazing, most heartbreaking. All in all, he had a much clearer vision of Angelus and Angel. Two sides of the same coin, according to Buffy. But very different, Angelus had done the crimes and it seemed Angel was doing the time for it. Fighting the good fight to try and balance out the evil things he'd done as Angelus.

He understood that. He was like that in a way. The things he'd done during the war, still haunted him. Except to him it was in the service of his country, not for pleasure, but he knew he solved homicides to somehow make up for the lives he'd taken. That little boy at his birthday party seeing his dad killed in front of his eyes still haunted him. He honestly believed it was the same for Angel. Booth just couldn't imagine having to atone for 150 years of cold blooded murder... It was mind boggling.

Buffy had given him a detailed, but a biased, (he was sure) explanation of Angelus' crimes. It was obvious she was in love with Angel, and it was also obvious she thought he and Angelus were two separate individuals.

Going with his instincts, he had to agree. After what she'd told him and reading all he had, Booth knew there was no way in hell he ever wanted to see Angel's other side come back. When Buffy had told him how it happened, "a moment of perfect happiness" he'd laughed, thinking she was joking. He stopped when he realized she wasn't and that some part of her still blamed herself for setting Angelus free that time. 'Personally, he thought those Gypsy's were outright stupid to make such a ridiculous clause in their curse!! If they wanted Angelus gone forever, why make such a silly addendum?'

Either way, the curse had been removed due to Angel's part in the L.A Apocalypse. A fucking Apocalypse in L.A! 'How could all that have happened and the F.B.I never hear about it?' he wondered still.

He knocked on the door...

The knocking at the door jolted Angel awake. He grabbed a pair of sweats and threw them on, pulling the sheet up to cover Gwen's naked body, he went to the door.

Booth was standing there. "Look, I'm sorry to, uh..Well, I guess get you out of bed, but... remember theres a Hell Mouth? Opening tonight? There's some... "shit what was the name of that demon?..' He couldn't remember, "Well some kind of demon, damned if I can remember the name now and everyone's waiting downstairs for you...Let's get it in gear, huh?"

Angel felt embarrassment for a second, "Yeah, Seeley I hadn't forgotten. I was... uh..." Angel said, stepping out of the room and shutting the door.

"Busy?" Booth said raising a brow and planting his hands on his hips.

Angel was again glad he couldn't blush! "Yeah, look I'll be right down okay?"

**Downstairs... **

Angel felt everyone's eyes on him when he came downstairs, once again grateful he couldn't flush, he ignored the looks. His eyes met Buffy's and he was surprised when she smiled sweetly at him. He'd expected at least a reproachful look from her, possibly tears and maybe her to not even to be here still. Instead she met his eyes calmly and... Smiled!! Bemused, he wasn't sure what to make of this Buffy, right now, so he ignored the feelings she stirred in him and got down to business.

Crossing his arms, he looked at Temperance, "Okay, look I was thinking..."

Spike chirped in, much to Angel's annoyance, "Oh is that what you've been doin up there? Thinkin?..."

Angel rolled his eyes, "Spike...You WILL be quiet childe or I'll make good on that earlier threat, right now." His eyes drilled into his childe's intense blue ones and seeing the acquiesce in Spike's eyes, Angel went on. "As I was saying, I've been thinking, Dr. Brennan needs a place to work, besides her lab... Temperance, I have a large room next to the training room. It used to be the surgical center here... If I get you the equipment would you be willing to work on anything related to this case or any of uh..My kinds of cases here instead of your lab at the Jeffersonian?"

Brennan realizing the need to keep her world at the Jeffersonian and Angel's world of demons and Hell Mouths separate, agreed.

Booth did too up to an extent, but the ritual killings were still an F.B.I case. "The murders are still mine through the F.B.I Angel, if any more bodies are found they have to go to the Bones' lab at the Jeffersonian. There's no way I could clear having the remains brought here."

Angel nodded, "I'm just trying to keep another incident like the one from the other night from happening again."

Booth wholeheartedly agreed with that.

"Okay, so if the it's human, it goes to the Institute... Demon it comes here..." Angel looked at Brennan, "I can have a lab arraigned for you in a couple of days. Just tell me what you need..."

Brennan just stared at him, "I can do that, but Angel you're forgetting something... I know absolutely nothing about the anatomical make up of any of these demons I've seen or read about. How can I be of any help to you there. With human remains, absolutely, but..."

Angel smiled at her, "Well vampires have the same skeleton make up as humans. And you're a genius Temperance, I'm sure you can learn very quickly...Plus I trust you." He finished softly.

She nodded again, pleased at his trust and sure in her own capabilities as far as learning the anatomy of any of the demons she might come across, still... It was all a bit over whelming. "Fine, I'll make a list, but I have to tell you..." She grinned, "I don't come cheap, some of this equipment is going to cost you a fortune."

He grinned back, "I think I'll manage, just make your list...I'll take care of the rest. Now wheres our demon informant?" he asked trying to avoid looking at Buffy. He was feeling guilty and he wasn't sure why. He'd had sex with his girlfriend... Why should he feel guilty for that? He felt her eyes on him. 'Stop' he wanted to beg her. 'Just stop looking at me with those beautiful eyes that make me feel so much...TOO much." He looked at Booth instead, "Wanna come?" he said, heading towards his office, Booth by his side.

Brennan watched them go and smiled softly, Buffy sat next to her, she sighed softly. "Wow, now if that isn't a walking version of a fantasy I don't know what is..." she quipped, giggling.

Brennan looked at the petite slayer. She liked Gwen, but she had seen the connection Angel had with this girl. It defied logic and anything that defied a rational explanation intrigued her. "How did you meet Angel?" she asked trying to make sense in her mind how a vampire and a vampire slayer could and had fallen in love...

**Angel's Office...**

"Listen Angel..." the demon named Slim was saying, his red eyes still wandering back from Angel to the human who looked just like him. "Bro, I'm telling you...It's Vocah. Why does that surprise you man? YOU came back from Hell..."

At Booth's gasp, Angel just shook his head, "Uh..I'll explain later.."

Slim went on, "Hell your fine assed Sire Darla came back from Hell too... What makes you so shocked Vocah's back? Huh? Seems all you die and come back easy as you please... Shit man, not us demons...No you toast us. We stay toast." He looked at Booth. "Wheres the justice in that, huh?"

Booth rolled his eyes, "Complain to your Congressman..."

"Huh?" Slim asked, confused.

Angel grinned, "Slim, back to the Hell Mouth. So Vocah is going to open it?" Slim nodded, Angel leaned down his face close to the yellow skinned demon, "What about the girl Slim? Why do they need Dawn?"

Slim's snake like tongue came out and flicked across his lips, causing Booth to grimace, "Okay, but listen man...I give up this info and you gotta pay righteous for this Angel. I mean.." The rest of his sentence was cut off as Angel grabbed his collar and hauled him out of his seat.

"Listen Slim... Anything happens to that girl and YOU'LL be the one paying! Are we clear? I told you I'll take care of you... Listen, I'll even clear those gambling debts with the Gwarshog demons for you if the information you give me pans out. Hows that?"

Slim was nodding enthusiastically. "Really man? Okay, yeah, sure Angel. Dude, I knew I could count on you man..."

Angel growled, "Save it Slim. The info now or I toss your ass out of here and give the Gwarshog your address."

Slim's red eyes bulged, "Okay, okay..Man, listen, Vocah doesn't need that chick. It was the Freel Priests who needed that one. And YOU already put an end to that. That's NOT the info I came here to tell you Angel."

Irritated and getting short on patience both Angel and Booth glared at the demon and leaned in on him from either side.

Slim very nervous at having that face staring at him from both sides of him, looked from one to the other.

"Slim..." Booth said placing his hand in front of him, "You know my friend here looks like he's about to get all growly. Have you SEEN him all growly? YOU DON'T want to see him like that, trust me, so what the hell do you have to tell us?"

Suddenly as afraid of the human as he was of Angel, 'there was just something about him' Slim leaned back away from them, "Okay, but remember, don't kill the messenger man... It's not the Slayer's sister Vocah wants Angel... It's the Slayer herself. The sister was just a gift to the Freel Priests to use as a sacrifice and as a ruse to get the Slayer herself here."

Angel's eyes flashed yellow, "You said this was going down tonight?"

Slim nodded, "That's what I heard, but man...You know Vocah. It could be tonight, could be next week. Word on the street was it was tonight."

Angel growled again, "Which is it Slim? And where can I find Vocah?"

Slim shook his head, "Hey man I don't know nothin more Angel, I swear. I didn't even think the whole plan had went down, but then I heard the Slayer WAS here and she was stayin with you, so I figured I'd let you know what was up, ya know?"

Angel turned and looked out towards the lobby, seeing Buffy there with Brennan, they were laughing. Suddenly she glanced up, their eyes met and Angel, growled again at the thought of Vocah getting his hands on Buffy. Not while he was around, that wouldn't happen! His eyes never leaving her beautiful face Angel made a decision, "She wasn't staying with me, but she will be as of tonight." he murmured, turning back, his eyes meeting Booth's then turning back to look at Buffy. "She's not leaving my sight until this is over." he said softly.

Booth's brow raised and he wondered if Angel even realized how angry his girlfriend was going to be at that, or how possessive he sounded right then.

**Later... **

Booth smiled as he heard Angel's voice raise again, "Buffy... He wants YOU! That's WHY YOU HAVE to STAY here!!" He looked into the office. They were facing off like two fighters in a ring. He already KNEW who was going to win. He'd played this scene enough with Bones... Angel was dead meat!!

He couldn't help the grin as the tiny blond stood on her tip toes to just try and meet her angry ex lover's eyes. "I KNOW he wants me Angel. I've lived with being number one item on the demon menu for a decade. This is NOTHING new. I'm NOT going to just stay here while YOU go looking for Vocah!! Got it? Good?"

Booth couldn't resist, he stuck his head in the door, "You might as well give in Angel, whenever a woman gets THAT tone..It's just useless... Bones does it to me all the time. Now, well hey, I don't even bother arguing anymore, I just make it my idea for her to come, then at least I have some control how it goes down.." he said smirking. 'That and I take her guns away.' he added silently.

Angel shot him a look that said, 'Gee thanks for the input! Like I wasn't in deep enough already?!' and turned back to Buffy's very stubborn face. He opened his mouth to argue further, saw her eyes narrow and sighed, he recognized the stubborn tilt to that chin, she WAS going and that was that. "Fine, but stay with me...This is NOT a patrol Buffy. No getting sidetracked by vamps... This is a seek and destroy mission. We're looking for Vocah only right now. Got it?"

She grinned impishly, "Clear as crystal..Do you want me to call you boss? Would that make you feel better?"

Angel just growled at her and shrugged on his coat. He looked at Booth, "Look, Seeley, there really isn't.."

Booth just grinned, "If you think I'm staying here, while you go out and have all the fun, you must have hit your head, there tough guy."

Angel glared at him, 'it was bad enough he'd be worried about Buffy, he didn't need to be worrying about Seeley too!' "Need I remind you you're human Seeley?"

Booth just grinned, he was getting used to Angel calling him Seeley. Why? He wasn't sure, but he just shook his head, still grinning. "Welll... I guess I won't remind you, this HUMAN took out most of the demons we faced last night? Eh?" Flashing Angel a teasing smirk, his "Charm smile" as Bones called it. He knew he'd gotten his way when Angel rolled his eyes and muttered "Shit!"...

**Later yet...**

"Why can't I come Booth? You're going." Brennan was saying as Booth loaded his weapon.

He looked at her, trying to put into a rational answer ALL the reasons she shouldn't go. But the only one that came to mind was... Because, I love you!! And since THAT was NOT something he was ready to just blurt out, he bit his tongue. He looked up, his sigh long and deep as she again asked why he was denying her coming, seeing Angel's smirk, he scowled at him. KNOWING what Angel was thinking. How similar his own situation was to what Angel had went through with Buffy.

Angel grinned, even though he really didn't think Temperance should go, he was impressed with her knowledge of martial arts. He didn't doubt she could defend herself. He really didn't want her to go, but he had a feeling she would just go anyway. She appeared a very strong willed woman. Angel decided to give in, PLUS, the opportunity to tease Booth was just too tempting. "You know Seeley, when a woman gets THAT look on her face...Well, you might as well give up. It's really useless to fight it...At least that's what I've been told..."

Booth shot him a look that said, 'thanks a whole hell of a lot and did the only thing he could do when Bones was looking at him like she was now... He gave in." "Fine, but stay back, out of the line of fire...Promise me..." at her nod, he said softly, "Oh, and Bones?"

She was trying to hide her triumphant smile, "Yes Booth?" her voice sounded humble, but her face glowed with her victory.

He groaned, knowing what he was going to say would only make her victory sweeter. "This time... " He rolled his eyes, KNOWING he was going to regret this...''I'm giving you a gun..."

She grinned, "Really? You're giving me a gun?" She eyes him suspiciously, "And if I need to use it, you won't hold it against me?

Booth rolled his eyes, "Only this time Bones...Don't think this is gonna happen all the time now. They're demons for Gods sakes and if you insist on coming, then I... Well I'm gonna make sure you're armed dammit!" He griped, "Just don't shoot me, or Angel or Buffy and I won't hold it against you alright?"

Brennan looked at him, her brow raised, "I'm a very good shot Booth, I only shot that man before because he was destroying evidence and he threatened me... Can I have my gun now?" she asked, sounding far too eager to be armed with a firearm.

Booth looked at Angel. "See what you've done." he muttered as he handed Bones her weapon, reluctantly.

Angel met Brennan's eyes and grinned at her. Right there he'd earned more than her loyalty. He'd earned a place in her heart as a friend.

Angel, Buffy, Booth and Brennan were going into the Demonic subculture of D.C. There destination was McDougall's a demonic bar and gambling establishment. There had to be wagers being placed on whether the Slayer would die. Angel wanted to see if there was a date submitted. Vocah was vain enough to want his return noted by the demon community. It was why he'd left his 'Mark' to begin with. If he was taking on the Slayer, he'd want everyone to know.

Angel went upstairs to change. He saw Gwen was still asleep. He was almost relieved to be avoiding the fight he knew would come. He left her a note and headed bacxk downstairs dressed in his usual all black.

Spike and Illyria had went to patrol the Rock Creek National Park, that was; everyone was sure the location of the "new" Hell Mouth. It made sense. All the sacrifices, except one had been there. Angel wanted someone there in case Vocah or anyone else showed up. Any action they were to call. As it was, no matter what, they were all to keep in contact by cell phone. Every hour on the hour.

Angel headed towards his Plymouth. Booth headed towards his SUV. They both stopped. "I'm driving." They both said at the same time. Booth chuckled, "No, YOU drove last night, I"M driving tonight, plus I've got my extra ammo and...Well I just like to drive." As if that explained everything.

Angel shook his head. "I have all MY weapons in the trunk of MY car, and..." he stopped as Buffy and Brennan started to laugh.

"Okay, way too much macho energy flow here." Buffy quipped. "Listen I'M gonna drive if one of you doesn't give in right now."

At Angel's groan, she giggled. Buffy was a notorious bad driver. "Angel, which is it? Seeley or me?"

It didn't even take him a second. The thought of Buffy driving almost made his palms sweat! "Seeley, definitely Seeley. We have to be in one piece to find Vocah..." he muttered. He shot Buffy a look, but she only winked at him and blew him a kiss. He couldn't help it. He smiled. "Just let me get my weapons..." he said as he headed to his car, swearing his heart had started to pound at that kiss!

**Okay, don't want to sound needy, but did I tell you how much me and my muse LOVE reviews:) C'mon click the button! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Thanks again to all of you who continue to review. I love reading them, they let me know the story has interest. Some of them crack me up too. mendenbar... Loved your last one, the "slink away like a whipped puppy" comment... Priceless:D I want to say thanks to new reviewers like WhisperingLeaves and CollSaku.. I am so glad you both like it! And everyone else who has been following it, even if you don't review... (I was a lurker once too:D ) Thanks again, you are all the very best. :) **

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Chapter 16

**McDougall's Bar...**

The club was in full swing. It was decided they would all go in. Vocah was too dangerous to not stick together. Angel knew Buffy could handle herself, but Vocah had been very powerful before and since he'd come back, Angel had NO idea what he was capable of now. His first trip up here from Hell had resulted in Cordy being in the hospital Psych ward, and Wes nearly blown to bits! Angel couldn't take the chance of anything happening to Buffy. Just the thought caused a very real pain in his chest where his un dead heart didn't beat! But it sure could break and it had, he couldn't stand the thought of her getting hurt or worse dying... Again.

There was a large bar off to the left, and to the right was a craps table, a few black jack tables and then a lounge area, where a big betting board was posted. Angel noted the odds, sure enough there were numerous wagers on Buffy dying at Vocah's hands.

Buffy noted the board too. "Hey, I think I deserve better odds than 6 to 1, don'tcha think? I mean come on, I'm not the longest living Slayer for nothing." she teased.

Angel wasn't in the mood for her teasing. "You've died twice Buffy and Vocah isn't like anything you've ever faced before. Hand to hand, you'd beat him, but if he touches your skin... Well he put Cordy in the Psych ward just by touching her."

Booth and Brennan both found the prospect of that appalling. And looked at Buffy with concern.

Buffy nodded, she sighed softly, "I know Angel, but Cordelia also got visions, I'm not vision girl, remember? Just a Slayer, no other special..."

Angel stopped her. "Thats NOT true Buffy, your mind is susceptible because of your dreams. Their like visions. Prophetic, remember? THAT gives Vocah the access to your mind he'd need. Seeing Cordy go through that was bad enough... I couldn't... I WON'T watch it happen to you."

Buffy felt her heart pound at the emotion in his voice. 'He does still love me' she thought. Suddenly feeling lighter, better than she had in... Maybe years! "Okay, you know more about this guy than I do Angel..." She said feeling very warm inside suddenly. "I'll do it your way, just tell me how we beat this guy and..." She stopped when she suddenly noticed every eye in the club appeared to be trained on them. "Uh... Angel.. I think we've just went from being on the board, to becoming the main attraction here." she whispered to him.

**Rock Creek National Park...**

Spike and Illyria were walking along the path of where the first bodies were found. "Bloody Hell..." Spike grouched as they made their way through the dark wooded area towards the clearing, "Ya know what? Just once I'd like to see his poofness out here doing the recon work. No... Not him. He's bloody Captain save a slayer. He's too bleedin good for recon work. Yeah, let's leave all that to good ol' Spike."

Illyria just looked at him. "Spike, we have had this discussion. Why must you complain about something that does not truly bother you. Is it just to have a complaint against Angel?"

Spike flashed her a grin, "Well it's kind of like smoking pet. A bad habit I don't wanna break."

Illyria smiled at him. She had an attraction for him. These human emotions she felt for him were becoming stronger in her all the time. She wasn't sure if she was pleased or not. She had felt for the human Wesley too. It had been painful when he had died. She did not want to feel those feelings again, it was why she resisted a further involvement with Spike. "Like you are a bad habit for me. I see."

Spike shot her a look, his brows lowered, "Hey now duck! Why the bloody hell do ya say that?" he said, offended. His handsome chiseled face, had shock and hurt irritation plainly written across it.

Illyria's startling blue eyes, didn't blink. She saw the hurt on his expressive face. She regretted bringing him pain, but it was a matter of self preservation. She had been an old one. A God of Gods. Self preservation was ingrained in her deeply. It was why she'd survived for ten thousand plus years! "I speak what I feel. Which is not an unpleasant emotion, but it has an underlying sense of fear attached to it. If something were to happen to you... It would... Pain me greatly. I do not want to feel that. So I resist this attachment I have for you. A.. Bad habit I have given up. If I do not indulge, I will not feel the loss."

Spike was NOT appreciating being compared to cigarettes or worse... Angel! "Well that's just bleedin silly pet. Even if you don't indulge..." he grinned ans sidled up closer to her. "You still feel the need, the cravin don'tcha?." he whispered against her ear. Feeling her shiver, he growled softly. "Bugger this luv, I say we indulge...I've never been good at breakin habits anyhow." And he kissed her...

**Angel Investigations...**

Gwen stretched languorously as she awoke, her hands reached out for his cool, hard body, but felt nothing but cool, soft sheets instead. Sitting up, she looked around the room. "What? Where is he?" she wondered out loud. Her eyes landed on the note by the bed. It was Angel's handwriting. Signed with his flowing script, she'd seen n numerous times. Her heart accelerated and for some reason she resisted even looking at it. 'Okay, don't be silly..." she muttered and grabbed the note off the nightstand. Her heart stopped and then began pounding. He'd left. He'd left and he'd left WITH Buffy. Gwen took a deep breath and wondered if she was just fighting a losing battle here. Buffy had been, according to well EVERYONE the love of Angel's life, or un life. Was she just standing in the way of what was meant to be?

She hated to give up, it wasn't in her nature, but she also didn't want Angel out of his sense of obligation to her. They were more than lovers. They were business partners too. Maybe he was worried about the business as well... 'But earlier..' her inner voice said, 'earlier had been amazing. He'd been so passionate, so loving. How?.. Did I imagine it? No!' Gwen shook her head and got out of bed, she was already naked and sleek as a panther she stalked across the room. She got out an outfit and headed for the shower... They had gone to McDougall's the note said, then they were going to patrol for some big bad out for Buffy. Typical! Hell, she was the Slayer after all, wasn't some Big bad ALWAYS after her?

Gwen rolled her eyes. 'And of course Angel runs right out to slay her demon! Again, typical!' she thought angrily. Stepping into the custom built shower with all over jets. She took a moment to enjoy the hot water spraying her from all angles as she thought about a course of action. Knowing that she had to know if there was still something between the ex lovers, she made a decision. She was going to do a bit of reconnaissance herself tonight. She NEEDED to see them together, without them knowing she was watching them.

She smiled, but it was a cold, pained smile. A smile that said she was hurting... She hadn't been the world's greatest thief because she wasn't bright. She was stealthy and she was cunning and tonight, she was on a mission that meant more to her than anything she'd ever went after before in her life. Only this time she wasn't out to steal something, she was trying to keep something, someone from BEING stolen from her!!

**McDougall's Bar...**

Angel pushed Buffy behind him as every demon in the room, seemed to stand and start muttering about the Slayer being here. She let him, but shook her head at his old fashioned chivalry, that was just a part of him. She was finally just seeing there were parts of Angel that would NEVER change. That was one of them. But since she wasn't a little girl anymore fighting for her place in the world, striving to show everyone she was the Slayer.. She let him feel as if he was protecting her. They both knew though, if the truth were known, Buffy had saved him as many times as he'd saved her. She WAS the Slayer after all!

Booth's hand went to his weapon. He looked at Angel out of the corner of his eye, still facing the room though, never taking his eyes off the increasingly hostile group. "O kay, so how many would you say there are in here?" he asked, getting ready to draw his gun if needed.

Angel's eyes swept the bar, photographic memory counting quickly. "About sixty five give or take a few." he replied, wondering why these demons seemed to KNOW Buffy right away. It was then he saw it. He watched for a moment before his eyes flashed yellow and uncontrollably he went into game face. There on a T.V. in the corner was Buffy. It was clips. Like a music video almost. Bits and pieces of her and her life, edited together and it was playing for these demon's amusement on a the T.V.

There was her fighting and dusting a couple vamps, walking through the Sunnydale cemetery on patrol... talking on the phone in her room... He couldn't believe this! How? Suddenly HE was on the T.V too... it was the shot of her kissing him, it was a passionate kiss, one of the many they had shared while on patrol. It was that image that brought out his demon, but it got worse and Angel felt raw pain rip through him as the image changed and then it was Spike that she was kissing... Underneath like a banner running along the bottom of the screen was over and over was... "Some Slayer... Better name for this girl would be... Buffy the Vampire Lover."

Buffy heard his gasp, then a groan that ended in a deep fierce growl. She turned, as did Booth and Brennan. Buffy's face paled as there was her and Spike kissing passionately on the television. It then went to a shot of her and Angel kissing after her mother's funeral...Then it was Spike and her again... "Oh God... How? How?" she gasped. She felt sick to her stomach. Horrified, humiliated and disgusted all at the same time. That year had been such a dark time for her. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as if that would stop the pain, the sickness of this violation abate. She read the caption that was continuously running along the bottom of the screen... She bit back a sob as she felt hot flames engulf her face.

Her eyes went to Angel, but he was staring at the screen his eyes, yellow, full game face on, he even flashed his fangs and growled again, before drawing his sword and sending it flying through the air, towards the T.V. It went through the screen blade first and embedded into the wall five feet behind the T.V.

"Anyone wants to make a comment or complain about that...I'm ready to take on all complaints" he whispered softly, stalking forward like the predator he was. "Who in the fuck is responsible for that?" he asked, motioning towards the now destroyed T.V. his voice was dangerously soft, anger was radiating off him and even the fiercest demons in the room, were suddenly very scared of the angry vampire before them.

Booth decided NOW was a good time to draw his gun. He held it loosely by his side though, but it was in his hand and ready in case. That made him feel better but not much. He saw the agony on the beautiful Slayers face and he was not only embarrassed for her he was pretty damned pissed off that someone would flash her most private moments like this, for public display and ridicule.

Brennan watched Angel as he prowled the bar. Her eyes went to Buffy to see how she was handling this. If that had been her and her private life had been playing on a T.V in some bar she'd be horrified. "Are you alright?" she asked the pretty blond.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't think so, but we have to get Angel and get out of here. There are too many of them for us to take on right now. I feel disgusted and embarrassed, but I'll deal...I just wish..." How did she explain Spike? He was there when she needed something, someone to make her at least feel something... She took a deep breath. "He knew about Spike and me, but I never wanted him to actually SEE it!!"

Brennan nodded, not judging her. "He'll uh... deal too Buffy. Just be strong, don't let them see they've hurt you."

Buffy took a deep breath and suddenly, spontaneously hugged Brennan, "Thanks Tempe... You're right. Show em a weakness and they exploit it...They already have as a matter of fact, now I just can't let them see how bad it's affected me..." She stepped forward and her voice echoed around the room... "Okay, so now you all see I have a thing for vampires.." She shrugged, "Well I have a thing for one in particular... " She said smiling at Angel, "The other was convenient...Sorry. If you think I'm going to cry and run, I'm not. So you can tell Vocah...As a matter of fact... I'd like to make a little wager while I'm here." She continued right to the booking window. Angel in front of her, growling at anyone who even looked like they were about to even **think** about trying to stop her.

She very politely stepped up to the window. "I'd like to place a bet on myself... She grabbed her purse, but Angel stopped her, he thrust a huge wad of bills in her hands...

"Make one for all of us sweetheart.." he whispered gently, stroking her bottom lip.

She grinned and started to count the money. Her eyes bugged and she started to shake her head no, but Angel stopped her again. "I'll get my money back and then some when you kick his ass!!" he said smiling.

Buffy could have smothered him with kisses right then for his confidence, she needed it after that little video expose of Buffy this is your life!! "Okay, I'd like to..." She took a deep breath, "bet $25,000 dollars on myself..."

The murmur that went through the club as the Slayer made such a massive bet on herself, would've been funny if this wasn't a wager of whether Buffy lived or died **and **they all hadn't been treated to a peep show of Buffy's most intimate moments prior...

The cashier, a small red skinned bald demon stuttered, "Uh...I'll have to get McDougall to okay this wager.."

Angel nodded, grinning, "Go ahead, tell him I'm here..."

The cashier picked up the phone, spoke for a second and nodded, "Okay, Mr. McDougall will be out shortly, if you'll just step aside..."

Brennan got out her wallet, Booth grinned and handed her what he had in his wallet too. She looked at him, refusing his money. "Booth, this is considered gambling...I don't think that would be such a good idea, do you?"

He sighed softly, "It's for Buffy though..." But he knew she was right. He'd had a problem... "Okay, I wasn't thinking about it like that... I want you to know. I was just..." He'd been showing his belief in Buffy and her abilities too. He felt sorry for the young woman, she'd seen too damned much in such a short life and then THIS tonight had made him sick. Not to mention after the way she defended Angel and to an extent Angelus too. He admired her. She was strong. She'd win. It was almost a sure bet. He rolled his eyes at his own thinking, 'Not good Booth!' he thought and was again glad for his Bones... Even a bet made for the right cause wasn't a good bet for him.

She nodded, "I know." was all she said and he knew she DID know. He kissed her lips gently, "Thank you." he said softly, before he turned her loose, admiring the way she moved as she marched up to the counter.

"I want to make a bet... I have here...Uh... $900.00.. I want to place it on Buffy." she said with quiet determination.

The cashier eyed her contemptuously, "A human..." he said dismissively, "Why would YOU like to make a wager on the Slayer?" His tongue was long and thick and Brennan had to repress her shiver of revulsion.

Brennan grinned and put down almost a thousand dollars... "Because I think she's going to kick this Vocah guy's ass, thats why. Now I have $900.00 here... Take it, and make my bet." she said with typical Brennan determination.

The cashier made a few more despairaging remarks about humans, but took the money and began to place the bet.

Booth couldn't hide his smirk, nor the excitement that was beginning to race through him... "Hey Bones... Make sure to take the odds!" he whispered coming closer to her.

She shot him a look that said clearly, we need to get YOU out of here and turned back to the demon she was now seriously considering calling the red toad..."Can you hurry, I..." She stopped and motioned Angel forward, when Booth had stepped back and was eying the craps table with longing.

Angel was horrified that they had taken Booth to a gambling establishment when he had a problem with it..."Look Temperance, I know the owner... He hates me yes, but he won't try anything in his club. Get Seeley the hell out of here. Now." Angel said, appalled he had led his brother to his vice.

Suddenly Angel nodded to himself, "Actually, Can you and Seeley go out to the alley and make sure if anyone leaves, you see where they go?" At Brennan's nod, Angel went on, " If Vocah is here... He may try and escape out the back entrance in the alley." He briefly described the demon, "Don't try and stop him Temperance. I mean it. Just observe which way he goes if you see him. Okay?"

She agreed, and Angel smiled relieved, "Me and Buffy will meet you back at the car in about 15 minutes, if we're not there in 25, call me..."

She nodded, grabbed her receipt, and promptly pulled her reluctant partner out of the club, it was only after she told him Angel needed him out back to watch and make sure Vocah didn't slip out the back that Booth allowed her to make him leave Angel and Buffy alone in the club.

Angel, who had again reverted to his handsome human face, flashed Brennan and Booth a small smile as they left the club. He turned back to Buffy explaining Booth and Brennan were going to watch for Vocah in the alley. It was then he saw the owner...

Big Shamus McDougall himself coming out. A large wager like this had to be approved by him personally. Shamus was a huge beast, about 6 foot 6. A vampire from the clan of Aurelius, the same clan Angelus was sired from. He was a handsome brute, with thick black hair, that he still wore long, bright blue eyes, a beard and mustache and a chest that looked like the front end of a mack truck!! And he hated Angel..With a passion!

"Angelus!!" he chortled, "So what brings you here...Long time no see huh? I hear you and your girlfriend here want to place a little wager eh?" He eyed Buffy up and down, "Still like em small, sexy and blond I see. Well at least SOME things never change eh, Angelus? Or I guess I should call you Angel now, since you went and got all holier than thou on us!! That's right went and got yourself a soul and now you kill your own kind!!" he said in his big booming voice. Venom plain in that voice.

Angel growled softly. Knowing Shamus was trying to get the crowd stirred up. He wasn't surprised, but he was surprised Shamus would challenge him openly. He'd tried in the past, he'd never won! Angel had known Shamus since he WAS still Angelus. The older vampire was handsome, brutal and ruthless, but...Unfortunately next to Angelus; who took male beauty, sensual charm, seductiveness AND brutality to a whole other level... Shamus was just a pale substitute. But that hadn't stopped him from always pitting himself against Angelus.

Angel remembered how Shamus had always wanted what Angelus had and their competition was fierce on Shamus' part. He had considered Shamus a pain, nothing more really. But Shamus had taken it very seriously, whether it was in the hunt for a victim, in cards, or with women. He was always in direct competition with Angelus, and... He always lost. Always came up second best. It had never been more clear than when Shamus had tried to take Darla from him... She had, in no uncertain terms, explained to him quite brutally, how disgusted she was at the offer, hell, she'd almost dusted the poor bastard there and then, for even assuming she'd choose him over "her boy"

Angel remembered Shamus had looked like he'd seen the wrong end of an ugly stick for a bit there! He almost smiled at the memory. Darla may have been small, but (and Angel could attest to this) she was wickedly efficient at punishment and she had NO mercy! Along with Darla though, Shamus had also tried to seize control of the London section of the Aurelius clan of vampires. He'd lost both, resoundingly to Angelus. The older vampire had been more than humiliated, he'd been made an outcast and he'd never forgotten... His face as he looked at Angel now, was full of hatred.

**The back office of McDougall's...**

Vocah watched the monitor that showed him the club. "So the slayer is here and she's back with Angel..." he grinned, showing hideous teeth. "Good, the plan is set. Now I can kill them both. What a fitting way for such forbidden love to go... Together, forever... Wasn't that what you wanted Slayer? I can give you that Buffy...And I will. I promise." he said, touching the beautiful face on the screen with a fingertip. Then he laughed, a wicked laugh that would chill the bones of a corpse...

**Click and let me know what you think, my muse is a greedy #bleep!!! ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N... Okay..finally a bit of fluff... and a tiny bit of angst too. I know... :( BUT, I mean.. come on this IS Angel ... Tall dark and broody!! He wouldn't be Angel if he wasn't a bit broody and angsty! LOL!! But I DO promise a BIG happy for him in the end! Does that make it all better? Hope so. :) Thank you to everyone again for reviewing... ****This chapter is for Alphie 13... Having only one chapter a day was getting you all grrrr!! I got it!! LOL!! ;) I'm already working on the next chapter. Should post before tonight... So maybe you can read them back to back huh:) I'm just glad you all are intersted. It gives me the warm fuzzies:) **

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating: T

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas, I don't. They belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Chapter 17

**McDougall's Bar...**

Angel flashed a smirk at Shamus, "Why Shamus...If I didn't know any better, " His voice had taken on a hint of the Irish brogue, he'd lost almost 75 years ago... "I'd think ya weren't happy to see me here."

Buffy stared at him as goose bumps raced up her body, 'Note to self' she thought, 'remind him to whisper something, hell, anything... in THAT voice, when I kiss him again' Buffy no longer doubted whether it was an IF she was with Angel again, it was more a when... She just... FELT it. Angel loved HER. She was sorry if Gwen was going to be hurt, but this was her survival too. She'd gone so long without him. Survived, existed, but NEVER happy, never satisfied with what she had, at least not since he'd left in a cloud of fog one June night almost 8 years ago.

She refused to let herself think about the day she wasn't supposed to remember, that just made her cry like a baby!! She HAD remembered, not right away, it had happened two years ago. To the day, that Angel faced his Apocalypse in L.A. and he'd almost died, she'd woke up suddenly, startled and just... Remembered!! It hadn't been a slow trickle of memories either, but a fast flash flood of emotions, visual sensations and pain that had left her curled in her bed, clutching her stomach and sobbing for what they'd lost!

Both of them... They'd always put the greater good, before their OWN happiness. NOT ANYMORE!! Angel made her whole. He was the ONLY man who could make her complete and she KNEW she was the woman to complete him. She would NOT feel guilty about winning him back. Glancing up at his gorgeous face, she smiled impishly, but she WAS going to ask him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear in that sexy accent of his.

Angel almost got distracted by that incredibly sexy smile she was flashing at him right then. This NEW Buffy was an enigma to him. He liked it! He somehow dragged his eyes away from her tempting lips and looked at Shamus again. "So Shamus, I hear, you've been hosting the latest Big Bad come to town..." he smiled with a lazy grace. It was sensual and slow, very reminiscent of Angelus.

To Buffy, it was erotic and arousing. She shifted her thighs, trying to still the arousal that was beginning to pound through her. 'Great Buffy, do you have to go here NOW? You have to think about how sexy he is NOW?!' She watched his face and wanted to growl herself at how much she truly just wanted to 'pull him away somewhere and...God!! Just devour those lips!!'

Angel took his eyes from Shamus. His senses were picking up a change in Buffy. His eyes flashed golden. She was excited!! More than excited, she was almost panting with desire, he could hear her heart racing, feel her blood rushing, smell her need... He felt himself harden, and this was suddenly much more complicated!!

**McDougall's back office...**

Vocah laughed as he watched the Slayer fight her response to his encouragement. It was so easy, what with her own natural need for the vampire. A suggestion that she HAD to have him NOW!! A whisper of a touch to the vampire, letting him open his mind and admit the truth of how much he really wanted this woman. That was really all it took. Much easier than most. But then again, he usually didn't have such fertile raw material to work with. These two, truly wanted each other. Loved each other. It almost made it too easy!

Angel was right, Vocah's powers had expounded, he didn't actually have to touch the person anymore... Just a visual of them would suffice. He wanted Angel and Buffy so distracted with each other that they wouldn't notice him and what he was doing until it was too late... He smiled, satisfied at their reactions, he'd done enough here tonight. The vampire and the Slayer would be lost in each other in a matter of moments. He almost decided to stay and watch the fireworks, but he had business to attend to, one of which was getting prepared for the sacrifice of the Slayer... He couldn't leave out the front, he'd take the back. He almost felt like whistling this was becoming SO much easier than he planned.

**Outside in the Alley behind McDougall's**

Booth and Brennan were sitting in the SUV...

He looked at her in disbelief, "I can't believe you Bones... I mean you've seen demons... DEMONS... And lets not forget vampires, Bones and yet still you're gonna call God, my invisible friend?!!" he asked shocked.

Brennan shook her head, "The key word Booth, I've SEEN demons. When you SHOW me God, I'll stop calling him invisible." she smirked.

Booth growled, "You know Bones, thats just ridiculous. I think you say that just to irritate me and mock my beliefs."

She smiled, "Booth I'm only saying I believe in what I can see. Explain rationally. Had you asked me about demons a week ago, my answer would be I can't rationally believe in them, there is no proof. Well now I have seen that proof... What you're asking of me is to believe in something that can't be seen, touched or heard... Thats just illogical Booth..."

He shot her a look, "Well before a few days ago, you didn't know demons and vampires existed either, yet they do... How can you sit there and be so sure God doesn't ..." he stopped, his argument flying out of hisd head as a figure left the club by the back door. It had a long dark cloak, that flowed behind it as it walked. Booth tried to see it in the dark. It was tall and looked like it was wearing a cloak or something. Booth turned on his lights, wanting to see it. The figure turned, it's face was a strange mask. A mask of silver. But the eyes, the eyes caught the light of the headlights and glowed red!!

Brennan gasped, "It's him. Booth thats him, I'm sure of it. Thats Vocah!"

Booth turned out the lights. He looked at her, they couldn't just let him get away. "Shit..." he said, Angel had said to stay here, but... that just went against everything inside Seeley Booth. He was a take action kind of man and sitting here waiting for Angel just wasn't in his nature. He watched as Vocah headed down the alley. He made a decision just as the demon was almost out of sight. Booth got out of the truck, he saw Brennan's eyes widen.

Ignoring her shocked look, he whispered quickly. "Bones, look... Call Angel, tell him I'm going after him...I've got my phone, so I'll let you know where I am..." he saw her fear... Needing to reassure her, he leaned in and kissed her. "I'll be okay..." he flashed her that "charm smile"... "I promise Bones..." he said with his usual charm and cockiness, before he drew his weapon and hurried after the demon.

Brennan gasped, "NO!! Booth...Wait... Angel said..." But Booth was already heading down the alley after Vocah. Brennan wanted to throttle him on the spot as her heart leaped in her chest and settled somewhere in her throat. "Don't go after him..." she finished for her ears only. Booth had already turned the corner and was out of sight. She picked up her phone to call Angel...

**Rock Creek National Park...**

Spike almost didn't hear the voices, so caught up in tasting Illyria again. He was kissing her, they were nearly naked and he was trembling with the need to be inside her incredibly powerful body again when he heard them. He wanted to cry, but he lifted his head and listened instead, his vampiric hearing, taking note of them LONG before a human would.

Illyria too had heard the voices. She pushed Spike off her, "Someone comes... Get dressed. We will continue this bad habit when we are at home."

Spike wanted to smirk and bite out a sarcastic comment, but her beauty in the pale moonlight stopped all thoughts in his head. "Bloody hell... Aright then. As long as we continue pet..." He pulled his shirt and boots on, "Now lets go see the big bad wolf eh luv?"

Illyria frowned, "Why would we be looking for wolves, do you mean werewolves like Angel's other consort Nina? I don't think they..." She stopped as she saw his smirk. "This is another of your attempts at humor is it not. Hmmm? Am I supposed to be amused?"

Spike scowled, "Well yeah, you bloody well weren't sposed to insult me Blue..." he griped, pulling on his duster and throwing her a hurt look.

Illyria put her hand over his mouth. "Ssshhh... They are near."

They both became still as the trees as they listened to the conversation taking place maybe thirty feet from them...

**Inside the Clearing...**

First voice..."Okay, so Vocah says the Slayer won't be a problem..."

The second voice scoffed, "Yeah, I heard he said that the last time too and Angelus dusted his ass!!"

First... "Yeah, but this time he's using them against each other... Their LOOOVE is going to be their downfall!!" it was said so mockingly and Spike almost growled.

Second.."Still I'm gonna cover my ass. I'll help Vocah get them here on Monday night, but after that.. I'm out man. In case something goes wrong, I don't want Angelus going all psycho vamp on my ass!!"

First..."Hey watch where you put that. It has to form the mark."

Second.."Are these really bones of dead girls?"

First.."Yeah, they all bear Vocah's mark... Hey, move that one there. NO, you idiot...There!! Dammit, maybe it would be a good idea for you to NOT be here for the rising. With your fear and your stupidity, you might end of helping the other side!!"

Second.."Hey, that's bullshit. I'm NOT stupid, I'm just creeped out by this Vocah dude. Have you LOOKED in his eyes? Dead. Man, he has eyes that are dead. Not too mention we're planning on sacrificing Angelus'..."

First.. STOP calling HIM Angelus will you. That loser ISN'T Angelus anymore. Angelus would be here in league with us. Hell, he'd be RULING the Hell Mouth you idiot!! That freak with a soul isn't Angelus. Call him Angel, it suits him better... The Pussy!"

Second.."Yeah, well that PUSSY killed Vocah dead the last time and I've seen that PUSSY take out ten, maybe twelve vamps himself, so if thats your definition of a pussy...Well.. Hell, I'd really like to see your definition of a stud!"

First... "Angelus WAS my definition of a stud and if all goes as according to plan..Well, let's just say my friend you might just see what I mean.."

Second... "What d'you mean? Man are you sayin they're gonna try and bring Angelus back?"

First... "That's not our business...C'mon, let's get this finished..."

They were quiet for a few minutes... Then the first voice spoke again, "Okay, we're done... lets go."

Spike and Illyria listened to them, "Bloody hell..." he whispered, "Lets follow these wankers, then I gotta get to Angel! Let's go pet.."

**McDougall's Bar...**

Angel smiled calmly at Shamus as he took Buffy's bet and gave her a receipt. "Well little lady, thank you for the contribution. I promise not to spend it all in one place..." His blue eyes were dancing, like he knew something she didn't and he was just DYING to tell her.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I'm aiming to see you can't spend it at all. I plan on winning."

Shamus grinned, his eyes flashed yellow, "If ya say so Slayer, I have a feeling you'll be a bit busy... But I'll make sure they bury you both together..." With that he shot Angel a look, he laughed. "Oh how I wish I could see it when it happens to you Angelus, but I'll guess I'll just have to be content to see it on video later..." And with that cryptic remark, he walked away. Whistling like he hadn't a care in the world.

Angel just watched him, Shamus definitely knew something, he was about to follow the big vampire and beat the truth out of him, when his phone rang. It was Brennan.. He listened for a moment, cursed fluently and grabbed Buffy's hand and dragged her out of the club, trying to ignore the jolts of pure, raw desire that was shooting through him at touching Buffy!

**A few blocks from the Club...**

Booth watched the figure of Vocah as he met with a woman with dark hair. She was beautiful, dressed elegantly in a power suit. She looked like a lawyer and he should know, he dated enough of them. He wanted to get closer to hear, but since he had NO idea how keen the demon's hearing was, he stayed a safe distance and had to rely on just a visual...

They exchanged something, Vocah pulled it out of the case it was in and held it up for inspection. Booth narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was... It looked like a glass globe of some sort. Booth was still wondering, when Vocah nodded and laughed. It was a sound Booth would NEVER forget. It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up and he actually crossed himself. "My God..." he breathed KNOWING he was seeing true evil...

**McDougall's Bar... **

Angel and Buffy went out the front, hoping to spot Booth. With Brennan in back, they had the club covered.

Buffy looked at him. "I'm sorry you saw that... If I could change it..."

He stopped her, "Ssshhh.. Buffy, I knew about you and Spike, remember? It was a long time ago and... Well, now I see my part in it too. You asked, no you begged me to stay, I didn't. I left you, again. You turned to him. I don't like it, but it's in the past. I'm just sorry someone put your, our private moments on display like that!! Thats what made me angry Buffy, NOT seeing you and Spike. Okay?"

She nodded, "But still I want you to know something. It's always been you Angel... Every kiss I've had with someone else, has always been a way of finding you again. It's never worked." she said with a smile.

Angel felt a shudder run through his body... He moved to her and cupped her cheeks and lowered his head, needing to kiss her. His phone rang just then, he groaned softly, but it could be Booth... he reminded himself, he let go of Buffy... "Hello!" he answered, his voice husky with desire and fear for his brother. It WAS Booth on the line, hearing his voice, knowing he was safe... Angel felt as if he was going to melt with relief.

Booth watched the Limo as it turned the corner and disappeared, "Angel... hey listen I'm over here off..." he paused a moment, "East Capitol, just west of Division Avenue. I followed Vocah and he met with a woman... I lost him, he just kind of took off,. I couldn't keep up with him, but the woman got into a Limo. I got the license plate... I'll run it when I get back to my office. Listen, just come get me, I'll explain everything I saw when I see you."

Angel hung up and gave a huge sigh of relief. Booth was alright. More than alright, he had some very interesting information as a matter of fact. Angel felt himself feel pride of his choice again all those years ago. His brother wasn't just a good man, he was a brave man too. It made Angel feel better, everything he'd suffered because of that happiness clause, even losing Buffy... At least he'd given his brother his soul back. It was worth it. Smiling, his soft lazy smile at his own thoughts, he told Buffy what Booth had said as he searched the contacts on his phone for Brennan's number, finding it, he called her. She said she was on the other line with Booth and she'd pick them up in front of the club. Angel agreed and hung up.

He turned to Buffy and felt his stomach do a flip. Buffy was staring at him. Watching him intently with the hungriest, most sensual loving look he'd ever seen in his life. He felt the hair on his neck stand on end and he got so hard, so fast, he seriously worried he might embarrass himself! As if in slow motion, he saw her lick her full, soft lips. "Buffy..." he whispered, raggedly, taking a step towards her.

Buffy couldn't stop the small whimper as she saw the need in his eyes. Her heart slammed in her chest... "Angel..." she moaned softly, taking a step towards him too. Their lips touched softly, once, twice...They moaned in unison as desire exploded between them. Buffy took the last tiny step and then she was in his arms, engulfed in his passion and strength.

His mouth slanted over hers and his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth, needing to taste her fully. He growled deep in his chest and pulled her tighter against his hard, aroused body. He felt as if his mouth was starving for hers. "God Buffy..." he cried out as she gripped his back and pressed even closer to him, her belly flush against his hard on, it was the most painful and pleasurable experience of his life.

**Simultaneously... **

Across the street, Gwen watched as he kissed her. "Well you needed to know, and now you do." she said out loud as she crept back into the alley, unable to watch anymore. She headed briskly back to her car, now knowing why they called ignorance bliss. A part of her wished so badly, she'd just stayed home... That she could pretend she didn't know what she now knew... Her lover was still in love with his ex! She knew Angel well enough to know he wouldn't just cheat on her. He LOVED Buffy. She sat in her car and let the tears come for a few minutes. She wished she could hate him right now, but the worst part was, she didn't. She didn't hate him. He couldn't help his feelings anymore than she could help that she was in love with him...

She took a deep breath and looked into the rear view mirror, "Okay girl... get it..." She felt a sudden prickle at the back of her neck. Electricity started to surge through her, warning her of the danger... She twisted, just as a sword pierced her seat, just where her chest would've been had she not sensed the danger. Thanking God, for her years as a cat burglar, which had honed her instincts to a razors edge, Gwen, flung her body away from her attacker. It was hard in the small car, but she had mastered the art of contorting her body during her years as a thief.

She got into a crouch on the seat and saw only a flash of red eyes as the demon tried to pull the sword out of the seat. She grinned, "You picked the wrong girl to kill tonight asshole..." she said, quickly yanking off her gloves, she reached out and touched him, putting all her pain, hurt and anger at Angel behind the blast of electricity...

**Okay click the button and feed the muse... She's more creative when she's fat and happy:)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N.. Sorry guys meant to post this last night, but I had a bit of a family emergency... I'm working on the next chapter now, so I won't leave you hanging too long. Again sorry... But you all are awesome for all your support. Thank you so much:)**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Pairing Booth/Brennan... Angel/Gwen

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

**Chapter 18**

**McDougall's Bar...**

The kiss went on and on... It had been so long since they'd tasted each other like this.

Buffy was making incoherent little noises and moans, her words a jumble of whimpers and sighs. The only thing he could make out was his name as she chanted it and yes and please!! She wrapped her leg around him, as if wanting to crawl inside his skin, if it were possible.

"Angel..I need you...Please, oh please." she murmured, before his mouth took hers again in a deep, thorough kiss.

Angel was lost in a sea of erotic emotions. His hands were roaming everywhere as their mouths melded and drank from each other. He gripped her hips, pulling her tighter to him. Arching his hips, just needing her closer. Wanting to feel her all over him, desperately needing to be inside her, feeling her heat... It was killing him.

Buffy whimpered softly as she felt his hardness pressing against her belly and his lips left hers to travel down her throat. "I love you Angel...Always... Always loved...you!" she panted as his mouth tasted the flesh of her neck, she cried out sharply in intense pleasure as he stopped to suck deeply at the scar he'd left all those years ago...

Angel raised his head to stare into her deep green passion glazed eyes, his own were black with desire. "Buffy..I need...God.." He gave up...He took her face in his big hands, " I Love you too... Still love you so much..." he groaned, embracing his aching need to confess everything he was feeling. His mouth claimed hers again, sealing their love, knowing that after tonight everything had changed for them...

The honking of a horn was like a shocking bucket of cold water poured on them. They jumped away from each other. Buffy was breathing raggedly and Angel was practically panting with unneeded breath. Old habits, when aroused, were impossible to break! They looked around, trying to get their bearings and were surprised to see Brennan in the big black SUV waiting for them.

**Across the Street...**

Gwen watched in horrified fascination as the jolts zapped through him, making him twitch convulsively, then smoke as he burned from the inside out. The demon never knew what hit him, he was fried almost instantly. Gwen was panting and suddenly felt the pain... She HAD been stabbed, it wasn't that bad, but it had went right through her shoulder. "Shit!" she murmured as she climbed out of the now disgusting smelling car. Looking at the blackened demon, she frowned. Not sorry she'd killed him. He'd been trying to kill her, but she was now wondering how she was going to get rid of the mess.

"Well...What should I do with you now, huh?" She knew she didn't have a choice. Angel would hear about this... She grabbed her phone. 'Might as well get it over with, at least I'll get to see him squirm when he realizes I was here tonight. That ought to freak him out!' she thought with a smirk. It was petty, she knew, but well, she was feeling pretty damned petty right now! 'Yeah right!' she wished she could be so cold. The cold hard truth was she still loved him. It would be easier to let him go if she hated him, but she didn't. BUT she still had to let him go... 'Life's a bitch!' she thought and picked up her phone to call...

**McDougall's...**

Buffy felt her face flame as she met Brennan's shocked face through the window of the big SUV. Angel too looked down, embarrassed to be caught making out like that. Especially because Temperance knew he was with Gwen.. He helped Buffy into the back, then climbed in next to her, trying to decide what if anything he should say. Buffy and Angel were quiet, trying to calm their raging emotions and to keep their distance, yet needing contact. Angel took her hand and held it tenderly, not wanting to let her go, now that he'd held her, tasted her again.

Angel met Brennan's knowing eyes in the rear view mirror. "Uh Temperance... I'm...Uh... Me and Buffy...Well..." he was embarrassed and didn't know what to say. He knew he wanted Buffy, but he usually had more control over himself. Even right now... He wanted to kiss and touch her. Something wasn't right, but his mind was too jumbled what with kissing Buffy, seeing her and Spike on that damned peep show earlier, and his shock that Vocah was back, he wasn't sure what to make of it all. He needed to think, but not now. Later.. Alone. And he also had to talk to Gwen. He was extremely unfair and he felt guilt swamp him.

He had to tell her the truth, it was the honorable thing to do. He shook his head, now was not the time to go over that. Later... He decided to get back to business. "So Vocah was at the club, I knew it. Look we need to get Booth and Buffy and I need to..." His phone rang.

Angel's face paled, Buffy watched him, "Are you alright?" he asked worry plain in his voice. He turned away from her suddenly as he spoke on the phone and Buffy suddenly knew it was Gwen on the phone.

Buffy leaned forward, not wanting to hear his conversation. "Tempe, I'm sorry you caught us like that..I'm more than a bit embarrassed, but I'm not sorry. I just want you to know...I don't want to hurt Gwen, but I love Angel...I..."

Brennan nodded, "It's not a choice Buffy... It's an instinct. You and Angel are mates. Primal... It's the only logical explanation. I understand."

Buffy looked at her, 'Primal..Instinctual... Yes, that made sense. Satisfied with that explanation, Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I think it is... Thank you." Buffy said softly.

Brennan looked at her, "For what?" she asked, puzzled.

Buffy smiled, "For giving me the first honest, unbiased and acceptable explanation for why Angel and I have never been able to let go." she said very quietly, but with deep, raw emotion.

Brennan nodded, "Your welcome then..." she said, smiling at the effervescent smile on the Buffy's beautiful face.

Angel was talking very, very softly and Buffy tamped down her jealousy. This was a very emotional situation and her making demands was not the way to go. She knew he wanted her, had felt his love for her. She'd have to be patient and let him work through this with Gwen, but it bothered her. She consoled herself with their passion from earlier. Letting it play again in her mind.

She was still amazed they'd lost control like that, what with everything happening, but it was like her blood was on fire for him. It was all she could do not to throw him down on the seat right now and tear at his clothes until he was naked and ready for her. 'Oh my God, what is happening to me?' she wondered. Passion for Angel was nothing new, but this was out of control hunger!!

Brennan wasn't sure what had happened to get them to this point so quickly, but she was going to suggest to Angel he have a talk with Gwen, it was obvious he'd found his way back to Buffy. Gwen deserved to hear it from him. But right now, she had her mind on her own love... 'Did I just say LOVE?' she asked herself, shocked at the simple slip her own mind made. She smiled suddenly, 'Yes, love... I love Booth!' The thought should have sent her into a panic, but it didn't. It had happened so gradually, she just looked at it and was amazed it had taken her so long to realize it. She loved him and if she was honest, she had for a long time.

She'd been so sick with worry until she'd gotten Booth's call. Only someone you love could make you feel like that. That blind fear and panic at the thought of something happening to them. Now all she wanted was to see his handsome face and then smack him for scaring her like that!! She grinned, 'And THEN tell him she loved him!'

She felt intense relief as she saw him as he waved them down. He looked so handsome. 'God, hes gorgeous!' she thought to herself. The thought of not seeing that incredible smile again had nearly torn her heart out. He went to drive and she just shook her head, angry at him for scaring the crap out of her like that. He looked like he was about to argue about her driving, but one look on her face stilled the words before he even uttered them.

He climbed into the passenger seat, gave Angel; who was on the phone, and Buffy a smile, then turned and met his partner's VERY angry, beautiful blue eyes. Shit!' he realized, 'She's really pissed! "What Bones?" he asked, flashing his "MOST charming smile" He took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, trying to get her to look at him, he turned his head sideways, and smiled at her gently. "I'm fine. Really, Bones... I didn't even get close, I just couldn't let him leave without at least seeing where he went..."

Brennan looked at him and felt herself melt at seeing THAT smile..."Stop...Stop using your charm smile on me Booth, you really scared me tonight. You have NO idea what that thing is capable of.. If something happened to you..." she left off, feeling a completely irrational urge to cry.

Booth saw her tears, "Oh hell...Baby..Baby I'm sorry..." he murmured, forgetting their audience completely.

Buffy, leaned back, trying to give them privacy, a bit embarrassed to be witness to this emotional scene. She looked at Angel, who was still huddled into his jacket talking to Gwen... She could hear his voice though and it was upset. Fluctuating between anger, sadness and guilt! She looked out the side window, trying to ignore the different conversations flowing around her...If one of those conversations didn't concern her and her happiness, she might be amused at this new voyeuristic role she was suddenly thrust into. But since one of the parties WAS Angel... And HIS conversation directly affected her life, it just wasn't amusing. She WAS determined however to not be the insecure little girl she used to be. She loved Angel. He loved her. She wasn't running away, even if Gwen was upset. This was a fight for her future. She wasn't giving him up. Never again.

Up front, Brennan looked at him sideways and smiled at him, 'Did he just call me baby?' her mind latched onto this for some reason. 'He's never called me that, somewhere my brain is telling me it should bother me to be called an infant, but it doesn't...' She smiled at him softly, her emotions for once, plain on her beautiful face.

Booth saw that smile and knew he was forgiven. He squeezed her hand and again flashed her that amazing smile of his. "I'm sorry Bones..." he said truthfully.

She nodded, then glanced at him and giving him a mysterious grin of her own, "Just remember, next time you want to tell me to stay behind.. Don't... You owe me one."

That wiped the smile off his face and he frowned at her before shaking his head and smiling. That was his Bones... Always determined and independent. Leave it to her to find a way to use this as a future bargaining chip to get her way. 'He loved her,' he realized. 'Really loved her and he never wanted her to change either' he wasn't sure which of those revelations scared him the most!

Angel hung up, "That was Gwen... She's back at McDougall's..." Buffy gasped and Angel looked at her. She saw the panic on his face and knew they were both wondering if she'd seen them kissing earlier. He went on... "She was attacked... We need to go get her." he finished softly, feeling so damned awkward right now. His eyes met Brennan's in the rear view mirror and he saw her wide questioning eyes... Angel had never wished he could just disappear so badly in his life!

Booth was wondering just what in the hell he'd missed. "Okay, someone wanna tell me..."

Suddenly the blush on Buffy's cheeks, the sick look on Angel's, Brennan shooting Angel a look of sympathy, combined with the thick tension Gwen's call had brought all clicked for Booth. 'Oh hell... Gwen was at the bar...Buffy and Angel had been at the bar... Something had happened between them and now they were worried Gwen had seen them' It made sense and somehow Bones knew too. Booth shook his head as he looked at Angel.

He leaned over to Brennan and whispered in her ear. "Bones, pull over and let me drive... You get in back with Buffy and Angel can sit up front with me. It will be better for everyone huh?" Not wanting to leave Angel in the back seat with his girlfriend/maybe soon to be ex and with his ex/maybe soon to be current girlfriend. God what a mess!!

Brennan agreed and pulled over. She looked at Angel. "Okay, I don't want this to be awkward. Angel, you obviously are very emotionally tangled right now. Your feelings for Buffy are obvious. So I think it would be in everyone's best interest, if you sit up front with Booth. I'll sit in between Buffy and Gwen..."

Booth grinned at Angel's mortified look, and interrupted Brennan with... "Yeah you up here... Bones in between them and then maybe we'll all get back to your place in one piece huh?" Looking at Angel with a wide grin.

Angel wasn't seeing the humor, well he was, but it just wasn't amusing because it was his life that had turned Topsy Turvy all the sudden. He looked at Buffy and knew there wasn't any choice though. He loved her and needed her. "I love you..." he whispered in her ear, just before he got out of the car and they all switched places.

They were turning the corner where McDougall's was when Angel's phone rang again. He hoped it wasn't Gwen again, he didn't want to get into it again on the phone. He KNEW she'd seen him and Buffy. She didn't come right out and say it, but the hostility in her voice was palpable. Angel would have to be deaf, dumb, blind and ignorant to NOT hear it in her voice. Since he wasn't any of those things, he KNEW, she KNEW!

For the first time ever, Angel was almost ecstatic to hear Spike's voice on the other end of the line.

"Spike...Hey what's up?" 'Was that HIS voice? He'd sounded almost joyful! To talk to Spike? Well, at least he hadn't said, thank God!'

**Across town...**

Spike looked at the phone shocked at the relieved almost euphoric sound of Angel's voice. He frowned, "Angel is that you?" He heard Angel's affirmative. He frowned, "What's got you soundin so bleedin arse over tip? You an the Slayer playin the slap n tickle already eh peaches?" He heard Angel warning growl and then the low..."Spike..." He breathed a sigh of relief, 'yep still Angel, not his bleedin evil sire come back to abuse the shit outta him!' Okay, then all was still good. "Listen mate..." and Spike told Angel everything he'd heard tonight.

Angel was quiet, "Are ya there? Did you bloody well here what I told you? They don't just want Buffy, you prat, the bloody wankers want to bring back Angelus, Angel. An we all know how bloody well THAT worked out the last time it happened!"

Angel growled that it wasn't going to happen and told Spike to stay there.. He and Buffy would meet them there.

Spike hung up and knew something was up with Angel. He also knew it had something to do with Buffy. "Oh bloody hell, that duck just ties a man..or vampire in knots without even tryin..." Since the curse was no longer an issue, Spike was actually... happy for Angel. He'd always known Buffy loved Angel. He may not have wanted to know it, but he had just the same. What worried him were these bleedin slags that wanted Angelus to come out an play!

If it was 100 years ago, he'd be trying to help the bloody wankers, but after the last time.. He truly believed his sire.. The real Angelus was forever gone. Trapped under a soul for 100 years... He was no longer charming, funny, and affectionate to his family. At times the Angelus of old had been a bloody riot...Of course he'd still been cruel, ruthless and brutal, but he made you love what he did to you...

The pain he gave, he made you crave it. NOT the Angelus that had come back the last time in Sunnydale. He was just a bloody asshole. He was obsessive and bloody well insane to boot! Though Spike knew Angelus' insanity had everything to do with Buffy too!! He had wanted her, probably more even than Angel himself did, because Angelus would've never left the bint. Nope, Angelus would've killed her and turned her first, that way assuring she stayed with HIM always!

Angel hung up, "That was Spike. He said he and Illyria followed a couple of vamps out of Rock Creek. Seems they're setting up the ritual for Monday...They followed them to a shop over off Georgia Avenue. Heavy demonic activity..." He stopped, then took a deep breath. "It seems Buffy isn't the only target..."

Booth turned and looked at him, "Who else?" he asked, but he had a feeling he already knew. They were going after Angel.

"I am...Or at least Angelus. They want to bring back Angelus..." he said softly.

Buffy gasped and squeezed his hand... Hard. "Over my dead body." she said so fiercely, both Angel and Booth gaped at her. "No, Angel. We've been through too much. I'm not going to lose you again." She looked at Booth, "So when you followed Vocah, what did you see?"

Booth parked in front of McDougall's and went on to describe the woman and what he saw them exchange.

Buffy raised a brow at Angel, feeling a tingling where he touched her... "Do you think that he has one of those Orb thingys?"

Angel smiled at her. Orb Thingy! ONLY Buffy would call a mystical globe that could hold a soul, a thingy! "Yeah, I guess." he replied. Frowning, he looked at Buffy, a puzzled expression on his beautiful face.

He looked at Buffy, "But who would want to bring back Angelus? And if they did...why would they want to try and contain my soul when I could then be re cursed and it given back to me? You'd think if they really want Angelus back, they'd try and destroy the soul altogether." he said as if he wasn't talking about himself dying forever.

Buffy looked at him. 'No, she'd move heaven and hell this time to stop that from happening. She wasn't that same little girl anymore. She needed Angel and no one...NO ONE was going to take his soul from him...' She squeezed his hand, "What did the woman look like again Seeley?" she asked.

Booth looked at her, about to answer, when suddenly a loud piercing whistle startled them. They all looked up at the sound, and Gwen began walking across the street. Angel felt his gut churn. She had almost reached the truck when a limo pulled up behind her and stopped. Two human men wearing full riot gear stepped out. It all happened in slow motion... The men pulled out rifles and just started firing...

Booth saw the men and his heart stopped."Shit!! Oh my God, Angel..." he yelled, "It's a trap!!"

Angel saw her smile, he started to smile too out of reflex and habit, he guessed, but then he watched in horror as the smile on her face turned to surprise, then pain as the bullets tore through her beautiful body...

Brennan sat in stunned surprise, never expecting mercenaries to step out of a full stretch limousine.

Buffy watched the only woman who had stood between herself and the man she loved get shot down... "Oh God no..." she said softly, feeling very, very sorry for the woman who had held a piece of her love's heart. "Angel..." she cried as she saw his face.

Then the bullets started hitting the SUV... Angel jumped out..."Go...Now!" Angel growled, "Get you, Temperance and Buffy out of here... NOW!!"

Booth had NO choice...He looked at Bones, "Get down. NOW!!" he screamed at her, terrified as a bullet went through his window and smashed into hers.

It had missed them both by inches!! He hated leaving Angel, it made his gut churn... But one look at the vampires face and he put the big vehicle in drive and got out of there, ducking down as bullets hit his side window again.

The last thing he saw as he turned the corner was Angel grabbing Gwen in his arms, running, and then falling to his knees...

**I know a terrible ending huh?!! My evil twin is back in charge... Feed the muse and keep her happy and I'll come back:)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N.. Okay.. First, sorry it took so long to post this. I was sick all day yesterday:( My muse goes on vacation when I get a stomach ache:) Second..Thank you to everyone for reviewing. You guys crack me up sometimes. Love reading them. They truly make me smile:)**

Title: Welcome to my World.. The Story of Angel and Booth.

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating T

Setting: Set during the first season of Bones... and after the last episode of Angel... This is an AU Bones/Angel crossover.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.. Though I wish I owned both Angel and Booth... Sigh... But alas I don't they belong to someone else, not me. But this story is mine!!

Chapter 19

Booth stopped the SUV. "We're going back... I think he's hit."

Buffy was already nodding. "Please Seeley... Bullets can't kill him, but losing too much blood will send him into a type of vampire coma... We have to save him. Please."

Booth was already turning the big car around. They rounded the corner as four men were trying to wrestle a much weakened Angel to the ground.

Booth looked at Brennan. "Take the wheel Bones..." he said, rolling down the window.

Brennan nodded and leaned over to grab the wheel as Booth took out his gun.

"Hold it steady Bones..." he said taking careful aim, he shot the first man in the chest, bringing him down. He fired off three more rounds quickly, taking out all four of Angel's attackers.

Angel jumped back to his feet, having taken cover as soon as he heard more gun shots. Realizing it was Booth as soon as the first man went down. He picked up Gwen and seeing the big, black SUV sped towards it using the last bit of energy he had getting there.

Buffy opened the door and he flew inside, "Go!!" he shouted, but Booth was already doing that... And with a squeal of their tires they were gone.

Buffy looked at Angel, "Are you hurt... Let me see..." she said frantically.

Angel was holding Gwen in his lap, she was amazingly still breathing. "I'm okay, I think they hit me twice, but you know bullets won't kill me Buffy...We've got to get Gwen back to the office." he said softly, looking back at Gwen's pale face.

Buffy didn't care if he thought he was fine, she needed to see for herself. "Angel, please lean forward... Let me at least see how many times you were hit..."

They needed to get Gwen comfortable first, well as comfortable as they could that is. Buffy helped Angel lay her out in the back. He found a blanket back there and wrapped it around her, trying to tuck it around her, but his head was spinning, Buffy had to do it for him. 'Maybe he'd lost more blood than he'd at first thought'

When Buffy turned back around and she saw Angel's back and the several bullet holes in his jacket, she gasped. Her eyes went to the seat and she cried out in dismay. The whole back seat behind him was saturated with blood. "Oh my God! Angel... You've lost so much blood! "

She lifted his shirt. "Two of them went all the way through you." She looked at his back. "But, you still have a bullet inside you. It'll need to come out." Buffy could see he was losing way too much blood, the bullets had probably torn up his insides... 'Oh God' he needed blood and soon.

Booth glanced back at Angel, "Shit.. We need to.." he stopped. "What the hell.. We can't take him to a hospitable...But Gwen.. can we take her?" He knew she had some electrical thing, where if she touched you, she'd shock you or something.

Angel groaned in pain, shaking his head no. "Just get me and Gwen home. She can't go either.. She'd electrocute any Doctor that touched her right now. Look, those mercenaries... They were Wolfram & Hart. I need to get all of us somewhere safe... My offices are the safest place for us." he said feeling more light headed by the minute.

Booth nodded, then the name he'd said struck a chord inside him. "Did you say Wolfram & Hart? The law firm?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah... I've seen one of those guys. And the woman you described, I think I know who it is... Her name is Lilah Morgan. I don't know how she's here, but I know how they operate and it was definitely them. They brought back Vocah..." 'Just like they brought back Darla.' he thought.

Booth growled, "I've seen some of their defense attorneys in action. They represent the lowest form of scum. Child killers. Mass murderers. You name it, if it's a piece of garbage...Wolfram & Hart will represent it!" he said angrily.

Brennan gasped, "Wasn't that the firm that is going to take Howard Epps's case?"

Booth nodded, looking at her from the corner of his eye as he drove, "Yeah, like I said...If your a piece of crap, their right there to take the case."

Angel nodded, "Yeah, I know. Their even worse than you know.. Believe me. They've tried to kill me more than once..." He sighed, "So they're the ones who want Angelus back, and they're behind all those girls dying. The killings, they were to bring Vocah back Booth."

He looked at Brennan, "Temperance you said they all had his mark. Didn't you?"

She nodded, "Yes, on the left radius.. Like it was ingrained into the bone. I've never in all my years seen anything like it."

Angel sighed again, "And you won't again, I'm sure. They were marked as his and sacrificed to bring him back..Dammit. Wolfram & Hart had those girls killed. The only problem is proving it!" he said sickened at the evil they were capable o, but feeling groggy all of a sudden. He shook his head to try and clear it and his head spun wildly. He gasped as he tipped over onto his side.

Buffy watched as he fell towards her, she gasped. He was pale. MUCH paler than usual and that meant he was white as a sheet. "Oh God!! He needs blood..NOW!!" she said pulling Angel up by his jacket. "Angel... Angel!!" she shouted, he jumped and opened his eyes.

"What? What happened?" He shook his head. He felt really out of it. He pulled himself upright and with sheer force of will, got himself together again.

"You passed out, that's what happened." she said panic lacing her voice. She took his face in her hands. "Angel you need blood... Now baby. Right now." she said softly.

Angel shook his head, preying she wasn't suggesting what he thought she was. "I'll make it back to the office. I have plenty there."

Buffy glanced at Booth and Brennan, wondering what they'd think about what she was about to do, but then she realized she didn't care... Angel was losing too much blood. She scooted right up next to him, almost in his lap. Her brows drew down, and she gave him her most determined look. "No, you're losing too much. You need blood and you need it now...Right now." she whispered softly, staring up into his pale face.

He looked at her, seeing her desperation, he turned away. "No... I know what you're offering...I'll be alright. I told you, I have plenty of blood back at my office. We just need to..."

She stopped him by pulling his face back to her and kissing him. She felt bad for Gwen, she did. Horribly sad and guilty too, but she would not sit here while Angel himself into a coma or worse...Bled to death. "Angel, you aren't going to make it. You and I both know it... please don't make me force you... You need to drink."

When he again stubbornly shook his head no, she narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Don't be a stubborn jack ass Angel! Going into a coma or worse dying won't help Gwen or anyone!!" she almost growled at him.

He raised a brow at her, "I won't drink from you Buffy.. So give it up." He leaned back against the seat and sighed, that had taken a lot of energy. He knew he was in trouble.

Buffy refused to cry. Tears had never solved her problems before, she refused to give in to them again. She was stronger than that. She WOULD get him to agree with her.. 'Damn him!' she thought. 'He's so damned stubborn sometimes!' She tried a different tactic, she softened her voice and looked at him with ALL the love she felt for him. She took his face in her hands and tenderly kissed his lips, hearing his soft moan she smiled softly, then leaned forward, making him look at her.

"Angel...Look at me." she said when he closed his eyes. He opened them and she smiled gently. She kissed him and gazed deeply into his beautiful, soulful dark eyes. "Please, I love you. I love you so much Angel and I can't lose you...Not again. You know what will happen if you lose too much blood. You KNOW Angel..." she whispered fiercely.

He saw the love shining in those hazel eyes. She was right, he could feel his head spinning from blood loss. He might not make it home to his supply of blood... If he slipped into unconsciousness... He might not come back out of it.

He looked at Booth and Brennan...Putting his head down, he whispered back."No, I don't want them to see me do that...In front of them" he finished softly, clearly ashamed.

Buffy stopped him again. "They will understand and if they don't I don't really care right now. You're my concern. I will not lose you again Angel..Now drink dammit!"

She saw he was going to be stubborn because he was ashamed to drink in front of Seeley and Tempe. So she decided to go with her instincts. She turned back and looked at Tempe.

"Angel has lost too much blood. He won't make it back to his offices where he keeps his blood supply. He's going to let himself fall into a coma because he too embarrassed..."

Angel growled, "Buffy... Stop. Stop it now..."

She ignored him, "Because he TOO embarrassed to drink my blood in front of the two of you! I am a Slayer... My blood WILL cure him, and quick too, but he's..."

Angel put his hand over her mouth. "Please.. Don't. Just stop." he said, now not wanting to look at Temperance or Booth.

Temperance looked at Angel as she digested Buffy's words. Then back to Buffy. "Will it hurt you in any way?" she asked.

Buffy shook her head, "Nope, not a bit. He doesn't need a lot...Yet!! That is..." she let the meaning of those words speak for themselves.

Brennan nodded, "Then Angel you should let her help you. Believe me, seeing you drink blood will in no way be the weirdest thing I've ever seen. I've seen tribes in Northern Africa who drink blood for their beliefs. It doesn't bother me. You do it to survive. Some do it for religious purposes. As long as no one is dying, do what you have to do to live. It is the only choice you have."

Booth looked at Angel in the rear view mirror. "And that is from the logical one..." He grinned, then said seriously, "Angel... We need you on this. If Buffy can help you..Let her, don't be all noble on mine or Bones' account. Especially when it's not needed. She wants to, it's not like you're attacking her..."

Though Booth was a bit horrified at the thought of Angel biting and drinking Buffy's blood. He kept it to himself. He could see Angel was ashamed. It made him realize how much Angel was at odds with what he was. And, Bones was right. He'd seen more horrors than that, in the war.. On the job, and those were perpetrated by humans. He nodded again at Angel, seeing the vampire was starting to weave in the seat.

"Come on Angel, you're weak and getting weaker...Hey, it's not like you're gonna go all evil..." he stopped, "Are you?" At Angel's small negative head shake. He relaxed again. "Then just do it, I promise not to look if it makes you feel better. We need you healthy...Okay?" Booth said and he saw Angel nod his head softly.

"Alright.." Angel looked at Buffy. His eyes haunted, the last time he'd bit her.. He'd almost been unable to stop. Her blood was the sweetest, most heavenly ambrosia. Also he KNEW what was also going to happen...It was going to be a sexual thing for him and for Buffy too. The last time, they'd both climaxed when he drank her...

Buffy too was remembering. 'Okay, maybe I should warn Tempe and Seeley' she thought... Then she saw Angel leaning down and her breath caught at the look on his face. Tingles raced up her spine as his face shifted.

Angel could smell her fear, her arousal and her excitement. It was intoxicating. As he leaned into her neck he whispered, "I love you..." Then let his fangs pierce her flesh, reopening his mark he'd left all those years ago. He growled deep in his throat as her blood rushed into his mouth. It was so sweet, he moaned softly, as her hands held his face pressed closer to her sweet smelling flesh.

Buffy couldn't help it, she moaned too. She pressed him closer. It was so erotic. She clenched her thighs together, feeling the pleasure build as he drank from her. 'I'm floating' she thought. 'It feels so good' It was too much, she began to writhe under him. "Yes...Oh God! Angel..." she whimpered, pressing him closer again, "yes...Please." she gasped.

Angel stopped immediately, knowing she was about to orgasm and that would be embarrassing for both of them. They weren't alone this time, they had an audience, even though Booth and Temperance weren't looking, they could hear... He shook his head in embarrassment. If she came, he would too and that would probably seem just too bizarre to Seeley and Temperance. And add to that Gwen, bleeding right behind them too.The two of them... 'well that would be just... in really poor taste!' He thought. He licked at the wound on her neck, closing it gently.

He smiled at her, "It's working...I feel better already." he whispered. He did. He could already feel her strong Slayer blood healing him. He lifted up his shirt, the wounds were already closing. He felt stronger. He looked at Buffy again, she grinned at him.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned quietly, opening her eyes. "Is it just me or is that really sexy?" she whispered very softly to him.

He shook his head, "It's not always like that you know?"

She nodded, "I know. It's because it's you... Thank you, by the way." she said softly.

His eyes widened, "For what? I should be telling you thank you. You saved me... Again. Why are you thanking me?" he asked truly confused.

She giggled, "For stopping before I...Uh... embarrassed myself, ya know? The next time you do that.. I think it would be better if we were alone huh? That way you don't have to stop at the good part!"

He chuckled. Shaking his head. "You've changed..." he murmured.

She nodded, "So have you. I think it's a good thing though. This change. No more angst and heartache Angel. I accept you as you are." she said with a small smile.

They both looked up then when they pulled in front of A.I. Headquarters.

"Park underneath Seeley..." Angel said. Jumping out of the big car before it had even come to a complete stop. He had to get some help for Gwen...

Inside Angel Investigations...

Spike glanced up when Angel came rushing in carrying Gwen... "Quick, Spike I need some of Gwen's blood.. Now!!" he yelled as he rushed past and down the hallway towards the small emergency medical room. In their line of work, injuries were more the norm than the ab norm... All of them had a supply of blood on hand in case of emergencies and Angel had insisted on having a fully equipped emergency medical room. Now he was glad he had.

He placed Gwen on the bed and began removing her clothing. No time for modesty. Saving her life was all that was on his mind. He knew only he, Spike and Illyria could touch her. Anyone else would be electrocuted.

Spike rushed in carrying about five bags of blood. "Bloody hell. What happened?" he asked looking at Gwen.

Angel was already searching for forceps... He turned angry, yet sad eyes on Spike. "This was courtesy of Wolfram & Hart!!" he bit out. He was frenzied in his haste to help her. "Spike, listen, she's strapped to the table, but I'm still going to need you to help hold her down while I get the bullets out." He noticed she'd been shot four times. It had looked like more when it happened.

Spike nodded, "Alright... Just stay calm Angel. She'll be okay, mate. Her pulse is still strong. She's a fighter, our Gwen... Let's just get these pesky bullets out of the dollybird, eh?" he whispered, trying to keep Angel calm.

Angel smiled in gratitude. As much as Spike pissed him off. In a crisis, there was no one he preferred at his side than his childe. He was staying cool right now, when Angel was afraid he was going to lose it. He looked at Spike, "Okay, now hold her tight Spike.. She's damned strong... And she's gonna shock the ever lovin hell out of us when I start digging for the bullets..." Angel said with a small smile. He looked at Spike.. "Okay, ready?" he asked.

Spike nodded, "As I'll ever be I guess..."

Angel went in to retrieve the first bullet and from outside the room... Everyone gasped as a huge ZAP sounded and the whole room lit up like a Christmas tree!!

**Twenty minutes and several zaps and light shows later...**

Booth was pacing going over in his mind, what they learned tonight. Wolfram & Hart were behind the murders. They killed these girls to bring back this demon Vocah. 'Can't prosecute him!' Booth thought, 'But I sure as hell can go after that damned law firm, but how?' He stopped just as the small emergency room lit up again...

He looked at brennan, needing to do something. "Bones, how bout you and I do a bit of research huh? We need to know all we can about Wolfram & Hart. I may not be able to drag that damned demon Vocah into a court of law, but maybe I can drag a law firm into one huh?"

She nodded, smiling. Following him into the office. They both stopped though and grinned, when...

Spike's, "Bloody hell Angel... Hurry up! She's already getting all charged again. I can already feel me bleedin heart beatin like a bloody drum. And I swear one more shock like that last one an it might just hurl it's way outta me bloody chest! Get that last one out already will ya?!" Was heard loudly from the medical room.

**Five minutes later...**

A haggard Angel and a hyperactive Spike emerged from the medical room. Buffy was the only one waiting... Booth and Brennan were in the office researching Vocah and anything they could learn about Wolfram & hart. Buffy had chosen to wait. Some things still hadn't changed... Buffy still wasn't much for the whole research thing!!

Spike bounced along Angel like a hyper Tigger, from Winny the pooh! "Well she'll make it" he said with a grin, He gave another little bounce and turned in a circle, as he put his hand to his chest, where his heart was STILL beating. "Damn this is a bloody rush mate!! No wonder you like shagging ..." he stopped dead when Buffy's eyes met his and Angel gave a low growl at him.

Angel shook his head, "Do you NEVER think before you say something Spike?" he said with a angry glance, not wanting to look at Buffy. Afraid he'd see pain there.

Buffy surprised him by quipping, "Nope, you see Spike's brain and his mouth hardly ever communicate... I actually don't even think they know each other!"

Spike huffed, "Well that was just bloody rude duck!"

Angel laughed. Relieved beyond words that Gwen was going to be okay. Glad Buffy was here with him and had truly seemed to grow up. She didn't cry at the drop of a hat anymore and extremely glad to FINALLY see Spike with THAT look on his face!! They'd found out who was behind the killings.. Spike had made an ass out of himself, (which wasn't unusual) BUT he'd done it in front of Buffy. Angel gave a small, but satisfied smile... Yep, the night was definitely looking up...

**Come on click the button and feed the muse, she needs the love:)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N Okay guys and gals, I first want to say thank you for having patience here. I know it's been a very long time for an update, but I took my two boys to Europe for the summer. :) It was AMAZING!! It was just absolutely amazing. We had such a fantastic time. If anyone ever gets a chance to travel and explore with their kids… Go for it! Anyhow I did a tiny bit of writing, though not much I must admit. The kids and I were just having too much fun and I was just too damned tired every night!! **

**Thank you to all for your support for this fic… At last here is another chapter. :) This is a very long chapter. Kinda a two in one shot. Hope you enjoy and thanks again for all your support, e-mails and requests for me to keep going with this story!! You are SO the best:) Oh and please feed my muse she's been starving lately!! ;)**

Title: Welcome to my World 

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl.

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. I am just borrowing them. Though I sure do wish I owned Angel and Booth! **Sigh**

**A/N You might want to re-read chapter 19... This one takes off right there. **

**Chapter 20.**

Buffy snorted at Spike's comment. She raised an eyebrow and quipped, "Rude maybe… But true all the same. You know as well as I you're not much for the think before you speak thing Spike, so you can cut the poor little picked on vamp look. It won't work with me. I spent too many years listening to your mouth to feel any sympathy for ya. Sorry." Spike curled his lip at her comment and smirked at her, "Yeah pet, that's not the only thing you remember about my mouth is it?" 

Buffy's face flushed and Angel let out a low growl intending to smack that smirk off his childe's face, but Buffy's reply stopped him.

"Oh my God, are you serious? Please, I would say grow up Spike, but since you're over 150 years old I guess you're about as mature as you're gonna get." She said with a roll of her eyes. Buffy's hazel eyes met Spike's electric blue ones challengingly. Even though she cared for him and they had been through so much together, she didn't want him to start bringing up their past. She refused to be used as an instrument to hurt or annoy Angel.

Buffy narrowed her eyes, "Spike, Do you really want to go here? Do you really want me to remind you and anyone else how it was between us?" She said as she stepped closer to him. She put her hands on her hips and smiled sweetly at him. "Do you really want me to bring up how obsessed you were with me Spike?" She leaned in even closer and whispered, "What do you think Angel would say about the Buffy Bot huh? Think he'd ever let you live that down? I don't." she finished with a small, but satisfied smile.

Spike wondered if he was blushing, because he was horrified at the thought of Angel finding out just how far his obsession with her had gone. How desperate he'd been as he followed after her, hoping someday she'd love him. The whole Buffy Bot thing, being a particular low in the whole affair.

Spike raised a scarred brow, brazenly bluffing his way through this. "Your bloody well right pet. I see your point, no need to drag up the past now, 'specially seein how it'll just hurt the poof anyhow. Since you and he have this true and forever kind of love and all that rot!" He tried to flash a confident grin until he saw Angel's smirk and cursed, "Sodding hell Slayer…" He griped, and knowing his Sire had heard Buffy's whispered words.

Angel was intrigued after having heard what Buffy had whispered. (Vamp hearing and all) 'Buffy Bot?' he wondered, 'what the hell was that' Knowing Spike as he did, he also wondered, 'Did he really want to know?' He grinned at Spike's annoyed expression, then chuckled, 'Definitely.'

His eyes met Buffy's and he raised a brow at her. "Okay, I'm confused. Uh… Please tell me a Buffy Bot, ISN'T what I'm thinking." he queried.

She flashed him a grin, "Yeah, and it was as bad as you're imagining, so don't ask." She said, smiling as he frowned, smirked then laughed out loud. She watched him enjoying seeing him laugh and amazed at how it transformed his face, lightened it and made him absolutely, devastatingly handsome.

Angel observed his childe's face and knew Spike would be blushing if vampires could blush. "Spike…" he said still laughing, "Oh Spikey, Why that's just…pathetic!" he was truly enjoying having Spike in this position for a change.

His laugh was contagious and soon Buffy was giggling too. It just felt so good laughing with him like this, rarely did they ever have time to just laugh like this, she really hadn't meant it to be at Spike's expense, but he'd opened himself up to it by his own mouth so she really didn't feel TOO bad. Anything was worth having a moment like this with Angel… 'Sorry Spike' she thought.

Spike shot Buffy a heated look, "Bugger it all, Buffy did you 'ave to make me a bleedin wanker on top of everything else?. I mean that was a long time ago Slayer, eh? Did ya 'ave ta bring it all up right now an in front of me bloody ponce of a sire?"

Buffy laughed wickedly, "But Spike, Angel had already guessed and like I said before… You started this conversation, remember?" she said grinning at him.

Spike cursed as Angel laughed again. "Oh bloody hell Slayer, thanks a lot, now I'm fodder for the lousy humor of the poof… Just stake me now… Please!" he bemoaned as Angel continued to chuckle about Spike and a "Buffy Bot"

Spike shot Buffy AND Angel a look, "Go a head, 'ave a full and right good laugh at me expense." He griped, then fixed those intense blue eyes on his sire. "Oh an please Angelus, like you weren't obsessed with the bint too?" Spike growled out.

Angel flashed him a wicked smile, "Without a doubt as myself or Angelus I wanted Buffy with a desperate need…" he met Buffy's eyes and saw her flush with pleasure at his words. His eyes went back to Spike's and he gave him a simply evil smirk before he quipped, "But neither myself nor my demon was ever pathetic enough to get some sophisticated Buffy blow up doll to roll around with!"

Buffy burst out laughing and Angel flashed her a soft smile and said, "Plus you'd just miss some of the best qualities that make her Buffy, like her soul and her heart. It just wouldn't be her…" he finished and Buffy caught her breath at how beautiful and sweet those words were, how soothing to her heart they were.

Spike saw her eyes go all-soft and her face take on a dreamy look as she gazed at Angel. He shot his sire a glance and snorted at seeing the very same expression on his face too. He rolled his eyes, "Oh bloody hell, first with the teasing an now I'm gonna 'ave to watch the two of you make with the pathetic love sick looks, huh? Well not bleedin likely, I'm outta here. Where'd your much less evil twin an that hot lookin doctor partner of his go? At least they can give a bloke a bit more of interestin bit of conversation besides, oooh Angel I still love you sooo much an don't worry Buffy, I'll save you an yer heart cause I'm Angel, captain bloody courageous!"

Angel and Buffy both grinned at Spike's outrageousness. Knowing he wasn't really mad, it was just in his nature to be annoying and blustery when embarrassed.

Angel laughed softly, "But Spike the conversation was getting interesting, what with the Buffy bot intel and all…I found it fascinating myself."

Spike growled as the two of them flashed him identical teasing smiles, "Oh jus sod off… the both of you" he griped and turned on his heel and stalked off.

**Angel's office……**

Brennan was going over a 12th century book of Demonology in the Civilized World when she made a "Hmmph" sound causing Booth to look over at her.

"What?" he asked coming to stand behind her and look over her shoulder. "Did you find something on this Vocah guy?" He leaned a bit closer. She smelled so good, he inhaled deeply, enjoying her smell. He stifled a small groan when she turned and looked up at him, her face was so close. If he leaned a bit closer he could kiss her.

He felt his pants become suddenly much too tight and took a step back. They were here to work, not make out. They'd already done that once in this office only to get caught by Spike. He so didn't want that to happen again. Or worse… Getting caught by Angel. That would be embarrassing to say the least.

Tempe heard his deep intake of breath. He was smelling her. She turned and saw his eyes darken and she shivered with desire for him, but somehow managed to keep her voice matter of fact as she told him what she'd been reading. "No, not him, but…I did find something very interesting. Did you know that the mating ritual of a Slovrath demon includes urinating on his mate?"

Booth grimaced at that disgusting thought, very glad he had NO idea what a Slov-whatever demon looked like so there was no visual to go with that statement. He didn't even want to know "why" they did that, though just the thought of it had done wonders to cooling his sudden passion!

He stared at her with a stupefied look on his face, completely baffled at what this had to do with anything they were researching. "Huh? And just **how** or better yet… **Why** would I know that Bones?" he questioned and rolled his eyes. He shot her a look and asked, "And why are you even reading about the mating rituals of a Slov-whatever demon instead of looking for information on Vocah?"

Brennan raised a brow at him, "Slovrath, and I WAS looking for information on Vocah, but this just happened to catch my eye. I mean it's interesting that even in a demonic species they are possessed with the same instinctual responses of humans or animals that we're familiar with. I mean marking your territory like that, it's just so typical of the male species don't you think?" she said causing Booth to groan in frustration.

'Uh oh… Here she goes' he thought. 'Don't ask…' he said to himself, but he did anyway… "And what makes you say that Bones? What? Are you saying men have to… uh…" he stopped, feeling his face flush and she laughed at his uncomfortable look.

Still grinning slightly she said, "Well I wouldn't go so far as to say that a man would actually urinate on his spouse or mate, but you DO mark your territory in other ways. I mean anthropologically speaking, it's just instinctual for a male of any species to stake their claim on their mate. A primal need to ward off other males from encroaching on your territory. It's inherent to all males of all species. It's really not a choice as much as it is an instinct and I just find it interesting that demons are basically the same in that way too" she said with a nod at him.

Booth frowned at her, "No Bones, pissing on your girlfriend is not what I'd call instinctual okay? It's what I'd call disturbed! And what's with the "your" bit?" he asked glowering at her. "You do mark "your" territory…" he mimicked. "Are you saying I'm like that? That I've marked you? Or…Gone all primal or instinctual and anthropological on you?" he asked, hands on his lean hips and now practically growling at her.

Brennan his her smile. 'Oh he was definitely all Alpha Male right now! If he could actually growl like an animal he would be' she thought. She thought of how he got when she would talk to Angel, how he'd hover and move her away from his vampire twin. Or how he would always move her along with a hand to her lower back, that touch… that was staking a claim, even though he probably didn't even realize it. She nodded again to herself. 'Yes. Instinctual' she thought, pleased.

Booth groaned audibly at her nod and her "way too pleased with herself, because she's right" look. "I'm not even going to ask" he said going back to his own book and shooting her an exasperated look. "Can we get back to finding Vocah and off the whole male of the species and how they mark their territory thing?"

**The Lobby…**

Buffy was laughing softly as she watched Spike stomp off. She turned back and when her eyes met and held Angel's, her laughter stopped suddenly as the emotional tension and need filled the air between them.

Buffy walked the short distance to Angel "Thank you for saying that…Ya know about missing the best of me and all that" she whispered, touching his cheek.

Angel felt heat race through him at her touch and stepped back from her, after what happened between them earlier, he didn't want to tempt himself. If she touched him he was afraid he'd push his scruples aside again and take her upstairs and make love to her, right now. And well, that just wasn't right. He had to talk to Gwen first and then he and Buffy could explore whatever was happening between them again.

He took her hand and kissed her palm before letting it go and said softly, "It's the truth." He sighed wanting to talk about them and what had happened earlier, but apprehensive about opening up and possibly having to go over their past. He looked down and around then finally he met her eyes, "Buffy… About earlier… Uh… The kiss and everything… Look, I'm…"

She stopped him. "Angel, I know you're confused and feeling guilty. I understand, but please don't say you're sorry cause I'm not. Maybe I should be and God, especially because of what happened to Gwen, maybe that makes me a bad person, but I just can't be sorry about kissing you earlier. I still love you. I've never had a choice as far as that's concerned and I still don't. No matter who or what is between us, I still love you Angel."

She cupped his jaw, her fingers stroking his cheek softly. "I've always let duty and other peoples opinions guide my decisions where you're concerned, but I can't do it any longer. Maybe this is a major Buffy being selfish moment, but I've given everything I am to fighting for what's right and for the first time in my life I want to fight for something that makes ME happy. Something I need… You. And not because I need you to fight a new apocalypse or some new big bad, though it does look like we **do** have another of those here…Typical, but back to my point… I need you cause you make me feel complete Angel… My soul is content when you kiss me. I've missed that so badly, I don't want to go without it anymore." She finished softly, hoping he'd hear her words and not go all guilty guy on her like he tended to do.

She saw his eyes close and knew he was doing just that. She couldn't let him go into full brood mode or he might just guilt him and her out of this chance to FINALLY be together. Guilt didn't belong here this time, yeah, she felt bad that Gwen would be hurt, but Buffy had hurt too. Her and Angel had sacrificed their love enough, for everyone else's happiness and piece of mind. Enough was enough. Buffy took a deep breath and decided to roll the dice of chance and fight for Angel like she'd never had the guts or confidence to do before.

She waited for him to meet her eyes again and smiled softly, "Angel, look I wasn't intending to come here and insinuate myself into your life again, but neither one of us can deny what's still between us. Can you honestly look me in the eyes and tell me you don't want to be with me?" she asked holding her breath.

Running a hand along the top of his head, Angel looked around the lobby. They were alone, he sighed and looked away, "No…I've never been able to say that Buffy. I've always loved you. I've always wanted to be with you. Always…but… It's just so… Complicated." He finished softly.

Buffy sighed too; relieved enough to say with a small grin, "Yeah, complicated, that's us.. I know. You and me, we've got the complicated thing down pat, that's for sure" she stopped and touched his cheek softly, her thumb tracing his sensual mouth, "But here's the difference Angel… I'm tired of running away because it's hard or complicated. I told you once that to be strong you have to fight. Every day we fight, no matter how painful or hard it is, we just have to do it. Remember?"

Angel felt tears come to his eyes as that long suppressed memory flooded his brain. Him and Buffy on a hill. He had been waiting for the sunrise and she followed him, crying and begging him to fight for her, for him and for his redemption. It had been the first and ONLY time it had snowed in Sunnydale. The Powers That Be might have brought the snow that saved his body, but this woman gave him the courage to live another day. Gave him the will to fight for his soul.

How had he forgotten that his redemption, his whole reason for wanting to atone for Angelus and his crimes had started because he wanted to be close to this one woman? Buffy, The Vampire Slayer. He'd wanted to fight along side of her and protect her. Her heart had called out to him, and somewhere along the way, Angel realized now, he'd lost track of the original purpose he'd had for fighting for his attrition all those years ago when Whistler had first taken him to L.A to see the new Slayer called. It had all been for this tiny little woman that had stolen his unbeating heart that very first day on the steps of Hemery High School, over ten years ago.

He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, "Yeah, I remember…I remember everything Buffy." He said softly, their whole history flashing before his eyes. Years of yearning for her, of pleasure and pain, love and laughter, need and desire, heartache and hope blazed before him in a wide array of Technicolor clips that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time.

"I do too. And you know what I find amazing now Angel?" she asked, then before he could answer, she went on. "I find it amazing that I didn't follow my own advice **ever** when it came to us. I was always too fucking scared of being hurt or rejected or looking like I wasn't doing my duty."

She stopped and took a breath, meeting his eyes, amazing him with the intensity of emotion in her hazel eyes. "Angel, when you came back from Hell, I let everyone bully me into breaking it off with you. Jeez, I even let Xander belittle our relationship for years out of my guilt and my lack of courage to fight for what I wanted. I was so terrified at telling Giles the truth that I tucked my tail between my legs and let them play the Angel and Buffy are very bad together song over and over in my head. I was too scared to fight for us because I thought everyone would think I was selfish and crazy for wanting to be with you no matter what." She stopped and they both thought of Angelus and the havo9c he wreaked for all those months…

**Angel's Office…**

Spike swaggered into the office feeling pissed, annoyed and feeling generally put upon. And since he couldn't bloody well take it out on Angel, he'd take it out on someone who looked just like him!

"Well since my bloody poof of a sire needs some alone time with the Slayer. I thought I'd come in 'ere an keep ya company. Maybe even 'elp a bit with the researchin of whatever it is ya be researchin?" he said coming up to stand directly behind Brennan, leaning down and getting way to close to her for Booth's piece of mind.

Spike glanced at what she was reading, "Oh Slovrath Demons. Nasty little buggers. Like to take a whiz on their bints. Sick that, but hey… Whatever floats yer boat eh?" he smirked, raising a scarred brow at Booth and leering. "I meself prefer a nice an gentle bite right 'bout 'ere…" he said leaning over Brennan's neck and running his finger along her jugular. She shivered at his touch, suddenly seeing how sensual he was.

'Oh my…" she almost gasped out loud. She moved away a bit and Spike licked his lips as he moved even closer.

Booth's chair hit the floor with a resounding crash when he flung himself out of it. He grabbed Spike around the chest, "Okay Billy. That's just about enough of the licking of the lips while eyeing Bones' neck alright?" he said wrestling the smaller blond vampire back and away from Brennan.

Spike could've forced the issue, being a vampire and all, but seeing such raw emotion from his sire's twin was what he'd needed. It was almost as good as getting it from Angel. He laughed. "Oh that was bloody well terrific. Wish I could get that kinda reaction from the poofster!" he said still chuckling.

He sobered as Booth just continued to glower at him with open hostility. "Oh c'mon you bloody wanker. If I wanted to bite the chit, do ya really think you could stop me? I jus wanted a reaction from ya an now that I got it, I can be serious." He said smiling charmingly at Brennan.

Tempe raised a brow at him, not really sure what to think of the handsome, but very aggressively annoying vampire. It seemed he went out of his way to make people uncomfortable. The only reason she could discern for such strange behavior was a lack of self-confidence. Over compensation when he felt threatened. She wondered at his relationship with Angel, but then that would get into psychology and she didn't dwell in that type of thought process. Spike was an enigma, but not if you looked at his behavior from a purely scientific point of view. Obviously, he was a beta male, trying to make himself known and appreciated by the alpha male, namely Angel, but since Booth looked so much like Angel, he had turned that need for recognition onto Booth now too.

"Do you do that a lot?" she asked.

Spike gave her a wink, "What piss off me sire or in this case his twin… Or eye beautiful ladies' necks?"

Brennan shook her head, "No act out in the obvious need for your uh… Sire's approval and attention? I mean I understand your motivation, being a beta male under a strong alpha male like Angel must be…"

Spike jumped to his feet just as Booth's eyes widened as what Bones had said to the blond vampire registered in his brain. He folded his arms over his broad chest, shock Spike a smirk that was nearly worthy of Angelus and he started to laugh.

Spike jumped to his feet, "What the bloody 'ell are you talkin 'bout? First off I'm not no bloody beta… I'm me own man. A master vampire in me own right and second I've never, nor WILL I ever be UNDER Angel in no way shape or form!! Got that!" he said, his voice almost sounding panicked, but angry.

Brennan shook her head, "I wasn't saying you're not your own man. I was just making a scientific observation on your behavior. You are constantly acting out in a need for your sire's attention. An alpha male doesn't do that. They wait for the beta's to make themselves known, then they cull out the least worthy. Obviously your uh… Sire found you worthy or you wouldn't be here, but what puzzles me is your constant need for him to tell you that you're worthy." Tempe met Spike's shocked blue gaze knowingly.

Spike was speechless, Booth was still laughing, now thoroughly enjoying Bones' anthropological viewpoint.

Booth grinned at Spike, "Yeah Spikey" he said in a voice and with the name that made Spike nearly believe the agent was channeling Angelus through him. "Why don'tcha tell us why you need Angel's or… " he smirked, "In this instance, MY attention so bad?"

Spike frowned, "Well now that's just bloody creepy. Do you know you sound just like Angelus right now? An I don't mean Angel mate. I mean Angelus. The bloody demon who lives inside my ensouled sire!" He turned to Brennan, "An as far as yer drabble, I'm NOT a bloody beta. Nor am I seekin anything from the poof or the poof's twin! I'm his childe. It's a vampire thing and you jus don't understand, so lets leave it at that alright." He said eyeing Booth then Brennan with angry blue eyes.

He growled softly, "What is this? Pick on Spike night around here?" he asked as he stormed out of the office flinging open the door with a flourish and a flip of his long leather duster.

Booth shook his head, not really wanting to go too deeply into the psyche of a vampire. A 150 year old vampire at that! He eyed Brennan who was still looking at the door that Spike had rushed out of. He picked up the next book, deciding he really didn't want to talk about the neurosis of the peroxide vampire. Flipping open the book, he was stunned to see the picture of the very being they were seeking. "Vocah Warrior from Hell"

Booth gasped, "Bones… I found it. Or him…Oh Shit…We're gonna need Angel's help for sure…Maybe even more…" he said softly, his eyes widening as he started to read about the demon that he'd nearly faced last night.

Brennan brought out of her reverie on how she could help the blond vampire understand his needs and desires from a scientific standpoint, looked away from the door and turned to Booth. Not liking the sound of his voice she asked softly, "What do you mean and maybe more?"

**The Lobby…**

Buffy took another deep breath and looked at him with a sad, wistful expression. "And then you decided I needed more out of life than you could give me. Oh and how happy everyone was about that. My mother even asked you to leave for "my own good" of course! But I never really tried to fight it, because the truth was Angel… I was just too scared… Too scared of my friends telling me that I was always choosing you over them. Too scared that you just didn't love me anymore like I loved you. So I accepted your excuses of wanting me to have the sunlight and picnics with a real boy and having children. I didn't confront you on what either of us was REALLY feeling, instead I let you walk away because I was too scared to hear what you might say."

Buffy put her hands on her hips, " What I should've done was tell you I didn't want those things and that I didn't care about those things. Instead, I just rolled over and gave up on us… I tried to pretend I had that normal life for awhile, but I never did…" She wiped at her eyes, determined not to cry. "I think that part is the funniest and most ironic bit of the whole Buffy needs a normal life crap, don'tcha think?" She asked, laughing without humor.

She went to him, her beautiful face turned up to his earnestly as she gripped his arms tightly. "Angel, I was… AM the Slayer. I will NEVER be normal. Truthfully, I never really wanted that anyway… At least not with anyone but you. The only time I really ever felt "normal" Angel, was with you" she whispered, rubbing his full bottom lip with her thumb and staring up into his beautiful face, wanting him to see her love, her belief in them in her eyes.

He stared at her, his jaw hanging open a bit at her honesty. Buffy's usual M. O was to not let herself be vulnerable for rejection, but here she'd just laid her heart bare and Angel was more than a bit surprised. "But the last time I saw you, you said you needed to uh… bake more, was how you put it, I think." He said frowning, still a bit confused at her cookie analogy.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Uh… yeah" she said feeling a blush creep up her face. "Not one of my snappiest analogies I have to say, but I was in the middle of a war Angel. You just showed up and threw me off my game and then we kissed…" She sighed, "And, I felt that magic again, but I was still scared and more than a little wigged... I mean, I didn't know what to say when you hinted at a future for us. I was definitely of the clueless at that point cause for so long, it just seemed like you didn't want me anymore, then in you walk all tall dark and dreamy and knocking my socks off with that kiss and well…I just panicked. Hence we ended up with the ridiculousness of my cookie dough theory!" she said with a impish grin.

Angel laughed softly, suddenly feeling almost light hearted and carefree with her. "Yeah well I was still trying to figure out what being half baked really meant?" he said flirtatiously, with a wry grin and a wink.

Buffy blinked, 'Did he just wink at me?' She met his amused expression and felt her heart stop and then start to pound at the erotic appeal his smiling mouth held in promise for her. She took a deep breath, willing her pounding heart to settle down and flirted back, "Alright Mr. Winky guy" she teased, slapping him playfully on the chest. "Are you trying to say I'm half baked as in only half there or half baked like I'm not still ready?" Her eyes were sparkling with humor and Angel was enchanted…

His eye's danced with humor, then he did something Buffy had never heard him do. He giggled. It was such a cute, adorable sound that came out of him, it surprised them both and he actually put his hand over his mouth to stifle it.

Buffy's eyes widened. A wink and now a giggle!! 'Oh my, he is being so incredibly adorable! Lord help me not to tackle him to the floor and have my way with him!' she thought as she watched in fascination at Angel showing this whole other side of himself. NOT Mr. Broody at all!

Angel took his hand from his mouth, trying to explain his sudden mirth. "You said Mr. Winky… I'm sorry, that's just funny to me. You see I read this story and in it the guy had named his… Well you know… Mr. Winky and that was what he called it and… Now, I really don't know why I found that so funny now that I'm trying to explain it to you and you're looking at me with such a puzzled expression on you face and am I babbling as much as it… uh… feels like I am? Cause, well, I usually don't do the whole… You know? Babble thing. I usually leave that up to…Well you, I'm usually the silent broody type. Don't talk too much, but I guess it's cause nervous and I'm happy" He took her face in his hands and grinned at her, then kissed her forehead, her nose then her lips sweetly. "And, I AM happy Buffy. YOU make me happy" he said softly.

OH MY GOD! Who is this guy? Yes, he was still dark, broody cryptic guy mostly, but now he was giggly, winky, babbling like a fool guy too and seeing this and knowing she'd caused this in him made Buffy's battered heart mend all that much more.

She placed her hands over his, which were still cupping her face. She was tingling all over and Buffy was trying to push down her raging desire for him. She knew he wanted to talk to Gwen first. It was just the kind of man he was, but him touching her. Looking so adorably sexy and teasing her was making her very ready to pounce on him and consequences be damned.

Suddenly her blood ran even hotter, 'Oh God!' she thought, and it was just like at the bar earlier. Was it a spell? Her already complete and natural passion for Angel became intensified and Buffy moaned softly, she kissed his lips, her tongue gently tasting him. "I'm happy too baby. So very happy, as a matter of fact if I didn't hate the term… You could call what I'm feeling right now, perfect happiness, but since I'm so not going to go there, lets call it better than perfect happiness. Cause truly, rarely is something perfect huh? I know we aren't, but us… Together. Well it's pretty damned close. Lets call it… Absolute imperfect bliss! That's what I'm feeling, we still have a ways to go, but… I love you." She said softly, kissing him again.

Angel kissed her back, feeling a heat coming over him, his big hands wandered down her face, over her shoulders. He rubbed up her back, then down her ribs causing goosebumps to break out all along her arms. He grinned as he smelled her arousal and settled his hands on her hips. "Imperfect Bliss… Yes. I like it." He said softly, pulling her closer to him. Feeling the pull of his desire for her and something more… He knew it was something outside of his own natural need for her, but he was powerless to stop it and truthfully he didn't want to. This was what he wanted. Him and Buffy. Buffy and him, but more… he wanted more, he wanted him and Buffy… Naked. 'Mmmmm' he almost groaned out loud, Naked Buffy! Fuck! He knew this was TOO intense to be natural, but he didn't care. He NEEDED her. Right now!

"I want you. Now. Right now." He whispered his thoughts and desires to her. His voice was husky and his eyes blazed with a frantic sexual passion. He was so hard he thought he truly might get off before he even got her naked. That thought made him tremble, again with the naked Buffy. He pressed her up against his erection, grinding against her, unable to stop himself, feeling quite like a puppet, with his strings being pulled by another.

Angel growled deeply as he felt her answering need. "Buffy…I love you" he moaned and took her mouth with a kiss that left her defenseless against the onslaught of his sensual assault.

He was her hearts desire and with his tongue in her mouth and this hot, frantic desire he always made her feel on top of… God something…Something that was all together consuming her will power, making her shudder over and over again. Her face was flushed hot and she knew she was sweating and babbling incoherently with lust. Buffy was helpless to resist. She wrapped her arms around Angel's neck and gave in to her most fevered desires. "Oh my God Angel…Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes!Yes! Oh God… Yessssss!" she chanted as he rubbed himself against her.

She gazed into his burning golden eyes and brought his head down for another deep kiss, when he lifted his face, he was in full vampire visage. "Please….I love you" she moaned softly as he growled again deep inside his chest and picked her up in his arms and hurried up the stairs towards his room.

Vocah watched as the vampire Angel, claimed the Slayer. He smiled, showing his hideous teeth behind his garish mask. "That's right vampire. Get lost in the love for your Slayer, had I known this tiny blond was the key to your distraction I would have brought her with me the last time I faced you" he said softly, but with definite malice. Angel had sent him to hell defeated. NOT in Glory as was his due as a champion of the dark light, but as a broken warrior. He would pay for that now. And he knew how. Now he KNEW just how to defeat the mighty champion for the Powers That Be. His laughter echoed outside the building, but unfortunately none of the people inside heard the menacing sound inside that laugh.

Okay, a double chapter doesn't make up for being left hanging, but please feed the muse... She been starved too:)


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N… **

**Thanks to some of my new reviewers, vampiregeek6511, memsba, Dr.Insanity, Lady Analyn, Seeley's sweetheart and hauntinglybluesy… Also to some very loyal readers like Adjovi and redrider6612, thanks so much for your continued support. I also HAD to send a big hug and a chuckle to Alphie13! You are SO, SO funny!! I LMAO at one of your last reviews and I appreciated so much what you said in your latest post. What an awesome compliment! Thank you very much for your dedication to my fic! You R simply 2 kind and 2 funny!**

**Okay… A lot of this chapter is just good ol' fashioned smut! Basically PWP! Well there's still a plot, cause the story is still going on, but I think Buffy and Angel needed some good raunchy smut to get them (and me… LOL!) through the rest of the story! So be warned…if you don't like it, I'm sorry, you can scroll through it really fast! ;) **

**This chapter is especially dedicated to all you Buffy and Angel shippers who have reviewed or pm'd me… Joss never gave us their happy ending. They deserved it and I hope I can just do them justice in this fic:)**

**BTW… Next chapter I'll devote more to Booth and Brennan's romance and the case again. But I just needed to give Angel and Buffy this moment. Though B and B still figure prominently in the chap., just no smut for them in it… :(**** Next one:)**

Chapter 21…

Upstairs Angel's Room…

In his mind, when making love to Buffy, his soul mate, Angel would lay Buffy down gently on the bed and then gently kiss her, taking her clothes off a bit at a time as he kissed and licked her newly exposed flesh. He would cuddle her and make slow sweet love to her, kissing every little place on her body tenderly and with reverence at her beauty. She'd be his goddess and he'd worship her body accordingly.

In reality, Angel was just too excited for gentle lovemaking. Vocah's spell contributed to his frenzied need, but it only amplified his own very real desire for Buffy. The spell was only bringing their deepest desires forth and making them act on them now, rather than waiting… It was the waiting that had pushed him past the point of being tender. It had been so very, very long since he'd had this woman in his arms and he was on fire with lust and dangerously close to full out of control vamp mode. He fell on the bed with her still in his arms. He was kissing her deeply around his fangs and he was in full game face. He tore at her shirt, ripping it in his haste to get it off her. He growled as she wrapped her thighs around his hips and began to grind herself against his raging hard on. He pulled back and unwrapped her legs from around him. She cried out and tried to wrap herself around him again, craving his touch and the friction.

"Buffy, I can't… I wanna slow down, but I can't. I…Gotta have you… now" He said, his voice hoarse with desire. He looked at her jeans with a frown. "These definitely need to go" he growled out, frustrated at not being able to see all of her. His eyes devoured her as he pulled her jeans and small lace thong down and off her in one smooth motion. "Jesus, you're beautiful…" he breathed, awed at the sight of her here, in his bed. His Buffy, his goddess. The only woman who has ever, ever made him feel human, even though he isn't.

She moaned and immediately wrapped her sleek thighs around his waist again, thrusting up against him just as out of control as he was. "Yes! AngelAngelAngel" she chanted, lost under the powerful influence of Vocah's spell also, Buffy only knew that she'd ached for him for what felt like forever and finally… FINALLY he was here, in her arms making love to her. It was all her fantasies coming true and she was terrified if he didn't make her his right now, she'd open her eyes to find this was a dream and she wouldn't get to experience having Angel… Her Angel, inside her again. "Please Angel…" she moaned softly, gripping him with her strong legs and pulling him flush against her.

Angel was panting, his body was going purely on instinct and it was screaming at him to plunge deeply into her. He was sweating and gasping for unneeded breath. He could almost swear his blood was boiling inside him. His hips pumped wildly against her as he ground his pelvis against the apex of her thighs, growling deeply at her whimpers and deep throated moans. "I'm here baby…" he crooned by her ear, as his hands explored her body, making her shudder and squirm in ecstasy. She arched against him, her cries breathless; she was so close…

"Yeah baby, that's it Buffy… Mo chroi, tá tú go h-álainn … (My heart you are so beautiful) So good... I love you baby" he whispered his sweet love words softly, both in English and Gaelic. His lips brushing her ear continuously as he spoke, making her shiver over and over as he moved his hand between their bodies and his fingers found her hot, wet center and sent her spinning away in rapture.

Downstairs…

Booth walked out of Angel's office; he stopped and looked around. The lobby was deserted. Illyria and Lorne had already went upstairs earlier, Gwen was still sleeping according to Angel, but…"Where the hell did Angel and Buffy go?" he asked himself out loud. He was about to call out for Angel or Buffy, when he heard a voice come from the stairs, behind him.

"They're upstairs…"

He turned and saw Buffy's sister; he believed her name was Dawn, coming down.

"They're upstairs? What are they…?" He stopped his question when he suddenly noticed she had a strange look on her face. Almost… frightened, definitely apprehensive." Hey, Dawn? It is Dawn right?"

She nodded, still giving him a look that made him feel on edge. Like she'd seen a ghost or worse up there.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked coming over to her as she got to the bottom.

Dawn looked at Booth, still astounded at his uncanny resemblance to Angel… Thinking of Angel made her think of the sounds she'd just heard coming from his room; Angel's and her sister's voices crying out in what could only be sexual pleasure made her flush a bright rosy pink.

"I… uh… Well yeah, I'm all right, right now at least. I just hope uh… Angel is…Alright…I mean… Er… Well I hope we'll all be… Uh, alright, that is… If… Oh God" she sighed, turning away from Booth and biting her lip unsure if she should tell him what was going on upstairs.

Dawn was torn. A part of her wanted to allow Buffy and Angel their privacy and this moment, they more than anyone deserved it, but… and this was a frightening thought; 'What if Angel lost his soul again? Could he still lose his soul? He seemed to definitely have some kind of physical relationship with Gwen, but he wasn't with Gwen right now… He was with Buffy. And Buffy and Angel equaled happiness… Perfect happiness and the last time that happened, it was SO not of the good. And now they were upstairs getting another slice of that happy pie and she was terrified at what might happen now that they were sexually involved again. Which she was still trying to understand how they flew so fast back into that kind of relationship and wasn't he still with Gwen? Oh God!' Dawn thought again, 'this just might be very bad. The LAST thing they needed right now was a surprise appearance by Angelus!'

Booth shot her a penetrating look, "Dawn, what the hell are you talking about? What has you so scared right now? And…What do you mean you hope Angel is alright? Why would he not be alright?"

Her mind racing Dawn looked at Booth, "Well you see… I uh… heard them… My sister and Angel… and well, we might have a problem…" she finished, feeling sick and more than a bit embarrassed to be discussing her sister and her ex-boyfriend's sex life with this man a total stranger who looked just like said ex-boyfriend.

Booth waited, when she didn't finish he raised a brow and prompted, "Heard them what Dawn? What did you hear Angel and Buffy doing?"

She blushed, "Having sex… I heard them having sex." she said softly.

Booth flushed then too. This was definitely NOT what he had expected to hear. He'd thought something had happened to her. He didn't expect nor want to hear that she'd been spying outside Angel's door listening to them… Ugh!! Now he felt embarrassed and a bit voyeuristic also just hearing about Angel and Buffy and them having sex upstairs. That was between them and no one else. He rolled his eyes, then scowled and shot dawn a look that said he was NOT happy she'd just included him in her spying on her sister and Angel.

"And what business is that of yours? And why the hell did you feel the need to tell me about it?" he asked, giving her a look that spoke volumes of his total lack of interest or desire to know that bit of information. He put his hands on his hips, "And so… you uh, what? After spying on your sister and Angel, you just felt a burning need to share this juicy tidbit of information! Why the hell are you even telling me this?"

Dawn flushed, then got angry at what he was saying. "Now wait just a minute! That ISN'T what I was doing you big jerk! You don't understand…"

Booth's eyes widened at her calling HIM a jerk. He shot her an incredulous look, feeling his temper rise he interrupted her. "I'M a jerk?" He rolled his eyes, "This coming from someone who lurks outside bedrooms and gets their kicks listening to her sister have sex with her boyfriend!"

Dawn's blue eyes bulged and she flushed bright red in anger. "I WASN'T lurking! I just… Well heard them… And that's not the point…"

Booth interrupted her, "You were listening outside their door were you not?"

She nodded, "Yes, but…"

Booth snorted, "Then that's spying Dawn. No two ways to look at it. That's spying on something you have no business being a part of" Booth said frowning down at her.

Brennan walked out just then, wondering where Booth had gone. She saw Buffy's sister looking embarrassed and flustered with Booth towering over her looking irritated at the young girl.

"Booth?" she called out, causing both Booth and Dawn to turn her way. She frowned at Booth's look of anger. "What's wrong?" she asked coming to stand next to the two of them.

Booth rolled his eyes, "Well aside from the fact that thanks to Dawn here I now know Buffy and Angel are upstairs doing the wild thing and that's just not a visual I wanted in my head…"

Dawn almost growled at him, "I WASN'T trying to give you a visual OR a cheap thrill. You're being a big nasty rude guy, y'know?"

Booth scoffed and Brennan frowned as she turned to Dawn, "Why would you be listening to Buffy and Angel, Dawn? I think Booth has a valid point here. That is a very private moment between a man and a woman. It's obvious your sister and Angel have very strong feelings and a need for each other, so their giving in to their biological urges is natural for them. It may be a surprise to you that they have renewed their relationship so quickly, but that isn't really any of your business Dawn. I think if you look at this logically, you'll see it's highly inappropriate for you to be listening to them, much less telling others about it, don't you think?" she asked, finding it disturbing too, but wanting Dawn to look at her behavior in a logical way and not get her angrier.

Dawn took a deep breath, looking at this from their point of view. There was a time she would've just stuck her tongue out at Booth and ran away after she'd called him a jerk, but she was a woman now, even if she did call him a jerk and even if she did want to stick her tongue out at the gorgeous Agent too, at least she hadn't done that! Suddenly she thought about how it must seem to Booth. He didn't know about Angel's curse. Thinking of it like that, she saw how ridiculous she must look coming downstairs and blurting out what was happening upstairs to someone who didn't know about Angel and Buffy's past. 'Oh God! I DO look like a freak!' Dawn thought.

She turned to Booth, "I'm sorry for calling you a jerk and a nasty rude guy, but I need to explain something… I wasn't spying, I just heard them and second you don't know what happened the last time uh… Angel and Buffy had sex…"

Booth was placated by her apology and he nodded feeling his stomach clench suddenly getting a gut feeling he WASN'T going to like what happened the last time they'd had sex. "Uh…" Feeling more than a bit uncomfortable asking, but his instincts were now screaming and he pushed the thought aside, "Okay Dawn, what happened the last time they uh… Did the deed?"

Dawn took a deep breath, "Angel lost his soul and became Angelus again…" she whispered, her eyes again filled with fear and not anger.

Brennan gasped and Booth paled. "Whaaaatttt!!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Upstairs…

Buffy was lost in the sensual web his hands; mouth and words had spun around her heart and senses. She whimpered as she felt his hand slide up the inside of her thigh, then his fingers were there… Where she needed them most. "Oh God! Aaaanngelll!" she screamed as they slid inside her. Bucking against his hand she climaxed violently, nearly tossing him off her with her Slayer strength and the suddenness and intensity of her orgasm! He kissed her as she rode out her release, his fangs nipped at her tongue. Not hard enough to hurt her, she WAS a Slayer, but hard enough to draw blood, which excited them both. He growled again as she wrapped her tongue around his fangs and slid it along one of them sensually. She moaned and kissed him again, deeper this time. Tasting his tongue with her own, savoring his unique taste that was all Angel.

Buffy's hands gripped his hips tightly as she writhed against him. "Need you…Please Angel… Please" she mewled, desperate to have him inside her now. It had been so very long. She could feel the hard ridge of his erection and her hand went to it, sliding along the large column of flesh. Her eyes opened and met Angel's glowing golden eyes as she squeezed his massive erection, before letting her fingers go to work on getting his pants off him.

Angel gasped, his face shifted back to his beautiful human guise, he gazed down at her, love and lust making his dark chocolate eyes nearly black. "Buffy…Oh God… Buffy " he murmured softly, trembling, he felt her hands on the button and zipper of his pants. "Yessss!" he hissed as he felt her release the zipper, allowing his swollen member to spring free.

With the need to claim their mate well into overdrive, neither wanted, nor could tolerate slow and gentle right now. He quickly rid himself of his pants and was back with her in seconds. He looked down into her flushed face; noticing her eyes were deep green. "I love you Buffy" he whispered. "Mo ghra(my love) I wanted this to be slow…" //kiss// "and tender…" //kiss// "Wanted to worship you…" //kiss// "Kiss and caress…" //kiss// "every inch of you…" //kiss// " mo anamchara." (my soulmate) //kiss// He raised his head and looked into her eyes, "But I can't wait any longer. I need to be inside you… Right now baby. Right. Now." He finished with a growl.

Buffy was nodding wholeheartedly, she needed him so badly, and she didn't want to wait any longer. Tender was wonderful and she was certainly enjoying his husky voice whispering in his native language to her as he kissed and loved her. It was beautiful and so sexy, (she made a mental note to ask what the words meant later), but right now she needed him to just take her and make her his again.

"Don't want slow right now Angel. Just want you… Inside. Please!" she cried, running her hands up and down his muscled back and shoulders.

Angel gave a deep guttural groan as he lifted one of her slender legs to his shoulder, the other he wrapped around his hip. He stared into her eyes, "Can I come home baby?' he asked, pressing his shaft up against her entrance.

Buffy whimpered, "Yes! Oh God yes, Angel… Love you…Come home baby, please come…Oh Gooodddd!" She cried, her words ending in a gasp, then a shriek as he plunged all the way inside her in one sure thrust.

It was beautiful. It was like coming home and being reborn all at the same time. Angel looked down at her as he made love to her and knew he was never letting her go again. No matter what they had to go through, no matter what they HAD gone through, this was right. For once in his life he was going to fight for his own happiness with the same determination as he fought the demons of the world.

He felt her muscles begin to contract around him signaling her impending climax. He watched her face as he sped up his thrusts. Watching as a red flush swept up and over her chest and face. He could hear her heartbeat, almost smell her blood flowing faster and his face shifted.

"Buffy…" he moaned, burying his face in her neck as he began to pump wildly into her, knowing he was so close too.

Buffy felt the ridges of his brow and turned her neck to the side, baring her throat to him. "Do it…" she whispered raggedly.

"Buffy…" he shook his head no, but she pressed his face closer.

"Please…I want you to…Please Angel now!" she was just there, her body was so close to spinning out of control. She desperately wanted to feel his teeth inside her too. "Please!" she begged and pressed his face against her neck harder.

Angelus roared inside him. Rattling the bars of his prison. Screaming inside him to bite her, take her like he wanted. Like the demon wanted. Angel groaned and gave in. She wanted it, he wanted it and his demon was dying for it, so why was he fighting it. She wasn't disgusted by him or his demon, so why was he acting like she didn't know or love what he was? He had to stop acting guilty, embarrassed or ashamed of whom he was around her or this wouldn't work. She loved him. All of him. He licked the area he had only recently opened again, laving it gently with his tongue before sinking his fangs slowly into her flesh.

To Buffy, it was the most erotically tender assault on her senses. Being impaled by his fangs while he was moving so deeply inside her was just mind blowing and it sent her headlong over the edge, screaming mindlessly into an overwhelmingly powerful orgasm.

At the first taste of her Angel hit his own peak. Plunging deep once more, he spilled himself inside her, burying his face deeper into her neck, his roar of release was muffled by her flesh as his body shuddered with the force of his climax.

Downstairs…

To say Booth and Brennan were shocked and horrified would be putting it mildly.

"He what?" Booth asked again, praying he'd misunderstood her.

Dawn frowned, "He became Angelus again. Pretty much terrorized the whole town, stalked Buffy and killed one of the teachers at Buffy's high school"

Booth shot Brennan a look, appalled. Then he whipped back around, "Did you say High School?" he asked.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah her name was Jenny Callendar, she was Buffy's watcher's girlfriend too, so Giles pretty much hated Angel after that. Even though really it wasn't Angel who did it. Angelus did, but… Well they have the same body so…" Seeing Booth and Brennan's horrified expressions she trailed off, feeling uncomfortable to be telling them about Angel without him here to defend himself. Not that he would though. He had felt so guilty for that.

Booth felt a shiver run up his spine at the man he'd met, a man he was truly becoming to like turning back into the monster he'd spent several hours reading about. Angel's demon was an evil son of a bitch and Booth had absolutely NO desire to meet that thing first hand.

"Shit!" he gritted out looking at Bones. "How the fuck are we going to know if Angel's Angelus?" he asked Dawn, knowing he'd kill Angel before he'd let him hurt Bones or anyone else for that matter. He liked Angel, but if he came down here evil Booth would do everything in his power to kill him.

"Oh bloody hell" Spike's voice came from behind them all. "I take it the poof and the Slayer are shagging an you all think he's gonna go all psycho again?"

Booth turned, "You KNOW he gets like this when he has sex?" Booth asked astounded at Spike's and for that matter Angel's casual disregard for people's safety.

Spike raised a scarred brow, "It's not sex that does it mate… Just the Slayer." He then turned to Dawn. "So you told 'im 'bout the last time between Angel and the Slayer?"

Dawn nodded, "They're uh…"

Spike nodded, "Yeah I know what they're bloody well doin nibblet, but before ya 'ad ta go an tell everyone about some of Angel's past… Something he might 'ave wanted ta tell them 'imself, I might add…" he said, his blue eyes bright with anger. "Did ya ever wonder that even though he's a domineering git sometimes Angel would NEVER do anything to bring out Angelus, Dawn. Did ya ever think he has given up so much, even gave up the Slayer to keep that very thing from 'appening years ago! So why would he just say sod it all an let the demon loose now eh?"

Dawn had never seen Spike angry like this. At least not at her that is. Nor had she ever seen him defend Angel like this. She stepped back from him. "I'm… I'm sorry Spike…I just…"

Spike took a deep breath, "I know nibblet, but ya shoulda talked ta me first." He said softly. He looked at Booth, "No offense mate, but ya don't know a bleedin thing about my sire. He'd never 'urt the Slayer or any of ya so you can just take your 'and off that gun of yours got it? Besides bullets wouldn't stop Angelus, trust me, it'd jus really piss the prick off!" Spike said with a nod and a smirk.

He looked around, deciding to tell them the truth, normally he might have fun with this situation, but seeing the look on Booth's face and knowing that Dawn had told him about Angelus, Spike wasn't laughing. This was going to hurt Angel and no matter how much his bloody sire pissed him off he didn't want to see him in pain. 'Now who's becoming a poof?!' he thought to himself.

He sighed and met Booth's eyes, "'Sides Angel's soul is fine all bound up nice an tight so there be no Angelus comin out ta play anytime soon, alright?"

Booth and Brennan both looked relieved, yet Booth couldn't help but wonder how safe they all really were around Angel if he could turn back into the monster like that.

Everyone was lost in their own thoughts. Dawn feeling horribly guilty for jumping to conclusions.

Brennan feeling terribly sad for the handsome vampire who had obviously suffered so much.

Booth still feeling more than a bit freaked out that there was even the slightest chance Angel could ever revert to Angelus.

Spike who was worried about how Angel would react to hearing Booth had heard about Sunnydale and Angelus through the nibblet and not him, had a second of warning, the tingle that raced up his spine right before he heard her voice.

"Oh lookee what we 'ave 'ere. It's my Spike an…" She glided in, her dark eyes focused intently as if transfixed on Booth. "Ooohhhn what's this? It's a warm and squidgy Daddy!"

Spike's eyes bulged and he swore his undead heart just jumped up and lodged in his throat as he gasped out, "Dru…"


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Welcome to my World

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating: T

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long for an update… Musie was being a pain! Plus had a problem with my internet service and it took three days for the guy to get out here to fix!! Hate that!! Anyhow here's the next chappie. I'm getting back to the plot in this one and giving my B and B readers some much needed Booth and Brennan love:)**

**Also... this is another long chappie... Figured since it's been awhile I'd just do a two for one:)**

Chapter 22

Vocah watched the old man as he took a seat opposite him in the small run down demon bar located in a seedier section of D.C. Vocah had taken up residence in the back booth, interviewing demons and vampires alike for muscle and mercenaries for his upcoming ritual for and much-awaited task of opening of the Hellmouth. He just needed one more thing to complete this task… The blood of Angelus. It was now apparent that when the Master Vampire had awakened Acathala several years ago and nearly unleashed Hell on Earth, he intricately tied himself to Hell and the Hellmouths. With the First banished for a millennium by that blond bitch of a Slayer. Vocah NEEDED Angelus. Only with his blood could the Hellmouth be opened and since his souled version Angel would not only never cooperate with such a plan Vocah needed the demon. As a matter of fact Angel was even now trying to stop it, which was why Vocah needed this tiny wizened human to perform the soul removal ritual that would bring about the return of the Scourge of Europe himself and banish the soul forever. Vocah smiled to himself, this would in fact satisfy two very real needs inside himself, the need for power and the need for revenge. He would never forget the humiliation brought upon him by Angel. He had been sent back to Hell defeated! What better revenge than to unleash Angel's greatest foe… His own demon. Yes, he would have to share the power with Angelus, but with all he knew about that demon, Vocah did not see the problem there. Any demon with the strength and ingenuity to actually raise Acathala was a worthy partner. Vocah's red eyes glowed, "Are you prepared at any time to perform the ritual?" 

The Shaman nodded, "But why is it you need me to perform this task? You had mentioned earlier that the Slayer… uh…distracted the vampire. Right?"

Vocah nodded already knowing what the Shaman was thinking. Everyone in the demonic community knew how Angelus first came back… Perfect happiness with the Slayer. Vocah smiled, "I said that yes, but that curse is no longer in effect. Perfect happiness can no longer make the vampire lose his soul. Not even most magic can if he fights it. The Powers have rewarded their champion well, but if he doesn't know when it's happening… Or if he is distracted and his focus elsewhere as he is now it will make him susceptible…"

The shaman's wrinkled face frowned in confusion, "But isn't the Slayer a great asset to Angel? What if she fights with him? I mean this is the girl that defeated the First Evil is it not?"

Vocah nodded, "Yes, if they fight together they are powerful, but she is his greatest strength and greatest weakness. She is the key… I've made the blood sacrifices to Andras, so he will give to me the power to destroy my enemy. I have made the sacrifice of bone and fertility to Dantalia. She has given me the power to bring about the Slayer and the vampire's inner most desires. They will be so distracted by their "feelings" they won't see the end before it's too late. You see, his humanity will be his downfall. His love will cause him to feel euphoric, yet guilty too. .. because to have his Slayer, he must hurt others to do so… THAT will distract him long enough for you to do the spell. It will work, you just perform the ritual when I tell you. Leave the rest to me…"

The Shaman nodded, not at all sure, but mindful he was dealing with a creature here who had the power to destroy him and make him suffer like he never imagined nor wanted to imagine. ""t will be as you will it Vocah" he whispered.

Vocah nodded, yes as he wills it, but there were still a few loose ends to tie up. One of which was the human who looked so much like the vampire. Instinctively he knew he was a serious threat, but the man had proved it when he chased him the other night. Not many humans would do so… Vocah had demonic minions checking into the man. He believed in knowing his enemies and that man was definitely his enemy. The most intriguing thing though was how much the human felt like the vampire… it was a puzzle and Vocah didn't like unanswered riddles.

Angel Investigations… 

Spike felt that he was sizzling for a moment as he stared at the creature that was his obsession for most of his unlife. It was only when she made a step towards Booth that Spike snapped out of his trance.

"Dru luv, uh…that's not Daddy pet… I promise ya, it's not."

Dru turned indigo eyes on him, "You! You're just trying to confuse me. Just like the stars and the moon. Miss Edith told me Daddy was coming home an that the Angel beast was leaving!" She reached out a hand to touch Booth, but he backed away quickly.

"Oh! Hey...Whoa! Let's just stay in our own personal space alright?" He looked at Spike, raising a brow in confusion " Uh.. Spike who IS this and why is she calling me Daddy?" He shot Spike a look that said "Is she nuts or what?" His eyes swung back to Drusilla as realization dawned. "Oh I get it she's another of Angel's child…"

Dru screeched cutting him off. "NOT Angel! No! No! No!" She moved towards him grinning, "Bad little warm Daddy!… Ruff! The Angel beast IS NOT my Daddy! Angelus…" she began to sway to a music only she seemed to hear. "Angelus is my Daddy… My Angel…" Suddenly she pounced, gripping Booth's face in her slim, but powerful hands.

"Look in my eyes.. Be in me….Be in my eyes… Who ARE you?…" She stared deeply, her dark blue eyes wide and mesmerizing.

Booth had the strange sensation of falling. Falling into her…He couldn't break eye contact and he shivered with something he wasn't sure what, but he couldn't seem to look away.

Dru moaned as if in pain. "Not Daddy! Not daddy a'tall. But…" She swayed with him, holding Booth's face and bringing him closer to her. "Oooh… I feel it…Yes, Miss Edith I feel it too. I do. Not daddy, but made of Daddy.. A part of Daddy. How?" she asked no one in particular. She stared into Booth's deep brown eyes. "You're all warm my sweet… so warm and lovely…" Her face changed as she leaned towards him as if to kiss him.

"NO!!" Spike, Brennan and Dawn all shouted at once. Terrified that Booth was just standing there as she appeared about to bite him.

Spike grabbed Dru and threw her away from Booth just as Brennan screamed Booth's name and Dawn took off towards the stairs intending to get her sister and Angel.

"Dru!!" Everyone stopped at the force in Angel's command.

Angel looked at the pandemonium below him. 'What the hell is Dru doing here?' he wondered. He'd come downstairs to check on Gwen. Buffy was sleeping and his guilt at cheating on Gwen had driven him down here to make sure she was comfortable. He had NOT expected to find his lunatic childe here assaulting his brother. 'Shit!' he thought, 'Dru would sense the connection…'

He hurried down the stairs. Spike was holding a struggling Drusilla.

"Dru… What are you doing here?" he asked, quite sure he wasn't going to like her answer…

Dawn waited a few moments, but knowing the craziness that Dru always brought and remembering how in the past both Spike and Angel had been unable or unwilling to dust her ran upstairs to get Buffy…

Brennan had grabbed Booth as soon as Spike had gotten the crazy brunette away from him. She hadn't expected the rush of emotions that had raged through her at seeing the woman touching him. Fear of course had been predominant, but…Jealousy had seared her too and she'd been shocked at such an overwhelming display of illogical feeling in herself. She wasn't used to letting her emotions drive her. Science and logic had always been the basis for all her actions, but what she'd felt when that woman had grabbed Booth had nothing to do with Science. It had been pure raw desire to defend her mate. Instinctual, maybe, but wanting to bitch slap someone for touching your man had NOTHING to do with Science it was emotion. Pure and simple. She smiled as she touched his face worriedly, making sure he was okay. 'Oh brother…' she thought, 'he really is wearing off on me. I'm not usually the touchy feely one…'

Booth noticed the way her blue eyes had darkened dramatically as she frantically searched his face. 'She's so beautiful' he thought as he smiled at her, a small kind of goofy smile. Still a bit dazed and confused from Dru's trance.

His mind was still foggy. "Wha… What happened?" he asked shaking his head, trying to clear his head from her voice.. He could almost still hear her whispering in his head and it freaked him out. He jumped away from Brennan and shook his head again.

"Okay! That was just weird! It was like I couldn't move, couldn't look away from her!" he looked around, his eyes landing on the woman who had attacked him. She was having a seriously heated, but quiet exchange with Angel. Looking back at Brennan, Booth shuddered. "Bones, what the hell happened back there?" he asked softly, his confusion and frustration plain.

Brennan turned her head to the side, her eyes meeting his. "I can't say, but I would almost go with she was hypnotizing you somehow. It was bizarre. She grabbed your face and told you to be in her… and then her faced changed… She's a vampire Booth and you…Well, you were going to let her bite you."

Booth heard the jealousy and shock in her voice. He was pleased to hear that kind of emotion from her until her words registered… "I was going to what?!" he almost shouted in disbelief.

Brennan unperturbed by his emotional response just nodded matter of factly. "Yes. You were going to let her bite you. It was like she had you in some kind of trance Booth. She told you to be in her eyes and you just stood there. It was like you had no control…" her voice trailed away as Booth's face paled considerably at that.

Angel hadn't gotten anywhere with her. She had just moaned about him not being her Daddy. Calling him the Angel Beast as she spat at him that her Daddy was coming home soon. Then she'd giggled, patted his cheek and danced away to commute with the plants in the lobby! He looked at her, sighed then met Spike's eyes.

"Spike what the hell should we do with her?" he asked, at a loss.

Spike shrugged. He couldn't hurt her though. No matter what, it wasn't her fault she was what she was. "Well peaches I don't bloody know. For starters.. I say we keep her away from Poof Jr. over there…" he said indicating Booth with a nod of his head. "She nearly snogged the bloke to death an I don't mean that in the good way either. I mean…in the, he wakes up like you an me kind of way."

Angel frowned at Spike calling Booth, Poof Jr. but kept quiet, the rest of his words upsetting him far more than his irritation at Spike's pet names.

"What?!" He gasped. He'd missed that. He'd seen Spike grab Dru, but he hadn't realized Spike had saved Booth when he'd done that. Angel nodded to his childe. "You saved him…" he stopped, feeling a shudder run through him. He didn't even want to think what he would've done had Dru bit Seeley. He looked at Spike and gripped his shoulder, almost wanting to hug him, yet unable to go that far.

"Thank you…. Really Spike, thank you" he said softly, but with feeling.

Spike nodded, knowing that was real coming from his emotionally reserved sire! He didn't make a big deal out of it, knowing his sire would be embarrassed by all the emotions showing on his handsome face right now. Instead he looked over at Dru who was now standing by the tall ficus tree and having what appeared to be a conversation with it.

"We can't just toss her out Angel. It's not 'er fault ya know? He made 'er this way…" he wasn't trying to make Angel feel bad, by reminding him Angelus had created her on purpose.

Spike knew Angel let everyone of his "Human" friends think they were completely separate. Angel/Angelus. But he knew that wasn't exactly the case. Yes, Angel WASN'T Angelus per se. He WASN'T the demon that turned him. No, that Angelus had been just that… Pure demon. Angel wasn't PURE demon. He had a soul, a conscience. A choice whether to do good or evil so to speak.

Unlike the humans, Spike had always understood though, that Angelus was still a part of who Angel was because he was still there, inside Angel. It wasn't until after L.A and everything they'd seen and been through there and since, that both Spike and Angel had come to terms with the fact that Angel was a creation of Liam the human and Angelus the Demon, merged into one being. The soul and the demon combined was who Angel had become. But both knew, he was and always would have Angelus in him, he just CHOSE right over wrong now.

Since LA and the Apocalypse they had faced together, Spike and Angel had spoken openly about what Angelus had done to Spike and the rest of his childer. They had come to terms with it. Angel had admitted to experiencing Angelus' emotions (Not that he had ACTUALLY done those things, but he'd experienced the emotions behind them) and Spike had forgiven his sire. But looking at the willowy Drusilla, they both knew no one had suffered Angelus' twisted, seductive evil like she had. She was exactly what he'd made her… A bewitching, beguiling lunatic.

Angel nodded, still feeling the guilt, maybe not the crushing guilt of the past. But, remorse just the same because he knew a part of him, that part that could hear Angelus in his head. Speaking in vivid detail how he; Angelus still rejoiced over her… His most magnificent creation. (The only thing Angelus squawked about more was Buffy and Darla!) Angel hated the pleasure his demon felt at seeing Drusilla and what he'd done to her, so yes… Angel felt the guilt still...

"I know Spike… and I'll always feel responsible for her and what my demon did to her, but I can't have her attacking people either…" He said softly, then sighed as he rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Spike questioningly.

Spike saw Angel's look, he knew what Angel was asking. They couldn't let Dru run amok, but they couldn't… He wouldn't stake her. He just wouldn't do it! His eyes sought her out again. He smiled softly, lovingly as he saw her look up at them then as if she understood they were discussing her. She twirled in a small circle, dancing as she held his gaze momentarily. She batted her eyes and smiled at him so beautiful and childlike and gave Angel the answer he'd been waiting for. Yes, he'd take responsibility for her. Hadn't he always?

"I'll take responsibility of her Angel…" he said quietly. "Let her stay and I'll watch her. Make sure she doesn't 'urt anyone."

Angel really wasn't liking the idea, but he agreed knowing he couldn't destroy her. He'd tried in the past… Even lit her on fire once, but he had never been able to bring himself to stake her. "Good, I know you more than anyone can reach her Spike." He praised and Spike was shocked for a moment.

Angel nodded, pleased with the decision, but then he looked at Spike and a dark brow slashed upward as he cautioned, "But Spike… Remember, we need to stay focused on what Vocah's up to.. I want to help her too, but maybe Dru has been sent here as a distraction for us. Ya know a way to keep us off the main goal hmmm?"

Spike nodded, it was possible, but…It was more likely… He looked at Angel seriously, amazed Angel hadn't seen HIS OWN distraction. His blue eyes were intense as he looked at his Sire and as always bluntly said what was on his mind.

"Yeah that could bloody well be, but if ya ask me sire…Your biggest distraction is upstairs sleeping in your bed right now."

Angel's eyes narrowed. "Spike, Buffy's and my relationship isn't…"

Spike cut him off. "Any of my sodding business. I get that ya ponce. I'm not talkin about ya shagging like bunnies ya git! So don't get yer knackers in a twist!"

Spike raised a scarred brow, as he met Angel's dark eyes. Seeing Angel about to become angry, Spike waved him off and continued.

"I'm talkin 'bout the fact that when it comes to the Slayer, Angel… You don't think with yer bloody 'ead! Ya think with that unbeatin 'eart o your's an so does she for that matter. Where your concerned she never has been able ta see straight. We know they wanna bring Angelus back. Hell even Dru knows they wanna bring the soddin' prick back. All we DON'T know is why?" he stopped, frowned and scratched his head. "And maybe, how… Though, I guess it'll 'ave ta be magic since ya can 'ave as much 'appends as ya like now, but… "

Angel growled, "A point Spike… Tonight please!"

Spike narrowed his eyes, and leaned forward to get in Angel's face. "Fine! What it is I'm tryin ta stress to ya, ya bleedin git is you and I both know Buffy won't be able ta kill 'em. Not again mate. He's a part of you… I may love the chit, but I know her weaknesses. An one of those is you. So…"

Angel opened his mouth to deny Spike's words but when he interrupted his child's rant what came out instead surprised and embarrassed him. He'd thought he was over his own jealousy of Spike and Buffy. Maybe not…

"What? Are ya jealous Spikey? Pissed she picked me over you?"

Spike's stunning blue eyes widened, "Shite! You really are an arrogant prat aren't ya? C'mon Angel. Look…Sire," he said the last word sarcastically. "I don't give a toss if you and Buffy shag from here till bloody Tuesday. Yes, I love the girl, but NOT like that, and NOT anymore…It was always you she wanted, ya bloody wanker. I KNEW and accepted that. What I'm sayin is with all your energy focused on your "relationship" with her…if anyone 'ere is distracted mate…It's you. Think about that, cause you know as well as I know if they bring Angelus back peaches he won't give a bloody fuck about closing the Hellmouth. Hell he'll join in, which now that I think about it probably the WHY!! "

Angel stared at Spike, honestly thinking about what he said. 'Was that what Vocah was doing? If it was, it made sense. Buffy could and always had tied him up in knots. He nodded, realizing Spike had a valid point. "Okay…I see your point about Angelus, but as far as Buffy…" he started but stopped as he saw Booth and Brennan approaching. "We'll discuss this later" he growled softly.

Spike, seeing Angel was still in denial just rolled his eyes. 'Sometimes his sire was as dense as his bleedin forehead!'

Booth and Brennan both kept a wary eye on the slim, beautiful vampire that was once again speaking to the ficus tree as they approached the two vampires.

Booth who was still reeling from the fact he'd almost been bitten was exhausted. It was time to go home. He was so far out of his element here… He desperately needed to get some rest and re-group, but he also couldn't just leave with that crazy freak just running loose.

"Angel… Look I hate to interrupt your little family reunion, but you can't let that…" He almost said thing, but realizing that probably wouldn't go over well with him, or Spike, he paused…rephrasing. "That woman or vampire… Whatever, not only is she nuttier than a fruitcake. She's dangerous… She almost bit me!"

Angel nodded, "I know Seeley. I'm sorry. Look…" Angel put his head down for a moment, but decided if Seeley was ever going to accept him. He had to know everything. "She's mine. As Angelus, I made her. I'm responsible for her so I'll take care of her" he said softly, but firmly.

Booth met the eyes that were identical to his own. Something passed through them. Maybe it was understanding, maybe it was just acknowledgement of each other's strengths and weaknesses, but their look spoke volumes.

"Fine, see that you do… But…" Booth's eyes never drifted, "Angel, if she becomes a threat… I may not be familiar with this whole vampire, demon world you live, but make no mistake… I'll kill her. We have a much bigger mission here than protecting your crazy vampire daughter okay? Spike said they want to bring back your not so friendly alter ego and since I really… REALLY… DON'T want to meet him… I'm going with take out the minor players before the big fish get let loose. Okay?"

Angel nodded. Satisfied. Angel felt real pride, his brother was obviously a champion… Since meeting him, Angel realized how Many times Seeley had Made him glad for his decision to give him his life and proud of what Seeley had made of it. His life had purpose, passion and he believed strongly in right and wrong. Angel knew this.

"I understand…" At Spike's growl, Angel laid a hand on Spike's arm. He looked at Spike, his dark eyes serious. "Spike, it's up to you to see Dru gets in line. You took on the task. Are you sure you're up to it?" Angel asked. "Tell me now, cause Seeley's right. Dru is too damned dangerous to wander alone…She's MY childe Spike. I KNOW what she's capable of…" He let that hang and Spike nodded.

"I'm up to the task Sire. No one's stakin m' dark princess…" he said with a hint of malice.

Angel nodded, accepting Spike's need to protect Dru. It went along with his own.

"Seeley, Temperance.." Angel said quietly, in a soft yet firm way. "I understand you're confusion. Jeez, all this has been pretty crazy. Why don't you go home and we'll meet up again tomorrow. We know Vocah wants to bring Angelus, probably to help him with the Hellmouth… We just have to find out how and what his plans are. I have demon snitches everywhere… I'll let you know if we learn anything." He met Booth's eyes. "I promise."

Booth nodded, knowing for the first time he was truly dependant on outside sources fore info. This was one case F.B.I Intel wouldn't help this time. Neither would Bones and her lab full of squints. Though they did help them realize the killings were all tied to Vocah. BIG plus that info was… But reality was this was a case that was going to be solved in the world Angel inhabited. Not him. He accepted that and wanted to earn the vampire's trust and admiration though he wasn't sure of the why of the second.

"Okay, then me and Bones are heading out. We'll see you guys tomorrow…If you hear of anything before hand…You have my cell. " He looked at Dru again, "Keep her contained man…She's two quarts shy of a liter, y'know?"

Dru barked at him and Booth shot her an astounded look.

"Ruff! Daddy's little twin likes to dance and sing, and beat his drum, but he doesn't know the chords and he doesn't know the game!" She grinned as she swung his way. Hips swaying, she wrapped her arms around her waist as she sang softly in a childlike voice. "My Daddy's coming… an 'e will dance with his princess… an' you all will be very, very sorry when 'e comes ta play…I promise."

On that note Booth shot Angel a look like "Good luck" and drug Brennan out of there. His mind working furiously on where they could set up their operations if that lunatic was going to be with Angel. He didn't want Bones anywhere near that crazy bitch!

Brennan grabbed Angel's hand before Booth drug her away. She still wasn't sure why she felt this connection to this vampire, but she just did. "Angel," she whispered. "I know you've struggled with your inner instincts… You're going to be okay. You just need to realize you have no control over your deeper anthropological impulses to find your mate. Don't feel guilty for doing that. It was instinct…" she whispered, flashing him an understanding smile, before she allowed Booth to lead her away.

He looked at her, not sure if he was more shocked or pleased that she'd said that to him. "I…Uh…Okay" he floundered, not getting the chance to ask her more because Booth was pulling her along, obviously still agitated from the whole Dru episode, not that Angel blamed him either…

**Later… Booth's place…**

She leaned her head back onto his arm. For once she just wanted to lean on his strength. She was tired, though her mind was still categorizing and rationalizing everything she'd seen and discovered lately. But for tonight… She just wanted to relax, not talk and just…enjoy him. 

Of course he had other plans…

They were curled up on his couch and he looked at her. He smiled that sweet, half smile she'd come to cherish.

"How're you doin with all this Bones?" He asked raising a dark brow. "I mean all this kinda defies all that Scientific logic and data you're always throwing at me." He stopped and grinned. "Ya know? This kind of proves me right in so many ways…" he said with a smirk.

Brennan arched an inquisitive brow of her own. "How so…?"

Booth laughed and leaned back. He sighed, but it came out more like a purr of satisfaction. He turned his head side ways, his cheek laying on the back of the couch. "Well I've always said there were things out there that existed above and beyond what your "Scientific Anthropological data could rationalize. Like God… Heaven. Hell. The whole Good vs. Evil… I've always believed and you didn't…" He flashed her his "Charm Smile"

"So you see… I'm right here.. Admit it…" He teased, taking her hand. "I'm right and for once your Scientific mumbo jumbo is wrong. There are things that you just can't explain through bones and anthropological facts!" He crowed now cocky and proud of his argument.

Brennan chuckled softly as he flashed his "Aren't I adorable grin" She knew he was mostly teasing. Even if there was a kernel of truth to his demand that he was right… (He was still trying to convince her GOD did exist and Jesus was coming back) She KNEW essentially he was teasing her. She took a moment to study him. Letting her eyes roam his handsome face. She suddenly knew she was without a doubt in love with him. Even with his cocky disbelieving attitude about her field at times. He respected her and she respected him.

"You know Booth… The difference between Science and blind faith is that Science grows. It changes with the times… There are many things that defy logic. I mean five hundred years ago the thought that the world might be round defied logic, but we've since learned that it's not just a theory…it's the truth. So therefor.. It's become Scientific fact."

She stopped and she could see he was following her because he'd already started to frown…

"Now if we apply that same logic to demons and vampires… Yes, I'd agree a week ago I would've called them the projection of a very fertile imagination… But… Again here I have seen indisputable proof of their existence. Thus they've become scientific fact, Booth. Not just a blind faith that they DO exist."

She rolled her head to the side and grinned at him, knowing this was an argument they would Have again and again, but still enjoying their debates she quipped, "Now when GOD comes down here and sits and a table with me and orders me a sea breeze… Then I'll say you're right Booth!"

He rolled his eyes and decided to quiet her in a way that would benefit both of them… He kissed her.

Brennan felt his strong arms pull her against his lean hard body, just as his sensual mouth claimed hers in a deep searing kiss that left her breathless and panting for breath.

"Mmmmmm… Booth… Yes!" She moaned as she ran her hands through his short, but thick dark hair.

He gripped her tightly and pulled her onto his lap. He didn't want to talk anymore… His brain was truly on overload and he just needed her to make him forget… If only for a short time.

"Bones… Temperance… You taste so amazing." he sighed as he trailed his lips down her throat to her shoulder. He pulled her shirt down, tearing it in his need to taste her.

He gasped, then chuckled. "Ooops! Sorry..' he said still smiling like an unrepentant schoolboy.

She laughed, not caring about the shirt. Her only thought was 'Please don't stop!'

"Booth…please!" she gasped as his hand slid down her rib cage, across and down her belly, before settling between her thighs.

She moaned loudly as he pressed firmly against her center. She fell back, lifted her hips uncontrollably as she shuddered in pleasure. "Oh! Oh please…Booth… Yes there…Right there."

He growled deep in his throat as she surged against his hand. "Yeah baby…you like that?"

"Yes!" she gasped out, thrusting against the fingers that were pressing so firmly against her. "Please…need to feel you"

Booth panted harshly as he suddenly stood with her in his arms and made his way to his bedroom.

They landed on the bed together a tangle of questing hands, tongues and limbs trying to wrap around each other. Booth pulled back, now desperate to feel skin on skin contact. He started opening the buttons on his shirt quickly. He wasn't fast enough…

Brennan Sat up and with a wickedly seductive smile she grasped the opening in his shirt and ripped, sending buttons flying. She didn't stop to admire her handiwork. Her nimble fingers went right to work on his belt. She chuckled for a moment as she read his buckle… "Cocky" It said. This among other things was one of the many things she loved about him. His ability to maintain his individuality even in an organization as rigid as the F B I.

In seconds she had his pants undone and Booth groaned helplessly as she pulled his turgid erection free and caressed it brazenly.

"Temperance!" He panted arching into her hands.

She chuckled again, he only called her that when they had sex or when he was consoling her. "Seeley…" she moaned before she took him into her hot, wet mouth.

Booth nearly lost it there and then. He wrapped his big hands in her chestnut colored locks and held on for dear life.

"Bones… Bones… Oh Fuck!! Temperance!" He pulled her away. "You need to stop baby…" he gritted out harshly. His breathing erratic, he was so damned close to coming and he wanted to be inside her.

Within seconds he had her undressed and beneath him. Brennan opened her aquamarine colored eyes and smiled dreamily at him.

"Please Seeley…" she breathed as she wrapped her long slim legs around his hips, inviting him inside her. Needing him, needing this…to let her forget if only for a while.

Booth needed it too. The last few weeks, especially days had been out of this world. Definitely out of HIS world. He needed his Bones to ground him again. With one sure thrust he plunged deep inside her, making both of them moan deeply at the pleasure of finally being joined together. Flesh to flesh, male to female… It was right and it felt so good.

Booth took deep gulps of air, trying to calm down. "You're beautiful…" he murmured softly into her ear. "I love you…" he said so quietly she thought she might have imagined it, but she didn't and wasn't imagining the absolute magnificence of his body and how good he felt…

His thrusts were deep and hard and they moved together in perfect symmetry. Poetry in motion, yin and yang. It was erotic and incredibly freeing to them both as they rediscovered the passion that tied them to each other.

Booth felt her honeyed walls shuddering violently around his member as she writhed under him. She was close. Very, very close. His hand found her clit and with a gently pinch she went soaring over the cliff…

"Yes!yes! Oh! Booth…Seeley! Please.. Please yes!Yes!Yessssss!!" She screamed as her body jerked and she climaxed.

Feeling her come Booth let himself go. "Fuck!! Oh my God!!" he cried as he threw his head back, his hips still moving powerfully between her spread thighs. He gasped and arched as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Later lying on his hard, sculpted chest Brennan asked what they'd both been trying to run from…"Booth… What do we do if this Vocah does bring back Angelus?"

Booth took a deep breath, he wasn't even sure what to say to that, but he answered the only way he knew how…With the truth. "We do what Angel would want Bones…We try and stop him and if that fails… We kill him before he hurts anyone."

Brennan felt her throat constrict and for once, even though she didn't believe in God… She amazed herself by saying a prayer… She didn't address it to GOD per se, she just asked that whoever if anyone was watching out…

'Please don't let anything happen to the beautiful, but tragic vampire she had truly began to admire…' She'd barely finished before drifting off into a satisfied deep slumber.

Booth looked down at her beautiful sleeping face. He kissed her temple gently, amazed at how much he'd come to love this woman. He too was worried about what might and could happen… He might have been surprised had he known their prayers were the same this night. With a sigh he curled her closer as he too drifted off to sleep.

A/N 2... Please feed my musie... She has been a real B!! lately!! ;)


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Welcome to my World 

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: T

Pairing: Booth/Brennan, Angel/Buffy, Spike/?

**A/N… I'm dedicating the first part of this chappie to Alphie 13 who thought Booth's sex in the last chapter was wimpy compared to Angel's in the chapter before last! I'm still LMAO at that comment, BTW but…Okay… You asked for it… //evil grin here// I'm letting musie run amok… ;)**

Chapter 23

Temperance Brennan wasn't one to wax poetic, but as she stared at the body of her lover she found flowered phrases just came easily when describing him. His face was breathtaking. So handsome with his strong jaw and slashing dark brows, his eyes were so dark and when he was making love they looked black with desire. She sighed softly, she loved his body, It was a work of art really. He was astoundingly beautiful. With his broad shoulders and wide muscular chest, he was just a walking, talking dirty thought.

She let her gaze wander down to his lean narrow waist and sculpted abs. 'Delicious' she thought as she pulled back the covers to get a full view of his perfect male beauty. And 'definitely well above average in every department!' She thought. Oh yes... Seeley Booth was one hunk of tasty male flesh. And he was hers. Somehow they'd made the leap from partners to lovers and there hadn't been any real repercussions from that change.

Her eyes took on a devilish glow as she ran her hands down his chest, down along his hard abs and under the covers. She heard his quick in-drawn breath as she (not surprisingly) found him hard and ready for her.

"Mmmm… I think someone's been faking it" she whispered teasingly.

Booth smiled a slow seductive smirk, "I NEVER fake it!" He muttered, then gasped as she took him in her hand. "Mmmm... " He practically purred, then smiled teasingly. "And isn't that something that just you women do?" he said lazily not yet opening his eyes, just enjoying the feel of her body curled up next to his and her hand touching him.

Brennan laughed; "I never fake it either…" she started only to shriek as he suddenly flipped her under him.

Pinning her arms above her head, he rubbed the lower half of his beautiful body against her as he grinned lasciviously at her. "Oh, I know you don't fake it baby," he said with a purely satisfied male smirk that could only be called sinful.

She loved that smile, even if it was cocky and a bit arrogant at times. He was right though; she didn't have to fake an orgasm. Booth was an amazing lover. Brennan was only just getting used to him calling her baby, it had always seemed so juvenile and stereotypical to her before, but when he said it like that and he had that smile on his face and… God! He was doing that amazing thing with his hips! Well she decided she was not only getting used to being "his baby" but she was of a firm mind that she downright enjoyed the hell out of the position!

Booth chuckled softly as he saw her rising passion. He loved the way she came alive under his hands and his mouth. 'God! She's absolutely gorgeous' he thought as his eyes wandered over her body. He was so very glad they'd finally given into the passion that had been there from the start. Oh at first it had been just tension, mutual respect with strong feeling of attraction, but the longer they worked together it had blossomed into full blown lust, need, desire then love and Seeley was amazed every time he thought about it. Amazed this incredible woman was his.

"So… Now that you've woken me up… How do you plan to... Uh... entertain me? Hmmm?" His hips were now nestled in between her relaxed and open thighs and his mouth was next to her ear as he whispered that to her. The exciting combination of his body and his mouth had her panting as shivers spread all along her body.

"Uh…" she gasped, as his tongue tasted the delicate outer shell of her ear. "Oh! Uh…entertain… Oh… yes…I uh…" She stopped trying to talk. It was just impossible when he was tasting the flesh of her throat with that soft and oh so talented tongue of his.

She felt him loosen her hands, but was surprised when he wrapped his tie around them instead. He stopped and looked at her. "Trust me…" he said.

She felt a moment's hesitation before she nodded. "Yes… I trust you."

He flashed her the most enchanting grin, then proceeded to tie her hands to his headboard. He nodded pleased with the results. "There…perfect" he breathed, incredibly turned on by her willingness to relinquish her control to him.

He began to explore her curves more thoroughly now. "You're so exquisite Temperance… I love the way you move for me. The way your breath catches if I lick you… Just here." He murmured his tongue snaking out to taste and tease the flesh where her pulse pounded madly.

"Seeley…" she moaned. "Please…"

He flashed her a grin as he moved down her throat, nipping and biting gently, then soothing with his hot, wet tongue. "Please what babe? You gotta tell me… What do you want?"

Brennan felt his hands trail down her hips, one hand moved down her thigh as the other began to swirl soft circles on the flesh of her flat belly.

"I want you dammit!" she said thrusting her hips upward in an effort to get him to put his hands where she needed them most.

He grinned, "You want me where?" he purred as his mouth began to trail soft, open mouthed kisses along her belly and hips. His mouth hovered above the curls covering her mound. He moved a bit lower, still not touching her just hovering. Teasing. He blew on that little bundle of nerves, his tongue so close…

Brennan blew out a frustrated breath. "I want you…to taste me Booth… Please.

He chuckled again and it sounded evil to her at the moment. "Here?" he asked his finger gently tracing her outer folds. That did it for Bones.

She ripped her hands free… "No… I want you here baby. Right here" she nearly growled as she pulled his head down and pressed him firmly between her thighs.

Booth knew teasing was over and went in straight for the kill. He found her clit, laving it first with his tongue, then sucking it into his mouth. She screamed in pleasure as the intense suction sent her over the edge.

"Yessss!!! Yes Seeley! Yes… Please fuck me… Please now!"

Booth panted heavily at the raw lust in her voice. Her hips were still thrusting wildly against his mouth as she rode out her release. With a last kiss to her sensitive nub, he moved quickly up her body. Sitting back on his haunches, he gripped her hips and pulled her to him. Lifting her boneless body, he sat her astride his lap. Giving her back her control.

"Ride me baby…" he grunted as he thrust up and into her.

Brennan cried out sharply at the feel of his enormous cock thrusting in so fast and hard. "So good! Oh God! So, so good!"

She was panting as she began her own rhythm, rising up and gliding down, up and down again and again. He felt so wonderful inside her, she almost didn't want it to end, but all too soon she felt that burning need to go faster. Her next climax was just there and she began to thrust harder on top of him, frantically seeking that intense orgasmic bliss he so easily gave her.

"Seeellleeey!!" she shouted as it hit her and she exploded around him.

Booth gripped her hips tightly, needing to set the pace now. He felt her come as she gripped his cock, her sheath clenching him tightly. He growled deep in his chest and began to piston in and out of her, desperate to find his own pleasure now.

"Fuck!!" he gasped as he felt his whole body tense… "yeah baby…Oh fuck! So damned good" he growled as he thrust wildly inside her. He closed his eyes tightly as it hit him and he plunged deeply one last time before he shuddered and spent himself inside her hot, wet passage.

He pulled her down on top of his chest, gasping for air he panted… "Now that's… what I call… an entertaining morning… Wouldn't you… say Bones?"

**Angel Investigations…**

Angel entered the room quietly. If she was sleeping he didn't want to disturb her. She really needed her rest…

She turned her head and her bright blue eyes lit up for an instant before they clouded over. "Hey handsome…" she whispered softly.

He pulled a chair next to her bed and took one of her hands in both of his much larger ones. He kissed her lips softly. "Hey…" he said softly, before he lowered his head and put his forehead on their joined hands.

Gwen sighed, she knew him. He was feeling guilty. "Angel…"

He lifted his head. His eyes darted around for a moment before he finally met her own.

She let her other hand cup his exquisite face. "Don't feel guilty baby."

He started to deny it, but she stopped him. "I saw the two of you Angel."

He closed his eyes. He'd had a feeling she had, but to hear her say it… Well it made his chest ache that he'd hurt her like that. "I'm sorry Gwen. I can't tell you in words how sorry I am."

She smiled softly. "I know you are and if I thought making you feel bad would keep you I might indulge myself and really twist the knife, but…" she sighed deeply. "But I know you're heart is elsewhere Angel. You still love her, you've just been in denial about it" she said smiling softly even though her heart was breaking.

Gwen knew he cared about her very much. Loved her even, but not like he loved that little blond. A part of her wanted to hate that girl and him too, but she also knew their past and all the pain, angst and suffering both of them went through because they had defied all logic and had fallen for each other.

'I'm really not used to this self sacrificing role,' she thought. But she DID love him, deeply and she wanted him to be happy. Truly happy, even if that meant it wasn't with her. Plus she deserved every bit of her man's heart and she now was very much aware she didn't have that with him. There were way too many past ghosts and now a not so past after all ghost, that had a piece of her vampire lover.

"Don't be sad Angel baby. We had a lot of fun and I think I helped you to live again and I know you taught me how to love someone else beside myself." She took a deep breath, forcing herself not to cry.

"We got rich… And I do mean in more ways than one lover. I'll always cherish what we had and you… So don't.. Don't be upset and spoil the memory by feeling guilty. I'll be okay baby. I deserve more than you can give me and we both know it." She whispered, starting to feel tired suddenly. She tried her best to flash him a teasing smile, "You know me Angel I am like that proverbial cat… I'll land on my feet."

Angel just stared at her in shock. SHE was breaking up with HIM! He just gaped at her for a moment before he finally found his voice. He tried not to sound as completely flabbergasted, yet relieved as he felt.

"Gwen, are you sure? I mean…" he wasn't sure what he was trying to say, but he just felt he should at least offer to try and still be there for her. Shouldn't he?

She Saw his confusion and grinned then, "Don't Angel.. You and I both know if you actually offered to try and make it work and I actually took you up on that offer… We'd both end up miserable! You'd want your Slayer and I'd just end up hating you." Her blue eyes were bright, but clear. She meant every word. "Let's just do what's best for both of us and NOT go there okay?"

He looked at her his eyes sad. "You know I never wanted to hurt you don't you?'

She nodded, "Yeah I know that. I really do, it's just you can't help what you feel huh?"

He nodded slowly. "I tried to deny it was still there Gwen, but… You were right when you said I was in denial. Please don't hate me, but I have to try and see what's there. I can't ask you to understand, I just don't want you to hate me I just hope you can forgive me. Please Gwen…."

He was pretty much begging for her forgiveness and she just didn't have it in her to add to his sadness. This was one man who had definitely suffered enough. Never would she ever knowingly add to his burden.

"I do forgive you Angel. I don't hate you. Hell I don't even hate… Your Slayer. But don't ask me to stay and watch Angel. Let me go… Okay. I told you I'll be okay, plus I'm rich as Midas… I can travel and not just to the nearest Hellmouth!" She joked, but it was getting harder to smile.

Angel kissed her hand softly. "You're an amazing, beautiful woman Gwen. I DO love you, you know?"

She nodded, "Yeah I know. How could you not right?" She needed him to leave now, because she really wanted to cry and she'd be damned if she'd do it in front of him and ruin this oh so bitchen strong woman thing she had going on right now.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm kinda tired sweetie. Can we maybe finish this lovely break up later?"

Angel's eyes swung to hers. At first he thought she really was being flippant, but then he saw her eyes watering and he knew she wanted to keep her pride and he wanted her to keep it too. He leaned over her and kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you later then. Get some rest. Okay?:"

She waited till he was gone to cry and he walked slowly away, pretending he

didn't hear it…

Angel felt a myriad of emotions as he walked away from her door. Sadness for hurting her. Happiness that she still cared, still loved him and wasn't spitting venom at him, though he deserved her anger. And then it started as he saw her standing there talking to Lorne. That bubble of hope blossomed in his chest and he felt an almost giddy elation sweep through him. His toes actually tingled with it.

Buffy… For the first time in like ever they actually had a real shot at finding that elusive happiness that they'd always wanted yet never could reach for.

She turned and saw him. She smiled blindingly and he exhaled in relief. At least she wasn't still pissed about Dru being here.

Last night when Buffy had came down after Seeley and Temperance left, she had at first been disbelieving that he was actually going to let Dru stay, especially after she'd heard what Dru had almost done to Booth. It had taken him a lot of explaining to make her understand why, though she still had been annoyed and had said very clearly if Drusilla tried to bite anyone else again…OR if she was a part of bringing back Angelus… She'd do what Spike and he couldn't and stake her!

He'd agreed. It was the same thing his brother had said. He understood where they were coming from and truthfully was glad if it turned out Dru couldn't be controlled… Well Angel was glad someone else would handle that chore. He couldn't and wouldn't stake Dru. He knew it.

Lorne waived at him. "Oh hey, Angelcakes listen… I was just telling your little crème puff here…. I just got word from Paulo over at the club that our old friend tall dark and gruesome… Vocah has been making himself at home at Dubliners."

At Angel's blank look Lorne sighed, "You really need to go out more pudding. Dubliners is that nasty little demon bar over there by that demonic church…"

He nodded, "Yeah okay. I know the place. So what's he doing there?"

Lorne rolled his eyes, "Apparently hiring an army to help him and…" he paused dramatically, "His partner open the Hellmouth"

Buffy frowned, "Well dish, who's the big ugly's partner?"

Lorne looked at both Buffy and Angel before answering… "well word has it his partner is a certain tall dark and gorgeous vampire we all know and don't ever want to see again. If ya get my meaning?"

Angel's eyes widened. "He's already saying Angelus is his partner?!" His voice betrayed his shock.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. "Well that's pretty damned brazen of him don't'cha think? I mean how can he be telling people he's teamed up with Angelus, when Angel is still here?!"

Lorne's expression was worried as he looked at Angel. "Well that's the thing sweetpea, he seems to be pretty darned sure our Angelcakes won't be here to stop the opening…"

Buffy growled. "Over my dead body…"

Angel took her hand. "Hey… My soul is bound I don't even think magic can lift it."

Lorne frowned, "Uh that's where you're wrong sugar plum… Ya see when the powers removed the clause they anchored your soul, but as with any anchor if the storm is big enough…" He let the sentence hang.

Angel scowled fiercely. "What?!" He looked at Buffy. "Well then I have to stop him first huh? Wanna go out tonight baby?" he asked smiling at her.

She grinned, "Love to, have a particular place in mind sweetie?"

Angel raised a brow, "Well I heard this place Dubliners is supposed to be out of this world!"

Buffy giggled. She'd never really seen this side of Angel. Teasing, even now when this was so serious, he wasn't all broody guy anymore. (Though she was sure he could still brood with the best of them… It wasn't his only activity anymore!)

"It's a date mister" she said suddenly wanting nothing more than to press her lips to his and just taste him again.

Lorne felt their passion come alive. "Wowsa… hey turn down the heat kiddies. At least let me leave the room first!" He joked. He started to leave, but stopped. "Oh and Angel… I'll be at D'Ablique tonight. Slim might have some more info on when this ritual is happening"

Angel nodded, "Thanks Lorne… hey do you need any money?" At Lorne's appalled look Angel grinned, "I meant for bribes or what ever. Ya know for info.. We usually pay them, ya know?"

Lorne waved his hand, "Slim owes me a few, so that would be a big no…" He took in the way the couple was moving closer together, happy for Angel, yet sad for Gwen. But Lorne was a romantic at heart and if anyone deserved happiness it was these two love birds.

He smiled, but his voice was cautious and concerned. "Oh and you two… Watch yourselves. Vocah is more than just a hideous face dressed in way too much velvet." His eyes met and held Angel's. "Seriously folks, he's about as ugly as they come and I don't just mean his face kiddo. Be careful cause this time he's playing for keeps Angel."

Angel thanked him then turned back to Buffy. "So am I forgiven then?"

She rolled her eyes. "I was never mad at you Angel. I just worry… I know you care for Drusilla. I know you feel responsible, but she's just so… Crazy!" Her hazel eyes searched his face. "I just found you again. I can't… I won't lose you."

Angel took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere Buffy. Not this time… Not ever again. I promise…"

Okay... Hoped that was better... :) Please feed the muse, she's starved for attention!


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Welcome to my World 

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own none of them DAMMIT!! Joss and Mutant Enemy, WB and Fox own them al! But this fic is ALL mine:)

Chapter 24

**Dubliners Pub…**

Angel and Buffy had been there for several hours and still no Vocah. Still no word on HOW Vocah planned on bringing back Angelus, especially with Angel's soul bound. They knew it had to be magic, but HOW?! What or which magic did he plan to use?

"Okay…" Buffy said looking around the dive bar again. She was trying to ignore the hum of her Slayer senses, but it was hard with there being so many demons in the place. "Well I don't see our particular Big Ugly here tonight either… Do you?"

Angel shook his head. He was beginning to think Lorne's informant had been mistaken. "Well let's just give it a few more minutes…"

Buffy sighed, she was tingling all over and she knew it wasn't just because there were so many demons and vamps around her. All this affected her, yes, but none affected her nearly as much as the one vampire sitting next to her. She just wanted to sit and stare at him, touch him again as if to reassure herself again that he was really here and they were really together. She couldn't stop thinking about him and the memory of the last night and this afternoon and then again in the car before they even made it inside the bar just made it so much more difficult to concentrate on anything but how much she loved him. Wanted him... Desired him... How much she just wanted to pull his shirt open and touch that pale hard flesh... 'Oh God!' She sighed deeply, yet only to herself...

'Okay Buffy... Obsess much?' she thought. 'Get a grip on your hormones girl before you end up dragging off to the somewhere and blow this whole mission!' She told herself firmly. With that thought in mind she finally managed to tear her eyes away from him to scan the bar again. "I wish this Vocah guy would just hurry up and get here already... Maybe Lorne's friend was wrong." she said while fiddling with the straw in her drink. Her eyes couldn't help but drift back to Angel. They roamed his broad chest, down to his narrow hips and rested on his crotch, before darting away. She sighed again and squirmed in her seat, trying to think about anything... She even began to recite Giles' text on Demonic languages... ANYTHING to get her mind off kissing Angel or better yet… Though worse right now…. Kissing a very naked Angel, while his hands and lips….

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; he could see that she'd been staring at him and he could smell her sudden desire, though he could tell she was desperately trying to fend off. He smiled slightly as he wondered just what she'd been thinking about.

"You okay?" he asked, his face; a picture of innocence as he questioned her, yet his small half smile was just a bit wicked...

Buffy jumped and flushed at being caught mentally undressing him. Seeing his grin she suddenly was sure he could read her thoughts too. "Sure why?" She asked trying to keep her voice from sounding so damned breathless!

He raised a dark brow, "I don't know you seem… Kind of distracted…or agitated I guess." He said grinning.

She flashed him a teasing smile and gave up the pretense as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her body against him. "See it's kinda hard to keep focused when I'm this close to you…I get tingly all over when I look at you and I know I can kiss you and touch you…" She kissed him. "Taste you…" She licked his lips softly. "And I suddenly have this insane urge to drag you off into the nearest dark corner and…" He kissed deeply, her stopping her diatribe with his mouth.

The kiss was passionate and went for several moments before Angel pulled back and flashed her a grin. "Better?" he asked.

His smile was boyish and Buffy couldn't ever remember seeing Angel look so relaxed, happy and comfortable in his own skin. He was absolutely breathtaking like this. He'd always been irresistable to her... No matter what or even WHO he was if the truth were to be told. But... Like this, he was so beaut5iful. Buffy's heart pounded as she tasted him on her lips.

Buffy sighed dreamily. "Mmmmm… That would be a definite yes. See that's exactly what I needed…The only thing better than Angel kisses are naked Angel kisses…"

He laughed, "So that's what you've been sitting there thinking about huh?"

Buffy grinned, "Okay, yes…" She saw him shake his head, she pouted a bit, but couldn't hold it and grinned at him cheekily. "One more kiss and I'll stay focused… Promise."

Angel sighed dramatically, "Okay… But just one more."

She laughed at his act, but when his mouth settled on hers it turned into a deep moan of pure sexual desire. No one kissed like Angel. She'd once told him when he kissed her she wanted to die… She still did. Just one touch of his lips and she wanted to just curl up in his arms and die. "I love you" she breathed when he broke the kiss.

"I love you too," he said softly, touching his forehead to hers. "Now pay attention" he teased and pushed her away gently. She was too distracting herself and they needed to be on their game. Vocah was clever and dangerous… and late. Angel thought with a sigh, checking his watch for at least the tenth time.

**Across Town…**

Vocah growled at the shaman. "Why didn't it work?!" he demanded.

"I don't know. I told you the Powers had bound his soul… Maybe…"

Vocah backhanded him. "But I MADE the sacrifices. I did EVERYTHING exactly as was instructed. The Slayer IS here. She has been his distraction. WHY CAN'T YOU GET HIS SOUL?!"

The old man pulled his small frame up off the floor painfully. "He doesn't WANT to lose it. I told you it might not work. I warned you…"

Vocah was livid and without thought he took out his sword and gutted the old man brutally. "Fool! This was supposed to be easy…"

He NEEDED Angelus. Not JUST for his blood, though that was crucial and absolutely necessary to open the Hellmouth, but he wanted Angel gone. He NEEDED revenge on the souled vampire.

He turned to the demon that entered the room. "Okay show me what you have that will bring back Angelus…"

The demon's red eyes glowed as he looked at the dead body of the old man. "Hope that's not what you do to ALL your partners?" he joked nervously. The money Vocah was offering for anyone who could get him Angelus was mind boggling, but it wasn't worth a thing if THAT'S how you ended up after doing business with him.

Vocah glared at him, his own red eyes flashing. "No. That's what happens if you fail me… You said this was guaranteed. So… Tell me…"

The demon grinned, "I'll do better… I'll show you." He opened up the long case he held. It looked like a musical instrument case. Like something that would hold a clarinet. Vocah leaned over the blue skinned demon's shoulder as he opened the case to reveal what appeared to be some sort of scepter. The demon, who said his name was Charlie, nervously moved so that Vocah wasn't breathing down his neck. He held out the scepter. "Used to belong to a demon named Toth. He was killed a few years back. By the Slayer as a matter of fact."

Vocah held his hand out for the strange looking thing. "Is it a weapon?"

Charlie flashed something that might be called a grin, revealing jagged yellow teeth. "Kinda… What it does is split personalities kinda…"

Vocah growled, "What do I need with this?"

Charlie rolled his red eyes. "Cause your vampire… This Angel, he's got a soul AND a demon in him right?"

Vocah nodded.

"Well this will split his demon from his soul and Voila! Hello Angelus!"

Vocah nodded smiling wickedly as he realized what the weapon did. Suddenly his smile turned to a frown as he asked, "But this won't kill Angel will it?"

Charlie shook his head, making the long quills on his head sway. "No it won't but I figure you're main goal here is to get Angelus out ain't it?" At Vocah's nod he went on. "Then this little baby right here will do the trick." Charlie watched Vocah, as he seemed to think it over. "And hey…" he added, wanting the money Vocah was promising. "If Angelus is as bad assed as everyone seems to say he is. I have a feeling he's gonna wanna take care of his souled alter ego just so he'll stay out."

This seemed to sway Vocah cause he smiled a truly evil smile then. "Yes I'd say he probably will…"

Vocah felt a vibrating in his pocket and pulled out the cell phone. He hated this contraption, but it did make communications much simpler. "Hello" he gruffly answered and growled and frowned at it when it kept buzzing in his hand.

Charlie watched Vocah trying to talk to a still ringing phone. He kept his chuckle to himself lest he end up like the little old dude, lying gutted on the floor. "Uh…Here…" He took the cell phone and hit the "send" button. "You have to hit this..." He showed Vocah the little green button.

Vocah almost killed him right then, but decided he actually liked this demon. He might be handy to let live…

"Hello…" he answered the thing called a cell phone. Listening, he smiled, "Oh he's there now. With the Slayer huh? Okay, stall him… I don't care how. Just do it." He looked at the weapon he held in his hand. "I have a gift for them. Make sure they DON'T leave… Do NOT fail me in this. I want Angel and his Slayer there when I get there… Understood? Good. I'm leaving now."

Vocah closed the phone. "Charlie, you have a deal. Now I need you to get me to Dubliner's right now. After I make sure this actually works… You'll get your money."

Charlie had hoped to just get paid and split. "Oh hey… I don't want any part of Angelus and all this… I hear that cat is real bad news man… " He saw Vocah eyeing his sword. "Oh but hey if you really need me to go… For like a ride and all that. Well then… I guess I'll go."

Vocah nodded and placed the weapon back in the case. This might actually work out even better than taking Angel's soul. Vocah chuckled as he imagined Angel's reaction to actually meeting his demon! Oh yes… This might be much, much better!

**Brennan's Apt…**

Brennan watched Booth as he talked to Cullen. She could only hear Booth's side of the conversation, but she could tell Cullen was NOT pleased with the progress Booth was making on the case.

"I know sir…We are… Bones and I are… No sir…" he was saying. "She isn't on a leave of absence..." Booth gave her a look and rolled his eyes. He sighed deeply. "We're working another angle sir. Yes. Fine…. I'll have it on your desk in the morning."

Booth hung up the phone. "Oh great! Cullen wants a progress report on his desk first thing in the morning." Booth leaned back on the couch and rubbed both hands down his face. He looked tired. Tired but so beautiful Tempe thought as she watched him.

"How the hell am I supposed to write up a progress report for him?" He laughed without humor. "I can just imagine… Oh yeah. Well you see sir… Our main suspect is a demon from Hell.. No… I said, Hell sir. As in fire and brimstone, Hell! Oh and did I mention my main source of information has been a green skinned demon that loves to drink and sing seventies disco tunes…" shook his head at the sheer insanity that had suddenly overwhelmed his life.

Booth was being sarcastic she could tell the difference now. There was a time she took everything he said literally. She watched as he ran his hand through his hair and continued to rant to himself or as if to Cullen. Brennan wasn't sure anymore.

"Oh and here's another interesting development sir…My other source is a vampire who looks just like me…" he continued, frowning. "But he's a good vampire sir… He has a soul and has spent several years helping the helpless…even if he did murder thousands of people once upon a time…" Booth laughed mirthlessly again and shook his head. "Oh and then there's his crazy kids!! Billy Idol and a crazy Karen Carpenter look a like who likes to call me Daddy!" He threw himself back and put his hands over his face as he groaned in frustration. "Fuck!" He groaned. "What am I going to do Bones?"

Tempe smiled, "Well NOT tell him all that, that's for sure." She brushed his dark hair back from his handsome face. "Feel better?"

He laid his head on the back of the sofa and turned to look at her. "No, should I?"

She smiled, "Well yes, actually, because we as a species have a physical reaction to the release of aggression. It's an anthropological fact that after a release of endorphins like you just experienced your body feels a sense of euphoria. It's completely natural and…" She trailed off at his scowl. "What?" She asked.

Booth sighed. "Bones for just one night can you not boil every little thing I do down to your anthropological or neurological facts and necessities? Sometimes I just need to vent and that doesn't mean that I want to be picked apart as one of your anthropological analysis!"

She frowned at him. Her stunning blue eyes flashing briefly. "I wasn't saying YOU specifically Booth. I was speaking of human beings as a species in general… AND I wasn't dissecting nor analyzing you..." She raised a brow at him. "And why am I defending myself here? Why're you trying to start a fight with me when you're really mad at Cullen and his need for you to submit your report early?"

Booth sighed. "I'm sorry Bones. I'm NOT trying to pick a fight… It's just…" He shook his head and looked at her, his deep brown eyes dark with emotion. "It's just this case has changed my entire world Bones. I see the things… So differently than before this case. Before Angel…I see things… in the shadows now. I **KNOW** there's things in the shadows now, Bones. Demons… Vampires… Vampire Slayers! All these things have thrown me for a loop and I am so far out of my element here…"

He stopped and took her hand, his dark eyes met her exquisite blue ones and he smiled gently before bringing her hand to his mouth and kissing it tenderly, almost erotically. "I'm sorry…" he whispered softly, still staring into her eyes. "It's just… really I don't know what's happening here anymore Bones…" He wanted to say he was scared, but didn't…hoping she understood how difficult all this was becoming for him.

Temperance shuddered at his kiss and the emotion she felt behind it and his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed his sensual lips softly. "You're not the only one partner. Both of us have seen things that defy normal logic. Things that just a few weeks ago I would have laughed at as irrational and impossible. But here they are. Very much not only possible, but here in front of us, indisputable proof of their very existence. It's a lot to digest, much less explain… Which we can't so I'd suggest we say I'm still working on the bones and.."

Booth shook his head, relieved almost that she didn't comment on his emotional response. "Cullen spoke to Goodman. Who, by the way, told my boss that you're on a leave of absence…" He shot her a look as if to say… "Why didn't I know about this?"

Brennan nodded. "Well that is kind of true. Though I didn't officially take a leave of absence… I knew we needed to be focused on this case… So I told Dr.Goodman that I wouldn't be in the lab for the next week maybe more."

Booth nodded. "You should've told me, but that's not an issue…" He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He kissed the top of her head, so glad to have her like this, in his life

"Look, I'm just gonna tell Cullen that I have no suspects as of yet, that it looks like a Satanic cult or something like that… And that I've been studying the entire local occults here in the D.C area seeing if any have ties to our victims… Which IS the truth… At least it was before… well before Angel… Anyhow, I'll tell him he's more than welcome to help if he's not happy with my progress and that I think it's definitely some kind of Devil worshiper thing….That'll make him want to get me out the door and keep it quiet!"

He smirked as he said this, but she could see the real confusion at the fact that his flippant answer really wasn't that far from the truth. Demons… Vampires…Devil worshipers… All these were an abomination to him. He WAS a good old-fashioned Catholic boy after all. She knew he still went to Church for Mass every Sunday, this case… Angel and everything he represented very hard for him to believe, much less be okay with.

Since she didn't actually believe in God, per se, this acceptance of Angel and demons wasn't so difficult for her. Some might think it would be, but to her once something became a fact… It was just that, a fact. It had nothing to do with faith or beliefs for her. She dealt in what she could prove. What she could see, touch, observe and test. Booth dealt in what he felt and believed. He relied on his instincts and his faith. Even though she believed that faith to be antiquated at best, she still respected him for his steadfast resolve in believing in it.

She kissed his lips tenderly. "I think that would be the logical choice…" She wanted to call him something sweet. A pet name, but this was still so new for her… She let the sentence hang and instead kissed him again. She smiled at him. They were so different in that aspect of their personalities, yet they complemented each other. So well in fact, that often they balanced each other out…

She knew he was relieved she'd let him off the hook by not mentioning his earlier outburst, but the truth was she wasn't sure what to say to help him. So she'd said nothing. … She KNEW Booth had to come to terms with and accept that maybe not all he believed was right. Look at Angel… He WASN'T evil and logically Booth knew this, yet his strict Catholic upbringing told him Angel was a monster.

Brennan knew that somehow Booth's beliefs would have to give or he would suffer for it… She really wasn't sure where this knowledge came from, because she WAS positive she was NOT the intuitive one in this partnership… It was a feeling. Which normally she'd reject as jumping to conclusions without facts to base it on… But ever since meeting the vampire.. Tempe had just "felt" things…

She looked at the man she was falling desperately in love with… She just KNEW that she had to get Booth to accept what he'd discovered in a logical, scientific manner and NOT as a catholic having his beliefs stomped upon. She laid her head on his shoulder…How could she help him accept what his mind was rejecting as evil.

**A/N.. Okay… I think Buffy destroyed that weapon that was used to split Xander's personalities in the episode that this refers too… But in my story it wasn't okay. And I went with it being a kind of gaudy scepter too, well cause it's my story… Okay, truthfully I couldn't exactly remember what it looked like…. :) **

**Anyhow… Sorry so long for the update… Musie has been on Strike!! LOL! Bad musie! But I'm inspired again so joy:)**

"


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Welcome to my World 

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anyone or anything but this fic:)

**A/N… This chappie is dedicated to slave2angelus who has been pm-ing me desperately asking for Angelus!! Smooches sweetie. Hope this helps ease your… Uh...Ache ;) Told ya he'd still be bad!! LOL:)**

**This is also dedicated to ALL the people who take the time to review.. Good or bad or indifferent. Thank you SO much:)**

Chapter 25

**Upstairs… Angel Investigations.**

Spike had nearly forgotten what a handful Drusilla could be. Amazing, over a hundred years together and in less than ten he'd forgotten how she threw tantrums if she didn't get her way. How she still had imaginary tea parties with Miss Edith and her dolls…And… How she liked to make him dress up for her tea parties, which would explain him sitting here at the coffee table holding an imaginary cup dressed in one of Angel's silk shirts and a tie!

He felt silly dressed like the poof, (especially 'cause the shirt was like two soddin' sizes too bloody big!) and taking non existent sips of tea from a cup that wasn't there, but he did it anyhow, wanting to satisfy her and keep her from losing control again. He wondered again WHY he volunteered for this?!

"Uh… Dru pet… Could I have a bit more cream in m' tea love? Or hey… Maybe we could 'ave some hot chocolate, with marshmellows…" He started to stand… Anything to get away for just a moment. "I 'ave some downstairs…I think Miss Edith could go for a bit of chocolate. Hmmm?"

Dru turned to him. Her face a picture of sweet insanity. "But Spike… I gave you plenty of cream with your tea…and you know 'ow Daddy feels about chocolate on 'is shirts…" She giggled as she danced towards him. "And you…being the naughty boy that you are… Well you know you'll stain 'is shirt if you get some chocolate… Might even do it apurpuse, you little scoundrel you!"

Dru wagged a finger teasingly at him as if scolding a school boy. Spike grinned, charmed by her when she was playful like this. Suddenly she turned as if listening to someone.

"What?! What's that Miss Edith?" she asked, spinning in a circle and grabbing her stomach. "No… I don't believe you!"

She glared at Spike before rushing to her bag to pull out a very worn, very old and burnt up doll. She put her ear to the doll's face.

Spike rolled his eyes, hoping for patience. He'd seen this a thousand times and each time it sickened and saddened him that this beautiful creature was insane. Totally insane!

Dru looked up suddenly. Her eyes flashed gold and she growled at him. "Miss Edith says your just trying to trick me again! Is that true Spike? Are ya trying to playing a game with me? Coddling me 'till you can 'urt me again? Miss Edith says you and the Angel Beast wanna 'urt me. Don't you love your dark pricess anymore my Spike?"

Her face was such a mixture of pain and madness, Spike immedietely sat back down. He tried to think quickly, suddely very worried at just WHAT she was seeing. It could be anything, because as crazy as Dru was… She DID have the "Gift" It was the main reason Angelus even kept her around even after he realized he really had truly made the girl nuts!

He met her eyes and schooled his features. "No pet…I'd never 'urt you luv. Never. I just…"

He didn't finish because suddenly she threw herself at him, knocking him to the ground as she kissed him.

"Say you'll never leave me again m' love…" she panted as she ravaged his mouth, fangs extended, nipping at him. Making him cry out in pleasure and pain.

Spike moaned as his head spun…Yes, he was as always appalled at her absolute insanity, but… Yet he still felt the deep soul stealing lust and yes… Love he'd ALWAYS felt for this bewitching creature.

"Dru…" he moaned as he kissed her back, his strong hands burying themselves in her thick dark hair. "Ya feel s' good luv…" he panted as she tore open "her Daddy's" shirt, sending buttons flying as the fabric ripped. Spike wanted to laugh at the paradox of her not wanting him to spill chocolate on her precious daddy's shirt… Yet here she was ripping the same shirt to shreds to get at his body!

He pulled her head back. "Dru… sweet… I'm 'ere luv. I'm not leaving you I promise. I'll never leave ya again pet." His cerrulean blue eyes met her deep indigo ones. "I swear it luv. I love you Drusilla. I always 'ave." he whispered as her hands unbuckled his pants, freeing his raging hard on.

He KNEW this was wrong. Wrong to give in to his deep, dark desire for Drusilla, but… He was helpless against her. Giving in to Dru was ingrained in hi,. It was as natural as drinking blood.

Dru giggled like a schoolgirl as she straddled his naked thighs. "Oi! Spike… I've been a very bad girl… Daddy's going to punish me. Promise me you will stay and love me after 'e 'urts me so good."

Spike closed his eyes. Hating this need of hers to be abused by Angelus, yet begging him to make it up to her. It had put him in more than one bad spot with their sire. Just thank the Powers that Angelus was gone and wasn't coming back. Spike didn't know if he had it in him anymore to deal with the Angelus/Drusilla pain filled drama!

"I will pet. Don't I always?" he promised knowing Angel would NEVER give him a reason to have to deal with this again…

She giggled again as she swayed above him. "Daddy's coming my Spike and 'e wants ta play… 'E wants ta play with the Angel Beast and the Slayer! Oooh… it's gonna be so fun… It'll be like a real family reunion... if only Grandmummy was 'ere… But no matter… daddy wants the Slayer to be our new Grandmummy…"

Spike was trying to concentrate but she was grinding on him so good. Her well remembered body making him crazy with need.

"What's that pet?" he gasped. How could Daddy play with Angel when Daddy WAS Angel?! And what the bleedin hell did she say about the Slayer?…

"Oh Gods!" he groaned as she gripped his shaft. Spike gave up trying to decipher her riddles as she took him into her body. "Bloody hell pet!!" He cried as he slid into her cool depths. "Dru! Oh yeah luv… S' good!" Everything she said becoming a blur as he got lost in his dark passion for her.

Drusilla smiled as she rode her precious William. "Oh yes Spike… I'll make sure Daddy's 'appy ta 'ave ya back, I will. You just leave it up ta me, m' sweet Spike…Let Dru make it all better…" she moaned as she felt him begin to thrust up inside her…

**Across Town. Dubliners…**

Vocah arrived within fifteen minutes. He was still eyeing the blue skinned demon Charlie with a jaundiced eye for the moron's complete and utter recklessness while driving. "You know as well as I do we're supposed to STOP at RED lights Charlie! Now enough before I decide to just kill you and end this argument the old way… By your death!"

Charlie gulped and jumped back, sending his quills into a shivering uproar upon his head. "Oh… Hey Vocah man. I was just trying to get ya here on time ya know… But hey if there's this whole tension thing goin on… Well maybe I can…"

"You can be silent!" Vocah demanded as he saw Buffy and Angel come out the back of the pub.

Charlie promptly shut his mouth as he eyed the tall vampire and the tiny blond standing in the alley.

Buffy looked up at Angel as she looked around the dark, dirty alley behind the pub. "Okay… So why're we out here again?"

Angel looked around not answering her right away. Those demons that had approached him and Buffy a few minutes ago had made him suspicious. They just seemed TOO chatty. TOO eager to talk… Angel hadn't survived as long as he had by ignoring his gut. And right now his gut was screaming at him that something was up…

He opened his mouth to tell Buffy as much when he spotted Vocah stepping from behind the large dumpster at the far end of the pub. "Buffy…" he hissed, getting her attention.

She had just noticed the large demon heading towards them too. "Sooo...I take it that's our Big Bad huh?" She said getting into a fighting stance.

Angel nodded as he reached back under his duster and pulled out his large battle-axe from the sling he had attached under his jacket. He never got the weapon drawn.

Vocah lifted the scepter and pointed it at Angel. He pushed the ruby colored jewel and watched as the weapon fired. It hit Angel square in the chest and sent him flying a good twenty five feet back into the crates stacked at the back of the bar.

"Angel!!" Buffy cried as she hurried over to her fallen lover. "Oh God! Angel… Please be okay!" Tears were beginning to trail down her face at the thought of losing Angel after this brief moment of complete happiness with him.

Angel picked himself up off the ground. He saw her tears and wiped at them gently with his thumb. "I'm okay, baby. I… " He swayed slightly. "I…Oh shit!" He gasped as his head spun wildly.

Suddenly and Angel had the strangest sensation of vertigo. Almost as if he was floating and falling at the same time. He looked at his tiny love as she wrapped her arms around his waist, keeping him on his feet. He staggered. "I feel weird Buffy…" he murmured just before he fell forward dragging her down with his heavy body weight.

Buffy looked up frantically and was shocked that Vocah hadn't attacked them just then. He had just walked into the pub. 'Probably to get back up… Coward.' She thought. She couldn't leave Angel like this and go after him. Using her considerable Slayer strength Buffy got Angel to his feet and dragged him out of the alley to the parking lot where the GTX was parked. She laid him out in the back seat. Getting behind the wheel she started the big muscle car and thought briefly at how horrified Angel would be at her driving his baby. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

She backed out of the spot, knocking over several cardboard boxes as she turned the car too far to the left… "Shit!" she exclaimed. Her mind was frantic though and she'd worry about any damage she did to his car later. That was the LEAST of her worries.

"Please be okay baby… Oh God! Please… I love you." she whispered as she tore out of the lot and into the alley. She had NO IDEA what Vocah had fired at Angel. It looked familiar to her for some reason, but the memory eluded her at the moment, but with Angel out cold in the back seat she was terrified it was something very bad. She had to get help…

**Back in the Alley…**

Angelus leapt to his feet. He was disorientated, but in high spirits at being in control of the body once again. He wasn't sure HOW he was in control… Memories were real hazy right now. When he was inside… Locked away in his fucking prison he knew what was going on with Angel pretty much at all times… But for some reason right now, everything was really fuzzy. The last clear memories he could recall was biting Faith and he KNEW that was a long time ago… Oh well… The memories would come and if not… Fuck it! All that really matter was…

"Hot damn! I'm back!" he crowed, barely stopping himself from doing a little jig at the sheer wicked joy he felt at finally being free again. Suddenly the door opened and Angelus' attention was drawn to the large cloaked demon coming towards him. He stilled as he eyed the demon. He was tall and cloaked and wearing a silver mask.

'Great!' Angelus thought. 'I thought freaks like this only came out on Halloween!' He sensed the demon was coming right for him. He smiled chillingly. 'Come on then… Haven't had a bit of violence in a long fucking time.' He thought anticipating killing something, even if it was a demon dressed for trick or treating. His body coiled tightly, ready to spring as the demon came closer. Angelus growled softly, waiting…

Vocah had watched the Slayer drag Angel to the big black convertible and take off… So this could be no one other than Angelus.

"So I see it worked." He said in a friendly tone. "Welcome Angelus… we have a lot of planning to do." Vocah said as he approached the tall, handsome vampire.

Angelus stopped himself from attacking. He scratched his chin and cocked an arrogant dark brow. "WE?" He asked with a smirk, more than a little bit of contempt in his chuckle as he laughed. "WE don't even know each other pal, so how can WE have a lot of planning to do?"

Vocah waved a hand as if dismissing Angelus' question. That was his first mistake and had he been paying more attention to the dark vampire standing before him he would have seen Angelus' eyes flash saffron at that dismissive gesture.

"I released you from the Soul… Now it's time for you to return the favor. We need to act now because tomorrow night is the Gathering and it's the only time we can open the Hellmouth…" He started to walk away, but stopped when he noticed Angelus hadn't budged an inch.

Angelus had not a clue who this clown was and he didn't really give a shit. He wasn't anybody's puppet. He didn't care if this guy had freed him, he felt no need to "return the favor" except to maybe rip him limb from limb to ease his need for some bloodlust! And what's this about opening the Hellmouth?! Why the fuck would he want to do that? He'd gone the whole suck the world into Hell route once before. Didn't work out well for him. NOT repeating it!

Though he admitted now that a lot of that had to do with the fact that he couldn't deal with the feelings the Slayer brought out in him… Or the feelings he still had because of Angel's frigging soul! If it had been JUST him, the demon in the body when he'd met the Slayer, he would have banged her then killed her and displayed her drained, but well fucked body on the front steps of her high school for all the world and her watcher to see! It would have been glorious, a true masterpiece.

But no! He'd had all those… Ugh! Disgusting feelings of love, tenderness and desire for her. Well desire he could have handled as a matter of fact…Suddenly a very clear and he knew, recent memory of Buff writhing under him… (Or Angel, that is) as he drank from her…The taste of her blood… Slayer blood, it was ambrosia. He got hard just thinking about it.

Now THAT was something he was going to put on his "To Do" list…Fuck Buff silly… Drain Buff dry. Or…Maybe even turn Buff… Then maybe he'd take her and head back to Europe.

It had been a hundred years since he'd tasted European blood! He was sick to death of Hellmouths and all this crap. Give him the easy decadence of Europe any day. And with Buff at his side… Aaah, the world would be their buffet!

He looked at the cloaked demon and smirked again. So no… Definitely NO opening any frigging Hellmouths for him. Maybe at one time he'd wanted to unleash hell, but then he'd kind of lost track before of how much he enjoyed living in this world.

Humanity served its purposes… Especially as tasty food items. What did Spike call them? Oh yeah… Happy Meals on legs! Angelus, who NEVER agreed with Spike about anything, had to admit his childe had been right about that. The world was too much fun to suck it into Hell!

Vocah waited impatiently. "Well didn't you hear what I said? I released you so you could be my partner and get the Gathering under way. We have much to do. The Gathering is tomorrow night. Only you can open the Hellmouth… "

When Angelus just strolled leisurely over to him a wicked grin on his face, Vocah growled. "Why aren't you rejoicing? I have made the sacrifices. I have called forth the powers of Andras. He will rise and bring forth the very depths of hell"

Angelus just shook his head and chuckled, "I'm not hearing the dulcet choir here boy. There's no stars going off in my head telling me I should really give a good god damn what you have to say… So why don't you… Convince me." Angelus murmured softly, teasingly. Like a cat that bats a mouse back and forth before eating it.

Vocah was enraged. "Are you or are you NOT Angelus? Isn't it you who dared to call forth Acathala? That was a brilliant and shining moment... If only..."

Angelus laughed again, interrupting him, "If only I wouldn't have been re-cursed and sent to Hell by the Slayer, you mean?" He refused to focus on THAT. It would just piss him off and he was just in too good a mood to relive his past right now!

Suddenly Angelus shifted gears quickly. "Okay… so what do you need from me then? It seems if you've already summoned the Demon God Andras… What d'ya need me for?" He was curious as to what exactly had inspired this demon to release him... If he actually DID release him that is, it was still open to debate.

"And just who ARE you by the way?" He flashed a grin that had Vocah known him better, THAT grin would have given him warning that Angelus was toying with him. "I mean… If we're going to be partners and all that… Shouldn't I know who my uh… Partner is?"

Vocah took out his sword, which made Angelus step back and get ready to spring at him again, but he shook his head when the demon put the sword tip on the ground and bowed over it. "I am Vocah, warrior from Hell. It is my mission to open the Hellmouths here to release the Demon Gods from their eternal banishment."

Angelus just raised a brow at THAT mouthful. "Aright… Uh… Vocah is it?" At Vocah's nod Angelus asked, "So I still haven't heard how I'm a needed necessity here Vocah." He leaned in as he was in camaraderie with the demon, yet his expression said otherwise. "C'mon give me the full scoop. Why do you need me?"

Vocah was beginning to truly not like this arrogant vampire. He was beginning to wonder if it might be easier to just kill him and just try and use his corpse to open the Hellmouth… But if it didn't work… He shuddered; he didn't even want to imagine the suffering he'd endure returning to Hell after twice failing an assigned mission. No. He needed the vampire alive. He calmed himself and replied. "Your blood. It's the key to opening the Hellmouth. When you awoke Acathala you tied your bloodline to the Hellmouths. That is why YOUR childe… Spike." He spat the name with disgust and Angelus arched his brow again and wondered just what Spike had done to make the demon hate him so. He didn't have long to wait.

Vocah took another calming breath. "That is why your childe Spike; with the help of the Amulet of Abaddon, was able to close the Hellmouth in Sunnydale. He closed the Hellmouth because he's a part of you. Your blood… It flows in your childer…"

Angelus did laugh then. "Spike!" he chortled, amazed his rebellious, loud mouthed, back stabbing childe had managed such a feat! "Spike closed the Sunnydale Hellmouth?!!"

Vocah nodded, not liking the humor the tall vampire seemed to find in the situation. "He wore the amulet and successfully closed it forever."

Angelus rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Choosing to skip past Spike's amazing stupidity. 'Didn't he know doing something like that would kill him?' He briefly felt a moment of pain for his childer, but then he remembered Spike turning on him for the Slayer… And that sympathy was gone just as quick as it came.

"So let me get this straight. My blood and ONLY my blood can open the Hellmouths… Is that right?" Vocah nodded. "Okay and you want me to partner up with you to open the Hellmouth and unleash the Gods of Hell to what? Unleash Hell on Earth?" Again Vocah nodded. Angelus paced for a moment. As if he was pondering the information, he stopped suddenly.

"Well here's the thing Vocah…," He said with a wicked grin as he grabbed Vocah's sword and before Vocah could even recognize his intent, he had Vocah's weapon drawn. He growled as he kicked the demon's legs out from under him.

Angelus leaned down into Vocah's surprised face, "I guess you didn't know this about me, but…" He arched back and with a powerful swing Angelus beheaded the silver masked demon. He watched impassively as the body went up in flames and the head, sans mask rolled a few feet away. He shrugged as he kicked the silver mask with the toe of his boot.

"I'm not really into partners or team sports!" He remarked with a humorous lilt to his velvet voice.

Angelus walked over to where Vocah's head lay. He looked down at the demon's face. Grimacing in distaste as he watched the maggots crawling all throughout the disfigured face. "Ulck! Fuck! No wonder you wore a mask! You were one ugly bastard weren't ya?"

Angelus heard the rustling in the boxes and smelled the fear radiating from there. He whistled softly as he strolled casually over to where the overwhelming stench of fear was emanating from, the sword tip dragging on the ground making a metallic swishing sound as he walked.

"Oh now what do we have here?" he asked chuckling softly. "I smell fear. Great big… Stinky fear!"

He pulled the boxes back and laughed when he spotted the blue skinned demon that reminded him of a great big porcupine cowering there.

Charlie was curled up in as small a package as he could be. Damn his stupid quills for alerting the vamp to his presence here anyway! He'd watched the whole scene go down with Angelus and Vocah. His instincts had said to run because he recognized the vampire wasn't gonna play nice, but like a fool… He'd stayed and now… Now, he had to deal with the very same not so nice vamp himself.

Shivering in fear, wishing he'd never involved himself in this whole affair he pleaded. "Please man… Please don't kill me! I'm the one who gave that Vocah dude the scepter that freed you! Please… I don't wanna die!"

Angelus recognized a minion when he saw one. "Listen you sniveling moron… Get up and get a grip. If I was going to kill you I already would've" He shrugged. "It's been awhile since I was free… I need a…" He chuckled again. "A tour guide if you will. First off… Where in the fuck am I?"

Charlie rose to his feet without missing a beat. Since it appeared Angelus was going to spare him. He was going to make himself damned useful. "You're in Washington D.C man."

Angelus nodded. The Nations capitol huh? "Okay, second question… Do you know how I'm here?"

Charlie nodded again and explained the scepter. Even retrieved it and handed it to Angelus.

Angelus looked at the ostentatious looking rod that looked like something that was straight out of the medieval days and then not even the medieval era was THIS gaudy!

Angelus was grinning, "Okay, so Charlie m' boyo… You're telling me that this piece of…Well this thing separated me from Angel and that Angel is still here? In this city… Right now… ALONG with ME?"

Charlie nodded again, praying he was giving this crazy, scary S.O.B the right answers.

Angelus threw an arm around Charlie's shoulders. "Oh this is just too fucking priceless…C'mon Charlie… You and I are gonna have a pint boy and you're gonna tell me everything. Including where my souled self resides in this city… Alright buddy?"

Charlie almost wished he'd died a clean death like Vocah cause he had a feeling being around this vamp on a daily basis might make him pray for that kind of ending after all! "Sure uh…Angelu…"

Angelus interrupted him with a sly grin and a slap on the back. "Boss… You can just call me boss for now Charlie…"

**Brennan's Apt…**

Brennan heard his phone ringing and opened one eye to glare at the offensive object. "Nooo…" she moaned burying her head into the pillow for a moment. She looked at the clock. 3:00 am. They had just gotten to sleep 2 hours before after some very fantastic, maybe not make-up sex but almost had a fight sex!

Seeley rolled over and grabbed the phone off the nightstand, "Booth" he answered sleepily. He sat straight up in bed, startling her. "What?! Oh shit!"

He was instantly awake and alert. His brows drew down to a scowl as he listened. "Is he alive?" She saw a muscle tick in his clenched jaw as he spoke on the phone. "I mean is he still… Fuck! Whatever he normally is…You know…among the walking and talking!" Booth was agitated and Brennan wanted to soothe him. He did it himself.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He took another and began again. "Okay, Buffy slow down…When did this happen? Okay… Tell me… Slowly… what exactly happened?"

He got out of bed and tugged on his boxers as he listened. "Okay do you know what he was shot with? Is he bleeding?" He tugged his pants on. "No. Okay, that's good isn't it? I mean only wood in the heart can killhim right? So he's gonna be okay… He's probably just unconscious" He said softly, in a soothing tone.

'Oh no! Angel had been shot… Again!' She had to wonder if he went through this kind of thing a lot, because in just the short time she'd known him he'd been shot… Twice. She began getting dressed too. Her movements frantic too. Her heart was pounding and all she could think was… 'Please let him be okay,'

She wasn't really sure why she felt this sudden pain in her chest, except to say that she had truly begun to like the soft spoken vampire and the thought of him hurt was painful to her. She more than liked him. She admired him. Especially after reading about his demon Angelus. For Angel to have come so far meant he was an exeptionally strong willed individual and Tempe regarded his rise above what was essentially his nature as a sure sign of his indomitable spirit and strength of character.

"Okay Buffy get him back to his place and we'll meet you there okay?" He listened again for a moment and brennan could hear the young woman's voice over the line. She was upset. "Yeah, I'm with her now…" Booth was saying. "Yeah, we're on our way," he finished and hung up.

Brennan was almost dressed. "What happened to Angel?" she asked slipping on a pair of low heeled boots.

Booth tugged on his T-shirt. He gave her a look that said. "How didn my life get so crazy?" Blowing out a deep breath he hadn't even realized he was holding he said. "He's been shot! Fuck! That Vocah character shot him with some kind of… Demon weapon or something."

Booth sat on the bed to pull on his boots, he looked up at her and she saw the fear on his face. "You know Bones, I'm sitting there on the phone with a 26 year old girl who's beside herself because her 250 something year old vampire boyfriend has been shot by a demon from Hell and you know what?!" he didn't wait for her to answer. "I can't help but wonder if I'm going fucking crazy, because I care… I really care that he's hurt!" He looked at her as he stood and she saw the dark scowl on his gorgeous face.

She went to him. Cupping his strong jaw in her fine boned hands she leaned up and kissed him. "Of course you care Booth. That's who you are. Angel's a good man and you don't want to see anything happen to him."

Booth raised a dark brow, "But that's just it Bones.. He's not a man. He's a… Thing. A vampire… A monster. Why do I feel this connection to him? Why do I even care that he might be hurt or worse die? Doesn't he deserve to die for all the death he's caused?"

Brennan shook her head. "Booth we both know monsters come in all shapes and forms. Look at Howard Epps. He has a heart beat. A soul and he's human, but if you were to compare him and Angel… Who would you say was the monster?"

She tilted her head to the side as she watched him absorb the truth in that. "At least when Angel killed as Angelus he was a demon. It was his nature. Instinctual, like an animal that hunts to survive…" She frowned slightly, then met his eyes and she smiled slightly. "Only we're his prey…"

Booth took her shoulders and turned her toward the door. "Ookaay! On that note I say we leave this discussion for another time. I don't know how comfortable I am with the we're his prey conversation Bones."

She let him shuffle her towards the door, "But still it wasn't for pleasure…"

Booth shook his head. "You and I both know that HIS demon killed for sport… Even Angel admitted that was true Bones. His demon… Angelus… He ENJOYED the terror he gave people. What did Angel say about how he killed?…" He thought for a second.. then snapped his fingers. "Oh yeah! He said he gave death to thousands and he did it with a song in his heart!" Booth shot her a look as he opened the front door to leave. "Last time I checked Bones… animals didn't hum, sing or whistle "Danny Boy" as they tracked you down and ate you!"

Bones nodded having to admit the truth in that… Especially since Angel himself admitted that little statement. "Okay, so maybe Angelus isn't a good example, but still… Angelus isn't Angel now is he?" She smiled because she KNEW she had him here.

Booth sighed and shut the door, the worried frown was back. "No Bones… He's not." He kissed her softly and she saw the unspoken thanks for reminding him of the difference. "Lets go. I'm not really sure what we can do to help, but at least he'll know he's not alone…"

Brennan smiled at him as she got in the SUV.

"What?" he asked swiveling his head to look at her as he started the engine.

She just grinned, "Nothing it's just… I'm just really starting to see you're actually a big softie." He growled at that.

His eyes widened. "What?!" He frowned, "No I'm not Bones.. A softie means you're… I don't know?… Womanly or a sissy or something." He shrugged, then scowled at her as he drove. "And I am definitely NOT... Womanly or anything like that!"

She just laughed. Seeley Booth was a complicated man, yet essentially very simple too because he was what he was. Wrapped in that gruff, sexy, alpha male FBI persona beat the heart of a true romantic hero… Her hero.

**Okay... Kind of a sappie at the end... and kind of a long chappie, but I really got into the Angelus bit :) Also had a lot of fun writing the Spike and Dru bit... that was for vikinggoddess... Smooches. Hope you enjoy it! **

**Click the button and feed the muse.. She'll be happy and not avoid me anymore if you do!! ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Welcome to my World

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl 

Rating: T

Disclaimer: once again… Nope still don't own em: )

**A/N: You know when I started this story I had intended it to be about 20 chapters, but I went on vacation for the Summer and musie went wacky for awhile and now it's gotten longer, but I am real clear now where I'm going… About 5 chappies to go. Thanks again to all of you who've supported this story! (Yes, even the lurkers!) lol! Smooches! Thanks so much: )**

**Also… I've had some people pm me (mostly readers of the story off the Bones section) wondering why I don't have the other squints and more of Brennan in the lab, since that's what "Bones" the series bases a lot of their episodes on… While I agree with that, that's not what my story is about.**

**When I began this story it wasn't about Angel getting involved with Booth's world. It's really a story about Booth becoming a part of Angel's world. A world of vampires, Slayers, Hellmouths and demons. So there hasn't been and isn't going to be a lot of the Jeffersonian and the other squints in my fic.**

**Hope that clears things up for you guys. Glad you still like the story though and thanks for all your reviews and messages.**

**Chapter 26**

**Angel investigations…**

Buffy came to a screeching halt in front of the large building that housed Angel's home and offices. She hit the curb as she tried to park and the recoil from the collision nearly caused her to bash her face on the steering wheel.

It did cause the vampire in the back to moan and sit up, looking around his eyes widened in shocked terror at seeing her behind the wheel of his car. "Oh my God! What happened and WHY are you driving my car?"

Hearing his voice, even if he did sound cranky and horrified made her squeal in happiness and nearly throw herself over the seat to smother his beautiful face with kisses.

"Angel! Oh thank God you're okay," she cried, leaning over the seat and running her hands over his beloved face.

Angel let her hands soothe him. He tried to sit up, but his head spun for a second and he gasped as it all came rushing back to him.

"What the hell did Vocah do to me? What the hell did he hit me with?" he asked, knowing he felt weird… Empty almost.

Buffy helped him out of the car and into the lobby of the building. "I don't know baby." She was saying as she helped him onto the couch in the lobby. "He pointed some kind of stick thingy at you and then you were flying…" She kneeled down to look into his eyes. "Oh Angel… I was so worried." She blinked back tears before kissing him tenderly on his lips. "I thought…"

He cupped her face. "Hey… I'm okay… I guess. I… It's just…" He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he felt like something just wasn't right with him. "I feel really strange Buffy. I…" Suddenly he realized just what felt so different. He could no longer hear Angelus in his head. It was like he was just gone…

He sat up. "Buffy, I don't know what happened back there, but… I can't feel Angelus inside me anymore... I can't hear him in my head. Normally he'd be making some kind of comment…" he tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. "Nothing. Buffy… What the hell did Vocah DO to me?"

Buffy's face scrunched up in a frown. "What do you mean you can't… hear him anymore?" Her eyes widened. "Do you mean you can… HEAR him Angel? Like… as in he talks to you?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah. He's always in there reminding me of what I've done. Or he's done. Bringing up memories and stuff like that. I've learned to live with it, but… Right now… It's like he's not there. I don't understand it."

This surprised her. She'd never known he could actually hear Angelus inside him. "Angel has he always been there? Like that I mean?"

He nodded, "Yeah. Not as bad when I was first cursed and all those years… But after… Well…" He stopped, not wanting to bring up the time when Angelus was freed in Sunnydale. It was in the past and it didn't need to be rehashed again.

She stroked his jaw tenderly, "After we recursed you in Sunnydale… He's been there?"

He sighed, "Buffy… We don't.."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She met his dark eyes. Her hazel one's were soft, questioning. Not accusing, just… curious and gentle.

He smiled softly as he cupped her cheek and answered her truthfully. "Because you couldn't have handled that then Buffy. The wounds Angelus gave you were still too raw and bleeding." He saw her lower her eyes, he took her hand and kissed it gently. "Baby, you were so young. Still struggling with being called and falling in love for the first time ever… All that would be a lot for anyone to handle. Much less falling in love with the very thing you were called to destroy…"

Buffy shook her head. "Don't call yourself that. I never saw you like that Angel. Never! Not even as Angelus did I see you as a thing."

He rubbed his thumb along her full lower lip. "I know that Buffy… He did too, believe me. But when I came back… Well, you'd already been through so much… Angelus played on those feelings. He'd hurt you so badly. Can you imagine yours or Giles' reaction to the knowledge that he was right there… in my head all the time?"

She KNEW he was right. She wouldn't have handled that well at all then. As a matter of fact she probably would've freaked and turned it into some huge drama. Not that they didn't have drama anyhow, but that would've made it all that much more. She understood so much more about who he was now than she did then. Knew the world was not black and white. Back then she was young and idealistic. You were either good or evil, on the right side or the wrong side. As a matter of fact it WAS her love for Angel that had first opened her eyes to the gray areas that most people existed in. Her own later experiences showed her there was darkness in everyone… Including her.

"Yeah, it would've been not of the good…" she admitted. "It would've given me the major wigs back then."

He raised a brow, chuckling, "And than would've probably been the best reaction."

She nodded, "Uh…yeah, you're probably right." Not wanting to rehash that time either. Her Angelus issues were still unresolved really, so she moved back to the current topic. "So what? You don't hear him now? Could he be like… I don't know…? Unconscious inside you or something?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was at that moment that Booth and Brennan hurried into the lobby.

Angel got to his feet. "Hey… Uh… What happened? Are you…?" Seeing Booth and Brennan just staring at him, Angel frowned. "Are you guys okay?" he asked them looking from them to Buffy's somewhat flushed face.

Booth shot Buffy a look, "I thought you said he'd been shot with some kind of demon ray gun or something?"

She shrugged, then frowned. "Well he WAS shot… And I never said it was a ray gun…exactly." She smiled as she saw Angel's raised brows. "Well you WERE unconscious and I…"

Angel smiled, "And you called in the troops huh?"

"Yep," she admitted, not in the least sorry, though she guesses she shouldn't have panicked, but she'd been frantic that Angel was seriously hurt

Now that he and Bones were already here Booth figured they might as well work on the case. "Okay, so now that we're here and..." Booth stopped and slapped Angel on the back in a typical guy kind of show of affection.

He gave Angel a small smile as he said, "I'm glad you're okay, by the way… Do you have any idea what he shot you with?"

Angel shook his head, feeling a warmth spread through him at the concern in Booth's voice when the agent who was his brother had said he was glad he was okay. It made him feel good and he smiled back.

"It looked like a golden rod or a scepter I think. It knocked me on my ass I know that. I feel alright now…As to what if any effects it has or will have…" he shrugged, "That I don't know."

Brennan looked at him closely, he seemed fine now, but with so many unanswered question they couldn't jump to that conclusion without researching that weapon. She may be out of her element of expertise here as far as demons and foreign weapons, but she WAS a scientist and she knew better than to just assume everything was as it appeared. They needed to know everything they could find out about that weapon. And they needed to observe Angel before just assuming he was fine.

She smiled at Angel, but her voice was direct when she said. "Well I'm glad you appear to be unhurt, but in all honesty I think the first thing we need to do is discover everything we can about that weapon. We need to have a clear idea of its uses and effects before we can determine if you really are alright. There may be hidden or unknown side effects that have happened to you that we're not aware of. To just assume it didn't affect you because you appear to be okay is not only rash, but it could be very dangerous."

She watched and waited as her words were digested. She saw Buffy and Booth get concerned again as they realized Angel was still in danger. She didn't want to worry them, but the facts were, they had NO idea what this weapon was capable of. She smiled softly at Angel again, noticing he was concerned yet not nearly as worried as he would be if it were anyone else but him that had been shot with it.

Brennan went on, "I think we need to observe you and wait and see if you have any reactions to being shot by this weapon before we can say for sure you're fine. And since I'm not familiar with the dynamics of natural vampire behavior, I won't know exactly what is normal. You're going to have to tell us if you start to feel different in any way...But first we need to understand what it was you were shot with. Is there any data bases we can access to gather information about this weapon?"

Angel nodded to her, she was right. Just because he felt okay, didn't mean he was. He knew he had to tell her he DID feel different. He sighed and told her briefly about not being able to hear Angelus in his head anymore.

Brennan couldn't even begin to hypothosize as to why that was since she knew nothing about how Angelus existed inside Angel and she knew nothing about what had shot him either.

"Angel I don't like to speculate because I deal in facts and confirmed data, but if I WERE to speculate then yes, I'd have to say there's a good chance what you're feeling or should I say NOT feeling could be as a result of being shot with this weapon."

That's what worried Angel, they needed to know just what the hell that thing was. He turned to Buffy, "Baby, why don't you and Temperance get on line and check out that demonology weapons website. You got a look at the thing Vocah shot me with right?"

She nodded, research wasn't really her gig so she was happy to have Tempe involved. Tempe was right they needed to find out what it was he was hit with in order to understand had happened to him. "Okay, we're on it. Which office Angel?" She asked.

"Oh use the back office down the hallway. There are two computers in there. One of them has a huge database of demons, demonic ceremonies, ceremonial tools, weapons and all that. It's a data file that I got from Wolfram and Hart so it's very thorough."

She nodded, "Alrighty then. I'll also call Willow from back there and see if she might recognize the scepter thingy too okay?" she said before she stood on tiptoe and kissed him briefly.

"I think that's a good idea," he said smiling at her tenderly.

Buffy gave Brennan a relieved smile. "Thank God you're here cause me and the research… Not much in common... We don't really gel ya know?"

Temperance shot Booth a confused look, but nodded, not really understanding what she meant, but assuming her comment must mean she wasn't good at research. She gave Booth a soft smile before she followed behind the tiny blonde out of the lobby and into one of the offices down the hall.

Booth watched Bones as her and Buffy left the room and went into the other office. He was, as always, extremely happy and relieved to have her brilliant mind in his corner. If anyone could find what they needed it was his Bones.

He turned back to Angel. "Ookaaay… So why don't we start at the beginning… We know Vocah is behind all the bodies we've been finding. Right?"

Angel nodded, "Yeah…They're sacrifices…to open the Hellmouth."

Booth nodded, "And we know that he's been uh…" he grimaced, "sacrificing these girls to call forth something really bad right?"

Angel nodded again, "When I was Angelus… I remember the Master was always big on pomp and ceremonies.. Any kind of demonic ceremonial rituals were drilled into his childer… Since I was his grandchilde I got the same drill. I had to memorize rituals, ceremonial procedures and all that crap…" He shook his head, "Uh…anyway, my point is that this whole thing reeks of a ceremony or a demonic festival. All the sacrifices and ceremonial rituals… It's reminding me of the way the Master used to prepare for the Harvest…or… " Suddenly he stopped and his eyes widened. "Shit! I can't believe I didn't think of it!"

"Think of what?" Booth asked, watching the vampire as he slapped a hand to his forehead and jumped to his feet.

"The Gathering…It was one of Nest's favorite stories. Damn…Hold on." Angel said as he hurried into his office.

He was back in moments. He sat down and laid several huge very old books down on the coffee table in front of him. Booth stood behind him and peered over his shoulder as Angel began to flip through the pages carefully, but as fast as he could without tearing the thin, brittle pages.

Angel shot him a look over his shoulder. "Instead of breathing down my neck why don't you make yourself useful and help me go through these books."

Booth growled at him. His head had almost exploded the other day with ALL the reading he'd done. Lord help him, he REALLY, REALLY didn't want to do anymore.

He flashed his charm smile, "Hey, I'm kind of like Buffy…Research isn't my gig. I'm kinda the go out and get the bad guy kind of guy…ya know?"

Angel rolled his eyes, "Well tonight you're the sit down and read the old books kind of guy," he said with a smirk.

Booth almost argued, but decided Angel was right. They needed to work together and fast to stop Vocah and whatever he had planned.

"Fine, but if it's in any of those funky languages like some of your other books…I'm pretty much useless here."

Angel shook his head and just handed him a book, checking first that it WAS in English…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth shot Angel a frustrated scowl, they'd been looking at these damned books for hours and still nothing. He was about to vent that emotion when Angel finally found what he was looking for.

"Here it is." He said softly. He read silently again for a few moments before swearing softly, "Dammit… I should have remembered this. The timings right. It's got to be the Gathering Vocah's preparing for." he said finally looking at Booth. Then he lowered his eyes and began to read silently again…

Impatient as always when he didn't understand what was happening around him, Booth abandoned his own reading and stood. He stretched then alternated between pacing and standing there agitated as he waited for Angel to finish reading.

"Well? What did you find?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Angel shot him a look. "I just want to make sure I'm understanding this right? THIS book ISN'T in English… It's ancient Sumarian and the language is about 5000 years old…"

He flashed a grin at Booth. "Here you wanna give it a shot?" Angel quipped and went to hand Booth the book.

Booth rolled his eyes and pushed the book back at Angel. "Uh… No… I'll just leave the reading of the Ancient whatever language to you." Suddenly he flashed an identical grin at Angel and teased, "Damn! I didn't know you were a squint?"

Angel glowered at him, muttered something under his breath and went back to reading.

Booth chuckled. He waited as long as his patience could stand, then he began to pace. Finally Angel put the book down and Booth sat down across from him and leaned forward.

"Okay, so this Gathering… What is it and how does it connect with what's happening here?"

"Well the Gathering is a fairly large demonic festival that happens every hundred years. I went to one as Angelus… A lot of ceremonies and rituals… I was bored with all that and didn't really give too much attention to the whole meaning behind the ceremony at the time. Mostly I thought it was just some big party really…"

He smiled at the memory, then frowned as if realizing he was smiling at an Angelus memory. "Anyway, according to this, The Gathering is the one time and place in this dimension, when if done properly the very Gates to Hell can be opened through a kind of interdimensional portal."

Booth gasped, the thought of that was too horrifying for words... Even if he wasn't Catholic… Which he was, but even if he wasn't the thought of Hell on earth was… Well…

"Shit!" He exclaimed as he stood and began to pace again."Oh that's great. Are you serious?" he asked as he turned and leaned over Angel's shoulder to see the book as if willing it to say something else entirely.

His dark eyes met Angel's eyes. Mirroring each other's look in more than just the obvious. "So if we don't stop this uh… Gathering the gates of Hell are gonna open? And then what?" he asked, though Booth was sure he did NOT want to hear the answer, he still needed to know what the hell they were up against.

Angel looked up at Booth and nodded, "There's more..." he said, ignoring Booth's grumble of... "Of course there's more as if this wasn't bad enough!"

Angel began re-reading out loud. "When the ritual of The Gathering is performed the Banished Ones can rise again and reclaim their rightful place in their dimension."

Booth raised a brow. "The banished ones? And just who or what would that be?" he asked with a serious frown, very sure he wasn't going to like this answer.

Angel took a deep unnecessary breath. "The Banished Ones are all the Old Demon Gods of Hell Booth…I mean the really old and really bad ones… Fuck! This is bad. We HAVE to stop Vocah. If he does this… Literally… Hell will be unleashed on Earth."

Booth paled so much, he and Angel were exactly the same shade. "Fuck! I hope you're exaggerating." He whispered. It was never clearer to him than right now, just how far out of his element he really was.

Angel sighed, and stood. "I wish I was… but if Vocah performs the ritual at the Gathering and unleashes the Banished Ones…There WILL be Hell on Earth…"

And it was in that exact moment that Angel heard the voice that SHOULD be in his head, but wasn't…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And you and your little merry band of White hats can all thank me for averting that little disaster for you Soul Boy… Since it was MY hand that took Vocah's head off a little while ago!"

At that moment you could literally hear a pin drop in the place and Angelus chuckled wickedly. Hot Damn! He LOVED making an entrance like that!

Angel knew if his heart could beat, it would be pounding, as it was it felt like his stomach had dropped out of his body. "Wha…What? How? Why?"

Angelus walked further into the room, his eyes on Angel. He was holding a very frightened and somewhat sick looking Lorne in front of him. Behind him stood about eight vamps and a tall blue skinned demon that bizarrely reminded Angel of a porcupine.

Angelus curled his lip in a twisted sneer, "What? How? Why?" He mimicked sarcastically. "Is that all you got to say Soul Boy? And they call YOU a Champion?" he laughed wickedly. "Hell if you ask me **I **should get your damned reward you fucking pansy. After all **I **was the one who killed the Beast back in L.A! And it was ME that just killed that ugly little bastard Vocah, and stopped him from going through with The Gathering!"

Angelus laughed as he smirked at Angel,. "Vocah didn't realize I'm not much of a team player!"

Angel smirked right back at him. "Yeah, how silly of him! I guess he was as smart as he was cute huh?"

Angelus chuckled, before his brow came down in a scowl as he snarled, "Don't try and show me you have a pair now you little prick. Especially when I know what a pansy-assed poof you really are! All go team and all that ra ra shit! The only ballsy thing you ever did was fuck the Slayer and even that you fucked up by falling IN LOVE!"

The demon rolled his eyes at Angel, "You even let Spike kick the crap outta you for some little golden cup and a dream of redemption. Though **I** certainly don't want that Shanshu shit. I sure the hell wouldn't have let MY CHILDE beat my ass for it! I can't…"

Angelus stopped suddenly when he saw Booth. He did a double, then a triple take. "What the fuck?!!"

Angel's mind was racing as Angelus ranted and went on... and on...The bastard always had liked to hear himself talk, that was all right for now. The more he ran his loud mouth it, the more time it gave Angel to figure a way out of this that DIDN'T involve everyone dying. Angel knew the weapon Vocah shot him with had to be responsible for this bizarre situation, but how?

Also HOW was he going to get them out of this? With Angelus holding Lorne hostage and with the back up the demon had, there was no way Angel could make a move. Angelus would rip his head off before he even got close.

He had concentrated on half listening to his demon's tirade while still trying to make an escape plan, but when Angelus' tirade stopped very suddenly when he noticed Booth, Angel knew it wouldn't take Angelus more than a moment to put it together.

Sure enough Angel watched as the tall demon's dark eyes took on a cruel and sadistic gleam as he put two and two together about Booth, he knew he HAD to do something or Angelus just might blurt out the truth to Booth.

Angel growled softly as he took a step forward drawing Angelus' attention back to him. "What Angelus couldn't come to take me on yourself? You need all this protection?" Angel asked nodding his head at the vamps and Charlie, trying to get Angelus to focus on him and NOT Booth.

Angelus didn't answer, he KNEW what the Soul was trying to do. Piss him off and make him act rashly... Not gonna happen! He just smirked at Angel and turned back to stare again at Booth. '_Oh this IS priceless!' he thought to himself 'Angel had found his or was it their's now?...whatever, his/their long lost brother Aidan! And he's NOT a demon anymore...He's somehow human now. Hmmm…Interesting..._'

Angelus wanted to crow with delight at the possibilities here for torture. _'This was gonna be one major mind fuck... With a two for the price of one bonus!!_' he thought. His mouth twisted upwards into at malevolent smirk as he realized Angel was afraid for his/their now human brother.

He looked back at Angel and winked. "Well, well, well… this looks like it's going to be a real interesting uh… Family reunion then huh Soul Boy?"

Angel growled fiercely. "Angelus…Leave him out of it… This is between you and me. "

Angelus laughed with devilish humor. "Nothing's ever between just you and me you prick…You should know **that** by now!" he said tauntingly, his eyes going back to Booth with unholy delight glowing in their dark depths.

That wicked laugh and the knowing smirk made Angel's stomach clench. He knew Angelus was well aware of who Booth was and would enjoy not only taunting Angel by threatening to tell Booth the truth. He'd get off on telling Booth his history just to watch and savor the mental anguish that revelation would cause. It was what Angelus did. He thrived on dishing out the mental torture as well as the physical and as Angel knew well, he was a master at both.

Booth suddenly shook his head as if coming out of a fog. "Angel, can you tell me what the hell's goin on? I mean this IS your demon isn't it? Angelus…The demon that's SUPPOSED to be trapped inside you. NOT running around walking, talking and taking hostages?" he said wanting to go for his gun, but he knew that wouldn't help.

No, Booth knew it would just make things worse, but… Dammit he hated just standing here. It wasn't in his nature to NOT act in a situation like this. He KNEW Angel was having the same problem, but they were dealing with a situation EVEN Angel had NEVER thought he'd deal with. Him and this Angelus in the same room together! Booth knew Angel was as terrified as he was that any moment Bones and Buffy would come back in here.

Angel felt sick. The people he loved most in the world were all here in this one building and now so was one of the most brutal, cruel demons to ever walk this planet. And he knew more than anyone.. What he loved, Angelus wanted to tear down, rip apart and utterly destroy.

He heard her voice before he saw her and he knew without needing to see his face that he had that deer in the headlight look as he turned to see her run into the lobby…

"Angel we know what Vocah used to shoot you and we may have a major… Oh No!" Buffy cried as she saw the scene in front of her. "Uh... Correction.. We DO have a major problem" she finished as she stared at Angelus.

"Buff!!" He purred, smiling broadly. He turned and tossed Lorne to one of his crew with a terse…"Kill him if anyone but me moves." He turned back to Buffy, his dark, seductively cruel gaze moving over every inch of her, making Angel growl and Buffy shiver with a myriad of emotions. Angelus winked at her, "I was wondering when you were gonna join the party lover."

**Okay.. Click the little blue button and feed the musie. She LOVES that:)**


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Welcome to my World 

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: T…

Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own any of them at all, but I sure wish I owned Booth, Angel and yes… Angelus too!

**A/N: Okay this is an extra long chappie… I was going to break it up and make it 2 chapters, but it flows nicer as one very long one. I am already working on another one, musie is on fire:)**

**Chapter 27**

**Angel Investigations…**

Buffy felt as if her entire world had just somersaulted. "What? How?" she murmured, though after Tempe found the weapon in the W&H data file, Buffy remembered Toth and how the weapon affected Xander. So logically she knew this was a possibility, but actually seeing him here… With Angel… was just shocking.

Angelus chuckled as he shot Angel a look and sneered. "You know what? Maybe you two ARE made for each other! You even have the same lines." He laughed softly and turned back to Buffy. His dark eyes gleamed as he took a step towards her. "Come on lover… Is that all you have to say after such a long separation?"

Buffy felt all her Slayer instincts kick into high gear. Her body tensed as her heart raced. "I'm not your lover Angelus and as far as our being separated… Sorry can't say that I missed you much!" She flashed him a smirk, waiting to see what he had planned.

Angelus grinned as me made a tsking sound. "Oh come on baby, no need to lie just cause Soul Boy's standing here. We both know if I'd played nice back in good ol Sunnydale…" He licked his lips and purred, "You would've spread em for me Buff."

Buffy was spared having to answer by the arrival of Brennan. "Buffy I found another…Oh!"

To say she was surprised to see not one, but two Angels' and Booth standing there would be an understatement. Bizarrely her mind thought, '_Now if that isn't every red blooded women's fantasy come to life… I don't know what is_?'

Brennan noticed Booth's frantic look her way. She frowned as she took in the scene before her. "Uh…Booth…What's going on?"

Angelus moved so fast none of them but Angel expected it, but still he wasn't fast enough to stop the demon from grabbing Brennan, all he succeeded in doing was ripping Angelus' new silk shirt as he tried to tackle him in mid flight.

Angelus shot Angel a scowl. "Look maybe YOU don't mind dressing in rags, but I do. This is silk you asshole!"

Brennan who now found herself pressed against a large, muscled and very cool chest found his concern for his clothes at a time like this ridiculous and she couldn't stop the small giggle that escaped her lips.

Booth gasped at her laughter in the face of such danger. "Uh…Bones… Can you keep the giggles to a minimum! You DO know that not a cuddly vampire who's got you right now don't you?"

He felt his legs were about to give out as terror gripped him. Seeing his Bones in the arms of Angelus was bad enough, but hearing her laugh like that wasn't helping his frame of mind!

Brennan saw the frozen fear on Booth, Angel's and Buffy's faces. So that would mean the vampire holding her must be Angelus. She was amazed her mind was still thinking rationally when she should be overwhelmed by fear. She DID react strangely in times like these she supposed, thus the giggle and the strange calm that was settling over her.

She shot him a look as she said in a calm tone of voice, "Yeah Booth I was aware this must be Angelus, unless I'm in some kind of fantasy straight out of pages of Playgirl magazine… I mean triplets who look like you do…"

She trailed off as Booth fairly growled, "Bones! Stop it!"

Angelus chuckled wickedly as he leaned down next to her. he pressed his smooth cheek against hers for a moment as he flashed Booth an arrogant smirk. "Oh, she's a firecracker this one! I think she's flirting with me."

Brennan shook her head, "No, actually I wasn't," she stated calmly, almost analytically as she went on. "I was just stating the obvious fact that the three of you are extremely handsome men. With features that are well shaped, symmetrical and quite pleasing to the eye. So with there being three of you here… Well that would have to rank up there as either a fantasy or a delusional hallucination or… In this case a magically released alter ego. Logically, I would've denied magic, but since meeting Angel, I've come to the understanding that the things I thought were impossible were entirely possible. So…"

Booth gave her a hand signal that said cut it out. "Bones!" He hissed, amazed and alarmed as always to her reactions in times of crisis. He looked over and saw that Angel and Buffy were both staring at her with something akin to shock at her having this conversation with the dangerous demon and gave her a pleading look to just stay quiet.

Angelus couldn't help but laugh at her utter lack of apparent fear of him. It intrigued him to say the least. "Oooohh… Who ARE you?" The beautiful demon crooned in her ear. Angelus had noticed his/their brother's panic when this woman had arrived. He could smell his fear and saw the horror in his brother's eyes as she talked to him so brazenly. All this told him this woman meant something to him. Meant a lot to him actually. Perfect…

Brennan was amazed herself at her calm demeanor. She looked at his handsome face over her shoulder, still amazed at him being an exact replica of Angel… Except for the eyes, she thought. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan of the…"

Angelus inhaled her scent. "I'm not interested in your resume sweetheart… I mean who do you belong to?" He asked cutting her off as he pulled her back more firmly against his tall lean body. "Though I have a pretty damned good idea since I can smell him all over you." He whispered in her ear. His eyes met Booth's and he grinned at the helpless fury on the agent's face. He licked the side of Brennan's neck, feeling her pulse accelerate and chuckling softly as BOTH Angel and Booth growled at the same time.

"Mmmmm…Delicious," he murmured, his voice like liquid velvet. "You have good taste little brother…" He said with a devilish grin, which turned into a giggle as he saw Angel's panicked expression and Booth's confused one at the term of endearment he'd just used.

Brennan shivered at the feel of that soft, cool tongue on her flesh. She turned to gaze at the gorgeous face so close to her own and was struck by the thought that how could something so beautiful be so depraved? Watching him smile and feeling the coiled strength in his lean hard body Temperance knew anyone who said evil wasn't tempting had never met this creature. He was sin incarnate, an immoral devil wrapped in an enticing package and she was his hostage. What if he decided to take her with him? That thought made her tremble and not in pleasure. It was then that she began to feel the dawning of real fear.

"Oooh I knew it!" Angelus crowed, inhaling the wonderful scent of the beautiful Dr. Brennan's sudden fear as he looked from Booth's confused face to Angel's apprehensive one. "Tsk, tsk Soul Boy… I see someone's been keeping secrets…" He teased in a sing song voice.

Angel met Booth's anxious gaze as he wracked his brain for a way out of this mess. It had only gotten worse. Now he had Temperance and Angel was terrified to make a move lest Angelus kill her outright. He seemed to be enjoying baiting her, but still… Angelus was at best, dangerously unpredictable. At his worst, he was a homicidal maniac. Neither boded well for any of them unless he acted, but Angel couldn't chance making a move while the demon had hostages.

"What the hell do you want Angelus?" Angel snarled. Sick of playing his games and desperately hoping the demon kept quiet about Booth. He didn't want his brother to ever have to know his past. He wanted him to go on living his life as Seeley Booth, NOT knowing he'd been something undead for over a hundred years before this life.

Angelus kept one strong arm wrapped around Tempe's tiny waist as he rubbed his chin as if contemplating Angel's question. "Hmmm? What do I want?" He flashed a teasing grin, "Well I'd say world peace, but I don't think even **I** could pull that one off with a straight face!" He chuckled at his own joke then let his eyes wander over his audience, before settling on Buffy with a lascivious leer.

Angel felt a deep growl rumble in his chest at the way Angelus was eyeing Buffy. "NOT gonna happen." Angel snarled, "So you better have an option two!"

Angelus chuckled again; "Isn't that the Slayer's choice jackass? Maybe she might "offer" herself in exchange for this little beauty… Hmmm?" He said squeezing Brennan hard enough to make her gasp. "What do ya say Buff? Would you trade yourself in exchange for the lovely Dr.Brennan here?"

Buffy took a deep breath; she ignored Angel's snarls. If anyone had a good chance of beating Angelus and escaping it was she.

She met his dark eyes unflinchingly. "You know I would." Her hazel eyes pleaded with Angel to NOT freak out. She turned back to the sensual demon that had tormented her and haunted her dreams ever since she was a 17-year-old girl.

"Is that what you want Angelus?" She asked, her eyes direct and unafraid.

He grinned, "Are you offering lover?" He asked with a seductive purr, before his eyes met Angel's again. "Or maybe I just want to tell our dear little brother the truth about his life huh? How 'bout that Soul Boy? Do you think it's time I just come clean and confess my sins?"

Angel clenched his jaw, hating being played like this. '_Dammit_!' he thought, "_How'd I let this asshole get me cornered like this_?' He just looked at Angelus and said nothing, not wanting to further encourage him. He thrived on the emotions, the pain and fear. Angel was tired of feeding his pleasure.

"Fine… " He said softly, "I'm not playing your game anymore. Do what you have to do. You're going to anyway."

Angelus smirked at Angel before he swept his eyes over Booth, "You're right… I'm going to anyway," he said with a small mysterious smile.

Booth wasn't sure what was being said or unsaid between Angel and Angelus, but the way the demon kept looking at him as if he knew something he; Booth didn't, was really starting to give him a feeling that he was somehow a part of what was happening between them. How? He couldn't even begin to imagine, but his gut was screaming at him and Booth never ignored his gut.

He took a step towards Angelus, hands out and away from his body and weapon. "Hey… Look if you have something to say to me… I'm listening. Come on I'm a captive audience. Why don't you just let Bones go and take me instead." He said softly, taking another step before Angel's roar of "NO!" stopped him.

"NO Booth… Neither you OR Buffy is going to sacrifice yourselves… If you want someone you son of a bitch take me… Leave them alone and just take me. I'm the one who's kept you trapped all these years. Come on...You know it's me you really want anyway. Just let Temperance go and take me." Angel said with quiet intensity, his only thought was to get Angelus out of here and away from his loved ones.

Angelus yawned, "You really are a piece of work Soul Boy, ya know that? Say that again with a little more ra ra, go team crap and maybe some pom-poms next time and then perhaps I'll bite!"

Angel snarled softly, "I'm gonna kill you. You know that don't you? There's only one way you're leaving here and that's in a baggie or a dust buster you sick son of a bitch."

"Really? Is that what's gonna happen Soul Boy? How do you know if you stake me, that you don't go poof right along with me hmmm?" He scowled fiercely his temper flaring as he growled out. "Believe me it's a question I'm still asking myself and it's the ONLY reason I haven't staked your pathetic ass myself! I'm not sure if I'll get dusted right along with you!"

Angel shrugged, his own dark eyes flashing gold at the thought of actually getting his hands on Angelus. One on one the two of them... Finally. He gave an evil smirk of his own as he said, "It's a chance I'm willing to take to get rid of you."

Buffy gasped and Angelus laughed, "Is that right? You think you got the balls to take me Soul Boy?" Suddenly he tossed Brennan at Booth, knocking them both to the ground. "Well then by all means…Let's take a chance huh?!" he laughed maniacally as he stood there, his arms outstretched… waiting.

He wasn't too worried, he had a feeling the Slayer would interfere and he still had Lorne as a hostage if he needed. Angelus always made sure he still had the upper hand.

Angel went to attack only to be tackled by Buffy. "NO!!" She screamed as she took him down. She felt tears clog her throat and flow down her cheeks.

"No… please Angel…" She shouted as he tried to throw her off him. She held on like a tick. "Angel! Stop, please listen to me…He has a point. He's still a part of you even if you're separated."

It took every bit of her Slayer strength to keep him from going after Angelus and in the end it wasn't her strength at all that stopped him. It was her love for him.

"Please… Please don't do this." She sobbed as she cupped his face, kissing his lips softly as she held him to her tightly. "I love you…I love you Angel. Please…" she cried as she buried her face in his broad chest.

Angelus laughed, delighted at her expected reaction. "Gee Buff I didn't know you cared so much… Or is it that you know I'll take him?"

Angel glared at him, but sighed as he felt her tiny body shudder. As bad as he wanted to wipe that smirk off his demon's face he didn't really want to die. And he didn't want Buffy or Booth and Temperance to watch him die. As much as he hated admitting it, Angelus DID have a point if either of them staked the other… It very well could kill the other too.

Angel got to his feet, holding Buffy as she got herself together. He looked over to Booth who had a fierce grip on Temperance also. '_If he could only get Lorne away from his minions' _he thought, but Lorne had gone into a kind of catatonic fear… His red eyes were glassy and he hadn't said a word the entire time. He would be of no help saving himself, Angel knew that. He also knew that while Angelus had Lorne as hostage and while they were all unsure if to kill Angelus would kill him too… Angelus held all the cards!

Booth asked what they all were wondering. "So why're you here? Just to spread your own special brand of sunshine or do you actually have a purpose here?" He gave a fantastic imitation of an Angelus like smirk as he asked, "Or did you just come here to hear yourself talk?"

Angelus grinned, "Oooh the little human has got a pair on him I see!"

His attention was suddenly drawn to the stairs…He looked up and saw Drusilla standing there. Her smile was radiant as it lit up her beautiful face.

"I want what's mine…" he said softly as he held out his hand to her.

Angel didn't need to turn to know Dru was there. He felt her. He was more than a bit shocked that Angelus had done all this to get Dru back, but then again he knew that had only been part of the reason. It was a huge game to the demon. This whole scene had been staged and played to the whim of Angelus.. Just for the pleasure of watching and experiencing their pain. If anyone KNEW how Angelus thought it was him. Yet he'd let himself get dragged into his alter ego's game as easily as the rest.

Angelus grinned as Drusilla floated down the stairs to him. "C'mere precious." He held out his hand and she took it, giggling wildly as he spun her around.

"I knew you'd come," she said as she danced around him. "My Angel…" she whispered as she stroked his jaw.

Angelus kissed her palm. "Daddy's home princess."

She giggled, "I told Spike you were coming. He didn't believe me, naughty boy."

Angelus raised a brow, "Where is Spike precious?" This was one of the first things on his "To Do" list. His childe was going to pay for his betrayal all those years ago.

"Oh Bloody Hell!!" Spike muttered as he took in the the scene in the lobby. he thought at first his eyes were playing tricks on him for sure. It was bad enough that with the arrival of Booth there were two of his bleedin sire… But... Christ on a cross!! Now there were three!

'_What are they bloody well breedin the bastards somewhere and he wasn't aware of it_?' he wondered as he made his way down the stairs.

Suddenly he stopped as he looked back and forth between Angel and Angelus. He sucked in an unneeded breath as he met the cold, deadly eyes of the Angel holding Dru and he knew… That wasn't Angel.

"Bloody hell…" He breathed, feeling an icy dread grip him tightly. "Angelus?" He asked, praying his eyes WERE playing tricks on him. He'd definitely rather be a soddin lunatic than have Angelus actually be here!

Angel watched as Spike realized just who was standing there. If it was possible he appeared even paler than normal.

"Spike.." Angel whispered. Not wanting his childe to get too close to Angelus… He KNEW the demon harbored a deep hatred for Spike ever since Spike had betrayed him when Angelus wanted to raise Acathla.

"Spike!" He ordered, but it was too late…

Angelus grabbed him roughly around the chest and pulled him back against his much larger body. "Aren't you going to welcome home your sire you little puke?" he growled before he gripped Spike's head and tilted it. Angelus' eyes went Saffron as his fangs descended.

Booth and Brennan watched in a frozen state of horrified facination at what was happening. Kind of like watching a car accident or train wreck.. You want to move. To do something, but you're frozen. They heard Angelus growl as Spike struggled to get away from the tall, dark haired demon holding him so brutally.

"Bloody hell, you soddin wanker let… me… go!" he raged, struggling against the stranglehold grip of his diabolical sire. But it was no use. Angelus was bigger, stronger and royally pissed off!

Angel felt his undead heart stop. He couldn't let Angelus kill Spike. He just couldn't Spike may irritate him to no end, but he was his childe and in these last few years Angel had come to care…

"No!!" he screamed as he leaped at the two vampires.

Angelus saw him coming and spun away, still holding Spike. But Angel had prepared for that and spun too tackling both his alter ego and his childe to the ground with his enraged charge.

For a brief moment pandemonium broke out…

Buffy broke a small end table by the couch and staked one of the minions in seconds. She spun and kicked another in the chest, raising the makeshift stake she was about to finish that one off when the first scream split the air.

Booth was struggling with Drusilla who had decided she was going to make a pet out her "warm daddy" Brennan had grabbed a piece of the table that Buffy had broke and was about to stake Dru when the screaming started.

Everyone stopped then…The sound of Lorne's screams so loud and horrific that it got everybody's attention.

Dawn having heard the screams came rushing down the stairs just in time to see the vampire that had been about to be staked shove her sister to the ground.

"Buffy!" She cried and ran across the floor to help the Slayer to her feet. "Oh my God!! What's happening? And… Buffy why are there two Angel's?"

Buffy shook her head, "Not two Angel's Dawnie…"

Dawn's blue eyes got the size of saucers, "Angelus?" she breathed.

Buffy nodded, but didn't speak.

"But how?…I mean… How is he ya know out?" Dawn whispered.

"Later, Dawn…. Okay?" Buffy hissed, not wanting to draw Angelus' attention to her sister. She had prayed Dawn would stay upstairs.

Dawn nodded, but her face was a perfect portrait of confusion as she took in the chaotic scene before her.

The minion holding the green demon had a huge knife plunged deep in Lorne's neck. Lorne's screams had quieted to whimpers as the vampire holding him noticed he now had everyone's undivided attention, except the Soul and Master Angelus who were still struggling over his Master's childe.

"If you don't get up Angel… You're green friend here dies," he said to Angel, who was on his side next to Spike who was in between Angelus and Angel. Spike was growling and struggling as Angelus and Angel were having what appeared to be somewhat of a tug of war over Spike, with each of them having a hold on him and refusing to let go.

Angel glanced up, but still didn't release his firm grip on either Spike or Angelus.

"Get up Angel or I will kill this pathetic demon" the vampire snarled softly, his eyes meeting Angelus'. He could see the pride in his Master's face and it made him all the more determined.

Angel growled, but refused to let go of his childe. The minion holding Lorne twisted the blade deeper, causing the Pylean to scream again. "He dies in seconds if you do not let my Master up… Now!" The vampire warned.

Spike saw what was happening and sighed as he stopped his own struggles. "Bloody hell Angel… Don't let em kill Green Jeans. Let me and the wanker go…"

Angel reluctantly let go of Spike and Angelus slowly. He stood and watched helplessly as Angelus laughed and jumped to his feet, dragging Spike with him.

Angelus looked down at his childe and flashed a devilish grin at being in control of the situation again.

Spike met his dark eyes belligerently. "Well get it over with ya bloody git!" He muttered, knowing he was screwed either way now.

Angelus smirked at him and patted his cheek softly as his eyes blazed with anger at Spike's pugnacious attitude.

"So I'm wanker huh, boy?" He tsked softly, "You're an even bigger moron than Soul Boy is, ya know that Spikey?" he whispered in a deadly soft voice, before he shifted into game face again and buried his fangs deep in Spike's neck. He drained him drastically in seconds, not enough to kill him, but enough to leave him weak, helpless and unconscious.

"Aaah… Now, that's how a properly chastised childe who's betrayed their sire welcomes him home!" he snarled as he threw his body away from him onto the ground at the feet of one of his minions.

Angel clenched his fists and roared in pain at seeing Spike nearly drained to death.

Buffy cried out as she felt Angel's frustrated rage as they watched Spike's body drop to the ground, "You son of a bitch… You nearly killed him!"

Angelus growled first at Buffy, then at Angel. "He's MINE! I made him… I can damned well kill him if I choose." He shrugged, "Little fuck betrayed me with you Buff! Surely you didn't think I'd actually forgotten that did you?"

Drusilla took that moment to whine, "Daddy… I want the warm daddy to play with and she won't let me 'ave 'im!" She pouted and pointed at Tempe.

Brennan glared at her. She still held a large piece of table leg and was brandishing it towards Drusilla whenever she attempted to approach Booth who had hit his head hard when he and Dru were fighting earlier. "Try and touch him again and I swear I'll stake you!" She spat out as she pulled Booth's head into her lap.

Angel snarled at his insane childe. "Leave him alone Dru!"

She turned and growled at him. "I don't listen to you…Grr...Ruff!" She barked at him, "You're the Angel-Beast! NOT my Daddy!"

Angelus laughed at the pure insanity of this whole misadventure! He loved it! The complete chaos he'd caused. All the tormented emotions flowing through this room right now made him positively euphoric! But it was enough. Time to go… This was after all just the first move in his little game of chess with Soul Boy!

He called Dru to him. Leaning down he nuzzled her neck and whispered something to her that made her smile and giggle.

She danced around Angelus, clapping and laughing obviously delighted in what he'd just told her. "Ya promise me my Angel?"

Angelus nodded, "Daddy promises precious. Now be a good girl and leave it to me okay?"

Dru's dark indigo eyes burned with insanity and wicked desire as she stood on tiptoe and kissed her sire deeply. She purred as she wrapped herself around him and took another longing look at Booth.

"I'll be good Daddy. I promise, cross my 'eart! I'll be the perfect little princess an then I'll get the prize just like I when I wished upon a star." she whispered softly, her eyes still focused on the agent who was just now starting to sit up with the help of Buffy and Brennan.

Angel didn't like the sound of that, nor did he like the look she was giving Booth. She wanted Booth, he was sure of it and somehow Angelus just assured her she would have him. He decided then and there that Seeley wasn't leaving his sight until this was over and either Angelus was back in his head where he belonged or dead and dusted.

Angelus nodded to his beautiful creation. She was crazy, but she was his and in his way he loved her. She wanted her family back and he'd just told her that Booth was actually ALREADY their family and that soon he'd be coming home…

It was time to go… He turned to Charlie, "Charlie m' boyo, go and tell the rest of my crew to get little girl blue outta the trunk, and put this little prick in it…Use the chains and make damned sure they're tight," he ordered, toeing Spike with his boot.

Charlie leapt to obey the vampire that scared the crap out of him. "Sure thing Boss," he said as he lifted Spike over his shoulder and left the building.

Angel felt helpless rage as Angelus took Spike, but sucked in an unnecessary breath at the knowledge that his demon also had Illyria. He felt his stomach clench as he realized had he actually gotten the better of his demonic alter ego… Then the rest of Angelus' minions outside would have definitely killed Illyria.

Angelus turned and grinned at Angel, his good humor back once again. "That Illyria…She gave us a hell of a fight." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and quipped, "Yeah, she's a real tiger alright." He licked his lips, still tasting his childe. He grinned, revenge was sweet and it was only going to get sweeter. This was just the beginning…

He flashed Angel a sadistic grin as he decided to have a bit more fun as he waited for his last and final act of this play for tonight to be delivered. Snapping his fingers he asked, "Speaking of tigers… Where's Gwen? Now that's a hot piece of ass! Damn! That girl literally got Soul Boy's heart pumping Buff!"

He watched Buffy's face flush at hearing about Angel with Gwen and his eyes gleamed with malice. "Oh yeah… She really knew how to move us, didn't she Angel old buddy?" he sighed, "But then you showed up Buff and our boy here..." He tsked in a chiding fashion. "You're great champion just kicked her to the curb. And you call me a cold hearted prick!" He laughed as he watched Angel's face.

'_Cha…Ching_!' Angelus thought with malicious glee as he saw the guilt flood Angel. '_He shoots… He scores_!' He couldn't help laughing. '_Fuck! Soul Boy's so damned predictable.'_

Angelus saw his minion nod to him… Perfect. Angel would be devastated. His dark eyes swept the room briefly, taking in all the anger and hatred flowing his way. He laughed, loving it.

He looked at Buffy as he backed out of the room as a minion came in carrying a bundled figure that must be Illyria. His eyes glowed with evil as he winked at her,

"Oh and Buff you can thank me later for getting rid of your competition.. Ya never know? Soul Boy might've changed his mind at some point and decided he loved her after all…" His wicked gaze met Angel's and Angel felt his world tilt as he realized what the demon was saying.

"Gwen!" he gasped and took off running towards the infirmary.

Buffy gasped, "No! Oh God no!" She cried out in pained fury, taking several steps towards him before he stopped her with his next words…

"Unh unh uh… Buff! No more violence tonight… I'm not in the mood anymore. Take a look around… Notice anyone missing?"

Her heart pounded as she scanned the room and noticed Dawn was gone. "NO!!!!" She screamed. "You son of a bitch I'll kill you… I swear Angelus give her back to me right now!"

She felt her knees buckle as she heard Angel's howl of agony all the way from the back of the building.

"No…" she whispered softly, feeling broken at the moment.

Angelus chuckled softly. "Oh Dawnie's fine Buff… But if you want her to stay that way, think about my earlier offer, but instead of Dr.Brennan there.. You trade yourself for your sister."

She didn't even hesitate. "I'll do it!" She said immediately, jumping to her feet.

Angelus laughed at her predictability, but shook his head, "No Buff, not yet.. First you need to give it some thought and… Well I have a feeling Soul Boy's gonna need you," he smirked. "Even I'm not THAT cruel to make him go through the loss of his former lover alone!" He said chuckling, completely belying that statement with his cruel laughter.

He shot Booth a look as he turned to leave… '_Just one more_…' he thought malevolently.

He gave Booth a contemplative look and said, "Now should I just come right out and tell you or would it be worse for Soul Boy to have to tell you the truth?" He rubbed his chin, "Hmmm? Decisions… Decisions…"

Suddenly Angelus laughed, "Oh well fuck it! I never have liked to share the spotlight… You… Agent Booth aren't really Seeley Booth at all. You're name was Aidan and you were my brother." He stopped at the Agent's stunned face. Angelus winked at him, "That is… you were my brother until I drained you and turned you! Make sure you ask Angel about it… It's a hell of a tale!" He reveled in the shocked looks on Booth and Brennan's faces, before he looked back to Buffy.

He gave her a little salute as he flashed her a dark, mischievous smile. "Well, I think my work is done here wouldn't ya say Buff? I'll be back for that answer lover…" he said softly, his eyes like dark chocolate, smooth and sinfully beguiling.

Angelus took one last moment to savor the unbelievable amount of turmoil he'd caused, before he turned; whistling a jaunty rendition of Danny Boy he swaggered out the door…

**Please click the blue button and feed musie… She's never satisfied! I swear:)**


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Welcome to my World

Author: Angel's Blue Eyed Girl

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nope, I still own none of them.

**A/N Thanks to all the great reviews on this fic. Gosh, you guys are awesome. I am so pleased with the reactions I've gotten to the addition of Angelus. Yes red... I have to agree with you, he is deliciously wicked. But he IS still Angelus so on that note, I must add this warning: There is a character death and implications of torture in this chapter. :( Sorry. Musie insisted. Blame her!**

Chapter 28

**Angel Investigations**

Booth and Brennan were alone in the lobby. After Brennan had patched up Lorne, Buffy had gone to find Angel and see if Gwen was okay. After she'd left they'd realized Illyria was wrapped inside a body bag. They hadn't noticed the rolled up figure at first and both of them had been horrified to find her bloodied and broken body inside.

Booth had looked away as Bones treated her. She had been naked and obviously tortured for sure and maybe raped. Bones hadn't examined her that thoroughly yet. She had wanted to treat her more pressing injuries first. Every finger on both hands were broken. Her face was a mass of blood and bruises. Her chest and back were both just a raw, gaping would. She'd been whipped obviously, but Bones also said she'd been skinned too. Booth grimaced in horror at that. It was a miracle she wasn't dead!

There had been an envelope stuck to her bloodied chest, which they removed, but it had Angel's name on it and they both decided it might be best to let Angel open it. They both knew just WHO it was from and truthfully Booth had really had quiet enough of anything from Angelus, especially after helping Bones wrap all of Illyria's numerous injuries. He couldn't understand any creature that could do THAT to another living being.

Booth was so very tired. He couldn't remember feeling this tired… ever. He wasn't looking forward to Angel coming back either. He didn't want to tell him about Illyria and he didn't want to ask him if what Angelus had so cruelly taunted him with was the truth! Were they brothers? And if so, how was it possible? And just what had happened to him?

Booth sat in a kind of stunned haze. "You don't think it's possible he was telling the truth do you?" Booth asked frowning. "I mean… I know who I am right? I would remember something like that. Wouldn't I?"

Brennan had no idea how to answer that. A few weeks ago she would've scoffed at the notion that such a thing was possible, but that was before she'd met Angel.

"Booth, I wish I knew what to say right now. Had you asked me that question two weeks ago I would've said it was ridiculous. But…"

He nodded, "Yeah…" he said tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "I know. Now… Anything seems possible. Doesn't it?"

Brennan nodded sadly, taking his broad shouldered frame into her arms. She felt him shudder and knew he was overwhelmed by what Angelus had said. '_Could it be true_?' She wondered. '_It WOULD explain the startling resemblance between Booth and Angel…" _She pushed the thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on comforting her lover and partner. He needed her right now.

"I think you need to talk to Angel," she said softly, stroking his back and placing soft kisses along his temple and brow.

He raised his head and his dark eyes were nearly black with emotion. "Yeah, I know Bones… But… What if I'm afraid to hear the answer? What then?" He asked softly, cupping her cheek in his huge, yet oh so gentle hands. He looked deeply into her incredible blue eyes, "What if he tells me I used to be a monster too!"

He put his head down, suddenly remembering pulling that trigger when he was a sniper. Was that why it had been so easy at the time for him? Was he some kind of monster created by the monster, Angelus? He looked at Bones,

"What if I don't want to know Bones?" He asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

She shook her head, not sure what he needed from her. She wished she were more like him at times like this. He always knew what to say to make it better. Unfortunately, she didn't have his social and people skills. She could only help him through her love for him and by being there for him.

"I don't know Booth. I suppose we deal with that then. And you will, you know? No matter what Angel says… You WILL deal with it and get through it, because it's who you are. And I'll be here for you... I... I'll love you no matter what Booth. Nothing could change the way I see you or feel about you."

She still felt uncomfortable with the being in love with him part of their relationship, but it was true. She loved him and he needed to know how much.

He smiled softly at her words. She'd just admitted she DID love him. He'd already known she had. But to hear her put it in words never failed to make him feel incredible. He kissed her softly, "Thank you Bones. I love you too." he whispered.

He knew she'd be there for him. At least he had her… It suddenly occurred to him what else she'd said, how he'd deal with it. He'd gotten distracted with the "she'd still love him" part! He took her hand in his as he sat down on the couch. "You believe him don't you? You believe what Angelus said about me." The last was said as a statement NOT a question.

She didn't want to say it. Would give anything to say, "NO WAY" but she'd never lied to him and she wasn't going to start now. She squeezed his big hand, "Yeah, I think I do. I don't want to... but... Something in the way he said it... I think he's telling the truth, I just don't understand HOW he's telling the truth." she said to him in her straight forward manner.

Booth nodded and wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. He hugged her closely as another shudder went through him. He wished he could shout out a heated and firm denial to what Angelus had said. He wanted so badly to be able to say, that this was nothing but a vicious lie from the lips of a homicidal madman, but he'd KNOWN something felt familiar about Angel. He also known that something was passing between Angelus and Angel and his gut had said it was about him. Well now he understood, now it made sense.

He kissed the top of her head, almost as if he were comforting her. "Yeah Bones...So do I…" he murmured in a very soft voice.

His arms tightened around her as he hugged her tightly. Just needing to feel her right now. Maybe if he held onto her tight enough all this would just go away… Maybe Illyria and Gwen would be okay. Maybe Spike and Buffy's sister would just stroll in that door right now and maybe, just maybe he could forget what Angelus had said. Unfortunately, he knew the world didn't work that way and he had no illusions that it would suddenly start now.

**Across town… Friendship Heights…**

She turned as he followed her into the room. "And as you can see this is the last of the bedrooms. The bathroom is also connected. It's fully stocked with towels and what not… as are the others. Everything comes with the place as I told you over the phone Mr. O'Connor."

Angelus turned and flashed her a seductive grin. "Please, you told me to call you Connie… So you have to call me Angelus…"

The blond real estate agent blushed prettily at his flirtatious smile. 'God this man is gorgeous!' She thought, trying to keep her mind on the business at hand and NOT on how beautiful her newest client was. Even if it WAS his looks and charm that even had her out here at the property with him right now in the first place.

Connie Everson was ambitious, yes. But she had two rules she never broke. One… Never show a property at night and two… Never show a property without it having been set up through her agency first. She'd broken both of those rules tonight with this man. He was just so… Magnetic. So charming and sexy, she'd agreed to show him the property even though it went against her rules and her experienced judgement. '_Oh let's face it Connie… You're hoping he'll ask you out_," she admitted as she watched him explore the room.

Angelus looked around what he decided was going to be his new home, while in D.C. It was a spacious house on a fair amount of property. '_No nearby neighbors to hear any screams,' _he thought with a smirk as he looked around the huge bedroom. His eyes rested on the old fashioned four poster, king- sized bed and a small half smile tugged at his lips as he imagined Buff, tied naked and spread eagle to each of the posts. He shook off those thoughts, best to save those for later. Looking around, he nodded at the rich opulence of the furnishings.

'_Now this is more my style'_ he thought as he took this last room in.He was already taking notes of any and all adjustments he'd need to make. _'First off... Black out curtains,'_ he said to himself as he looked at the floor to ceiling windows. _'No need becoming a crisy critter my first time in a hundred years of truly being free from the fucking soul!'_

He wanted it though, so he'd make the necessary changes. He was tired of looking actually. Patience was definitely NOT a strong suit with Angelus and he'd already seen two other houses tonight and he'd been not too thrilled with the first one, but had absolutely hated the second one. Both had been large and secluded, like he'd requested, but the first had such a stereotypical higher class suburbia home it had left him apathetic and uninspired. While the second… Well it had just been ugly and Angelus liked beautiful things.

Clothes, cars, women, fabrics, homes… They all had to be pleasing to him in some way, whether it was to the eyes or to the touch. He hadn't changed since his days with Darla. He still liked the finer things in life. As a matter of fact, this place reminded him of how he and Darla had always lived. In style and with an amazing view...

He smiled broadly at the attractive blond haired real estate agent that was showing him the place. She was nervous, but he'd noticed how her bright blue eyes had roamed over his face and body. His dark eyes flashed as he inhaled her scent of arousal and a tinge of anxiety.

"Miss Everson…" He stopped and gave her a mischievous grin, "I mean Connie, it's perfect." His dark eyes bored into her sky blue ones. "It's stunning. I desire… No I need to have it. It's exactly what I've been looking for." he said softly, as he moved closer to her, his eyes never leaving hers.

He moved with the lethal grace of a predator. It WAS what he was. A predator. A dangerous, yet hypnotically enticing predator when stalking his prey. Angelus bestowed upon the woman a provocative smile and raised her hand to his lips. He never broke eye contact with her as he kissed her hand, letting his tongue taste her just the tiniest of bits. It was just enough to entice, not to frighten.

"Thank you for taking the time to show me the property lass…Let me show you how much I... appreciate it," he whispered as he pulled her closer to him.

Connie was struck by his magnetism. Had she ever seen such an incredible looking man? She couldn't remember when. It wasn't just his looks, which were magnificent, but it was something else too… Something just under the surface. He was irresistible and whatever it was about him that was so alluring, it made her stomach clench and her skin tingle as she got lost in those dark, mesmerizing eyes.

"Oh God…" she whispered softly as he stepped even closer to her, his body almost pressed against hers. He buried his hands in her long blond hair. Connie trembled and her began to heart pound in a swift, powerful, almost painful rhythm as desire overwhelmed her when he lowered his head towards her.

Angelus chuckled wickedly, pulling her body flush against his. She was panting with need as he pressed against her. He purred softly as he nuzzled the hot flesh of her neck, softly licking the area where her blood pumped so fiercely. She gasped and he laughed softly again, loving the way his meals reacted to him. It made the hunting easier and the blood sweeter when he could taste and savor their hunger for him.

"Oh my God… Please," she moaned softly, head spinning from the seductive web this bewitching man had wove around her so effortlessly.

"The names Angelus sweetheart, but you can call me God if you want…" he murmured around his fangs as his face shifted…

**Angel Investigations…**

She found him kneeling next to Gwen's body, holding her pale lifeless hand. He was weeping softly and Buffy put her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp of horror at seeing the viciousness of her death. Her throat had literally been ripped out.

"Oh God… Angel. I'm sorry… So sorry," she murmured coming to wrap her arms around him from behind.

He allowed her to hold him, but he kept his head bowed as he whispered, "I didn't even check on her when we got back. I should've checked on her. I should've saved her. Why didn't I save her?"

Buffy shook her head, even though he couldn't see her. "We can't save everyone Angel. People we love sometimes die or get hurt, but blaming yourself isn't going to help baby. Please… It wasn't your fault."

He turned to look at her. "I should've been here Buffy…" He said, still holding Gwen's hand.

She wanted to tell him about Dawn, but she needed to first get him to let go of his guilt. Angelus wouldn't kill Dawn. Buffy knew he wanted Dawn as a pawn in his game with her. Her sister wouldn't be of any use to him if she was dead. And though she was terrified for Dawn… Angel needed her right now and Buffy needed to help him grieve and get past his pain so they could figure out how they were going to stop his demonic alter ego. She continued to hold on to him whispering words of comfort. She felt that together they could get through this, could get through anything. She remembered years ago, on a day that was erased and that she'd forgotten existed until she'd died, but the words still rang true to her today. Together they were strong. And they were...

Buffy laid her hands over his, "Then what Angel? If you had been back here saving Gwen, then maybe Angelus would've taken Booth or maybe me…I'm not saying we're more important than her. I'm just saying that this, her death was all out of your control." She stroked his jaw, "Do you understand? You didn't do this. Angelus did."

He seemed to think about that. "Yeah, I know… but still… I… I just feel like I should've saved her."

Buffy smiled gently, "And that's what makes you a hero Angel."

He wiped his eyes and stood. He wanted to stay and mourn her, but Buffy was right. He didn't do this, Angelus did and that meant he still had a job to do. He had to find Angelus. The bastard had Spike and Angel had to find them before his demon killed his childe.

As he turned away from Gwen, he sadly wondered just when he'd become so accustomed to death. Was it when he'd lost Cordy? Or Wesley, Gunn? Or maybe it was Doyle? The first man down. All their deaths had hit him hard, but he'd gone on. He always went on. He would this time too, no matter how much it hurt.

"I'm going to kill him…" He said in the softest, most deadly voice she'd ever heard from him. It was the closest she'd ever heard him to sounding Angelus-like in her life.

She just nodded, understanding his rage and completely on board with his wanting to kill Angelus, but she knew she wouldn't let him. Not until they knew Angel wouldn't turn to dust along with his demon. She'd stop him every time… No matter what, she couldn't lose Angel again. She just didn't think she was strong enough anymore to go through it again.

She watched in a compassionate quietness as he gathered a sheet and went back to his former lover's body. She stifled her own tears as he kissed Gwen's lips softly and covered her body with a new bright white sheet. He bowed his head over her again for a moment and Buffy wondered if he was praying.

Angel wasn't praying, he was saying goodbye...'_He'll pay for this love… I promise. I love you Gwen._' He said to her silently, hoping wherever she was that she heard him and knew just how much she had meant to him.

"Where's Seeley and Temperance?" He asked, turning away from Gwen's body for the final time, as he began to pull himself back together and focus on what they had to do.

Buffy's eyes widened, "Oh God!!" She gasped. She'd almost forgotten Angelus had told Booth that he was really Angel's brother. She also needed to tell him about Dawn.

She took Angel's hand again, "Listen to me…I have to tell you a couple of things..." she said softly and Angel's brows went down as he met her teary hazel eyes. He already KNEW he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

She took a deep breath, she had to prepare him for everything. "First, uh...Angel... Angelus took Dawn hostage too."

Angel's eyes widened, "What?!!" he roared.

Buffy winced, "He said I needed to decide if she was worth my life and that he'd be back for my answer…"

Angel let loose a deep growl at that. "That son of a bitch! You're NOT doing it Buffy. We'll get her back, but you're NOT going to just hand yourself over to him. I won't let you."

Buffy's brows drew down, she felt a sudden flare in her temper. "You won't LET me Angel? I'm the Slayer! If I need to…"

"NO!!" He snarled. He shook her briefly, making her head snap back before he yanked her body up hard against him and hugged her tightly. Pushing her back again, he gripped her upper arms in an iron grip as he stared at her for a moment as if willing her to see how much he loved her. His eyes flashed golden as he stared down into her angry/surprised, upturned face.

"That's right, I won't let you. I don't give a shit if you're the Slayer! Do you hear me? I won't let you because I love you. Just like you wouldn't let me if I wanted to do something like that Buffy. That's what lovers do… They stop each other from committing suicide! Just like you tackling me earlier…"

He leaned down so they were almost eye to eye, "I swear Buffy, I'll tie you to a bed myself before I let you give yourself to Angelus!" He finished with a soft growl.

Getting distracted for a moment by the provocative image of Angel tying her to a bed, it took Buffy a moment to realize she'd never seen him this angry or forceful with her. Usually Angel kind of backed down when she got angry, but… That was a long, long time ago. He'd definitely changed. She wondered if she was a bit disturbed, because she found herself more than a bit excited by this new, growly, take charge Angel!

She sighed, he WAS right though. She'd do a major wig if HE wanted to do the exact same thing.

"You're right," she said softly, her winsome hazel eyes gazed up at him, understanding his anger.

His eyes widened at her being so easy about this. He stood to his full height again and raised a brow as if wondering if she was trying to dupe him into believing she was acquiescing.

"I'm right. Just like that huh?" He asked skeptically.

Buffy smiled up at him as she led him down the hall, towards the lobby. "Yeah just like that," she said honestly. She sighed again, "Look Angel, you're right, okay? I'm totally with the understanding here. If you wanted to trade yourself to let's say… Drusilla, in exchange for anyone. I'd freak! So… Yeah, you're right. We'll find another way."

He stopped, "I'm glad you agree, not that we can even compare Dru and Angelus…" At her raised brow, he went on, "Let's not argue about it. It doesn't matter... We'll get Dawnie back, Buffy. I swear. I lost Gwen, we won't lose her too. At least Spike is with her," he said as he took her hand and began to walk again. "He'd die before he'd let anything happen to Dawn, Buffy. You know that."

Suddenly Buffy realized she'd forgotten to tell him about Booth. She stopped suddenly, causing Angel to drop her hand. She grabbed his hand again, halting him from proceeding into the lobby, where Booth was waiting.

"Angel, wait. I almost forgot something… After you… Uh… left to find Gwen. Well…" God, she hated this. He was going to be so upset, but she needed to prepare him before Booth asked him.

Angel tilted his head, trying to understand just what had her so nervous. "Just tell me Buffy" he finally said softly.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and did just that.

Angel had actually expected that, but still he felt a deep sadness and more than a little anxiety about what Seeley would say. He'd already decided to tell him the truth after Angelus had appeared, but there had not been the time. Now Booth had been told and not by him, but by his demon. The same demon whose greatest pleasure was destroying anything or anyone Angel cared about. Angel was sure it wasn't said gently to the agent.

"Fuck!" he cursed softly. "I knew that son of a bitch was going to tell him." He gazed down at his love. "Thank you for warning me. Now I think it's time I talk to my brother honestly. I never wanted to tell him Buffy."

She brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "I know. That's another thing that makes you a hero baby."

He cupped her cheek with his free hand. "Oh really and why is that?" He asked with a small half smile.

She stroked the side of his beautiful face. "Because you put other people's needs and happiness before your own desires Angel. I know it would be wonderful for you to have your brother back and to have that kind of relationship with him, but you were more interested in his well-being than your own wants. You were more than willing to sacrifice any chance of having that brotherly relationship to keep him happy and ignorant of his past."

She smiled at him tenderly, "For that and so many other things…You're not only a good man. You ARE a hero and I love you." She finished, wiping at a tear that had spilled over her lashes.

Angel wiped the rest away with his thumbs. "That is the most beautiful thing you've ever said to me. You know that?" He kissed her tenderly, reverently. "Thank you and I love you too," he whispered, taking her hand he led her out to face the music with Booth. He just hoped he could explain things to him that didn't leave him scarred or hating him for life!

**Okay, just three more chappies! Please click the button and feed musie... the more you click the faster she produces:)**


	29. Chapter 29

Title: Welcome to my World 

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own em:)

**A/N… Sorry for the delay in getting this up… had some family stuff sidetrack me. This is a long one so I hope ya like it.**

Chapter 29:

Angel Investigations…

The lobby seemed eerily quiet as Booth laid his head back against the back of the couch. He exhaled loudly as he ran a tired hand down his face. He was still reeling at what the demon had said to him. _'Brothers?! Could it be?'_ He wondered for what had to be the hundredth time.

His troubled dark eyes sought out the beautiful eyes of his partner and lover. Bones had a way of calming him. Her eyes were worried, but she just quietly took his hand and squeezed it.

Brennan wished she had the words to help him through this, but unfortunately that was usually his part of their partnership. Her social skills were sadly not what his were. Booth usually knew what to say in well… Maybe not quite a situation like this, but in times of trauma he was usually the one who spoke with the families or the person in crisis.

Instead of trying to find the right words she just hugged him to her. Kissing his brow softly as she offered him her silent comfort instead.

He accepted her embrace gratefully, hugging her back. He pulled back and just stared at her. "You believe him don't you?" He asked her very softly.

She wanted to say no. She wanted to say that what Angelus had said was not only illogical, but also impossible. Just a couple of short weeks ago, she would've said that, but that was before this case and meeting Angel.

Brennan felt tears come to her eyes at his pained look of desperation. He so wanted her to say that she didn't believe… But she'd never lied to him and no matter how much she WANTED to lie to him. She knew she wouldn't start now. The truth was, she DID believe the Vampire. She didn't know why, but she did.

"Yes… I'm not sure why… But yeah Booth. I think what he said is the truth according to him."

Booth raised a brow at that. "What do you mean… According to him?"

Temperence took his hand again, "I believe there is going to be more to this than he wanted to tell you. What he said was said to hurt and shock you. He thrived on your pain that was obvious. I think you need to give Angel a chance to explain before you get upset."

Booth laughed without humor. "Well it's a little late for the "not getting upset" part Bones. Way past upset here!" He sighed and laid his head back again.

Brennan understood that. "Well that's only logical, but what I'm saying is that I believe there is more to it than he wanted to tell you and the only one who can and will tell you is Angel."

Booth opened his eyes and rolled his head to the side to look at her. "You like him don't you?"

Brennan's brows rose. "What do you mean by that?" She asked him with a smirk.

He shook his head, rolling his eyes. "I don't mean like him like that… Though he IS handsome…" He grinned a bit at that, considering he and Angel looked so much alike. Booth sighed, "No I mean… You think he's a good person. Don't you? I mean… I do too, now that I'm getting past the whole creature of the night thing…" he said with a slight frown.

Bones rolled her eyes. "Oh he IS handsome I'll give you that…" She grinned at Booth's sudden scowl. But considering what he was going through she didn't have the heart to tease him.

"But to answer your question… Yes, I do like him. I think he has a lot of courage and a tremendous will to change essentially his entire predisposition and become something other than what his instincts say he should be." She shrugged, "That takes a certain amount of strength and a certain type of character, don't you think?"

Booth nodded. "Yeah, I do and I guess if I had to see one positive in this it's that at least he IS a good man… vampire… Whatever." He finished tiredly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

If there was ever a time Angel was grateful for NOT having a heartbeat… NOW was the time. He was more than anxious. He was terrified at facing Booth and telling him this whole sordid, ugly story.

Buffy stopped him by pulling him to her, just before he made his presence known to the agent and his partner.

"Just tell him the truth baby," she whispered, stroking his jaw tenderly. She kissed him... deeply. Closing her eyes as the ever-present passion between her and Angel rushed through her blood.

Angel closed his eyes as her lips took possession of his. He moaned softly as her tongue tasted his and sent a jolt of longing and desire through him. "Buffy…" he sighed softly, his big hands coming up to cup her small, determined chin.

She pulled back and smiled softly. "Angel," she said as she stroked his bottom lip with her thumb. "It wasn't you who did that to your brother. YOU didn't kill your family and YOU didn't try and turn him. You know that. I know you do. After all these years with Angelus…" Her brows drew down and her face scrunched into that adorable scowl that Angel loved, she went on. "Uh…Living in your head. You know this… Angelus and you… So NOT the same."

She traced his lips again with her thumbs, her hazel eyes gazing adoringly up into his deep chocolate brown ones. "BUT it WAS you who gave Seeley his life. His freedom… YOU… You and you alone made THAT decision Angel. Angelus had NO part in that choice. YOU loved him enough to let him have the freedom to NOT have to go through what you went through. YOU gave him the chance to be who he IS now."

She stood on tiptoes and grasped his strong jaw in her tiny hands. Drawing his beautiful face close to her own, Buffy whispered softly, against his lips. "I know you didn't want to tell him, but that's not an option anymore. I also know you will make huge sacrifices in order to protect someone you love. That's who you are and who you've ALWAYS been. You've done it for me and you've done it for Booth," she said tenderly, cupping his strong jaw as she leaned forward to kiss him gently.

Buffy sighed against his lips. "I love you Angel. I don't want to watch you do to Booth what you always did to me. Please save yourself and him a whole lot of trauma by telling him the truth instead of deciding to protect him from it!!"

Buffy's hazel eyes were clear and determined. She needed Angel to understand that even when he thought he was doing the right thing… The other party didn't always see it as such.

Pulling his big, muscular body closer, she hugged him. Her senses reeled as his scent overwhelmed her. "Sometimes we just need to know you're saving us and be a part of it y' know? The NOT being a part of the decision is the bitch… Believe me." She pulled his head down so their eyes met. "You can do this. He needs to hear the truth and from you… Not Angelus' version okay?"

He nodded, kissed her again and stepped into the lobby.

Across town… 

Dawn looked around her prison. The room was huge and decorated in very expensive and tasteful furniture. The bed was a monstrous four poster affair, that had a canopy and was fitted with silk sheets that were so soft she'd at first thought she had dreamed her capture. She noticed several magazines were placed next to the bed and she even had a huge TV… Not that she'd be using it! As if she had nothing better to do than watch TV… Hello prisoner here!

She'd wandered into the private bath and had gasped in surprise. It was huge and blindingly white. Everything was white and the glass-enclosed shower was so big that literally it could bathe five or six people comfortably! Dawn had eyed the Jacuzzi tub longingly, but there was NO way she was getting caught by Angelus frolicking in that decadent looking tub! No matter how much she'd love a bath.

Dawn had been stunned at her luxurious surroundings, but the fact was it was still her cell because she had NO doubts in her mind that no matter how aesthetically pleasing to the eye her room was, she was still a prisoner.

And it was at that moment that she heard a key turn in her locked door. "Aaah and here comes my jailer…" she whispered, trying to tamp down the near overwhelming fear at facing Angelus by herself.

Angelus smiled as he heard her heartbeat speed up as he entered the room. He inhaled softly, enjoying the sweet smell of her fear. "Dawnie… I see you're awake," he said softly as he turned, holding the tray he carried with one hand as he shut the door softly.

He set the tray down on the desk as his eyes traveled slowly over the very beautiful young woman that Buffy's sister had grown into. Even though he had memories of her, Angelus knew in reality, he'd never met this woman. She hadn't really existed when he'd been in Sunnydale. He grinned lasciviously; maybe he should remedy that now. She was a looker, with a body like his dark precious little Dru.

"So how do you like your room?" he asked conversationally, as if they were friends and as if she wasn't his prisoner.

Dawn snorted, "Well it's the nicest prison I think I've ever seen."

Angelus raised a brow at her tone. He chuckled softly,_ 'Oh she's trying so hard to be tough right now!' _It amused him, so he decided to see just how much it would take to get a reaction from her.

"Yeah, I suppose you could call it your prison… I mean you are my captive and I DO hold your life in my hands now don't I?"

Dawn's knees felt like they were going to give out. _'Oh God!! He could just snap my neck or drain me…Oh God…' _she thought, gripping her hands together so he wouldn't see how they were trembling. She stopped her racing thoughts, knowing she'd need her wits to deal with him. He was a master manipulator and until Buffy and Angel found her, she was very much on her own.

"Yeah… I guess you do…uh hold my life in your hands, but obviously you wanted me for a reason…So I'm thinking you're not going to just up and kill me." She flashed him a smirk, praying he didn't just snap her neck, but her instincts told her Angelus liked this game… So she had to play.

He threw back his head and laughed at that. NOW she had his interest. She had a bit of fire inside her after all. He moved so fast, Dawn nearly screamed as suddenly he was right there next to her, pressed against her back. He licked the side of her throat, as he inhaled her now overwhelming fear. It was radiating off her in tremulous waves.

He gripped her shoulders in his big hands, pressing her back to his broad chest. His lips were right next to her ear as he whispered, "Oh I think I do uh… Want you Dawn. Hmmmm… For what though, that will be the interesting part don't you think?" He chuckled again as she gasped and pulled away from him.

He let her go. The game was just beginning… He still had an errant childe to punish, another childe to play with, a witch to meet with, so she could put up a cloaking spell on this house. And last but certainly not least…a certain redheaded witch to track down so she couldn't try and work her special mojo on him again.

Yes… So many things to do. He just didn't have the time to properly play with Dawn right now, but looking at her… Angelus started to devise a new plan altogether. If he wanted to break the Slayer… What better way than through her sister, huh? He grinned suddenly. _'Yes, that might work out much, much better afterall."_

He gestured towards the tray. "See, you distracted me and now you're breakfast is cold." He pouted almost and Dawn had the insane urge to giggle at seeing such a childishly sweet look on the face of a creature that she knew very well was a mass murderer!

She could SO see how he lured in his victims with that face. She KNEW what he was and she felt his pull. 'God help me… He's evil.' She reminded herself silently as she watched his face change again. The pout was replaced by a charming smile as he told her that he had a surprise for her.

Angelus opened the door to her room and gestured to whoever was standing there. Suddenly two minions came in carrying bags upon bags of what appeared to be clothes. They placed the bags on the bed and left as quickly and silently as they came.

Her captor turned to her with an enthusiastic smile gestured towards the bed. "I took the liberty of getting you some clothes. You looked like a size 4… But I did get a couple of other sizes just to be sure… Go through them and pick out whatever you like. I mean as much as it would be uh… enticing to have you run around naked…" His dark eyes roamed over her body and Dawn shivered at that look, before he went on business like again… "I think it'd be best if you didn't tempt me Dawn. Don't cha think?"

She could only nod her head. Dazed at the look of lust she'd just seen on his handsome face. Never had anyone made her feel naked with just a look. NOW she really was frightened as she realized just how vulnerable she was.

Angelus had to stop himself from crowing with delight at her intoxicating blend of terror, confusion and yes… There was definitely the hint of arousal there too. He knew how he was going to play this game now… It would just take a bit of patience on his part. Not something he usually had, but this… This was going to be his masterpiece and perfection took time.

Look how long it took to break Dru. And what he was going to do to Dawn, was going to make what he'd achieved with Dru look amateurish, by comparison. Which it had been really. He didn't want another loon… No, he wanted to make the Slayer's sister love him. It would be perfect. He could just see Buffy's scrunched up little face, big huge tears streaking it as Dawn, her beloved sister CHOSE to stay with him!

He needed to play her right. He'd already put the first salvo in play when he reminded her he could kill her at any time… That was the first step. Instill terror, then give her small acts of kindness… Little things like the clothes. He had to force himself not to act aggressive towards her. She would take a gentle hand, kind of like the wild horses that used to roam his father's property in Galway. First you had to get them to accept your hand and only then could you get a saddle on them and ride them! He chuckled at the double entendre there, but didn't make a move towards her. Instead he gestured again to the food.

"Eat Dawn. I don't want to frighten you any more. Look, if you just listen to me and don't try anything stupid… Like trying to escape then I promise you'll get through this without pain. Okay?"

Dawn raised a brow at his words. As if she was going to trust him? Ha! But she played the game too. "Okay…Uh thanks for the clothes and all." She sat down and took a sip of her juice.

Angelus nodded, "Good, well I'll see you for lunch then. Read… Watch some TV. Like I said, I don't want to hurt you…" He knew she didn't believe him and that was fine. This was after all only round one_. 'Let the games begin lass…' _he thought and left her to her own thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Angel Investigations…**

Booth watched Angel as he approached him, with a look that was something akin to what a condemned man might have when taking that final walk from his cell. Brennan started to get up, but he gripped her hand so tightly, she immediately sat back down.

"Don't go," Booth whispered, now unsure if he was ready for this after all.

Angel saw every emotion. He felt them as a matter of fact, his fear, uncertainty and his wariness. Every one of those things he felt too. Once again he cursed his demon for doing this. _'Prick!'_ Angel thought as he quietly sat down across from the two partners.

"I'm not really sure where to start so I guess I'll just start at the beginning…" Angel stated softly, finally raising his eyes to lock onto Booth's own dark ones.

Buffy came and sat down next to him and he gripped her hand in much the same fashion that Booth had Brennan's.

"What Angelus told you is the truth. You're name was Aidan McKenna and you are my brother. You were originally born May 16th 1726 in Galway Ireland…" At Booth's gasp, and deep inhalation of breath as if he was going to interrupt, Angel stopped. "Please Seeley," he murmured, "let me just tell you then you can ask me anything. Okay?"

At Booth's nod, Angel went on. "My human name was Liam. I was the older son, by a few minutes, but it made a difference then. I was supposed to inherit father's title and business, but I was a disappointment to my…Our Da. He called me a scoundrel. A wasteabout and truth be told I was. My greatest ambition was a willing woman in my bed every night and enough coin to have a few pints at the pub."

Angel stopped again, talking about this was hard and he was glad for Buffy's presence as she squeezed his hand and rubbed his back.

"You on the other hand were what could only be called the "good son" You studied hard and were being groomed to take my role as heir to father's estates and business. You might wonder if I was jealous of you…" He stopped again and his dark eyes sought Booth's. He smiled ruefully, as he shook his head. "I wasn't truthfully. You taking on that responsibility gave me more time to pursue what I wanted. I loved you and you loved me. You were one of the only ones besides Kathy (our sister) who accepted me. Most of the town and Da had turned their backs on me and given up hope for me… Which in all honesty I deserved, I mean, I didn't WANT to do anything more, so I didn't… That is until one night I was drunk and brawling in a tavern and met Darla… My Sire."

Angel exhaled softly, running his hand over his thigh nervously. "She was beautiful… Dressed in the finest silks. She looked like a queen next to the tavern wenches I'd been involved with, so when she asked me to follow her I did. I walked into that alley and right out of my life as Liam and into the arms of my murderer. She asked me if I wanted to see the world. I foolishly said yes and that's when she turned me."

Angel stopped again and it was so quiet he could hear all three of their hearts pounding. It was distracting and he took a deep, unneeded breath and went on. "After I awoke as Angelus. I…" He stopped again. This was going to be the hard part.

Buffy squeezed his hand again. "It's okay baby. It wasn't you Angel."

He nodded, "Yeah, but I still have the memories Buffy."

He looked at Booth, "I killed our whole family. Starting with Kathy when she invited me in, then Mother, then I attacked you, when Da burst in the room… You escaped. Then I watched you run and turned to our father. I remember telling him how he'd said I'd never amount to anything then showing him my demon's face and telling him he'd been wrong. I HAD become something… A monster… Then I killed him." He put his head down for a moment, before meeting Booth's eyes again.

"But it was after Darla reminded me that though I'd destroyed him, she'd said my father's victory over me would last an eternity cause I had never had his approval. MY victory was but a moment, but his would last forever. It was then that I decided I wouldn't kill you, that instead I would turn you because then MY victory over Da WOULD last a lifetime. I would make the one person he WAS proud of into the same monster I was…"

Angel's head was down as he said this and it was whispered so softly, Booth had to strain to hear him, but hear him he did and he gasped again softly.

Angel heard it and raised his head again, "I was a fledgling though and had no idea what I was doing. I didn't want Darla to do it… Didn't even TELL her I was going to do it as a matter of fact. I just sought you out and bit you again, then made you drink from me, but I guess I didn't drain you enough cause you didn't turn all the way. I left you when my Sire came for me and didn't see you again for over 200 years. I had gotten my soul back and when I saw you I well…"

Angel felt tears clog his throat. "God I felt so guilty and you hated me so much. Said I'd made you some kind of monster… So I went to the Goddess Nemesis and asked for you to be made human again. She agreed you deserved justice and that I should be punished. She cursed me with the happiness clause on my soul and you were made human again. Reborn actually 38 years ago as Seeley Booth." Angel had to stop, he felt drained…

Booth's head was spinning. It all sounded like something outta an Anne Rice novel or maybe even Stephen King!! It certainly wasn't something he had EVER thought he'd hear… Especially about himself!

For a very long time nobody said anything. Booth sat stunned, not really sure what to say and Angel was just too drained remembering all that pain to speak.

Finally it was Brennan who broke the silence. "So basically Booth was attacked by Angelus, but he has you to thank for giving him this life? So I guess I also need to say thank you for giving him this life too. Because logically speaking if you hadn't done what you did for him, then Booth wouldn't exist. Isn't that right?" She asked softly, squeezing Booth's hand and turning to look at him. She wanted him to see past what happened and see this side of it.

In her mind there was no point in focusing on HOW it happened. It wasn't logical, since there was nothing to be done about it. The only course of action that made any sense to her was looking at the end result. She had Booth in her life because of what happened and Booth had his life, his son and her.

She smiled at him softly. "You wouldn't have Parker… Or me or the life you have Booth. Let's move past it." Looking at Angel's amazed face, she leaned over and touched his hand. "I think Angel's beaten himself up for enough years over this. He needs you to forgive him…"

Booth shook his head. Still trying to wrap his mind around the whole situation. He looked at his brother, just trying the phrase out in his head before actually saying it out loud. Angel looked so sick inside and Booth knew Bones was right. Even though he was still pretty freaked out about the whole thing, right now he couldn't lay any more on the man sitting across from him. He HAD suffered enough.

"Ya know I'm pretty blown away right now…" he said softly, rubbing a hand through his hair and mussing it more than normal. "But, Bones is right. You don't need any more guilt. You didn't do that to me so you shouldn't need my forgiveness, but if it means anything to you… I DO forgive you Angel… And, I thank you for making it right for me. I do, but if you don't mind I really think I need a bottle or maybe two of some good whiskey and some sleep before I'm going to be able to say any more about it. Okay?"

It was more than Angel had dared to hope for. He smiled softly, "Sure… There's whiskey… Some Bushmill's in my office. Buffy and I are going to go out and patrol… I need to work off some of this tension and see if I can pick up any info about Angelus."

Booth nodded, "Well is there anything we can do before heading home?"

Angel frowned at that. "Seeley, please don't leave. You saw Dru's reaction to you earlier. She can be very dangerous. Just because she acts childlike don't think she isn't what she is… She's a vampire and a deadly one at that. Believe me I know what she's capable of. She wants you and when she wants something she can be just as ruthless as Angelus."

Booth grimaced at that. "Great just what I always wanted my very own vampire stalker!" he scowled again, turning away. "Okay now I KNOW I need a drink." He turned back to Angel, hands on his hips. "So what I… Or we…" He looked at Bones, knowing there was NO way he was letting her out of his sight. "We have to stay here until we find Angelus and the loony girl?"

Angel nodded, "I'm sorry, but it's safer if we stay together."

Booth nodded too tired to argue about it. "Fine..Just point me to a room so I can crash for a bit then first thing tomorrow we get on finding your bastard alter ego and I can get my life back."

He hadn't meant that to come out like that so he looked at Angel and his voice softened. "Sorry. Just tired I guess. Look after this is over, then maybe you and I can see where we go from there okay?"

Angel smiled, "I'd like that…"

When Booth nodded again and started to turn away, Angel's voice stopped him. "Oh and Booth… just for the record… Thank you, it does mean something to me… More than I can tell you." He whispered, taking Buffy's hand and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

Booth nodded, "We need to all get some sleep. I'm thinking we let your demon get the best of us tonight and I don't know about you, but that just doesn't sit well with me."

He looked at Buffy, she looked beat. Her eyes were swollen and Booth could tell she was deeply affected by not only the events of tonight, but also hearing her lover tell them all his story.

He gave her a gently smile, "Are you okay?" At her nod, he sighed. "Just be careful out there tonight. I can't do this without you both… I'm so far outta my comfort zone it's… Well let's just say it's beyond uncomfortable and bordering on hysteria right about now. So do your recon, but get back here so we can get together a plan to stop that son of a bitch before anyone gets hurt okay?"

Angel stood, pulling Buffy up with him. He had to hide the relieved look and almost giddy grin that wanted to burst forth. His brother had said that like he really cared… It warmed Angel's un-beating heart.

"Ready baby?" He asked her tenderly.

She nodded, somehow managing to keep her tears at bay. She was so proud of him. Proud and happy for him actually because Booth had taken all that surprisingly well. Though Buffy knew he was still in a state of shock, but he hadn't run screaming from the room and that was so a good thing!

She stuck a stake in each back pocket of her jeans, gripped Angel's hand and smiled up at him. "Ready and willing…" She flushed, "Okay! Color me embarrassed. I SOOO didn't mean that the way it sounded. I meant uh…"

Angel felt a smirk tug at his lips. "I think we got it." He said with a chuckle. He and Buffy both waved bye to Tempe and Booth as Angel drug his still blushing girlfriend out the door and into the chilly D.C night.

**Please feed musie she's a review hog and she's more creative when she's fat and happy: )**


	30. Chapter 30

Welcome to my World

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl.

Same disclaimer... Still own none of them.

Chapter 30

**Angel Investigations H.Q.**

Booth felt her breath against his naked chest as she slept. He didn't want to move and wake her. She looked so peaceful while she slept and Lord knows she needed the sleep. They both were exhausted really. No one had been getting any sleep and the stress factor was off the charts. He stroked his hand down her naked hip. He guessed that's why he and Bones had been going at it like bunnies the last three nights. As far as a stress reliever sex ranked right up there with... well he didn't think anything was better actually, except having an end to this whole case. Now THAT would be a major stress reliever.

Ever since Angelus took off with Dawn and Spike they'd all been searching frantically for them every night since then. Now it was three days later and still nothing. Buffy was a wreck and Angel was either calming her or he just growled a lot. Normally this is when he'd give the families of kidnapped victims, The whole... "we have to go with their alive until we see a body" speech, but this case had been anything and everything EXCEPT "normal" And Angelus was a lot of things, but normal and predictable wasn't even in that cruel fucker's vocabulary.

At least Lorne was doing better and Illyria had healed up nicely. Though she was livid for what Angelus had done to her and Lorne and also for kidnapping her "Blond pet" (He really wanted to remember to call Spike that) **IF** he ever saw him again that is. '_No, think positive'_ he reminded himself. They had to find Dawn and Spike. Not saving them was just NOT an option. It was too bad Illyria had no information on where Angelus was hiding out, though she had some very interesting ways to maim and kill the evil vampire that had tortured her so. He kind of liked the ripping out the spine one... Now THAT might be a pretty damned effective stress reliever too, come to think of it! He chuckled softly. God! This case and all these demons were making him a bloodthirsty bastard!

Bones stirred. _'Shit...I woke her,' _He glanced down as she opened her eyes and literally his breath stopped. _'Jesus...She has the most incredible eyes. Just fucking breathtaking,'_ he thought. He was still amazed that they had FINALLY admitted their feelings and were together Though he really wished they were being together lying on a beach in the Bahamas rather than dealing with the murders of so many young women, sorting through ancient prophecies and chasing evil vampires._ 'Oh yeah... Gimme the Bahamas any day.'_

"Hey.." she murmured drowsily.

He flashed her a beautiful smile. "Morning gorgeous," he said, kissing her lips gently.

She ran a hand over the wild tangled mass that she knew was her hair and raised a brow at him. "Gorgeous huh? I think someone is trying to butter me up so he can have his wicked way with me again."

Booth opened his eyes wide, "ME! Have my way with YOU?" His chuckle was just wicked as he teased, "Baby, I think you've got that backwards... I seem to recall it was YOU who tore the shirt off my poor body last night right before you threw me down and had YOUR way with me!"

He grinned unrepentantly as she shot him a "yeah right" look, and went on. "Which by the way was the last clean shirt I had here, now it's ruined what with the buttons flying off and all that!" he sighed, "Now I'm gonna have to borrow a shirt from Angel... At least he wears Armani. Though I'm thinkin he really needs more color in his wardrobe. Maybe a little flash here and there. Ya know something besides wouldn't kill him. You'd think he'd..."

He stopped at her small husky chuckle. "What?" he asked, arching his brow in question.

She just shook her head teasingly and folded her arms to lay across his perfectly sculpted chest. Her finger idly played along the smooth muscle there as she laid her chin on her folded arms and met his eyes.

"What?" she asked innocently.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't what me... Why are you laughing at me is the what?"

"Who said I was laughing at you. I could've just been remembering an amusing anecdote..."

Booth's brows reached his hairline and he laughed, "Bones you don't KNOW any amusing anecdotes. Pop culture and humor really isn't your thing ya know?"

She frowned, "That's just not true Booth. I'm... getting more... humorous..."

He just laughed harder.

Now she was scowling at him. "I AM. Angela even Zack said so..."

"Bones I hate to break it to you, but Zack is NOT a good example for your argument here..." He laughed again and just shook his head.

She knew he wasn't going to stop teasing her now. She KNEW how he got when he warmed up on a subject like this, there was only ONE way to shut him up now... so she kissed him. She almost chuckled then, cause boy did it work. Yep, shut him right up as he moaned deeply and returned her kiss wholeheartedly.

When the kiss broke he asked again, "So you never did answer my question. Why were you laughing earlier?"

Really it wasn't anything. She just had noticed how much more at ease he was with Angel now that they had this connection of being siblings. Now he was even musing on giving him tips about Angel's wardrobe choices. Normally she'd just tell him how cute she thought it was, but since he was determined to MAKE her talk she was JUST as determined NOT to!

"You are like a bulldog with a bone aren't you? Well I'll never tell now.." she teased.

His heart stopped at her sweet laugh, she was so much more uninhibited in bed. It was beautiful. He laughed and took up that challenge as rolled her under him. "I now how I can get you to talk baby..." he whispered seductively. "Not only talk..I bet I can make you scream it out to me."

Brennan moaned as she felt his hands and lips began to explore her body. _'God he feels so good,'_ she thought as he sought out all her secret spots. _His hands and lips are so magical... _She had NO doubt too that he would indeed have her talking and yes screaming, but having him get her there was well worth it!

It wasn't too long before Bones had indeed told him all he wanted.

"I am getting uh...adjusted I guess you can say." He said it as if he was just realizing that himself.

He ran his hands down her body, smiling at her as he slid her legs around his waist. "Why didn't you want to tell me that?" He asked, rubbing his big hands along her thighs, knowing she wanted him inside her, yet teasing her still.

Brennan's eyes were deep blue, she did want him... badly, but she could still tease too. "Who said I didn't WANT to tell you? Maybe I just wanted to MAKE you get me to talk."

He raised a dark brow and grinned at her, "Oh so this was all a ploy just to have my body huh?"

She moaned deeply because he chose that moment to slide inside her.

"Yes.." she gasped, no longer caring about teasing him. He was right where she wanted.

"Well it worked," he gasped out, as the sensation of being one with her washed over him, driving everything, but her out of his mind. It was a long while before anything, but soft moans, growls and harsh breathing could be heard from either of them...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Down the Hall...**

If you stood outside the door of Buffy and Angel's room you would hear much of the same, except the growls coming from Angel were deeper and maybe a bit more ferocious sounding...

Buffy cried out as another orgasm washed over her. Having Angel like this, feeling him inside her, giving her this release as he made love to her was the only thing that had kept her sane these last few days. It gave her a moments respite from the constant state of panic she'd been in ever since Angelus had appeared on the scene and taken her sister and Spike.

He thrust again, his hands roaming her body urgently as his own crisis was looming ahead. "Buffy. Buffy. Buffy." he chanted as he moved towards that awaiting pleasure. Needing this as bad as she did. Needing to find solace and relief from the nightmare outside this room in the heaven of her arms and body.

"Angel...Oh God. So good..." she moaned as she felt his powerful body start to shudder. She knew he was close, so was she again.

"Please.." she whimpered as she turned her head and bared her throat to him.

He growled deeply, his face shifting as his strong narrow hips pounded into her. He gripped her thigh and dragged it higher up his hip as he angled his body to hit her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Need you... Oh God...Need this so badly.." He gritted out as he lowered his face to her exposed throat.

He licked the mark that he'd given her all those years ago. Now it bound them even tighter. Another deep rumble came from his chest as he bit down, breaking open the flesh there and tasted her life and love there in her blood. It was primal, this act, but they both wanted it.. Needed to be together, connected in this way as well as with their bodies.

Seconds after his fangs pierced her skin, both were sent headlong screaming into climax. Wave after wave of momentary, but still pure bliss washing over them, making them forget for just that second in time that everything was far from blissful outside this room and this bed.

XXXXXX**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later...**

Angel tossed his cell phone across the room in a fit of temper. He smirked, only slightly satisfied to watch it smash apart from the impact with the wall.

"Nothing!" he growled, ignoring the raised brows of Booth, Buffy and Brennan. "God damn it... Still nothing. No one has heard shit about Angelus or where he might be holed up!"

Angel paced rage and fear were choking him again. Three days. It had been three long fucking days and nights since his demonic twin had taken off with his childe and Dawn. And in that time they had gotten no closer to finding them and it was beginning to really piss him off.

"Ya know you'd think after having that fucker inside me and my head for 250 years I'd be able know what he's up to. You'd think I'd be able to feel him. Know where he is. But no! I'm fucking clueless and I..." He stopped as all the anger washed out of him, leaving him feeling useless and worse scared, truly scared that Angelus was already long gone and with him Spike and Dawn too.

Buffy went to him. She reached up and cupped his jaw with her hands. "I know you're feeling scared, panicked and just plain frustrated. Join the club baby. We all are. But we need you to deal okay, because if any of us stand even the slightest chance at figuring Angelus out, it's definitely you. So throw phones, scream and yell if it makes you feel better, but don't you dare give up hope okay?"

Angel felt his lips tug up with a tender smile. "Alright, baby... I'll make with the dealing starting now," he teased stroking her soft cheek with the backs of his knuckles.

Booth waited for a moment then quipped at Angel. "Oookaaay. Now that your tantrum's over. Let's get to work hmmm? I have the newest list of missing person's..."

At Angel and Buffy's questioning looks Booth sighed, "Look he has to be somewhere right?"

They nodded, still not getting WHY Booth had a missing persons list. They KNEW who he had.

"Well Angel, you said he likes beautiful things. Likes to travel in style and I read in one of those musty old books you've been forcing on me that you or he and that Darla chick used to kill the owners of the places that caught their eye and..."

Angel's eyes lit up as he got the gist of what Booth meant. "And take over their houses! Booth thats fucking brilliant." He was more than pleased at his brother's sharp mind.

Booth grinned, "Guess I got the looks and the brains..."

Buffy slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her giggle. Brennan chuckled openly, knowing already her partner was starting to "deal" himself, and Angel... Well Angel was just floored at that quip. Booth had SO avoided making any reference to their past, or their relationship, that hearing him so casually say that well... it made something in his world right again.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah...You wish."

Booth just smirked, kind of trying out bantering with Angel. He smiled, it was actually okay... "No, I know. Now back to the list..."

Angel was pleased and hopeful at that little exchange. Yeah, it didn't last long, but it did give him hope that maybe in the future he and Seeley would have some kind of brotherly relationship and for someone who hadn't had that in lifetimes ago. It was an amazing feeling for Angel.

He scanned the list. Then looked at Booth, "Well I think we can definitely cross off any of the runaways and what not. The only way Angelus would be involved with them was if he'd..." He stopped, though they all knew what he hadn't said. Was if they been a kill for food.

Booth nodded, feeling uncomfortable again and not liking it. He pushed it away. They were talking the demon here, not Angel. He looked at Angel then, "These two seemed to me the most likely candidates. Might be a good place to start. One was Greg Hill, 48 years old, owns his own construction company. Uh..." He glanced at his notes, "H&M construction. Single, no kids, he went missing three days ago. Just disappeared. Lived in the Chevy Chase district. That's a pretty nice area. You said Angelus likes the pretty..."

Angel nodded, "And who's uh...Connie Everson?"

Booth looked at his notes, "She's a real estate agent. Single, 33 years old, lives in Georgetown. Also reported missing three days ago, when she failed to report for work. Worked out of Kings Cross Realty. They only deal in the most exclusive neighborhoods in the district. Definitely high class properties and you said your boy likes the high class."

Angel nodded again, "Did you contact her boss? Did she show a house to any single men?"

Booth shook his head, "Yeah, I contacted her supervisor. He says she had no showings and when I asked him if it was possible she showed a house after hours he said no way. He said this Connie never showed house after hours."

Angel was starting to get a gut feeling. Call it instinct, but he KNEW Angelus. He could talk a nun into giving up the baby Jesus if he put his mind to it. "That doesn't mean Angelus didn't convince her... Especially if she was an attractive woman and she saw him."

Angel wasn't being pretentious. He knew he/Angelus were very attractive to women. "Do you have a picture of her?" Angel asked. He took one look at the picture and he KNEW. The woman was 5'3'' tall, blond haired and blue eyed.

Buffy frowned as she looked at the picture now too, noticing the similarities to Darla more than herself.

Booth looked from Buffy to the picture of the agent. _'Oh yeah... Angel and Angelus definitely had a type.'_

"If he saw her...He'd want her and he could make her want to do just about anything...Believe me." Angel replied softly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A large basement across town...**

Angelus smirked at his irritating childe. His piercing, dark eyes moved impassively over the smaller vampire that was attached to the wall in shackles. "Oh, c'mon now Spikey. Ye're not gonna pass out on me now are ye m' boyo! A few days ago ye were spitting insults at me. Now you're just gonna give up!"

Angelus had let his brogue slip a bit and Spike shuddered at hearing THAT voice. It reminded him of happier times with Angelus. Happy for demons that is. THAT voice reminded him of nights with Dru, Darla and Angelus, back before his sire got his soul. That voice reminded him of blood and family. It brought back memories long suppressed. Memories of how they all used to hunt, fuck and feed together.

Now he had a soul and his sire didn't. Well at least THIS sire didn't. Spike was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that it appeared he now had two sires!!

"Why don't ya just kill me already ya bloody wanker!" Spike grumbled through swollen lips. One eye was completely swollen shut and the other was nearly as bad, but it wasn't bad enough that he couldn't see the amusement on his sires way too pretty face.

"Kill you? But Spike you're already dead! And you call me the wanker!" He chuckled at his own joke and Spike growled.

"Right. Then can ya just get on with the torturin or better yet...Dust me. Anything, just stop yer bleedin yammerin. Bloody hell, ya always did like to hear yerself talk and thats worse than the slicin and dicin ya do." Spike felt a moment of pleasure when he saw the rage that flashed across Angelus' face._ 'Oh yeah! That pissed the bugger right off.'_

Angelus took a moment to get his anger under control. He knew Spike was trying to get him to finish him off. He looked at his childe. Still arrogant and disrespectful even after days of torture. Secretly it pleased Angelus, because it showed Spike was a strong vampire. It made him proud, because he'd made Spike and Spike was his childe. He didn't break easily and Angelus knew that to be a fact cause he'd tested this childe of his, many, many times over the years... But that still didn't mean Angelus would let him get away with it.

"Aw now Spikey, I don't wanna dust ya boy. Your mine and I keep what's mine. You know as well as anyone I can keep ya like this for fucking years Spike and you'll survive. Your a fucking vampire moron. Plus..." he said with a shrug, "Where would the fun be in dusting ya. Dru's already driving me as crazy as she is. I think maybe I'll give ya to her again for awhile."

Angelus stopped and waited, he wanted Spike to be looking at him when he said what he was going to say next.

Spike raised his head. He was so tired, hours upon hours of whipping and Angelus beatings and torture, both mental and physical had exhausted him, but he would die before showing his ponce of a sire that he'd broken.

"Is that supposed to scare me ya git? Go on then... Send m' dark princess down 'ere. Me an her will make a right good time of it then."

"No I wasn't expecting that to scare ya Spikey, but maybe when I tell you the reason I'm gonna give ya to Dru is so that I can uh...Fully concentrate on breaking Dawn. Maybe that will do it huh? Hmmm? What do ya think?"

Angelus flashed a wicked grin as he scented his childe's emotions as they burst forth from him in a wild torrent of pain, rage and fear. _'Oh he scores again... Cha Ching!' _he thought as he watched Spike start to struggle in earnest again. He'd stopped that yesterday. Now it was like he was all wild and fresh again. Angelus laughed wickedly. God he loved this. Spike, like Angel was so fucking predictable.

Spike lunged in his shackles. "Ya bloody fuck! Touch one hair on 'er ead an I swear I'll stake ya meself. Then I'll piss in yer ashes ya bleedin prick!"

Angelus actually bent over in laughter. "Oh... Fuck!" he gasped out; laughing. "You'll what?" He laughed again, causing Spike's eyes to flash golden. Angelus grinned, amused. "You'll piss on my ashes huh?"

With the grace of a predator Angelus moved. So fast not even Spike saw him move across the huge basement. He was just suddenly standing right there in front of Spike.

"I don't think your in the position to even get your cock outta your pants Spike, much less stake me and piss on my ashes!" He purred, leaning down, his lips next to the younger vampire's ear. His voice was soft, deadly and filled with wicked delight.

Spike couldn't stop the shiver that raced up his spine. Angelus like this was not only truly terrifying, he was beguilingly seductive. He could make you forget you were dealing with a monster. Dawn wouldn't stand a chance. Suddenly all the fight left Spike. He'd do anything to protect his "Niblet"

"Please sire. I'll do anything. What do you want? Just don't... Bloody hell Angelus don't hurt little bit. She hasn't ever done anything ta get on your bad side. 'Urt me instead. I deserve it...Not 'er." He didn't care that he was begging. Fact was he WOULD do anything to make sure Dawn wasn't made into a victim of his sire.

Angelus smirked, "You wanna bargain with me Spike? Come on. I already have you." He inhaled the strong scent of blood. His childes blood...HIS blood that ran through his childe's veins. Hell he could even smell Darla and old bat face himself. The elite of the clan of Aurelious ran in Spike's veins. It was intoxicating.

He licked Spike's neck. "You're already mine Spike... To do with as I wish. It's in the blood. Your blood is my blood." He ran a finger down Spike's chest and brought it to his mouth, tasting the blood again. "Remember... You belong to me." He finished with a soft purr.

Spike shuddered, he hated that Angelus could do this to him. Make him feel weak. Make him desire something he hadn't desired in over a hundred bloody years. His demon family, back the way it used to be. Only Angelus could make him almost forget this wasn't London 1860. Almost...But not quite.

"I can stop fighting you. Give in...Be your good little boy again."

Angelus actually laughed then. "And when were you ever my good little boy you jackass!" Once again Angelus' mercurial temper shifted. It was like he was talking to a favored childe. He was smiling, teasing almost. Like they were playing. "You were always a disrespectful litle shit Will, but ye were still mine. Like Dru is mine...Like I was Darla's. We were a family then... Remember?"

For a moment he got caught up again in the memories Angelus was bringing forth. He actually chuckled when Angelus called him Will and a "disrespectful little shit" His sire was right in that, Spike had NEVER followed directions well. It had earned him more than a few lashes from both Angelus and Darla.

"Please Sire..." Spike started again, but Angelus held up a hand to stop him.

"Let me think about it Will...Er Spike." He frowned at the slip of the name. He'd done it earlier too. He pushed aside his own memories of their "family" He'd brought that up to get to Spike and it had worked like a charm like he knew it would. The boy was too fucking sentimental.

Angelus cupped his childe's bruised and battered face. He had NO plans to shelf his "Dawn Project" But he would let Spike think he might. Give and take. To break them they had to love you first. He'd told Spike that once in regards to Buff, well it went doubly true in regards to Spike.

"I can't promise you boy...Cause she's a pretty thing,but will it make you feel better if I say to you I'll give your bargain some thought?"

Spike wanted to growl and demand he not only think about it, but DO it! But Angelus was right in saying he wasn't in any position to DO anything to make his threats a reality. He nodded, not really trusting his sire; (He'd seen Angelus in action too many times) But at least hoping he might buy the Bit a little more time. Hopefully soon Angel will find them and this whole nightmare would be over. His "First" sire would be locked back away in his "preferred" sire and the rest of his unlife could be without shackles, whips and pain!

Spike nodded, bowing his head. "Thank you Sire..." he said as humbly as he could, even though a part of him had felt a sudden kinship to Angelus just a minute ago. Spike still wanted the bastard back in Angel's head where he belonged. If he had to be humble to get that done then 'sod it all' he would!

Angelus wasn't fooled. He KNEW Spike didn't fully trust him. That was okay. _'He shouldn't,' _he thought, holding back a wicked smirk. But the games had only begun. For both Spike and Dawn. "Fine...I'll think about it Now if I were you Spikey...I'd get some rest. You're gonna need it. I'll send Dru down to play in a bit."...

**_A/N..Okay I'm kind of delving into what is called Stockholm Syndrome. It is when kidnap victims fall for or even defend and join their kidnappers. I do not propose to be an expert on this subject I am just borrowing what I've read and applying the process, which is based on case study, to how I see Angelus and the way he manipulates people. _**

**Now you all know what to do here... Click that little button and feed musie. She's a greedy /bleep/:) **


	31. Chapter 31

**Welcome to my World... Author's note.**

_Hi everyone,_

_I know I haven't posted on this fic in a while, but I have been working on another story too and I have been busy personally with my older son's baseball! Well I have some exciting news... I was recently told I had gotten the position I applied for a while ago. So I will be leaving the United States and moving to Ireland!! I wasn't sure if I was going to get the position until yesterday I got the call and I got it!! The only thing is they want me out there sooner than I expected. I'll be leaving on November 30th... Originally I was told I'd leave December 14th if I got the position. So this is a full two weeks earlier than planned!! OMG!! Thank you to any and all who crossed their fingers for me... A lot of you have either posted your good lucks or pmed me with them so thanks it worked I guess!!_

_But on a note you all won't be too happy with and in advance I'm sorry.. I will have to take a hiatus from my writing for a bit. I am now seriously under the gun to get all my affairs in order and my kids are freaking out a bit. This is a very thrilling, yet terrifying move for them...well for us all really. So I really need to get everything settled here in the States and make sure my kids are all adjusted to this drastic move... I'm sure all the parents reading this can understand that huh?_

_Though my father (who's full blooded Irish and grew up in Killarney) is going with me for a month, to help me adjust he says... I just think he wants to show me HIS country:)_

_The job I've accepted is in the city and county of Cork, so that's not too far from where Dad grew up... Oh I just seriously can't wait!! I am literally breathless with excitement and anticipation. So please understand why I have to put my stories on hold until I move and get settled in._

_But I DO promise to complete Welcome to my World. (Boy is musie excited now...Just think I'll be writing about Angel from Ireland!!) God this is just so amazing! Anyhow, I just didn't want to just drop it without explanation. You all have been so wonderful, so I needed to explain why I won't be posting again for a while. So please bear with me..._

_I promise some amazing chapters and a spectacular ending for this fic once I get settled in. Thank you again for all the amazing support and love you've shown for this story. It has truly captured my heart and so have all of you and your thoughtful reviews and comments. You are all truly the best. :)_

_Please wish me and my family luck, this is really kind of scary too!_

_**Thanks so much,**_

_**Jenna**_

_**Angel's blue eyed girl**_


	32. Chapter 32

Welcome to my World

_Author: Angel's blue eyed girl_

Disclaimer: Nope, no ownage here, but I can dream... can't I:)

Rating: T

_**A/N: Okay guys, so so sorry I've been neglecting this fic, but musie has been feverishly guiding me in another direction lately. I smacked her around a bit today and it got her creative juices flowing in this direction again! ;)**_

Chappie 32

Angelus smiled as he watched Dawn on the monitor. There were several cameras in the young woman's room...the only place she had any privacy was in the bathroom. He grimaced at the thought of watching her like that. He wasn't some creepy perv who got his thrills watching women like that. No, the cameras were there for a reason. He wanted to watch Dawn as she changed from terrified captive to willing participant in her kidnapping.

It had been over three days and Angelus could already see the differences in her behavior. She didn't cringe away from him anymore. Her pretty, deep blue eyes met his dark gaze head on now. She held her cute little chin up high when he came in the room and most of all... She had started to look at him differently. He saw the quick, but hungry little glances she gave him when he'd come into her room shirtless.

Oh yeah...His sweet little captive was well on her way to wanting him He smirked as he remembered how he'd gotten her to perch that sexy little rear of hers on his lap as he fed her by his own hand. Oh, she had fought him about it at first, and he'd allowed her rebellion to a degree, but then he had turned around and told her she wouldn't eat again until she ate from his hand.

She had told him she'd starve then. She'd actually surprised him when she didn't break that first day. But... He chuckled as he remembered by dinner the next night she had agreed and had sat in his lap as he fed her the special dinner he'd had his chef prepare for her.

He'd had to suppress his grin and his urge to just take her when the aphrodisiac he'd had mixed into her food started affecting her. She'd flushed with heat from the potent chemical. He'd heard the catch in her breathing and felt her pulse accelerate as she became more aroused by the drug rushing through her system.

He had to force himself NOT to take what he knew she'd give at that moment as she squirmed and rubbed against him, trying to find the friction that would give her relief from the lust that was filling her. His control had been severely tested when she'd began to pant with the need that the drug was creating in her. He'd let his hands wander along her taught aching body, his touch sending her into her release.

After ward of course she had scrambled from his lap, her face scarlet with humiliation. She'd screamed at him, telling him she'd done something to her, because she hated him. He had managed to soothe her by telling her some herbs and spices have a kind of aphrodisiac effect on people and that he'd ask his chef what he'd used as seasoning. He'd then assured her it wouldn't happen again. This had calmed her a bit, but she'd still eyed him warily after that.

Angelus was still pissed at the error in judgment his chef had made that had set back his plan for the Slayer's sister. His chef, Bjorn was supposed to put only a tiny bit of the powder into her meal. Just enough to let her realize the desire she already had for him. Angelus hadn't wanted her ready to hump whichever man entered the room!! Her reaction had been so over the top, it was obvious the Bjorn had put a hell of a lot more of the powerful aphrodisiac into her food than he was told. No matter how much Dawn's reaction had aroused him, he didn't want her distrusting him.

Bjorn had learned that the hard way. His screams had appeased Angelus somewhat, but his blood and his terror still couldn't take back the fact that the whole affair had made her distrust him.

No matter how angry he still was at the now very dead Bjorn, Angelus couldn't help but admit how even the memory of her innocent embarrassment at losing control like that had made him so hard he could cut glass with his dick!

His gleaming eyes went back to the monitor again._ 'Soon sweet Dawn, you're going to willingly climb up on my lap baby and spread those sweet thighs for me as I fill you completely. You will need me, want me, ache for me so badly not even your sister will be able to tear you away from me...' _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Angel turned as he felt her come down the stairs to the lobby. He smiled at her softly, knowing she was the main reason he was getting through all this so well. Though he still had his moments when he got fed up or threw things in anger, she just always; in her loving, but no nonsense way reeled him back from the dark side of himself and got him motivated again.

"Hey beautiful," he said, holding out his hand to her.

Buffy grinned at him and let him pull her into his arms. She sighed softly, it was still the safest place in the world for her and she really couldn't imagine how she'd survived so long without this... without him.

"Oooh Angel hugs.. Have I ever told you how much I love Angel hugs?"

He smirked, "Only about two or three times a day ..." His eyes gleamed as he nipped at her ear. "I know another part of me you like too, hmmm?.."

He let that sentence hang with nothing more than a deep kiss which Buffy responded to by wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss passionately.

Booth cleared his throat to get their attention. "Aahhem... Uh... Hate to break it up but I got a definite lead on the real estate agent, Connie Everson."

This did get both Angel's and Buffy's immediate attention.

"What did you find out Booth?" Buffy asked.

"I went over to Kings Cross Realty this morning.."

Angel interrupted him, his voice angry. "Dammit Seeley I thought we agreed no one goes anywhere alone! Especially you..."

Booth just got that stubborn look on his face and shook his head, "No, WE didn't agree to anything. YOU ordered and expected me to agree." He raised his brows and crossed his arms over his chest, his stance belligerent.

"Not to mention, it's daylight outside or haven't you noticed? From what I understood, you vampires don't particularly care for the sun so I figured I was safe from your evil twin and his loon of a girlfriend."

Rocking back on his heels, he hooked his thumbs in his belt shooting Angel a satisfied smirk.

His action drew Buffy's attention to his buckle though, it was then she noticed his buckle said "Cocky" She burst out in a fit of giggles, seeing two completely different ways to interpret the meaning of that.

Angel shot her a look and she laughed again and pointed to Booth's (what Angel thought was his crotch area) buckle again. Angel was just working up into a really good, deep growl when Buffy gasped out. "It says Cocky!...Don't you get it?"

Angel just growled louder and glared at Booth for a moment as if asking him silently, just what had he done to his girl to make her look and point at his crotch.

Booth rolled his eyes and smirked at (he still wasn't used to this) his brother. He pointed to his buckle. "My buckle you jackass. She's pointing at my buckle not my.. You know?" He felt his face flush slightly and cursed the fact that he still blushed.

Booth shook his head. "Man, you and Bones are really weird you know that. Don't you ever watch TV? I mean hell, when the damned thing was invented you were like what?... One hundred and eighty or so? So why is it you've never watched it?"

Since this wasn't making Angel feel any better his growl turned into a deep grumble. Buffy put her hand on his chest. "Sweetie, his buckle says Cocky.. You know, like... the attitude...Cocky. He's so cocky."

Angel still stared at her blankly. Buffy and Booth rolled their eyes.

"Or.. which is why I was laughing... it could be seen as he's like uh... advertising his...uh... well you know... His package." She stopped and blushed bright red as did Booth when she said that.

Buffy saw Angel's eyes flash and she blushed an even brighter shade of scarlet. "And since that's probably the last thing I should've said to you... I think I'll just shut up now. See this is Buffy zipping it!" She made like she was zipping her mouth, smiling sweetly at Angel after she did so.

Booth started to laugh at the horrified look Angel was giving Buffy. Buffy to her credit stayed silent and just continued to smile at him with a bright beautiful smile.

Booth eyed them for a second more before getting serious again. "Okay now that we've discussed my belt buckle and Angel here has shown us that Bones isn't the only person in the world ignorant of pop culture... Can we get back to Connie Everson. So when I went to Kings Cross... And yes I went alone Angel. I'm a big boy now...Look I can even tie my own shoes...See." He lifted his pants leg to show converse high tops with a pair of funky striped socks.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle again, thinking he was the weirdest F.B.I. Agent she'd ever met...Never mind that he was the ONLY F.B.I. Agent she'd ever met... She just knew those socks and the shoes were NOT standard F.B.I. Issue. Nor was the belt buckle she was certain. She was also certain she liked Seeley Booth more and more. He was someone who broke the rules and she could relate to that.

Angel was never so glad he didn't blush, because when Buffy mentioned Booth's package he knew he would've been bright red, part in embarrassment, part in anger!

He took a deep unneeded breath as he shot Buffy a 'you need to NOT talk right now' look and turned back to his brother; who, it seemed wanted to get himself either killed or kidnapped by Dru.

He took another breath and stopped himself from getting upset. Booth was just as stubborn as he was himself and arguing the point when it was already done was just stupid. "Okay, I know you can handle yourself Booth, but will you please agree to not going out at night alone?"

Booth grinned, pleased with his victory. "Yep, now that I will agree to. Contrary to what you might think I don't want to end up as a plaything for a demented vampire, alright? Now again... Can we get back to the case."

He pulled out a small pad out of his jacket pocked and flipped through it. "Okay, like I said I went to the real estate company today. The boss didn't offer any more info than he had on the phone, but... One of the other agents there, a... Beth Garner told me that Connie DID have a late night client that night."

Angel and Buffy felt a tingle race down their spines as Booth went on.

"Beth told me Connie called her that night to tell her she'd met someone that night at the office just as she was leaving. According to Beth, Connie had told her the guy wanted her to show him a house that night. Connie had called Beth and said, I quote, 'The most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen wanted her to show him a couple of houses in the higher end of D.C. She'd described him to Beth as... 'So beautiful he should have a warning label' Connie had told Beth she was going to 'go for it'. Again a quote and said she'd see her tomorrow. Beth hasn't heard from her since and neither has anyone else."

Angel knew it was Angelus the woman had described to her friend. He could be very alluring to women when he chose to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Across town... Simultaneously... A mansion in Friendship Heights._

Angelus knew he had to be gentle with her right now. Even though he wanted to gag on the words that flowed out of his mouth, he charmed and relaxed her with his soft Irish brogue and humorous anecdotes about things Spike had done when he was a fledge and some of the more humorous adventures he and Darla had been involved in over the many, many years they'd spent together.

He watched as Dawn became more and more relaxed in his company. Then he started to play his second hand in this game of life they were playing.

"You know when I first took you.. I wanted you only to hurt Buffy. I wanted you only to make her come to me."

Dawn replied with a muttered, "Yeah, so what else is new?..."

Hearing that, Angelus knew he'd hit that nail on the head again!_ 'He shoots he scores! She is SO jealous of her sister, I know there is a way I can use that emotion..' _

If he made her believe, (he ignored how easy that really was) that he wanted her, for her... and only her. Meaning nothing to do with Buffy, he knew that Dawn would be his. Her jealousy of her Slayer sister and her always getting the attention was a scar that ran deep and Angelus was an expert at recognizing and capitalizing on someones inner most fears, jealousies and desires!! Dawn's were too obvious...She resented Buffy for always being the one people turned to. The one who always got the attention and the guy!!

Angelus knew if HE gave her the attention she craved... Made her believe that HE (one of Buffy's major obsessions) wanted HER more than he wanted Buffy... It would only be a matter of days before he'd have the Slayer's sister on her knees in front of him...

Then his revenge on Buffy, Angel and even Spike would be complete... They would all lose someone they loved. Buffy would lose her precious sister. Angel would lose his Slayer, because she'd become obsessed with finding her sister... Her love of Angel would fall by the way side, Angelus was sure!

And then there was his recalcitrant childe, Spike. He would lose not only the girl he'd once sworn to protect, but he'd lose the Slayer and the pretender who had become his Sire these last few years. He'd lose his precious dark princess, Drusilla. Then he'd discover how the trap had been set. He'd find out how he; Angelus had preyed upon all their weaknesses... He'd find out how weak they all really were... Because of course as Spikes sire, he would have to tell him...

Angelus smirked a truly evil smirk.. Then Spike would lose himself, because he'd never forgive himself for being a part of the trap that was the catalyst to everyone's downfall!!

"I don't see you like that Dawn. I know you think Buff has always been the main event and you were always the pre-show! But let me tell you... There are more times than not, that the pre-show is a hell of a lot more interesting than the main event! Did you know that?

Angelus took her hand, turned it over and kissed her palm softly. "I find** I'm **that kind of man. I would rather have a full bodied, interesting pre-show than a flimsy, weak willed main event. And let's face it, your sister is and always has been unable to stake a vamp she's sleeping with!"

He put his head down. "I'm sorry Dawn. I shouldn't have said that about Buffy. I guess I still feel the sting of her rejection."

Dawn raised her deep blue eyes. "What do'you mean SHE rejected you? YOU rejected her, the day after.. Well the day after. She and Angel, well... You know?!"

Angelus enjoyed her innocence. He savored it for a moment, before forming his reply. "I only said that Dawn, because your sister had already made it clear how she felt about ME..Angelus. She hated me. She hated the demon, that was me, inside her precious Angel!!"

He stopped and let the proper emotion flood his features so that he looked properly sad, at least he hoped so! "She didn't want me... She didn't care if I was still me, I didn't have a soul, so she hated me."

Angelus knew he was playing very fast and loose with the truth, but he also knew Dawn wasn't REALLY there at the time and he highly doubted the Monks, nor Buff had given her too many details about him and what happened when he was loose in Sunnydale.

He was going to play this just right. He not only wanted Dawn to hurt her sister. He wanted Dawn, because she'd become quite another obsession for him._ 'What was it about waif like thin brunettes that made him obsess? He didn't know, especially when he preferred tiny little blonds!!'_

"Dawn..." He said, taking her hand. "I wanted Buffy when I first lost my soul... It was she who rejected me, because I wasn't Angel. Do you know what that feels like to have.." He stopped for just the right amount of time and perfected the face he wanted her to see.

"Oh! I guess you do huh?" Angelus pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry..It just still hurts ya know? Rejection, it's never easy to take. It kind of made me crazy then, I'm ashamed to admit."

he waited to see how she'd absorb this. He saw the distrust in her big blue eyes and he sought to make her fall more deeply under his spell.

"I know what you think dawn... You're just the pre-show... The Buffy warm up act huh?" He pulled her closer to him. "But you're not, sweetnes, you're so much more than that. Even if I didn't feel the way I do...(He wanted to vomit at the sappiness in his own voice) YOU are a main event baby! YOU are the only one... all on your own. Believe me... Your sister spent six months loving me and trying to deny herself of my touch... And in the end..."

Angelus looked at her and made sure his MOST innocent, yet sexual look graced his features. He may not be able to see himself, but he damned well knew what look drew women to him like bees to honey! "See Dawn there was something Buffy neglected to tell everyone..While on one hand she was rejecting me publicly... Privately..."

He took Dawn's hand and led her to the swing that was on the large fenced in porch. He sat her in it and pushed her with his leg. He wanted to set the stage for this just right...

"She may not have told you, her mom or the Scoobies, but Buffy DID share my bed Dawn. On more than one occasion.She used to come to me. make me promise not to tell... I was her dirty littler secret."

He leaned down and kissed her lips sweetly, then whispered softly, "So WHO is more deserving Dawn? YOU? Or your lying sister? Just because she was chosen as a slayer, does NOT make her omnipotent or right. It doesn't make her good either... It just makes her lucky."

His dark, penetrating gaze met and held her dark blue depths. He saw by the look on her face that he had her. Now for the coup d'état. "Dawn if you don't believe me... Look at Faith. SHE was a Slayer too, remember?" Angelus hesitated just a second to let her absorb those words. "Did Faith being a Slayer make her right? Did it make her a better person? Did it make her better than you?"

He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. Angelus let both hands slide down her waist to her slim. Yet well rounded hips. "No, to all of the above Dawn. So... I guess it's fair to say that being a Slayer doesn't make you the end all be all!"

Angelus saw her hesitate, he saw her indecision and knew she needed reassurance from him._ 'Sweet holy Jesus H Christ! This was almost too damned easy!' _He thought as he pulled her even closer. Giving her the comfort of his big, wide chest to snuggle into.

Angelus pulled back and stroked a knuckle down her softly rounded cheek. Amazed at how peaceful, almost it felt. He shook off that feeling and remembered his plan. He cupped her cheek, bringing her eyes again up to his.

"Believe me sometimes the most incredible talent can be found in the pre-show. As a matter of fact I've always preferred the pre-show more than the Main Event, personally..." He wrapped a thick, brawny arm around her tiny waist.

"Okay, Dawn... Here's the deal. YOU figure out just what or WHO you want... I'll leave it up to you. IF you WANT to go HOME... I'LL take you myself... but... If you WANT to stay. I'LL make sure NO ONE EVER HURTS YOU AGAIN!! I give you my oath on that m' love... I can and will take care of you... Forever, you will be first with me.!"

He saw her total confusion and waited... Knowing saying more would only drive her away. NOW was the time when every salesman should stay quiet. Just let the customer who has already decided they wanted, (even if they started with a no) what you were selling. Angelus was by far the greatest salesman to ever wreak havoc on the planet. He knew when to push the hard sell, just like he knew when to let the mark come to him.

He waited... His eyes glittering as his body hummed with the anticipation of whether these last few days had really changed Dawn...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn watched his face darken then lighten as his mood fluctuated. It was hard to tell what he was thinking because he seemed to always have that smirk on his face, whether he was happy, mad or teasing. He always seemed to have that smirk as if he was daring life to defy his will!

Dawn wondered if Lucifer, supposedly the most beautiful of all Angels had looked as seductive as Angelus looked when he smirked and strutted about in those impossibly sensual leather pants, his posture relaxed as if daring God to try and stop him!!

She wished she could believe that God step up to the table to stop him, but as she had learned the very hard way, God wasn't always an active participant in what happened with his followers... She'd learned that when her sister had jumped into a portal of pure evil and no one had been able to save her. Not from her death, nor from her re-birth when she was ripped from the very arms of Heaven!!

God HAD in each and every instance failed her sister... And Buffy was supposedly "The Chosen One" Just how would he react or NOT react to the sister of the Chosen One being killed? Dawn didn't have any illusions that it would be some amazing rescue!

She heard his softly murmured words and frowned at him. _'It's a trick Dawn... Don't listen to him.' _Her rational brain told her that, but the part of her that wanted to believe that she was something other than a mystical ball pf energy meant to bring about the world's destruction wanted to believe what she was hearing from him!

Everything was always about Buffy. Everyone had always needed Buffy more than they needed her. She was always an after thought or a way to GET to Buffy!! Dawn had tried to pretend it didn't bothered her, but it did. For once someone was telling her they wanted HER.

Angelus wanted her more than Buffy. He may have started out wanting to use her to get to Buffy, but that had changed. HE had changed. No one really understood him. Buffy had led him on and rejected him. Just like she had done that to Spike too. Like Riley... Buffy loved only one man..Or one vampire. Angel. It would always and only be Angel for her sister. Any other who wanted her would lose and Angelus had felt the sting of that rejection just as Spike had and Riley too!

Dawn was confused. She wanted to speak with her sister, but a part of her said Buffy would just twist it to suit her purpose like she always did. Just like when Angel left her.. She never told anyone how hard it was for him. She only whined about how hard it was for her. How much him leaving had hurt HER! Only from Angelus had she learned how VERY hard it had been on Angel too! How much leaving had hurt not only the soul, but the demon too!

Once again, Buffy had rejected Angelus because she only spoke of Angel and how much it hurt to have Angel leave. Never Angelus... Buffy never once considered the pain he might be in too!

Buffy only saw Black and White! Her way or the wrong way. If you weren't WITH Buffy you were AGAINST her. Dawn had seen it over and over again. Angelus was right. He had probably never stood a chance of explaining himself to her. Dawn looked at him, her blue eyes taking in the beautiful face, the well shaped body that ooozed sex appeal.

"I'm so sorry she hurt you so bad." she said softly. And right then Angelus could have crowed in delight, because he knew he had her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Same day, same time..._

_Angel Investigations..._

Buffy turned to Booth as she took Angel's hand in hers, knowing he was feeling responsible for all this chaos Angelus was causing. "Okay so now we're pretty sure it was Angelus who got her... Because well he looks just like Angel and well I know Angel should have a warning label... something like... _'**Warning will become addictive!'**_

Angel was NOW very glad he didn't blush. Booth just grinned since Buffy had just complimented him as well since he looked just like Angel or Angelus.

Buffy grinned at him, "And I'm sure Tempe would agree. Wow, three of you.. Okay, we really need to put Angelus back.. The women of this world just can't handle thre of you.. Too much yummy goodness makes you sick, don't ya know?" When both Booth and Angel just looked at her with a grin on their faces, Buffy blushed again, but went right back to business.

"Okay... Back to business. Did this Beth have any kind of list where um..Connie might take a client?"

Booth nodded, still smiling a very male satisfied smile. "Yeah, even though she said Connie hadn't told her which properties she was going to show him, but she did give me a printout of the properties Connie was assigned to."

Buffy nodded, "Let me guess you charmed her into giving you all this intel."

Booth winked at her, "I have my ways, but not this time actually she was very helpful all on her own."

Buffy flashed him a teasing smile, "Okay, then that's where we start." She easily fell back into Slayer mode. "We have to get to him before he gets to anyone else." She turned to Angel, trying to NOT step on his toes. This wasn't Sunnydale 1996. "I mean if you think..."

He smiled at her, "It's alright baby... It's the only logical thing to do. I'm not afraid that you're a strong woman or a good leader Buffy."

She flashed him a brilliant, absolutely breathtaking smile. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

He flashed her a teasing grin of his own, "No if I recall you screamed it!"

Buffy went bright red again. While Booth burst out laughing. Angel just gazed at his lover with the most wickedly innocent look a man could have an right then and there Buffy saw the look that must have led the women like crazy right into Angelus' arms. He was an angelic devil! And he was beautiful.

Buffy coughed and fanned her face to get back to the real world and out of dreamy Angel world. "Um...Okay list! Yes, you said you have a list right?"

Angel flashed Buffy another teasing look then turned back and eyed the list. "Hey Booth why don't we pull these up on line... Maybe I can narrow this list down since I KNOW what he's looking for. I mean I should be able to know what Angelus would go for considering I lived with the bastard in my head for a hundred years!"

Angel looked at Booth, "The quicker we get him, the quicker you and Temperance will be out of danger. I really wish you two would just stay here and NOT go out on your own until we've found Angelus."

Brennan came out of Illyria's room. The former God was healing amazingly fast, but then again since she WAS once a God, Tempe figured being a once omnipotent creature must have it's perks, like super powers and quick healing abilities!

Lorne was also healing well, though she had a sick feeling his vocal cords were damaged when the knife was plunged into his neck. She wasn't familiar enough with demonic healing to be sure, but from what she'd seen...If he were human he'd be lucky to talk much less sing.

Her steady blue eyes met Angel's worried dark ones. "She's healing very quickly. If she wasn't so powerful she would have died. The injuries she sustained would have killed any human for sure. I can't speculate on how fast it will be until she is on her feet again. I mean this really isn't my area of expertise since she's not dead and there's no bones, but aside from that I am unfamiliar with demonic or Godlike healing and genetics, but she does look like she will be better very soon."

She stopped and her blue eyes met Angel's and Booth's dark eyes, then Brennan locked eyes with Buffy. She knew this Sl;ayer or whatever would understand her feelings here. "Listen, I AM not going to just run and hide because someone has targeted me or Booth. We deal in that every day. Will we take precautions? Of course, we'd be foolish not to, but we won't live as hermits or hide away just because our lives are in danger. We deal with that every day. Evil and the ugliness of death.. It's not new to us Angel."

She turned her ice blue eyes on Angel, "Believe it or not Angel... Sometimes humans can be just as dangerous and evil as your twin Angelus... Maybe even more so...Especially considering, (according to you) they should be good, since they have a soul.. Well I have to tell you... If some of the people we've put away have a soul, then it's an evil one, because I have seen some of the very worst serial killers, child molesters and murderers come across my table and not one of them had as legitimate an excuse as your "evil" demon Angelus. At least he is running on pure soulless demonic enjoyment. How do you explain the crimes committed by supposedly soulful humans. Huh?"

Angel nodded, It wasn't hard for him to understand the evilness that was humanity. He'd seen it many years ago when Harlan Manners had taken him on that little elevator ride to the "Home Office" Now, years later, here it was making itself known again._ 'Temperance was right.' _he thought, _'Angelus wasn't the only thing that smelled evil in all this... He was getting help. But from where was the question.'_

He chose to focus only on the fact that she was helping Illyria and Lorne, "Thank you Temperance...I know you usually don't deal in practicing medicine as in live patients, but I really have no one else I could turn to right now. I just want you to know I appreciate it. What about Lorne?"

Brennan frowned that he ignored her logical surmise on this situation, but in a surprisingly adept rationalization of Angel's psyche, she realized he just wasn't ready yet to talk about it.

So she smiled very softly and told him what he need to hear... the truth. "Well he's healing physically, but his vocal chords were nearly severed." She kept going even though she saw Angel's face pale even more. "But... Since again, I am no expert on demonic healing or regenerative powers, I can't say for sure. The only thing I can say with certainty is if he were a human, he might still be able to talk, but singing would be out of the question."

Booth wanted to clap and applaud his lover and partner. That little speech was classic Bones telling it like she sees it! It was just one of the many, many reasons he was crazy about her.

Another was her compassion and her great big wonderful heart. She'd agreed to treat Illyria much to his surprise since she NEVER dealt in flesh when they found a body, much less an actual alive and still breathing patient. But she'd done it for Angel. He wondered why he wasn't jealous. Maybe because he was becoming more secure that Bones loved him. She'd FINALLY told him the other night and it had made his heart pound with an emotion he couldn't name, it was so intense. It was so overwhelming that to call it love seemed to lack the depth and meaning of his feelings for her.

Brennan saw his soft smile and sent one back of her own, both of them communicating their acceptance of this new bond without needing words.

Booth sent her comfort in that smile. He knew this had to be hard on her. Human feelings and emotions were things his Bones had a difficult time dealing with. Science she could analyze, go over and back again with no problem, but throw in some emotion and she shut down, she had no idea how to handle the feelings dealing with the families of a murdered victim inspired in her.

This was just as bad if not worse because she had developed a tenderness towards Angel... and Buffy too he was sure. But especially Angel. Booth was sure she saw the way Angel felt he didn't fit in anywhere. Being a vampire, he wasn't human, so he felt he really didn't belong in the human world. But he wasn't pure demon anymore either..So just where did he belong. Booth knew Bones had felt that way many times throughout her life. She could relate to that feeling of not belonging anywhere, since she'd felt that way all her life too.

It was one of the things he was seriously amazed about in regards to her and him and this relationship they were attempting. For once Bones wasn't running away from her feelings, she was facing them. Hell not only facing them she was letting herself FEEL them! Booth knew how out of her norm that was for her.

Angel watched the exchange between Temperance and Booth. He smirked slightly, he recognized THE LOOK. It was the same look he knew he got on his face every time he looked at or thought about his golden Slayer.

Cordy used to call it his "Buffy face" He sighed as he let himself remember the beautiful, dark haired seer he'd almost fell for. He missed her so much sometimes. Not because he wanted a love or sexual relationship with her. He honestly knew that it would never work for them. No Angel missed her because she'd become such a huge part of his day to day life.

She made him feel... Well, almost normal. Her snarky little comments had made him feel a part of her world. He'd admired the way she said what she felt and the fact that she never pulled her punches. She told it like she saw it. She'd once said "I think it... I say it. It's kinda the way I am."

Truer words had never spoken. Cordy could cut you down with a look or she could make you feel like a hero with that all American, incredible smile of hers. It was that smile and her straight forward approach to life he missed most.

When Angel thought of Cordelia, he didn't feel that pang of heart ache he'd felt when he'd discovered she'd slept with Connor. Though he later realized that wasn't really HIS Cordy, still it hurt at the time. But he'd long since realized his heart had always been with Buffy. No one... Not Cordy, Darla or Gwen had ever replaced his Slayer in his heart. Even though he'd moved on at the time, seeing no future for him and his one true love, Buffy had never been far from his heart, nor his soul. She was THE ONE for him. He'd always know it, he'd just gotten lost somewhere along the way of his path to redemption...

He shook himself out of his reverie. He saw Buffy's raised brow and he took her hand and brought it to his lips. "Forever Buffy...It's always been you."

Her face lightened, Buffy knew he had been thinking about someone... Maybe Gwen or Cordelia... _'Please don't let it be Darla!' _she thought. Buffy hated the fact that the blond vampire had affected her lover so deeply that he'd fought the trials to save her and had ended up having a child with her. Something Buffy had desperately wished they could have had together. So the Darla issue was one they hadn't talked about and neither seemed to want to broach it at all.

She pressed closer to him and gave him a brilliant smile. "I'd like that Angel...It's all I ever wanted. You and me... together." She took a deep breath and returned to pure Slayer. "Now let's go find the Big Bad so we can get on with OUR forever and Angelus can spend HIS forever locked away in his little cage again."

Temperance and Angel had narrowed down the list to three different houses.

"This one looks good because it's secluded and it looks good. Angelus likes the finer things in his un-life. It has to be first class all the way, believe me...I remember. I have all the memories of when I was inside the demon."

Buffy gasped at that. "Are you saying you were always in him?"

Angel shrugged, "I'm not sure. I just know I still have the memories...Vivid memories and the demon isn't in me anymore..Yet I'm still a vampire, so I'm not sure what the deal is?"

It was then that a mist formed and suddenly standing there was a red headed demon in a really bad leisure suit, wearing a hat that shouldn't have been sold after 1930.

Booth and Bones both jumped back. Booth went for his gun and Brennan kicked the shorted man in the chest, sending him flying back into a ficus tree.

"Man what the Hell is wrong with you? Jeez, why is it that all you girls think I'm a punching bag, huh?"

Buffy remembered how she'd threatened this small demon when he'd suddenly sowed up right before... She shut down that memory. To this day it made her sick.

Angel stopped Booth from shooting him and turned to the tacky looking demon. "Whistler, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well kiddo, the Powers sent me."

Angel rolled his eyes. "Well tell the..." He air quoted. "Powers I don't work for them any longer, remember?"

Whistler just smiled, "Do you really think you haven't been doing what they needed done these last few years. C'Mon kid... You KNOW better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn tried to pretend he wasn't there. That his silky soft voice wasn't wrapping itself around her body, that it wasn't inside her, inside her heart, her head. If she closed her eyes she saw him. His beautiful, sensual face and body, so full of raw sexuality and power. It was affecting her, it was wearing down her defenses, she really didn't even want to fight it anymore. She wanted him... Wanted him with a hunger that shocked her as much as it aroused her. She wished in vain that she didn't, but let's face it.. She had always had a thing for the bad boys...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N..._ Okay, now I have (TWO) endings for this fic!! I'll post both of them soon... I have actually been working on this story on and off in between my other fic. (which musie is just obsessed with, so blame her!!:( It's ALL musies fault, not mine!!) _**

**_But I was able to finally finish this chappie late last night.. Dad put my boys down with a funny tale from his youth in Killarney... Probably an outright lie or a very watered down version I'm sure!! LOL:)_**

**_Anyhow, like I said... I have (2) different endings I have almost finished for this fic. I'll post them one after the other and let YOU the reader decide how it should end... Okay? _**

**Thank you... SO very much to ALL of you who have stuck by me with this fic!! I know it's been epic, but I've enjopyed every minute of writing it! You the readers have made it an incredible experience for me and again I want to say thanks!!**

_**Now be sure to feed musie or else she turns into a raging bee-atch and kills off your favorite characters!! LOL!! Gotcha! Okay.. Now after threats of violence, I suggest you click that little blue button, hmmm?**_


	33. Chapter 33

Welcome to my World

Disclaimer: Nope, still no ownage, but OMG!! Do I wish I owned Angel/Angelus and Booth!! Sigh...

Rating: T maybe M, depending on musie's mood swings!! LOL!!

_**A/N Boy, I love all the reviews I've gotten for this fic!! You know I've looked back to the beginning and reread reviews and I just want to say thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and this fic since the beginning. You guys are awesome:) Also to those of you who have either pmed me or reviewed asking me NOT to end this story... (Thank you!!) I told you I'd leave it up to the readers to pick the ending to this fic! So with no further adieu I give you chappie 32.**_

_**Oh and btw... Thank you to slave2angelus for pming me and making me realize last chappie was actually chappie 31, since the one previous one was an authors note!**_

Chapter 32

Angel Investigations...

All eyes were on Whistler. The small unobtrusive demon just waited for the melee to settle down before he continued.

He first directed his remarks to Angel. "Well things have really gone to Hell in a hand basket since I last saw ya huh kid?"

Angel hated when Whistler called him kid, considering he'd been around 255 years as a vampire and 27 before that as a human... 282 years all together. Hardly a kid. But then again... Whistler had probably been around for a thousand years... So that did in effect make Angel a kid. He swallowed his irritation and replied to the demon dressed in a tacky leisure suit.

"Well since you're here, I can only guess that the PTB have decided to meddle in my life again, but I want to say right now..." He took Buffy's hand and pulled her to him.

Wrapping an arm around her waist he hugged her to his side as he said, "I won't sacrifice our happiness again. Make that clear Whistler. I love her and either we're in this together, or we're done. Got it?"

Whistler flashed Angel a grin and took off his hat. He rubbed his head before answering Angel. "Hey, why so dramatic Angel? Actually the Powers are happy you and The Slayer have finally found each other. You were meant to be from the beginning. Why else do you think I lead you to her in the first place huh? You and her... Soulmates. Always have been, always will be. So lets move on okay?"

Buffy jumped in, her face a portrait of suspicious misery. "Wait, you said you knew that me and Angel were meant to be..." She stopped as the memories of the day she shoved a sword into her love's chest swamped her, bringing with them a pain that still staggered her. "But... You told me that the only one I could depend on was myself that day! If Angel and I were meant to be... Why didn't you tell me that then?"

Whistler turned to the tiny, blond Slayer. "Because kiddo, if you knew he was always meant for you, you would have never had the cahonies to send Angelus and unfortunately Angel too, to Hell! That HAD to happen, Angelus had to be stopped. Even though Angel wasn't supposed to be the one who went to hell. The Powers made sure he was the one to come back. It was then he realized he was leading you into a life of shadows Slayer. YOU had to find your strength and not through your love for Angel and Angel had to find himself and not be what YOU wanted him to be."

Whistler poured himself a glass of Bushmill's Irish whiskey. "Always have the good stuff don't ya kiddo." He remarked to Angel with a grin. Looking at Buffy he took a sip of the smooth Irish whiskey. "Mmmmm. Smooth."

Whistler smiled, "Look Slayer, our boy here..." He glanced at Angel. "Well, he needed to become a champion in his own right. If he'd stayed in Sunnydale he would've stayed in your shadow. Shy, insecure and desperately needing you and your approval. You know it as well as I do. This way he became his own man. _Everything... _" He stressed the word everything, "had to happen just the way it did and I think you both know that."

Buffy nodded slightly, she DID understand. She'd always considered Angel a part of the team. An important part, but NOT the key part. No matter how she'd like to deny it, Buffy knew she would never have shared with him the role as leader. He would've been forever relegated to the role as sidekick to her role as The Slayer. Just like Spike, Xander and every other member of the Scoobies. Angel would have never developed into the champion and the leader he had if he'd stayed in Sunnydale.

As much as it had hurt to lose Angel and live without him, they had (Miraculously) found each other again, and as far as Buffy was concerned, no one... NO ONE was messing that up this time. Not her friends... Not his friends and certainly not the Powers that Be!! She gave Whistler a sharp look and opened her mouth to second Angel's ultimatum that they did this together or not at all when Whistler interrupted her.

"Hey, I'm not here to debate whether you and Angel here have had it rough." He shook his head as if in sympathy. "We ALL know you have, but look-- here you are-- Together. So get over it, okay?" He took out a cigarette. He watched as they all eyed him with reproach.

Raising a brow Whistler groaned, "Oh Come on. One of you CAN'T die from cancer and the rest... well I won't be here long enough for you to worry alright?"

Sighing as he put the cigarette back in the pack he looked from Angel to Booth. "Did you tell him?" the red headed demon asked Angel.

"Tel him what?" Angel asked, uncomfortable.

"You know what?" The short demon didn't want to spill the proverbial beans just in case Angel HADN'T told the Agent who he really was.

Angel's dark eyes widened, "How the hell... " He stopped, "So I guess it's safe to say, that nothing ever gets past the PTB huh?" Angel asked with a growl. He didn't wait for Whistler to answer. "Yeah, Seeley knows he's my brother."

Whistler nodded. "Good, so now we can get down to business..." Whistler took a dep breath, then met Angel's eyes, "Okay, kiddo here's the deal. Your demon... as we all know is a big bad mother..." he stopped, "Well let's just say he's as bad as they come. But what you don't know is he's not a part of you anymore kid. It's urgent you take him out. You and the Slayer, especially since he has no soul to keep him playing nice anymore..." Whistler shook his head as if in confusion. "That scepter of Toth that Vocah got a hold of..." He whistled. "Man that really threw the powers. They sure didn't see that comin."

Buffy started to understand and her eyes widened. "Whistler are you saying Angelus and Angel are now two separate beings?"

The demon nodded. "Yep. Separate in every way. It's almost like..." He looked at Booth, then Angel.."Like you all are triplets now. Angelus won't die if Angel is dusted and... vice versa."

Whistler waited a moment for that to sink in before he gave a half smile at Angel and quipped, "I guess I don't have to tell you which scenario the Powers want happening."

Angel's eyes widened, but it was Booth who spoke first. "Okay, so I get that Angelus isn't a part of Angel anymore...As weird as that is..I get it.But what I don't get is why is Angel still a vampire then? I mean isn't Angelus the demon inside Angel? So wouldn't the removal of the demon permanently make Angel human?"

Whistler eyed the Agent. '_The kid was smart...' _"Well yes and no. They may be separate, but apparently there is still some link. And as to why Angel here is still a vampire without his demon..The only thing I got from the higher ups was it is as it should be! They're not really big on the 411 ya know?"

Buffy nodded totally understanding the truth in that statement. Her mint green eyes met Angel's as he absorbed that information.

Angel suddenly felt an incredible freedom, but at the same time it was an almost frightening worrisome feeling. Angelus had been a part of him for so long... The thought that he wasn't going back was weird to him.

He gripped Whistler's arm in a bruising grip, "So wait... Are you saying Angelus is NEVER going back in my head?"

Whistler nodded. "Man, you always were the bright one huh?" He joked, but seeing Angel wasn't laughing Whistler got serious. "Yep, that right. Never kid...Angelus will NEVER again be a part of you. That means no more chance of EVER losing your soul, even by magic. This is you... Forever, but you have to stop him because as you know... Angelus isn't the type of demon to just fade into the background and stay quiet... Even other big bads are scared of your demon Angel...He has to be stopped."

Buffy raised a brow, "Are YOU scared of him Whistler?"

Whistler shrugged, "I'd be an idiot not to be. He's ruthless and he knows I was a big part in keeping him bound to a soul... I'm pretty sure he'd love to get his hands on me, but don't worry," he shrugged and took another sip of his drink. "I've been around the block a time or two... I know how to watch out for myself. What you need to be careful of is you, Angel..." He nodded his head at Angel then turned and looked at Booth, "And your brother here... The Powers don't want either of you to get into the hands of either Angelus or Drusilla."

Whistler finished his drink and looked from Angel to Buffy, to Booth then back to Angel. "Listen kid... Your demon is free now. He no longer has to worry about you or your soul. We all know how Angelus can be, so how 'bout we put a stop to him... BEFORE he does any real damage, eh?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Across town... Friendship Heights**_

Angelus watched her with an amused detachment. At least that's what he wanted to feel, but the truth was he was starting to have... Uck!! Feelings for this woman he watched on the small black and white screen. The seductive dark haired demon felt arousal sweep through him as he watched her pace the perimeter of the room. _'Dawnie sure has grown into a beautiful woman,' _he thought to himself.

A woman. That's what she was now. A very sexy, attractive one at that. But as alluring as she was, a part of her was still a girl an insecure girl, especially in the way she viewed herself against Buffy and in how she viewed men. Angelus knew it was those insecurities that would lead her into his arms and bed. Especially the ones she had where Buffy was concerned.

He knew she felt like she was just an extension of Buffy and in a way she was since she was created from Buffy and Angelus knew he could capitalize on that feeling. Encourage it while reassuring her that HE didn't see her like that. Once he had her believing that to him she was the most desired sister. She'd be ripe for the picking. A sweet juicy little plumb, ready to eat. He grinned at his own metaphor, though he had No plans of actually "eating" Dawn... He smirked, 'Well NOT in the draining and sucking her dry kind of way. Now spending an hour or two between those lovely legs.. Well..' He chuckled wickedly at his own thoughts. Just as quickly though his mood shifted. He was becoming infatuated...

He turned off the monitor. "Dammit!" He griped, '_I don't even want to watch her because I get so damned excited, I end up in Dru's bed and THAT is getting old, real fast. I knew there was a reason, I made Will, It was to get Dru off my back... and out of my bed. And to keep Darla from killing her too. His sire had become quite jealous of Dru...' _He chuckled _'As if anyone could replace Darla in his mind or bed... His sire had been one beautiful bitch!_

To this day, no one could truly replace her... Darla; she had been his everything for so long.. When Angel had staked her. He had raged, trying to break free of the mental cage he was bound in. He'd wanted to punish the soul for killing their sire.

Angelus shook off those thoughts. Nowhere is where they lead. He KNEW that. Instead he turned the monitor back on and watched Dawn again as she moved about her room aimlessly. She was getting antsy, he could tell... He had left her alone since she'd eaten her lunch.

It had been a highly erotic affair, with Dawn getting aroused enough to suck his finger when he fed her a piece of sweet and spicy chicken. She had taken the bite gently, but then that hot little tongue had wrapped around his finger and the next thing he knew she was giving a very real imitation of an incredible blow job on his index finger!

Needless to say, Angelus had to forcibly settle himself down and not take her there and then. No matter how desperately he wanted to just take her, he had to play this right. By her responses, he knew he was. He was letting her come to him. Again he was reminded of when you broke and tamed a wild horse. The first thing you did was show the horse you're stronger and hold it's life in your hands. Then you use gentle coaxing and sweet words to get it to trust you. Then you wait and let it come tom you..Because all creatures want love. It's a natural response. After it has come to you, you pet it and love on it until you put a saddle on it. Then you just have to hang on until it's done bucking.. Then and only then do you have a good pet!

That was what he was going to do to dawn... And by the time he rode her...She'd be more than willing to be ridden! Angelus knew this was a game of desire and needs... And no one was as good as he was at bringing a persons deepest, darkest needs and desires to the surface of their conscience. Then after they realized them..It was only a matter of timing and a nudge there or a word or look that sent them head first into experiencing those fantasies.

He couldn't wait to see what deep, dark and dirty secrets Dawn kept locked away... He also couldn't wait to get her to indulge them...With him!

Now for the final hand in their little game... He was going to indulge her and give her a sense of freedom from him. He had to make her believe he trusted her and he needed to see if she trusted him and herself to not run away from him. He already had it planned out. He was going to take Dawn shopping.

Angelus chuckled, not only was he going to score points by indulging the seemingly uncontrollable need ALL women had to shop, but in doing this he was giving her that sense that she had a choice in being with him. It was the perfect mind control. Make the hostage want to be with you... Then as he had planned, she wouldn't leave him. Not even for Buffy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Later... Alexandria Virginia.**

Dawn couldn't seem to focus on the time where she didn't want her dark captor. She was sure that when she got here, she wasn't in love with him, but that really didn't seem to matter now... She wasn't sure what had changed her mind about him. Maybe it was his pain at his rejection at Buffy's hands. (which didn't surprise Dawn, she'd seen Buffy rip men and vampire's hearts to shreds.. Riley and Spike being the prime examples here)

She wasn't even surprised that Buffy had slept with Angelus over and over again. Hadn't she hid the fact that she was sleeping with Spike all those years ago? And since Angelus was Angel in a way... Well she could easily picture how Buffy could desire him. Dawn knew Buffy could be duplicitous when it came to concealing her more amorous pursuits. She'd learned that when Buffy and Spike were sleeping together. Buffy and Angelus made even more sense so she didn't doubt him for even a second.

She was surprised how much SHE was enjoying his company. Try as she might she was finding him way too attractive as he took her small hand in his much larger one and told her some more amusing tales and anecdotes about his times with Darla, Spike and Drusilla. Of course she KNEW he left out the killing and slaughtering of human lives, but even with that knowledge in mind, she still found herself falling under the magical web of desire he was weaving around her.

They were walking through the Historic District of Alexandria. Angelus was showing her all the little shops and antique stores. Dawn wondered at this indulgent side of him._ 'Wasn't he afraid of her running away anymore,' _she wondered. Then just as quickly another thought came to her. _'Maybe he doesn't want me anymore.'_ Dawn found herself amazed at how disturbing she found that thought.

She looked up at him and her breath caught at the undisguised passion she saw lurking in those deep chocolate eyes.

"Do you want to stop in any of them?" Angelus asked, taking her hand and bringing it to his soft, full lips. He kissed her palm softly. "Anything you want..." His eyes continued to hold hers. Dawn felt like she was slipping away and into the dark swirling depths of his eyes and the passion that was overwhelming her.

He cupped her cheek and she stopped breathing as liquid heat rushed through her. "Anything... I'll make sure you have it... All of it." He leaned down closer to her, his mouth inches from her own trembling lips.

"Do ya see somethin ya want Dawnie?" He whispered, pulling her body even closer, as his head lowered another inch. Their lips were barely an inch apart now. "All you have ta do is ask lass an it shall be yours!" He murmured softly, his Irish brogue giving his words a harmonious lilt that Dawn found irresistible. She shivered involuntarily as his cool breath touched her sensitive skin.

"Angelus...Please!" She gasped out. He had been wonderful about backing off when she got too excited or out of control. Yet, tonight... he wasn't backing off. No, not at all. As a matter of fact he was coming closer. So close she could feel the hardness of his body, she could smell the sensual scent of his cologne. It was unique, like him. Dawn gave a soft moan as he pressed his body even closer to her own, their bodies separated by only a single layer of clothing.

His hips pushed forward a fraction of an inch, yet it was enough to just graze that spot... Dawn whimpered out loud at the feel of him. He was so hard, so thick and so aroused. It was exciting, more exciting than anything her fertile imagination had ever dreamed an she had dreamed a lot.. But nothing in her fantasies had prepared her for a real life Angelus...

He was sinful temptation personified. He was wicked and erotic desire brought to life, he was the one man your mother warned you about, but he was irresistible at the same time. He was that whisper that sent chills down your spine. He was the breeze that made your nipples hard. He was the feel of silk along your skin, he was erotica brought to life in brilliant Technicolor dreams, alive, real and there... To touch, taste and have. He was the devil and an Angel... He was Angelus.

Dawn's blue eyes met his smoldering gaze, which was now flashing gold and she knew right the and there...She wanted him. "Angelus..." She moaned softly unsure if she was asking him to stop or begging him to go on.

Angelus didn't wait for her to decide...That little plea was enough to tell him all he needed, she wanted him. He gave a soft purr of satisfaction as he lowered his head that last inch, allowing his lips to take hers in a fiery kiss that literally made Dawn's toes curl.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Angel Investigations...**

Whistler had left after his little warning that Angelus was now separate from Angel.

Buffy gripped his hand. "Hey.. This could be like...Really good ya know?" Her green eyes held his dark ones as she leaned forward. She placed a small, tender kiss on that beautiful mouth before she spoke again. "Listen, for years you've had to worry about Angelus..Even after your soul was bound you worried that magic could once again bring him out. Well so now he's out.. BUT so are you Angel! This time you won't be re-cursed. This time we'll dust him once and for all and no more worries about him ever getting loose again."

She smiled brightly at him, "We'll get Dawn and Spike back Angel. I have to believe that or else I just couldn't deal with this. So no more frown..."

Booth came rushing out of the office right then. "Friendship Heights... The house she showed him last was in Friendship Heights/American University Park area. Here's the address... We need to go now!" Booth looked at Angel. "Beth called and left a message on my phone. Apparently Connie had left a message on Beth's cell that she discovered just recently. According to Connie's message she showed a house in that area to her very attractive male late night client... It was the LAST place Connie showed him."

Angel nodded, "Let's go..." He turned to Buffy. "Baby, you and I have to be careful. He'll sense us first okay. YOU being a Slayer and me... Well that's obvious. So I think Booth should do the recon work.. See if we can make sure Angelus is actually there."

Angel sighed, "Damn I wish Willow was already here. Then we could tell if he has the place magically reinforced."

"Maybe I can help with that sugarkins" Lorne said leaning against the doorway to the lobby.

Angel and Tempe rushed to his side.

Angel started to wrap his arm around him, but Lorne shook him off. "I'm okay crumbcake.. A little knife wound can't keep me down. Besides you know my heart isn't anywhere near the place they stabbed me!" The green demon joked. "Now you were saying something about needing to know if this house is magically protected weren't you?"

Buffy nodded coming forward. "Yeah, we think we may have found where Angelus is, but the only thing is we don't know if he has some mojo protecting him or not... And Willow can't get here in time to help us."

Lorne waved a hand flamboyantly, "Oh don't worry your pretty blond head Slayerkins. Just leave it to little ol me... I know just the girls who can help us out in this little fix."

Angel wanted to groan because he suddenly KNEW who Lorne was calling... The Furies.

Seconds later three beautiful women appeared. A blond, a brunette and a redhead. Buffy eyed them up and down wondering just what these three women, (who looked like they walked straight out of Greek mythology and into the real world) could offer in the way of help.

And it certainly didn't help her disposition when the three of them took one look at Angel and said in unison... "Mmmmmm... Angel!" In a highly erotic and definitely pleased tone.

Buffy's brow raised and she shot Angel a look that told him in no uncertain terms they were going to have a little chat about his relationship with the incredibly attractive trio. Angel groaned silently. THAT wasn't a conversation he was looking forward to and he just hoped the girls would stay quiet... His wish wasn't granted.

They spoke in turns. "You," came from the blond, "Have" came from the brunette, "Called" the redhead and so forth. With each of the furies saying a word. "Us" "Here" "to" "Ask" "Us" "For" "A" "Favor"

The blond floated over to Lorne. "If it pleases us we will grant it... But there is a price to be paid..." her eyes went from Lorne to Angel. The latter she eyed with a hunger that wasn't disguised.

The brunette floated over to Angel. "The price we ask is the same as last time..."

The redhead floated over to Angel's other side "Yes, the previous payment was MORE that satisfactory." Her hand rubbed down Angel's chest towards his lower abdomen.

Buffy saw red. "I don't know what "price" you think you're getting, but if it has anything to do with HIM..." She jerked her head at Angel as she crossed her arms over her chest and went into full Slayer mode. "It ain't happenin'. He's mine and..." Buffy shot them a smirk. "I don't share. Sorry girls, you need to find another form of payment!"

Buffy was fuming and her flashing hazel eyes told Angel he had some serious explaining to do. He almost grinned at her fierce show of jealousy. But the more logical side of his brain, the one that reminded him his lover was STILL the Slayer kept him quiet!

Booth's eyes went from the women to Angel. He smirked as he saw the very uncomfortable Angel trying to untangle himself from the pawing hands of the women rubbing up against him.

Lorne stepped forward. "Girls I'm afraid THAT arrangement is no longer uh..." His red eyes went to Angel who gave him a look that said go any further and Angelus will be the least of your worries! Lorne understood. "Well lets just say that option isn't on the menu anymore dolls. Now can we talk shopping... I know the greatest little boutique that caters to the rich and omnipotent!"

The women interrupted. "No, we want Angel. Mmmmmmmmmmmm Angel knows how to satisfy..."

Angel jumped in then before the Furies said anymore. "Oh hey...Ya know I think Lorne's idea is a REALLY, REALLY good one. Shopping! ALL girls love shopping. Right?" His big dark eyes pleaded with the sisters to stop before they really pissed off his mate.

The three Goddess' pouted for a brief moment as they decided whether they would still provide their services.

The blond who was obviously the leader looked at her sisters. The two nodded at the blond, who then turned back to Angel. "We will do this for you because we have enjoyed our times with you in the past.. You are a true warrior, a champion. But we will say, we will miss you Angel."

Angel nodded, more than just a bit embarrassed as he turned around and saw Booth's smirk, Buffy's glare and Tempe's look of astonishment.

Brennan was the first to break the silence and Angel sincerely wished she hadn't when he heard her question.

"So wait a minute... Am I to understand you've given your body to them as payment for services rendered?" She asked glancing from Angel to the three beautiful Furies. As Angel wished fervently for a hole to open up and swallow him whole, Tempe went on. "I mean it's essentially the barter system which has been around since the dawn of man, but in this day and age.. It might be called prostitution. You do know that right Angel?"

Booth saw Buffy's face flood with color as she about blew her top. He flashed Angel a grin that said "you're dead man!" and tried to contain his mirth...That is until the girls began eyeing him.

"Ooooh who are you?" They asked in unison as they floated over to him.

Booth sidestepped their grasping hands and shook his head. "Hey... Whoa... Hold on there girls." He stepped back. "Listen I don't know what kind of..." He air quoted. "_Arrangement_ you had with Angel, but that has nothing to do with me. I'm just here to catch the bad guy. Nothing else, meaning don't consider me in any way shape or form as payment okay?"

The girls frowned, but acquiesced because they did love Lorne and they still wanted Angel, so they didn't want to disappoint him. "Okay we will help..." They all said at the same time.

"But.." "If.." "You.." "Should" "Change" Your" Mind" "Angel..." "you" "Know" "Where" "To" "Reach" "Us" They spoke in turns.

Angel frowned but nodded anyhow. Just wanting this to be over, he was very glad he couldn't blush, because after this he knew he'd be bright red right now in embarrassment.

"Very well Angel..." She turned to Lorne, "Now where is the place you want us to sense whether it is magically protected or not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Basement in Angelus' hide out...**

Spike heard her coming back and groaned softly. The hours had blended into one long pain filled memory and he just wanted to sleep, but apparently Dru wasn't having that.

He would have never believed his dark princess capable of the torture she'd inflicted on him these last few hours, but he wasn't sure why he was surprised. After all look at WHO her "Daddy" was!

"Tick Tock. Tick Tock time is running out for the mouse my love.."

Spike watched her as she swayed into the dark basement. Her beautiful face had a far away glazed look on it and Spike hated Angelus all over again for turning her into the mad, demented creature she was.

"Why is time running out for the mouse luv?"

Dru grinned at him as she danced closer. She ran a finger down his jaw. "Time is whispering to me Spike.. It's telling me things. Psss... psss... It whispers in m' ear telling me you've been very naughty!"

Her dark indigo eyes focused on him as she pouted. "Is it true Spike? 'Ave you been a very naughty boy?"

Spike saw the bag she dropped at her feet and he cringed. He recognized that bag. It was the bag Dru brought to Angelus when she was feeling particularly masochistic. It held a wide variety of torture devices and Spike wasn't at all interested in seeing how they worked first hand, especially after the abuse he'd already suffered at not only her hand, but from "Daddy himself before that.

"Dru... Luv listen to me... I love you pet. I always have and I always will. You don't want ta do this."

Dru shook her head. "No! You're trying to hurt me. You want to hurt Daddy and I won't let you Spike."

Her blue yes flashed golden as she snarled at him, "I won't let anyone take him from me again..."

Spike had always been good at thinking on his feet. He flashed Dru a tender smile. "I don't want to hurt Angelus Dru. I want us to be a family again. He was here earlier and said he missed our family. Don't you miss how we used to be too pet? It can be like that again. You me, Angelus... We could be a family again."

Dru clapped her hands at that and began to dance back and forth in front of Spike. "Yes, it will be perfect. A beautiful family, especially after Daddy gets me the other Daddy. The warm squidgy one. Then it will be perfect."

She gave Spike an erotic smile as she swayed over to him. "Don't you think our little family will be perfect then my Spike?"

Spike felt her lips near his ear and he couldn't stop the shiver that raced through him. Dru had always affected him like this. He supposed she always would. "Yeah luv, it will be... But I can't rightly be a part of our new family chained up in the basement now can I?"

Dru frowned as she contemplated this. Then she flashed him a teasing grin. "Oooh you are being naughty again... trying to get me to let you go when you know Daddy isn't done punishing you!" She wagged a finger in front of his face, before she slapped him playfully across the face. "Bad Spike!"

She giggled and leaned close to him again. Her tongue darted out licking blood off his cheek. She grinned a beautiful, but demented smile as she patted his cheek.

"But I won't tell Spike, it'll be our little secret, but you mustn't make Daddy mad anymore..." She danced away again, swinging her hips and swaying to music only she heard. "You know how displeased he gets when we disobey him."

Spike nodded, "Yeah pet...I know how displeased he gets. I promise I'll try not to make him angry anymore, okay luv?"

Dru clapped her hands again, "Ooooh it'll be grand. All of us together again..." She frowned, "Well except Grandmum, she's gone... But we will have a feast... no a massacre... yes, a massacre in her honor." She laughed and twirled around the room. "A perfectly wonderful massacre in honor of our Grandmum. Oh, that will please Daddy, I'm sure."

Spike rolled his eyes, he knew Angelus didn't need a soddin reason to slaughter anyone, the poncey bastard enjoyed the kill too much to need an excuse, but he smiled at Dru as if he loved the idea. "Yeah luv, I'm sure that'll please 'im alright, m' love."

Spike smiled at her as his mind raced trying to come up with a way to convince Dru to let him go. '_Somehow,'_ he thought, _'I have to convince her to bloody well cut me loose, BEFORE Angelus comes back to finish what he started...'_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**Friendship Heights Angelus' bedroom...**

Dawn's head was spinning as he kissed her again and again. She didn't even remember how they got back to the house. Her mind was so full of him and the attraction that had sprung up between them that everything except him and his kisses was hazy in her befuddled mind.

"Angelus..." she gasped as his hands roamed her pliant body. Dawn trembled as his mouth found that sensitive spot behind her ear. His cool breath stirred the small hairs there and she whimpered in pleasure, forgetting that she was supposed to be his captive, she wrapped her arms around his neck and tilted her head to allow him better access to her neck.

Angelus had to force down the demon in him when she offered her throat to him so trustingly. He wanted to sink his fangs in her and drain her right there and then, but then that would defeat the entire purpose of this little game. He refused to ponder upon the fact that the thought of killing her bothered him for other reasons besides just the fact that it would spoil his plans for revenge against Angel and the Slayer.

Denying any other motivation for not taking what she was offering, besides revenge, Angelus put the next phase of his seduction into play.

He kissed her deeply, then pushed her gently away from him, ignoring her little mewl of protest. "Dawn... I want you..."

He didn't have to fake the breathlessness in his voice, because he wasn't lying. He DID want her, a little too much as a matter of fact. He pushed that thought away too and focused instead on the plan.

"I just don't want to rush you into something you might not be ready for." he told her, a concerned frown on his beautiful features.

It had the desired affect as he knew it would. She suddenly became the one pushing for them to be together.

"I'm not a little girl Angelus. I'm twenty one years old. Four years older than Buffy was when you slept with her."

Angelus could hear the sarcasm in her voice, but there was doubt there too. Doubt that she was as desirable as Buffy. Doubt that she was as wanted, needed... loved as Buffy. He had to force himself not to smirk, she was reacting just as he'd expected. He let her stew, he had to play this just right...

Dawn watched him intently, all her insecurities started rushing to the surface of her consciousness at the thought that he was rejecting her.

Angelus continued to let her walow in those feelings for a moment, knowing her own insecurities would be the catalyst to send her into his arms and bed.

When he still didn't say anything, Dawn felt her heart lodge in her throat as she felt the sting of his sudden withdrawal from their passionate embrace.

"Why are you saying this now Angelus? I thought.. That is..." Dawn took a deep breath and tilted her face up to him. "I thought you wanted me?"

Angelus wanted to crow with delight as she continued to react exactly as he hoped she would. But then again he was a master at manipulation and she really was such an innocent. Desperate to be wanted, needed for something besides helping out her sister.

He waited a second more, almost smiling as he sensed the panic and pain that started to rush through her. It was a fine line he was balancing on, but he had to play it perfectly. He needed her to need him... More than her own pride. Once he had her there, nothing... Not even her precious sister could take her from him.

Letting his desire for her show just a bit, he cupped her face in both of his large palms as he put phase two into play, now was the time to make her feel loved...

He leaned down to look into her eyes. "I DO want you Dawn. More than I've ever wanted anyone...Including your sister." He let that sink in before continuing, "I was just thinking of you...I don't want you to regret giving yourself to me."

He let her revel in those words for a moment before letting his control go and showing her how much he DID want her.

He pulled her to him and pressed his erection against her belly. "Do you feel that?" He asked breathlessly. "Does that feel like I DON'T want you? I just want you to understand. I want you to KNOW-- If you give yourself to me Dawn-- I won't let you go. I keep what's mine. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'll want you to stay with me lover... Always. So I just want you to be..."

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Dawn's mouth as she kissed him...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Okay guys... Next chappies will be the alternate endings... I'm going to post them both on the same day so it might be just a bit before I post them. I'm trying to get settled here:) I want to thank ALL of you for all your reviews and well wishes! I am so excited. My cottage is gorgeous, but the time change is really weird. 8 hours dif. 1/3 of a day! Anyhow... **_

_**Click that little blue button a let musie know you still love her. She's annoyed with me for stifling her lately:) **_


	34. Chapter 34

_Welcome to my World_

_Rating: T- M_

_Disclaimer: Still don't own 'em!_

_**A/N... Okay you guys, I know I said the next chappie would be the two different endings but... Well I have to tell you... Musie had abandoned me lately and well..today she came back with a vengeance and I wrote this whole thing today and well, truthfully it was just too long to add the endings and since the two endings would have all this anyways... I decided to post this and then tomorrow I'll post the endings. I know, how very rotten of me to do that, but...Hey one LAST cliffie. Then you get the grand finale. Blame musie it's all her fault:)**_

_Chappie 33_

_**Angelus' hideout...**_

Her kiss sent his senses spinning. If he had a heartbeat it would have pounded. He quivered with anticipation when her innocent tongue slipped into his mouth, eagerly tasting him, Angelus felt heat race through him, straight to his groin and lower. He felt chills along his skin and the hair on the back of his neck raised. He moaned softly as the kiss deepened and she pressed against him, snuggling up to him, like she wanted to climb inside his skin.

He was pleased with her response, this was what he'd been working her towards. Her total submission to him. And she was; submitting to him, completely. Angelus wanted to crow at his victory. He'd done it. Dawn was kissing him with the charming eagerness of an innocent girl who was in love. He refused to admit just how much that pleased him, except in regards to how badly it would hurt Buff.

When she nipped at his lips he growled in pleasure and his hands began to roam her body. She had a beautiful body. His (false) memories of her had not prepared him for how gorgeous she'd become. He wanted her. Maybe more than he'd like or even admit, but that was something he wouldn't look at or indulge in at this moment. He didn't have tender feeling towards this woman...

It was ludicrous. It made him feel infected. Contaminated. Love was an emotion that made him want to scrub off his skin and vomit it out of his system. _'What the fuck am I thinking? Where did THAT come from? Love? I don't __**LOVE**__ her!!'_

He was a demon and demons did NOT fall in love. Angelus mentally smirked, that is unless you're Spike and he was an anomaly! Spike had always let his heart guide him. Angelus considered that a weakness and he'd be damned if he allowed that same weakness to govern him now.

No. Dawn was only a means to an end, a way to hurt Soul boy and the Slayer. He wouldn't allow himself to forget that, no matter how much pleasure he found in the way she felt against him or how much he enjoyed her kisses... She was a pawn in the game he was playing. Nothing more. Nothing less.

Dawn felt him go rigid in her arms. She pulled back and met the heated saffron gaze of the demon. She stared into the golden eyes and she knew she was falling in love with him. The real question in her mind was could Angelus love her back? With Buffy his idea of love hadn't gone well. He said she hurt him by wanting Angel more than him, but Dawn also knew the idea of love to Angelus was considered a weakness.

But he'd shown her such kindness. Tenderness even. He'd shown her a different side of himself. One she knew he'd never shown Buffy. Did that mean he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted her sister. According to him it did.

Dawn wanted to believe that, so she did. "I think you know how I feel about you." she said with a recklessness she'd never felt, except as a teenager when her greatest thrill had been shoplifting.

Angelus gave her the same thrill. Shoplifting was dangerous...So was Angelus.

Her words, tone and smile was pure bravado as she stared into the deep, dark eyes of the man/demon she wanted to love her. "I think you want me just as much as I want you...The question is will you let yourself, Angelus.. Want me like that I mean."

Angelus' dark eyes widened. That was THE last thing he'd expected to hear from her! He chuckled, she had guts! He'd give her that, but she was also, so young. So inexperienced, because if she was more worldly, she'd know men had NO problem telling a woman he loved them if it suited their purpose to do so.

"So, you think I might be falling in love with you do you? Hmmm..." He gripped her hips and pulled her to him. He pressed his erection against her belly. This scene was coming down to what would be his final play. His trump card. Had he won the game? He was about to find out...

"Maybe I am...What then? Will you stay with me Dawn? Give up all you know to be with me?... If your sister walked through that door right now and asked you to go with her--- would you? Or would you stay with me? I think that's a question you need to decide, cause she will...come for you. You and I both know it."

Dawn shuddered at the feel of him. He was so hard, so strong. He was solid, real and very sexy. She felt overwhelmed by him and she liked it.

Seeing the bold challenge in his eyes, she replied just as audaciously. Dawn had never been one to hold her feelings inside. "Yes, I'd stay with you. I've never wanted anyone like I want you... I think you could be the lover who could teach me to enjoy sex."

Dawn didn't have any good memories of the joy of sex and she knew with Angelus it would be different. "I mean the only two times I've done it was with a boy in Rome and each time it was quick, embarrassing and very unsatisfying. I've never wanted to try it again... until now."

Her voice had taken on a husky, aroused tone to it and Angelus felt like he was about to burst out of his leather pants she had him so aroused by her erotic words.

Dawn's nimble fingers started unbuttoning the buttons on his black silk shirt. She placed a soft, but wet kiss on the pale skin she exposed.

Looking up into eyes that were fierce with passion and glowing bright yellow, she said softly, "I know I feel things with you I've never felt. When you kiss me... I feel consumed."

Her voice lowered and she stood on tiptoes and whispered in his ear. Her hot breath causing chills across his skin as she murmured, "It makes me feel... like I'm on fire. I ache in places that would make me blush if I told you. I know I want... something, and I believe you're the one to give it to me."

She leaned back and once again looked up into the face of the demon. "I want you to show me what I've been missing."

With a smile that was part predator and partly a very aroused participant in this seduction, Angelus lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bed. He felt the thrill of victory. There would be no turning back after tonight, she WOULD be his. He had won...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Angel's car...

Booth gave Angel directions as they headed towards the supposed house Angelus may be renting.

"Okay make a right here.." Booth said, his eyes meeting Brennan's in the rear view mirror. He was still upset that she had insisted on coming along on this mission.

He had asked her to stay behind... And she had explained to him that though he felt a natural need to go all alpha male on her and protect her... She knew how to use a gun and in hand to hand combat she'd probably be able to kick HIS ass, so..." She said in that_ 'I'm oh so logical'_ tone of voice... _"that if anyone should stay behind... Maybe it was him, since Dru wanted him and Angelus would certainly use him against Angel!!"_

Booth was still furious, maybe because in his heart he knew what she said was based in truth, but on the surface... He knew deep inside himself... He KNEW he'd want to curl up and die if anything happened to her and he lost her. Because Bones had the most beautiful heart of anyone he'd ever met.

It was that same heart that had listened to him explain how he'd shot and killed a man, in front of that man's child, and how that had made him feel tainted. She'd understood his need to balance things out by solving as many, if not more, homicides as victims he'd had as a sniper. She'd even told him God wasn't keeping score, but in her quiet, determined way she had accepted him and it had made him feel whole... Better, somehow.

Now that he was free to admit his love for her, he realized he probably always had loved her, even when she annoyed him to no end, because the fact was she was the least superficial person he knew. He loved that she made decisions based on what was right and he loved the fact that she was the most honestly loving person he'd ever met. If she liked you, you knew it. If she didn't, you knew it. But when she loved you...You FELT it. And Booth FELT it. She loved him and he didn't want to ever lose that or her...

"Listen Bones..." he started.

Tempe cut him off. "Booth, if this is another illogical reason as to why I should wait in the car, you might as well save your energy for fighting Angelus, because I refuse to submit your basic anthropological, but unnecessary alpha male doctrine."

Booth rolled his eyes. "Bones this has nothing to do with my..." (he air quoted) "anthropological needs to be an alpha male. All I know is I'm worried and I don't want you hurt. Angelus isn't some average bad guy. He's a vampire. A demon and a mass murderer. He gets his kicks off torturing people and not in some normal run of the mill serial killer kind of torture... No this guy gives torture a whole new meaning Bones, so don't say I'm being all alpha male to be worried I have a really damned good reason to be worried! Don't you get that?"

Brennan just smiled, "Yes I am well aware of Angelus' nature Booth, but the fact is, **I **am not his primary target. YOU are so..."

Booth cut her off. "Never mind, we've already had that conversation. Just be careful and don't let him fool you... I just don't want you hurt Bones...Okay?"

Buffy chuckled huskily as she eyed first Booth, then Brennan. Leaning over to Tempe she said, "Yeah they always say that, but the truth is they think because we're girls we can't handle our own..."

Angel interrupted her, "Hey, I never told you that you couldn't handle your own. I've always known you could take care of yourself in a fight."

Buffy raised a brow and replied with more than a bit of sarcasm in her tone. "No, you just made every important decision of our lives, protecting me for my own good, without consulting me first."

Angel felt heat race up his skin and wondered if he WAS blushing after all. He growled softly and didn't answer her.

Booth shot a look at Angel. He felt sympathy for him as he saw the uncomfortable frown on the handsome vampire's face.

"O-kay, now that we've all decided Angel and I are alpha males that want to protect..." he stopped. He'd almost said the women they loved.

Booth felt his body flush as it hit him suddenly that this would be the first time he publicly admitted he loved Bones. He glanced at Angel; his brother and realized there wasn't anyone he would rather share the moment with. It was then and there that Booth realized he'd truly accepted Angel as his brother. As strange as it felt before, it felt just as right now.

"We just want to protect you... because we uh... love you." He finished softly, KNOWING he WAS flushing. He went on quickly, looking at Buffy. "I know you're supposed to be some big bad vampire Slayer and I know Bones here could probably put me flat on my back, but the fact is we don't want anything to happen to either of you, okay?"

Buffy shot him a look at his she was_ 'supposed to be' _comment. "Okay, I get that you want to protect us because you both love us, but hello... Reality check guys. We don't need your protection... I've had enough of Angel trying to protect me and he knows it."

She flashed Angel a look, then smiled sweetly at Booth, "Not to mention... I could SOOOO kick your ass. Me and Tempe are modern women who don't need you big macho guys to take care of us! So just stay out of my way and let me handle Angelus... Kay?"

Brennan gave husky laugh. Booth turned to her, "What?"

"It's just funny is all." tempe replied with a smile.

Booth scowled, "What's funny?"

Brennan raised a brow, "You... You and Angel... Always trying to protect us. I suppose from an anthropological standpoint it satisfies some nihilistic part of the male psyche to protect his woman, but in the modern world it would come off as cavemanish and unnecessary since as Buffy said, we could so kick your asses!"

Booth's eyes widened and he shot her a disgruntled frown, before he turned around. He scowled for a moment before he started to chuckle. He gave Angel a little grin. "Hell, 250 years and the whole demon thing apart and we _still_ pick the same kind of women! Bossy and independent! What are the chances of that happening huh?"

Angel shot him a startled look at the sarcastic, yet humorous comment sent his way. To say he was surprised would be an understatement and he had no witty comeback, much to his further embarrassment.

"Well um... you know... we're twins... so I guess.." he floundered and gave an embarrassed shrug.

Buffy saved him. "Yeah... I get it." She gave Seeley, then Angel a sarcastic grin, "You.. big He-Man types feel the need to rescue the damsel in distress."

Brennan laughed, "I thought that was a teenage thing Booth."

Booth scowled then grinned, "Well in Angel years I AM a teenager so I can be excused that particular bit of male psyche!"

Angel cut him off, starting to feel comfortable at last. He let some of his rare humorous mood show. "Well, at least I can excuse my over protectiveness... I mean when I was alive, men DID protect their women. What's your excuse Seeley?"

Buffy giggled and Brennan nodded, "Yes, he's right the male psyche of the 1700's was to provide and protect his woman. What IS your excuse Seeley?" She said Seeley in a way that rubbed Booth the wrong way.

Booth gave her a scowl, then chose to ignore her comment. "O-kay... make a left at the next light and we can talk about my cave man attitudes later."

Brennan smiled, "Well you ARE the perfect example of an Alpha male and even in modern man there is still the instinctual need to protect. Though in a rational, logical way it makes no sense, the sad fact is, it's there just the same."

Angel grinned at Booth, "So what she's saying is your basically a caveman," he chuckled softly, getting comfortable in this teasing thing. "Well I think anthropologically that makes you older than me, huh? I mean since cavemen are way older than a mere vampire."

Booth shot Angel an irritated glance, "I refuse to accept that I fit any of those anthropological examples. I can't be boiled down to anything that simple and neither can you...It's simply our instinct to protect the people we care about."

Angel nodded solemnly, suddenly very serious again. "Yeah, when you love someone, you will do ANYTHING to save them..." Angel's deep chocolate eyes met his mate's beautiful green ones.

He said softly, "Sometimes it even makes you make decisions that hurt. Sometimes it even makes you make decisions that paralyze you in pain, but you do them. You do them because even a world without them in YOUR life is better than a world without them at all."

Buffy's breath caught and she leaned forward. "Yeah, I get that, but sometimes that other person wants to at least have a say so in that decision even if it hurts... She wants to know she's still loved and that he didn't just stop loving her," she whispered so softly only Angel heard her.

Angel choked on the meaning and emotion behind her words. He took her hand from his shoulder and kissed it softly. "Never again my love... I love you too much, mo chroi, mo mhíle grá, a ghrá mo chroí... bráth. Never will I leave you again."

Angel's words were soft and lyrical as he told her in Gaelic she was his love, his heart and his love of his heart... forever."

Buffy's heart skipped a beat when he started speaking Gaelic. He knew she went all soft and mushy when he spoke to her in that soft, musical tone. It was SO sexy she was constantly asking Angel to whisper sweet, sexy words of love of Gaelic into her ear as they made love.

To stop herself from turning into a big pile of Buffy mush... She turned to Tempe and said, "Okay see what he's doing now... he's pulling out the big guns... Gaelic. He KNOWS I love the way he talks when he uses THAT voice... Then add to that he tells me he loves me and that I am his heart and I'm as soft and creamy as the filling of a Twinky!"

Brennan shrugged "I don't really understand that, but I know that when Booth uses his _'charm' _smile on me, he wants me to agree with him. Scientifically I shouldn't be affected, but emotionally.. Emotionally it makes my pulse rate speed up and makes me feel... well things I didn't think I was capable of truthfully."

Buffy smiled, "Well join the club, 'cause Angel's been making me feel that way for years!"

Right then Booth signaled Angel to stop. He barely managed to contain the smile of satisfaction Bones' words caused in him.

"This is it..." Booth said, looking around for the three Furies that Angel seemed to know so well.

Angel saw the sisters standing at the end of the driveway.

Lorne came over to the car, "Well it's like you suspected Angel pie, the house is blocked by a powerful shield. Nothing in, nothing out without the shield being lowered.

Angel frowned, "Can the sisters break through the shield?"

Lorne nodded, "They think so, but it'll take them a bit. This mojo Angelus has got up is some pretty powerful stuff crumbcake, so I hope you brought the bar with you cause it looks like we all might be in for a bit of a wait and I could really use a sea breeze!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs...

Angelus laid her on the bed... His smile was feral...

He couldn't believe how incredibly sexually exciting, yet incredibly innocent she was. Despite being 5 years older than Buff was when Angel had her, Dawn seemed MORE innocent than Buffy had ever appeared. He saw it in the way she opened herself up to him. She was so unsullied, he didn't think she'd ever even considered she might be giving her heart away to a demon who's only agenda was to destroy her.

His hands roamed over her body, he couldn't believe how so her skin was.. Like the petals on a ripe red rose. Like velvet... he slid his hands along her hips, her thighs. She so willing, so ready. He knew he could take her now and she'd let probably let him turn her. She probably wouldn't even know what was happening...

No, truth was he didn't want to turn her... yet! But Angelus knew he now had new plans for Dawn. He was going to keep her... Forever. He was going to turn her and make her his mate. She fascinated him, her sweetness, even knowing what and who he was.. She wanted him, loved him. She would be his for eternity.

"Dawn, look at me love..."

Dawn opened her passion induced drowsy blue eyes.

Angelus smiled as he looked down at her beguiling innocence.

He believed she'd make an incredible vampire. Even better than Dru. She won't have the madness contaminating her, she'll be perfect. Even better than Darla. Darla was a beautiful bitch, that was for sure, but she was also a selfish bitch! She took care of herself first...

Angelus couldn't count the times Darla had abandoned him to fend for himself as she escaped. Dawn wouldn't do that. She'd be loyal to him. He knew it.

"You are everything I've ever wanted.." he whispered to her truthfully.

Dawn's eyes widened as she felt his hard erection pressing against her belly.

"Yesssss.." she moaned. "Please Angelus, make me yours."

God, she wanted him... Buffy said he was magnetic, but Dawn had never thought he would ever affect her this way.

_'I mean...Angel is beautiful. He's gorgeous, so I knew Angelus would obviously be gorgeous too, because... well, hello, they share the same body, but Angelus is so much more mesmerizing. Angel is tragic, you want to save him. Angelus is the wildness that calls to you as you stand on the edge of a cliff. He's that tiny voice that says 'Jump' He's the voice inside your head that tells you to break the rules. He's the epitome of Want, Take, Have. No wonder Faith wanted him so badly!' _

Her thoughts were obsessive, she knew, but in the last few days he HAD consumed her and she didn't know if she could exist without him anymore.

Dawn felt his mouth as it traveled up along her throat. She held her breath.

_'Will he try?' she thought, 'Will he bite me? Try and make me a vampire? Why aren't I more frightened of that? I should be terrified, yet I feel nothing but a calmness...' _She realized the truth in that statement. Somehow she had become so attached to Angelus the thought of him turning her wasn't at all frightening.

Dawn pushed his face into her neck. "Is that what you want Angelus?"

He lifted his head. "Not today..." His voice was rough, he wanted to bite her, but it was not in his plan and Angelus was patient. Being a vampire he had nothing but time.

His last stint in Sunnydale had also taught him a valuable lesson. Stick to the plan. He had planned on seducing Buffy..Instead he'd set himself against all because he'd hated what she'd made him feel. This time he was going to use those feelings to make Dawn love him...Even more than she loved her sister. He was right there, he had to be patient and let her come to him...And she would, he knew it.

She nodded, bizarrely they seemed to understood each other.

When she didn't panic when he said that, Angelus knew she was his.

He moved up her body again, taking her lips in a fiery kiss. Most men forgot how much excitement can be had in a kiss, but Angelus was NOT most men. His 250 plus years of experience told him a kiss was one of the most erotic points of foreplay. A kiss made a woman feel wild, it made her throb with pleasure. A kiss was one of the greatest weapons in a man's arsenal to seduce a woman, unfortunately most men forgot this... Angelus didn't.

He kissed her deeply, taking his time. The kiss was hot and wet, his tongue mating, joining with hers in a mimic of what his body would do later when he was inside her.

She tasted so damned good. Her tongue was so soft, so sweet."mmmmm..."he moaned, feeling her small hands begin to roam his chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself completely over to his kiss.

He knew he was acting the seduced lover, but he went with it, knowing his passion for her would only serve in his own good to make her come to him even more.

_He could feel her shivering, and he knew she felt it too. The connection. 'She's mine.' he thought. _"Mine," he gritted out.

Dawn nodded, she knew it. She was his.

"Please..." she said. She was trying to pull his shirt off. "Please Angelus.." Her voice was a husky moan and it made him shiver in pleasure at the need he heard in her soft voice.

He kissed her again, slowly. "Sssshhh there's no hurry allain. Let me show you how good it can feel, okay?"

He let his hands and lips travel across her cheek, down her neck. He licked the pulse throbbing there. Her breath hitched. He saw how she loved having his mouth on her neck. It made him ache to really taste her. To sink his fangs into her...he could feel his erection swell even further. It was painful, but he withstood the need. He wanted her aching for him by the time he finally made her his in every sense of the word. He wanted her begging him to bite her. Beg for his fangs as she begged him to fuck her.

Even though Angelus wanted nothing more than to be inside her, he knew she'd not had a good sexual experience and he wanted her to come again and again with him. Not only to show her how fantastic sex can be, but to show her HE'S the one who could give her that satisfaction. Show her that HE could play her body so well. Angelus knew great sex was addicting and he wanted to make very sure Dawn was thoroughly addicted to him and his sex before the night was through.

She was panting by the time his lips moved down her body, placing soft wet kisses along her ribcage, to her pelvic bone and down...

He took his time. 250 plus years of experience and a Sire who made damned sure he spent hours upon hours between her thighs had taught him how important foreplay was.

His cool lips trailed wetly across her skin, down her legs, until he reached each of her small feet. He took her foot in his large hands and ran his thumbs along her instep, eliciting a deep pleasure filled moan. Most men did not know what an erogenous zone the feet were to a woman. Angelus did and spent several minutes rubbing her feet, until Dawn was a boneless mass of relaxed female flesh just waiting for him to have his way with her.

His lips made a slow trail back up her legs, licking along her inner thighs Angelus breathed in the heady scent of her arousal. She was ready for him already, but first he wanted to taste her. Dawn moaned softly as she felt him widen her legs to make room for his broad shoulders. Angelus grabbed a couple of pillows and situated them under her hips and back to keep her arched in the right position.

"What?.." She asked disorientated as he placed the pillows under her, then put her thighs over his shoulders. She moaned softly and covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. "Angelus you don't have to um...Oh God..."

He looked up at her and chuckled. "I know I don't have to... I want to. My mouth is watering. I can't wait to taste you lover."

Seeing her embarrassment he told her, "Don't be embarrassed Dawn. Never be embarrassed with me. In time I'll know every single inch of your body. I'll taste every single inch... And you'll love it and you'll be happy you have a lover who knows how to please you, trust me."

She closed her eyes as his fingers touched her, opened her to his passionate gaze. They were surprisingly gentle. She felt her face flush as she felt his cool breath between her legs. She'd never had a man go there before, but somehow letting him touch her...taste her felt right. Like she was just waiting for him to find her and make her whole. She knew Buffy wouldn't understand, but she couldn't help that...

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

While the Furies continued to try and break the block on the house it was a tense group that waited outside. Booth had suggested he and Bones try and enter the house. He'd hoped since they were human and not magical in any way they might be able to enter, but both had been repelled by the same magical force field that kept Angel and Buffy out.

Angel wasn't surprised, this was why he'd been unable to sense his demon. While inside this house Angelus was untraceable. It was only through Booth's investigative work that they had found the house at all.

Cooling their heels though was becoming frustrating for all of them, their only hope was that the furies would eventually break through the barrier.

Buffy came over to him. "I wish I'd been able to contact Willow. She'd probably be able to unlock the magic keeping us out. Figures, it's just my luck when I really need her, Willow's on some spiritual retreat in Timbuktu!"

Angel raised a brow, "Is she really in Timbuktu or are you just saying that because she's far away?"

Buffy scrunched up her face, "You mean there really is a place called Timbuktu?"

Angel chuckled, "Yep, in South Africa. I was there once... Well Angelus was actually, it was originally famous for it's salt. Actually Timbuktu has a very interesting history..."

Seeing a History lesson coming Buffy held up her hand. "Angel I hated History in High School remember? As a matter of fact that was why we originally told my mom you were my History tutor, cause I was so close to failing the course... I love you, but please don't make me have a refresher course right now."

Angel wrapped his arms around his Slayer, pulling her back against him. He rested his chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear. "You know love, learning a bit of History would NOT kill you, they say to understand the future you gotta understand the past or else you're doomed to repeat it."

Buffy raised a brow and looked up at him over her shoulder. "Who says that?"

Angel grinned, "Actually I don't know who said it first, but it's true if you think about it."

Buffy snuggled deeper into his arms, she needed to take her mind off the anxiety she was feeling waiting for the "way too sexy sisters" to work their mojo and there was nothing in the world that could make her forget everything else around her like Angel could.

"Well here's an idea, since we're speaking of the past, would you like to explain now about your relationship with the three hot sisters?"

She turned in his arms, her mossy green eyes playful. She wasn't really upset anymore..that had been a long time ago, she hadn't been with him, so she had no reason to be jealous.

Angel had no desire to have that conversation and he knew the only way to distract her was to give her something else to do with her mouth, rather than talk! So he kissed her long, hard and deep and was pleased when she gave herself over to his kiss rather than continue her line of questioning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus growled in satisfaction as Dawn's first orgasm made her buck and writhe against his mouth. He lapped at her clit, making her shudder and thrash in pleasure.

"Please! Oh God...Angelus! So good...Stop!...Oh God...Too good...Please... stop."

He listened with male pride to her sobs of sexual gratification, even as he moved away from her sensitive little bundle of nerves. She was too sensitive right now and he wanted her to see how good sex could be. He wanted her to become addicted to the pleasure he could give her.

Great sex could motivate all kinds of things. Including giving Dawn one more reason to choose him over Buffy when the time came... And Angelus was going to make sure that time did come. He needed to make sure Dawn chose him. He wanted to chuckle at the coming scene, because seeing Buff's face when she her loving sister chose a demon over her, was a treat he would not deny himself!

He slid up her body, placing soft kisses along the goose pebbled flesh he found there. He paid special attention to her breasts. "So beautiful," he murmured as he tasted her small pink nipples.

Dawn arched up into his mouth. "Oh Godddd!" She cried out. His mouth was like magic. It made her feel...So good.

She pulled his head up to hers. "Please..." she gasped, her lips against his own as she gripped his hips with her thighs.

Angelus grinned, her elevated hips were at a perfect angle and his glowing eyes met her sapphire blue gaze as he slid inside her.

"Mine." His voice was a rough grumble. "You're mine now Dawn..."

She could only nod as she felt him fill her. She'd never experienced anything close to this and she was speechless at how good he felt inside her.

She whimpered when he withdrew. "No...Please..no..."

She was almost crying, until she felt him slide back in. In and out...She cried each time he pulled out until she recognized the pattern. Deeply in then out and again.

"Angelus! Yessss!!" her hips had a mind of their own as she matched his rhythm. She couldn't stop, it was too good and when she felt his hands grip her hips adjusting them as he angled his own to drive deeper, she screamed in pleasure when she went over the edge again.

Dawn felt her whole body stiffen as she was swamped with the most intense feeling she'd ever had. It was amazing, magical and she finally saw why people did this again and again. It was so damned good when you had a partner that made it good.

"Annngellusss..." She panted as her legs wrapped around his driving hips. Gripping him tightly as she rode out her climax.

She opened sleepy blue eyes just in time to watch his face shift into his demon visage. She was surprised it didn't frighten her. If anything it turned her on more and with a moan of pure excitement, Dawn turned her head to the side and bared her neck to him...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The furies finally broke the block. Angel and Buffy moved as one to the entrance to the house.

Angel's nerves screaming at him as soon as the shield lifted. Angelus was definitely here! The only thing... If Angel could feel Angelus...Then Angelus could feel him too.

"Booth" he hissed, "You and Tempe follow behind Buffy and I. Listen he's bound to have a helluva lot of minions and we have no idea if the sorcerer who put the shield in place is here, so I need you to be damned careful."

A part of Angel wanted to demand Booth stay here, but he knew the proud Agent would never go for that, so he did what he could do and make sure he was fully prepared for what he might find inside.

"Look I can feel him, so I know if I feel him...He damned well feels me too. Be careful. The last time you saw Angelus, he was playing. He was there to throw down the challenge...This time he's playing to win. If you see him..." Angel's deep brown eyes met Booth's and Brennan's gaze. "If you see him...Don't try and be the hero. Please... I..."

Booth nodded, he may not want to stay along the sidelines, but he was smart enough to know he couldn't take on Angelus and have any hope of winning.

"I'm not on a death wish Angel...Believe me I see Angelus and I'll scream like a girl in her first fight!"

Brennan eyed him, "Well that was very prejudiced. Who says girls scream in their first fight?"

Angel and Booth rolled their eyes simultaneously.

Booth sighed, "It was a figure of speech Bones..Nothing more nothing less."

Buffy raised a brow, and said sarcastically. "Well find another one huh?"

Angel stopped them, "Okay, moving on... Listen Buffy and I are going after Angelus. Can you and Tempe find Spike?"

Booth nodded, "Any idea where to look?"

Angel nodded, "The basement. Knowing Angelus like I do, he'll have Spike chained up there... Punishment is a big thing for him and after what Spike did to him the last time he was out...You can damned well bet Spike's being punished."

Buffy frowned worried for the blond vampire. "You don't think he..."

Angel shook his head, "No I feel him. He's here and he's alive."

He looked at Booth seriously, "Dru is here too. If you see her..." He grabbed Seeley's arm, "Don't try and capture her. She wants you Booth and she's a hell of a lot more dangerous than she looks okay?"

Buffy handed Tempe and Booth two stakes a piece. "Listen you run into her or any other vamps...Use these Seeley, remember your gun won't help you with vamps. It might slow them, but the only thing that will kill them is this."

Booth nodded as he took the stakes from Buffy, he tucked one in the waist band of his pants and gripped the other tightly in his hand. "Got it...alright..." he counted to three... "Let's go."

Angel and Buffy rushed through the front doors first. Followed by Booth and Brennan. They startled the eight or so minions sitting in the room to the right off the main entry way. The unprepared minions were no match for a powerful Slayer and a Master Vampire. In less than two minutes Angel and Buffy dusted all of them.

Booth and Brennan had watched the fight with something akin to awe.

Booth eyed Buffy, giving her a smile of admiration. "Nice work. Just remind me to never piss you off. Damn that was impressive."

Buffy grinned, "All in a days work." she turned to Angel. "Have you got an idea where Angelus is?" He nodded and pointed up the stairs.

He turned to Booth, "Okay we're going up stairs..You and Tempe look for the entrance to the basement."

Booth nodded. "Alright, we meet back here in let's say 15 minutes, no matter what."

Angel nodded and he and Buffy headed for the stairs.

Booth watched the two head upstairs and turned to Brennan "Okay, let's try the kitchen. Most basement doors tended to be in the kitchen" he said softly, still looking for more vampires to jump out at them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angelus felt him... He looked down and the sleeping woman cradled on his chest. This wasn't quite the way he'd wanted Buff and soul boy to find them, but it would do...

He moved Dawn off his chest and stood. He went to his wardrobe and pulled on a pair of leather pants. He grabbed a sword out of the chest by the bed. He moved with a relaxed ease that belied the seriousness of the situation.

The door burst open and Angelus looked up, bare chest and sporting a pleased grin, he watched Buffy take in the situation she faced.

Angelus' golden eyes glowed as he watched the Slayer's face pale.

"You bastard!!" Buffy cried sickened at seeing Dawn in Angelus' bed.

Angelus chuckled, "No need to sling barbs Buff and just for the record I'll have you know my parents were well and truly wed when they had me!" He giggled at his own joke and gripped his sword tighter in case the Slayer lost it and attacked.

Angel felt sick. He should've know Angelus would do this. What better way to hurt Buffy than take her sister and make her his lover! "Couldn't just face me on your own huh? You had to..."

Angelus cut him off. "Oh spare me your sniveling reasons for why I do anything soul boy! Maybe you have deep and meaningful reasons for all your bullshit, but I don't. I wanted her. I had her. Period and end of story! So save all your endless speeches about how evil I am!"

He flashed Angel a devilish smile. "You're the only one in this room who REALLY gives a fuck that I'm evil...Why don't you ask your little girlfriend there if she cared that I was a soulless demon when she was moaning my name as I fucked the living daylights out of her..."

Buffy gasped horrified. "I didn't..."

Angelus laughed, "Oh yeah...You DID. That night when I was in your room... You cried out for me.. ME. Angelus, Buff. NOT Angel."

Angel refused to give him the pleasure to show that hurt, even if it wasn't true... Just the thought hurt, but since he didn't remember it happening, chances were Angelus was lying. He generally remembered ALL Angelus' memories.

Angelus saw where Angel's mind was going. "You think you remember ALL my memories Soul Boy!"

Angelus laughed outright. "Man you really are a sap aren't you? You remember what I WANT you to remember you pussy! I make you remember all the things that I know will make you cry and snivel and want to crawl into a corner begging for forgiveness!!"

Angelus flashed Angel a sardonic grin, "Other than that... Your memories are just that...YOUR memories. Now mine..." He stopped for effect. "Well let's just say... MY memories of our sweet little Buff here are a little more uh...exciting!"

Buffy flushed, "No that was..."

Angelus grinned, "A dream...Nope." He made a buzzer sound. "Wrong answer baby. It was real and.." he made a lewd gesture with his hips. "Very hot. You weren't moaning Angel baby...You were screaming Angelus! Yes! Fuck me Angelus!... Remember?"

Buffy felt sick. "No..I never..Oh God..."

Angel saw his lover's face pale even more and knew what Angelus said was true, but he shrugged it off. Buffy had been seventeen, nearly a virgin and so vulnerable to Angelus' kind of games. Plus she had been asleep. He didn't blame her and he let her know it with a squeeze of his hand before he brought it to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "Don't let him win my love...He wants to throw you."

Arrogant as always Angelus grinned, "Yeah...That's what I want you dip shit!" He said sarcastically, "Please... What I wanted from her, I've already had you moron...Now...Well.." He looked down at a sleeping dawn. "Let's just say... I've moved on to younger and sweeter grounds..."

He flashed Buffy and Angel a wicked smile as he shook Dawn gently, he'd tormented Buff and Angel sufficiently enough on his own... He was ready for her to join the party now.

"Dawn, sweetheart... Wake up. We have company lover."

Angel took a step forward, determined to end this once and for all.

Angelus wrapped a hand around Dawn's throat. She was still sleeping peacefully as Angelus met Angel's eyes with an unrepentant smirk. "C'mon, let's see if you have the guts to stop me before I snap her neck!!"

Buffy grabbed Angel's arm. "No...Don't." Her fear for Dawn a very real concern.

Angelus giggled, "Aw...Gee Buff are ya saying that for me or your sister huh? Ya know if Soul Boy here ain't doin' the job for ya, well I might be willing to help ya out..." He let that hang with a lascivious grin.

Buffy glared at him. "Hmmm? Let me think." She flashed him a sarcastic smile, "Um... that would be a no!"

Angelus just shrugged, "Your loss baby..." He looked down at his sleeping lover. Though he enjoyed playing with the Slayer, truth was he really didn't want her anymore. He wanted Dawn and now was the time to play his last and final card in this game. He shook Dawn again..The time had come to show Buff just how far her sister had gravitated away from her...

"Dawn... c'mon lover, wakey, wakey, I told you... we have company baby, your sister has decided to join our little party lover."

Dawn sat up surprised. "Wha... What?" She mumbled, clutching the sheet to her, barely shielding her obvious nudity.

Angelus felt like laughing at the looks on Buffy's and Angel's faces. _'They were so damned easy!' _

"Dawn..." Angelus said softly. "Your sister is here lover. She wants you to go with her... Remember I told you this day would come... If you want to go..You can. I'll let you go. YOU make the choice lover."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**2nd A/N... I just want to say now, how very, very much I have enjoyed this fic. I have loved all the reviews and all your comments so much. Thank you again. Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did. :) Now feed musie so she will not leave me high and dry anymore!! ;)**_


	35. Chapter 35

Welcome to my World

_**Author: Angel's blue eyed girl**_

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own none of them... Though I swear I wish I did!

**_A/N.. You know it's so funny... I have gotten so many responses to the Angelus/Dawn pairing. Many good and almost as many bad!! Okay, so here's your chance guys... Let me know which ending YOU prefer. Angelus... OR Angel._**

**Chappie... Ending One.**

**The basement of Angelus' hideout...**

Spike felt Angel as soon as he entered the house. He raised his head and knew Dru had felt him too by the look on her face.

"The Angel beast is here," she whispered with a strange, mad grin. She danced around the room. "Now the time is here for daddy to finally get rid of the curse forever Spike. It's a beautiful trap daddy has set."

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but she put her hand over his mouth. "Ssshh... Don't speak my love. They're here... Miss Edith told me in secret that the warm daddy would come and he's here... The moon...It talks to the stars and the Slayer will lose. Her heart will break and daddy will win."

She giggled and clapped her hands in a frightening type of maddening glee. Her dark indigo eyes showed her madness as she twirled around the room.

"See my love... I told you he would win my Spike." She gripped his chin in a grip that belied her thin stature. "Do you want to die Spike?"

Spike shook his head. "No pet, I don't want ta die...Dru, luv listen to me. The Slayer won't lose. She's the..."

Dru slapped him...Hard. "Stop it! I won't hear another word. The wolf is in the house my Spike and he's gonna eat the Slayer all up. She will lose what she treasures..."

Spike raised a brow, "Oh and what does she treasure luv?"

Drusilla grinned, "Her sister... She loves daddy and she wants to run away with him... We are going to be a family again once daddy makes her our mommy!"

Spike's blue eyes widened. He should have known what Angelus was up to. He just never thought Dawn would actually give herself to his demonic Sire.

He was speechless and had a hard time focusing when Dru gripped his face and whispered to him, "Come away with us... My beautiful Spike I forgive you for being the tool of the beast...Come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth heard the sound of the crazy vampiress talking to whom he hoped was Spike as he silently crept down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at Bones who was right behind him. "Okay, we go on three.." he hissed to her.

They took a deep breath in unison, both eager, yet scared at what they might find below. Booth gripped the piece of wood he had tighter. He looked back again at Bones. They both had stakes in their hands.

Booth felt weird with the long piece of wood instead of his gun, but when in Rome... The stake was what he needed to kill the crazy bitch below, so that's what he had.

He paused at he end of the steps and took a deep another deep breath, it was now or.. he looked over his shoulder at Bones, her face was a picture of shock, he turned and suddenly Dru was right there in front of him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and flung his 200 lb. body at the slim vampiress.

They wrestled on the ground for a few moments before Booth felt himself flung off and away from her.

_'Damn she's strong,' _he thought right before he slammed into the concrete wall of the basement.

Brennan saw Booth tackle the dark haired vampire. She knew he'd be no match for the deceptively skinny demon. Vampires had preternatural strength and though Booth was much bigger than the vampiress, Drusilla was still much stronger.

She froze for a second as Booth was thrown across the room. When Dru stood and giggled, Tempe made her move. Rushing up behind the distracted brunette, she wrapped her left arm around the slim, swan like neck of Dru and with her right hand she reached around and plunged the stake into the chest of the female vampire.

Brennan fell forward and landed on her hands and knees as Drusilla screamed in agony. Tempe had missed the heart by an inch, but the stake was lodged firmly in Dru's chest.

Tempe stood quickly and flipped the thin vampire over her shoulder. Dru landed with a thud, her head slamming against the cement ground of the basement, knocking her out.

Seeing the dark haired vampiress go down, Booth stood and rushed to Spike, "Can you walk?" The dark haired agent asked the blond vampire.

Spike nodded, "I bloody well 'ave to now don't I?"

Booth scowled at him fiercely, quickly remembering that he really didn't like this platinum headed childe of Angel's. "Hey if you want to be a jackass you can just get yourself outta those chains hmmm?"

Spike shot him an unrepentant smirk, then sighed, "Bloody hell! Fine, jus get me the soddin' hell outta here."

Temperance hurried over to them and helped get Spike free. The three of them eyed an unconscious Drusilla.

Booth gazed at the stake still sticking out of the thin chest. "We shouldn't just leave her like that..You must have missed her heart... We need to take her out or else.."

Spike growled, "Yer not killin 'er."

Booth shot him an angry glare. "And why the hell not? She's a killler. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pull that stake out and ram it right back into her heart?"

Spike shook his head, he knew rationally they should dust Dru, but he just couldn't. "'Cause I love 'er and no one's gonna dust 'er. I won't let ya."

Booth frowned, "Why am I suddenly wishing we hadn't rescued you?"

The two faced off... Spike weak and swaying on his feet, yet determined that no one hurt Dru and Booth, hands on his hips glaring at the vampire that was really becoming a pain in his ass!

He pointed a finger at Spike. "Fine, but if she comes after us again I'm going to take out my gun and shoot you, then I'm handing your ass over to her and your on your own. Got it?"

Spike openly glared at Booth for a few seconds. He thought about tellin' the Agent to just sod off, but the bloody git had a look on his face that Angel got when he was really serious and though Spike knew a gun shot wouldn't kill him at this point it would bloody well hurt and he'd had enough pain to last him a life or unlife time, thank you very much.

_'Bloody hell! Why do I always have ta be bleedin tied to some rendition of the poof?' _he thought with more than a bit of exasperation.

"Fine..." he said with a nod.

At Spike's acquiesce, Booth turned to Brennan, "C'mon Bones, let's get the hell out of here." Looking around at the chains and obvious instruments of torture, Booth grimaced, "This place gives me the creeps."

Walking up the steps, Spike stumbled and fell to his knees twice. Even though his vampire healing was already starting to help, he was still weak...He needed blood. "I'm weak...I.." He stumbled and Booth grabbed him around the waist and kept him on his feet.

Helping him walk up the stairs, Booth asked the blond vampire, "What's wrong with you? I thought you vamps had this super strength or something like that?"

Spike eyed him with a slight scowl, "I need blood ya bleedin nitwit!"

Booth scowled back and almost let the blond vampire fall back down the stairs. "Hey I told you, don't get all name calling on me or else I'm just gonna leave your ass here to deal with your crazy girlfriend when she comes to, alright?"

Spike sighed, really hating to be dependent on Angel's poncey twin. "Fine, but I can't heal properly... I need blood if I'm gonna heal. Get me upstairs, maybe Angelus has some blood in the fridge, though I doubt it, the soddin' prick never eats the frozen stuff. Prefers his fresh from the tap he does."

Booth grimaced in distaste at the meaning of that, but he and Brennan helped Spike up the rest of the stairs and out of the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs...**_

Angelus watched as she became aware of her surroundings. "I'm sorry baby, but they burst in here like the calvary, ready to dust me and save you from my wicked clutches!"

He chuckled softly as he turned to Angel and Buffy, "Does she look like she's been mistreated?"

Buffy raised a shocked brow, "Okay, color me clueless, but why is my sister in bed with you again?"

He almost laughed and told the Slayer just how WELL he WAS treating her sister, when he stopped himself, realizing that would embarrass Dawn and he wanted Dawn to love him, turn on Buffy and not feel like he was using her.

Dawn saw her sister's horrified face and flushed bright red at how they had found her. Her embarrassed shock lasted all of a few moments before her eyes met and held Angelus' golden gaze. She felt his strength flow through her and held out her hand to him.

Angelus kept the sword in one hand and with the other he helped Dawn out of the bed and to her feet...Directly in front of him.

Angelus grinned arrogantly at Angel and Buffy. "She's mine Slayer. I won't let you take her. I love her."

Angelus felt bile raise in his throat as he said those words. Even though he knew he DID have very strong feelings for Dawn, the "L" word made him sick. He shuddered in revulsion at the knowledge that he might be speaking the truth.

Dawn heard those words and her blue eyes shot to his saffron golden gaze. Ironically, Angelus' own confusion and fear that he WAS speaking the truth cemented Dawn's love for him and it was with her whole heart that she responded to him.

"Angelus..." she breathed, before turning to face Buffy and Angel. "I don't want to go with you Buffy, I want to stay with him so please, just leave us alone."

Angel growled softly, anger warred with disbelief at whatever Angelus had done to the girl in the last four days to make her turn against Buffy like this.

"Dawn listen to me.." he said softly, trying to inch closer to his demon and his hostage?... He really wasn't sure what Dawn was anymore.

"Whatever he's done to you...it's not real. He's brainwashing you. He doesn't really love you. He CAN'T love, don't you see? He's a demon... Evil. He has no soul, therefor he can't love. Believe me, I lived with his feelings for a very long time. Angelus doesn't love. He possesses, he enthralls, he seduces, then he kills!"

Angel's deep brown eyes entreated Dawn to believe him, "Please Dawn, don't fall for his lines, he doesn't love you. He'll only bring you pain."

Dawn turned cold blue eyes to Angel. "You don't know him as well as you think Angel. And..." She narrowed her eyes and looked from Buffy to Angel again, "You don't know my sister as well as you think either, huh Buffy?" Her eyes went to Buffy's as she made a sarcastic smirk.

Her eyes narrowed as she asked, "Did you ever tell Angel that you wanted him as Angelus? That you were with him? Huh? Or did you keep that from him just like you kept us all in the dark when you were doing it with Spike?"

Buffy felt the air leave her just as if Dawn had forcibly punched her in the stomach! Hearing that same thing from Angelus had been bad enough, but hearing Dawn throw it in her face hurt far worse. "Dawn...I..."

Dawn stopped her with a shake of her head. "Save it Buffy. I know what you're going to say... It wasn't like that. We just don't understand how hard it was for you, being the Slayer and all, huh? Isn't that your pat line for excusing your behavior?"

Buffy felt tears gather in her eyes, she tried to make her sister see the truth. "Dawn he's twisting everything, can't you see that? He's trying to make you think I did something wrong to him...I didn't. Please... you have to listen to me, he only wants to use you to hurt me."

Dawn rolled her eyes and lifted her chin stubbornly. "Oh my God! That is so typical Buffy. It just always has to be about you, doesn't it? You. You. You!" Dawn said, her past resentment of Buffy coming out finally. "It's just too hard for you to admit that maybe it's just me he wants and not as a way to get to you, isn't it?"

Angel stepped forward, drawing Dawn's eyes to him. "Yeah, it IS too difficult Dawn, because you don't know him as well as you think. If you'd listen... I can tell you for he does have an ulterior motive for keeping you...and it IS to hurt Buffy and me."

Angelus wrapped a strong arm around Dawn's trim waist and pulled her back against his muscled chest. "See that's where you and the Slayer are wrong Soul Boy!" he smiled seductively, and nuzzled Dawn's cheek. Looking up he smirked, "Yeah, I admit, I DID have an ulterior motive when I first took her. She knows that. But..." he stopped and allowed some of his own confused feeling for Dawn show through, knowing it would make him more believable.

"Well... after I had her for a day or two, she started to make me feel things..." He grimaced, it was perfect and convincing as to the truth of his words.

Dawn saw it and smiled.

Angelus shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, "Things I haven't felt since before Darla sired me, believe me I don't want to or like what I'm feeling, but I can't stop it... I want her and no one is taking her from me. Got it? She's mine..."

He took Dawn's chin in his hand gently and turned her head so both Buffy and Angel could see his mark on her throat. "See...She's mine and I keep what's mine."

Angel recognized it immediately as a permanent mark. That was not just a bite. No, Angelus had marked Dawn as his mate.

Buffy gasped, and started forward. "You BIT her, you bastard!!"

Angel's eyes glowed yellow as he grabbed Buffy's arm and stopped her from rushing Angelus. His demon still had Dawn right in front of him. Angel still didn't believe Angelus wouldn't use dawn as a shield to escape.

"He didn't just bite her Buffy..." Angel said quietly.

Angelus smirked as his knuckles rubbed along Dawn's cheek softly, "No I didn't Buff. I marked her... as my mate."

He heard Dawn's gasp, then met her blue eyes with a small smile and a shrug, "I did. I told you lover that I was never letting you go once you gave yourself to me. You ARE mine. That's what this..." His finger touched the bite gently, "..mark means. It tells everyone that you belong to me. It's the same one Angel gave your sister all those years ago."

At Buffy's gasp Angelus grinned, "Isn't that right Soul Boy?"

He saw Buffy's eyes widen at that and he wanted to laugh with delight when he saw the Slayer's wide green eyes turn to Angel.

Angelus let a smirk grace his beautiful face as he asked Buffy innocently, "What Buff? Didn't oh so perfect Angel here tell you that he marked you years ago as his mate?" He turned to Angel, "Damn Soul Boy, I would've thought that would be the first thing you'd have told her as soon as you two got back together. I mean that mark is the proof you've always loved her isn't it?"

He snapped his fingers and smiled sarcastically as he said mockingly, "Oh that's right...You left her though didn't you? Well I guess maybe it doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me. Huh?"

Angel wanted to rip the arrogant bastards head off for his hurtful words. He had never told Buffy what the mark meant because at that time Buffy had appeared to have moved on. What point would there have been in it. And Angelus was right, he had left her, but what the hateful demon wasn't saying, (which he damned well knew) was how leaving her had devastated Angel.

Angelus looked down at his dark haired lover and smiled with as much tenderness as he could force on to his features, "I will never leave you anamchara."

"What does onumkorah mean?" Dawn asked, entranced with his beautiful words and the look of tenderness on his face.

Angel rolled his eyes at the absolute insanity of Angelus calling Dawn his soulmate when the bastard didn't even have a soul! "Oh give me a break.." he muttered angrily.

Angelus winked at Angel and flashed Buffy a cocky smirk as he whispered softly into Dawn's ear, "It means you're my soulmate."

Dawn sighed, lost in him, his words, his beauty and the spell he was still weaving around her and her emotions.

Buffy; who was tired of listening to his deceitful words took a small step forward, "Your soulmate?!! How can that be Angelus, when you don't have a soul?"

Angelus flashed her an arrogant smirk, she'd just given him the perfect opening to stroke Dawn's insecure ego some more and drive the wedge further between the two sisters. "Dawn makes me feel like I do, that's how." He said with an audacious smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She realized to late she'd given him another perfect opportunity to tell Dawn something she wanted to hear, dammit!

She looked at Angel and her eyes asked what they were going to do. Dawn was in fact shielding Angelus by clinging to him and Angelus; who was no fool, was keeping her there, knowing Buffy and Angel couldn't attack with her in front of his body.

_**Just then things went a little goofy...**_

Booth, Brennan and Spike flew into the room as if tossed by some huge giant hand. Their bodies were followed by a tall, lanky man with red thinning hair and a long hooked nose. He was dressed in a dark blue robe and his black beady eyes and bird like features were tightly drawn into a scowl.

Angelus glowered at his sorcerer, "Tristan," he said, "About time you showed up... I was wondering where the fuck you were!" Angelus' tone was pissed and Tristan shrugged.

"Master Angelus, I got here as soon as I could...I believe that is something that belongs to you?" he pointed a long, bony finger to Spike who was struggling to get to his feet.

Angel, Buffy and Dawn all gasped in horror at the sight of Spike, still bloody from the days of torture, both at the hands of Angelus, then Drusilla.

Angelus had two seconds to decide how to play this. He knew Dawn would be upset that he'd had Spike tortured, but he also knew that to pretend like he didn't know it had happened made him appear inept and more likely a liar. So he made the split second decision to be honest here.

He looked down at Spike and sighed, "He betrayed me." Angelus made eye contact with Angel, then Buffy and lastly Dawn. He raised a dark, slashing brow in sardonic question, "Did you honestly think I would just say, 'Gee Spikey, I know you sent me to Hell and all, but hey, no hard feelings, okay?' Is that what you expected? Well..." He made a sound of a buzzer. "Not gonna happen."

His eyes flashed yellow as he glanced down at Dawn. "He's my childe. He betrayed me with your sister, I had to punish him or every childe, minion or associate of mine would see me as weak. It's Vampire Hierarchy love. To betray your sire is a cause for death in Vampire lore. For what Spike did to me I had every right to kill him, but I didn't. I punished him instead."

When Dawn seemed to accept that answer, Buffy was shocked. "Dawn! Please you have to snap out of this!!" Buffy went towards her sister, she held out her hands in a pleading gesture, "Can you honestly say you think what he did to Spike was alright?"

Buffy eyed Angelus, "I swear I'm gonna dust you and dance in your ashes for this."

While Angelus was focused on Buffy, Angel attacked. He pulled Dawn kicking and screaming away from the dark haired demon, which gave Buffy time to rush Angelus.

_**It was then that all hell broke loose... **_

Booth and Brennan got to their feet just as Buffy spun and kicked Angelus in the chest.

The Agent and his partner had barely got to their feet when the tall red haired sorcerer began to levitate. His thin lips began to chant something that appeared to be Latin, though Buffy wasn't sure.

The Warlock waved a thin, long nailed hand and Buffy was thrown away from where she and Angelus were trading blows. He turned and made a fist at Angel and suddenly the souled vampire felt his throat close up, his body felt like it was filled with lead. He couldn't move, couldn't speak...To his horror he could do nothing as he watched Buffy fly across the room and smash against the wall.

Angelus turned and grinned at his sorcerer. "Nice, but still what the fuck took you so long? Soul Boy and his Slayer were ready to dust my ass long before you showed up."

"I told you I got here as soon as I could. I was following these two," he signaled to Booth and Brennan. "They attacked Drusilla and were in the process of helping your blond haired childe escape, when I found them."

Angelus shot Booth a surprised look. "Well, you've got balls I'll give you that pip squeek. Not a lot of brains obviously since you're still here, but a set of big brass ones you do have, so I promise to kill you quickly." He flashed Booth a smile that didn't reach the darkness of his eyes.

Booth felt a chill race through him, he'd seen a lot of evil in the world. He'd met child murderers, serial killers, terrorists and men who killed for money or pleasure, but he'd never really experienced true evil like the sensation he had looking into the burning eyes of the demon known as the 'Scourge of Europe'.

Angelus didn't just look evil, he exuded it, it surrounded him like a aura or a mist and it traveled to the observer. It was so palpable, Booth couldn't control the shivers that wracked his body. He barely restrained the urge to cross himself.

Angelus laughed as he watched the Agent, "Go ahead clutch your little crucifix brother, it won't save you. God's not here Seeley and even if he was, he won't save you."

Angelus smirked with pleasure as he saw the pain in Booth's dark eyes. _'Shit, he's as easy as Soul Boy!' _he thought as he went on, enjoying the scent of Booth's agony.

"See God doesn't want you. Just because Soul Boy over there made a deal with the devil to give you a new life doesn't mean God forgot or forgave you... God never forgets...Isn't that what you're taught? When you were a good little boy in Sunday school didn't they teach you that a sinner went to hell. Well look at me... I AM sin brother... I made you, you are a creation of sin, so where do you think you're going brother?..."

He flashed Booth an almost teasing grin, "Let's just put it this way, don't dress to warmly, it'll be hot enough!!"

Angel growled, finally breaking free of the magical hold the sorcerer had him in, "Shut the fuck up Angelus. He's nothing like you or me for that matter. He's good and he'll never go where you're going..."

Angelus just laughed, and gave an exaggerated shiver. "Ooooh and who's gonna send me there? You? Please..." he rolled his eyes, keeping a wary eye on Buffy.

She was the one fly in this lovely agonizing ointment, she could and would take him out if given the chance. Tristan's magic still kept her at bay, which gave Angelus time to run his mouth, which he thoroughly took advantage of. Nothing like spreading some more pain to make him feel better since they had all crashed his bedroom party.

"You don't have it in you Soul, Boy. Without me you ARE nothing, hell you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. You'd have probably died of syphilis or drank yourself to death, so spare me any of your pious bullshit, you're no better than me, you may kill for the sake of good now, but the fact is you're still a killer Angel..."

Buffy tried to scream at Angelus to shut up, but nothing came out. The Warlock had taken away her voice. She fought his magic, but he was very powerful. Again she wished Willow was here, she was probably the only person she knew strong enough to fight Angelus' warlock.

Angel pulled his sword and went after Angelus. Everything kind of went in slow motion at that point. Angelus and Angel, squaring off finally. Swords clanged and everyone watched in a kind of morbid fascination as vampire against vampire...Soul against demon fought with every ounce of their strength against each other.

It was Booth that turned the tide, He pulled his gun and went to shoot the Warlock, Tristan seeing the very real danger of a gun, had to refocus his magic at Booth, therefor letting Buffy go.

Buffy wasted no time in jumping into the fight between Angelus and Angel. Within moments Angelus was against the wall a stake about to be rammed into his heart.

Everything was as silent as a tomb, until Dawn's voice broke the silence just as Buffy went to ram the stake home, killing the demon known as Angelus forever.

"If you kill him...I'll die seconds later. I swear I will!!"

All eyes went to the young woman still clutching a sheet to her naked body. Only now she also clutched a dagger...and it was pointed right to her heart.

"Dawnie, you can't mean that..." Buffy started.

"Dawn..." Angel said, still keeping Angelus pinned against the wall.

Angelus surprisingly remained silent. Whether it was from shock or just amusement was anyone's guess.

Spike saw her and tried to reason with her. It took most of his strength to get to his feet again. He was so bleedin tired, but he managed it. "Niblet...Please. Ya don't wanna do that. The soddin pillock isn't worth all this. Believe me...I know..."

Dawn shook her head. "I'm sorry Spike..I love him." She looked from her sister to Angel. "Now... Everyone step away from him..."

Angel shook his head, "I can't do that Dawn...I'm sorry, but Angelus isn't leaving this room alive."

dawn felt a tear slide down her cheek as she whispered, "Well then neither am I..." She put the sharp tip of the dagger to her chest.

"NO!!" Buffy shouted and pulleed Angel back and away. At first Angel struggled with her, but seeing his lover's face...he stopped. If Buffy lost dawn like that, Angel knew she'd never get over it. He remembered what he'd said about making decisions that hurt, but it was better knowing the one you loved was at least still there...Alive and not dead and lost to you forever.

He glared at Angelus as he backed off. "Don't think you've won."

Angelus patted Angel on the cheek and leaned forward to whisper softly. "I don't think...I KNOW I've won Soul Boy!" He wiped the smirk off his face when he glanced at Dawn. He was still damned surprised she'd been willing to die for him, but then again this WAS what he'd planned, he just couldn't believe just how successful he'd been.

Angelus went to Dawn. He held out his hand to her and took the knife. "Tristan...get us the fuck outta here...Oh and bring my childer with us...Don't forget Dru either.."

Angel heard Angelus' order and had barely a second to move for Spike, but then there was a huge burst of white light. The air crackled and a gust of wind and the bright flashing lights made it impossible to see what was happening even a foot in front of his face. The air seemed to explode and everyone was thrown back and away from the swirling white light in the center of the room.

Then just a suddenly it all was sucked into a tiny portal and was gone...

Booth jumped to his feet and gripped his gun tightly with two hands as he spun in a small circle around the room. "What the hell just happened?" he asked in an amazed tone. His eyes darted frantically around the room until he saw Bones get to her feet.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck just happened?" Booth asked again, relieved to see Bones, but still frazzled and pissed.

Angel got to his feet and looked around the room. They were gone. He growled deeply. "The sorcerer, he took them away... They got Dawn and Spike too... FUCK!!" Angel howled in frustration at Angelus' escape with his childe and Dawn.

Buffy too got to her feet and trembled in shocked horror. Her sister was gone and the worst part was; Dawn had gone willingly. Not just willingly, no she had threatened suicide to get Angelus freed. How did you rescue someone who didn't want to be rescued?

Brennan narrowed her eyes as she focused on Angel, then Buffy, "Well I don't like to ever jump to conclusions, but she's obviously been brainwashed. It appears to be a classic case of Stockholm syndrome."

When Buffy just stared at her, she said, "It's a phenomenon where the captive becomes involved with and even defends their captors. They will even go to such lengths as to defend their abductors with violence when threatened to be taken away from them... I'm just saying..." Brennan looked at Buffy, "Your sister appears to have the symptoms so anything she might say or in this case do, has to be questioned as to her state of mind at the time..."

Tempe went to Buffy when the petite blond seemed to just look right through her. She took Buffy by the shoulders and made the younger woman look at her.

Buffy appeared to be in a state of shock, which was amazing really, considering how much she had already been through in her short life, but this appeared to be the straw that broke the camel's back. Buffy appeared broken, defeated even as she stared vacantly at Brennan.

"Buffy... Look at me. You can't give up... Not now." Tempe said, trying to get through to the tiny blond Slayer.

Buffy raised deep green eyes, "What's the point Tempe, she hates me. She'd rather be with a cold blooded murderer than me... She was going to...kill herself for him." she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

Brennan wasn't going to allow Buffy to fall into a bout of pity. "Stop it. Your sister needs you. Angelus has brainwashed her and you can save her, we just have to find her..."

Angel was suddenly there to take his lover into his arms. His eyes thanked Tempe as he cuddled Buffy's trembling form into his embrace. He began whispering soothing noises to the suddenly sobbing Slayer. He just held her, allowing her this moment of weakness. She needed it. No one could be strong all the time and Buffy had been strong for way too long.

No one had ever been there to just hold her and not ask her to have a solution to the problem they were facing. Angel did that. He just held his tiny love in his strong arms and told her together they would save Dawn and Spike. He whispered his undying love to her. He told her he'd never leave her again and he told her that together they were strong. Together they could do anything.

"I love you Buffy..." he told her again and again...

Until she raised her beautiful tear streaked face and smiled through her sorrow. "I love you too Angel...thank you." she said so softly even Angel barely heard her, she snuggled into his strong arms and said into his chest, "Were going after them aren't we?"

Angel chuckled glad to see her spirit returning. "Does this mean you're okay to go looking for them?"

She raised her face and smiled despite her tears, "That would be a big yeah! Are you up for it?"

Angel smiled, hugged her to him and nodded his head, "That would be a big yeah!"

Booth; who had been checking Brennan over, much to her annoyance suddenly heard Angel and Buffy's conversation. He turned to Angel and smiled, "So I take it your off to follow Angelus?"

Angel felt a nervousness come over him again. "Um..Well yeah I wish there was another way Seeley but..."

Booth shook his head, "hey, I fully understand...After what I've seen here... He is one twisted sick bastard." he looked at Buffy, "I'm sorry about your sister Buffy...I..." He stopped, "I wish there was something I could say, but anything I can think of just doesn't seem enough. I hope you find her and if there's any way me or Bones can help just let us know okay?"

Buffy nodded, then went to him and hugged him. "Thank you Seeley," she whispered very softly. "For everything and I don't just mean with this case. Thank you for giving you and Angel a chance...He deserves it and it means so much to him...So thank you."

Booth nodded, he didn't know what to say and his voice seemed clogged up right then so he just nodded and hugged her back.

He looked at Ange4l after Buffy had went to hug Brennan. "I just have one question...Is the trouble over... here, I mean in Washington D.C?"

Angel nodded, "The ritual of the Gathering is long over and any hope the underground demonic world had in getting Angelus to lead them is gone, so I think you'll be okay. The Hellmouth is still here, but the window to open it has passed, so it'll just be your average run of the mill demon activity."

Booth raised both brows. "Oh great and just what the hell does that mean?" he asked with a frown.

Angel shrugged and flashed him a half smile, "I guess it would mean about the same as before which you never knew about, but now you do."

Booth scowled, "Not helping me here Angel. What does that mean?"

Buffy went to the tall Agent again. "It means you won't see any new demonic activity. You'll only see what is the norm and only because now you know it exists. You'll need a Slayer here."

Buffy looked at Angel, "We need to call Faith, see if either her or one of the others can come here."

Angel nodded and had to suppress the grin at the thought of Faith meeting Seeley and Temperance.

Buffy turned back to Booth, "I think the real question is can you live with what you now know about demons and things that really do go bump in the night, because after this you can never go back to your 'normal' life"

Tempe shook her head, "I don't see that as a rational possibility. I mean everything I've ever believed in..Knew as a fact has been shattered because of what I've seen in this case. I know I can never just look at a crime scene or a set of bones and not wonder if it was a human or a demon who did it. My perception of the truth has been changed forever."

Booth nodded, "Yeah, this case has been more than just strange it's been like a real life trip to Elm St. only Angelus is a hell of a lot scarier than Freddy ever was."

He looked at Buffy and Angel. "Well since we're still gonna have this...uh... Hellmouth thing here I guess that means you'll just have to visit and help us out with the really weird cases huh?"

Angel smiled, "Yeah... I guess we will."

Buffy grinned, "That would be a definite yes. But something tells me you and Tempe will be able to handle most of them on your own...You two make a helluva team."

Booth grinned as he looked at his lover and partner. "Yeah.." he said softly, catching her eye and smiling that smile of his, "We do, don't we?"

Booth sighed and turned back to Angel, "Hey and remember, if there's anything we can do to help you track down Angelus just let us know. I know I'm not familiar with the demonic underground thing, but Angelus doesn't hang out in underground demon bars anyways..."

Angel nodded, "No he likes the finer things in life or unlife as the case may be."

Booth nodded and quirked a brow, "And that requires paperwork and I'm great at following the paper trail."

Angel and Buffy stayed for a little bit until they realized it was time to go, they needed to catch up with Angelus. Not that either of them thought Spike or Dawn was in any immediate danger, but the facts were they couldn't afford to let Angelus get too much of a head start on them. It was bad enough he'd used magic to escape, that means he could be anywhere and they were going to be hard pressed to figure out where he'd go, and the longer they waited to colder his trail would get.

Booth hugged Angel. "I don't know what to say, so I'm just gonna say I'll see you when you come back alright?" he whispered feeling more awkward than he'd ever felt in his life.

Angel wanted to hang on to him, but he didn't. "I'll come back.." he said softly. "And when I do... can we?..."

Booth nodded with a silent understanding that Angel was asking if they could develop a relationship as brothers. "Yeah. I'd like that," he said softly.

Brothers met each others' dark eyes and smiled the same beautiful smile. "Okay then..." they both said in unison and smiled bigger because of it.

"O---kay..." Booth said, looking at Buffy. "You'll find them..." he said with a small smile.

Buffy smiled softly in return, "Yeah...Thank you." she whispered. "You've made him whole and I can't tell you how much that means to me. We'll be back Seeley."

Booth felt tears in his eyes and blinked them away. "He's filled a hole in me too Buffy. I didn't even know I was missing something until I met him.. So you two take care of each other okay."

Brennan took that time to hug Angel. She'd felt a deep sense of connection to him throughout this whole case and she wanted to tell him that he had deeply affected her life.

Angel pulled her into his arms. "You're an amazing woman Temperance." Angel said not quite comfortable, but not uncomfortable either. Just Angel like.

Tempe turned her head to the side and studied him for a moment. She still wasn't sure what drew her to him. It wasn't just his resemblance to Booth either, though of course she recognized her attraction as more than a bit because of that, but it was more.

No Angel reminded her of a boy she'd met while working a case with Booth. The boy's name was Shawn. He was a foster child and he'd had a part in getting his little brother Charlie killed. Shawn was tough on the outside but so vulnerable inside... Angel had the same vulnerability.

She hugged him tightly. Then released him and smiled at the embarrassed look on the handsome vampire's face.

"You are a good man Angel. I hope you always remember that. Just because you have a soul doesn't make you good. I've seen men who are considered souled beings make the choice to be evil. They choose to kill, torture, and hurt others. A soul doesn't make you decide to do the right thing... You do that, just like Booth does. It's who you both are. I want you to know I see it in you."

Angel smiled that same small half smile that Tempe so loved of Booth. "Thank you Temperance. My brother is a lucky man."

Brennan nodded, "Yeah well I think we balance each other out, since Booth tends to be a reactionary, almost neanderthal in his belief in something he can't see hear or touch and I tend to be neholistic in the belief that if I can't see it and measure it it doesn't exist."

Angel flashed her a teasing grin. "Well maybe now you two can meet in the middle huh?"

Her eyes met Booth's and she smiled, feeling a rush of love for him. He had blown into her life and literally tossed her and her beliefs on their respective ear. Now she was even wondering if maybe...Just maybe there was a God after all. Because she sure would like to thank someone for sending Seeley Booth into her life and God seemed as good a place to start as anywhere. Though she wasn't sure if she was ready to admit that to Booth yet... Maybe someday.

"Yeah...maybe we can at that..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**__****Glenveagh Castle, Co. Donegal**

**__****North Western Ireland...**

Angelus looked out the window to the lush, incredible Gardens below. He watched the beautiful young woman as she wandered through the rows upon rows of flowers and tall hedges. She was happy here. He knew that. She was happy with him, he knew that too. Her cries of pleasure every night and day since they arrived at the castle three days ago told him how much she wanted him, how much she loved and desired him, but what the hell did he feel?

He refused to call it love... That just made him feel ill all over.

He just knew wasn't sure what the hell he felt and he sure as hell wasn't sure he wanted to know either! He shook his head, disgusted with himself.

"Fuck!!" he grumbled, "A little more thoughts like these and I'll be as bad as Spike. What's next?...Will I start writing bad poetry and sonnets bespeaking her beauty!"

Angelus grimaced and shivered in horror at the thought. "Not fucking likely. She's a means to an end boyo!" He said aloud to himself. "Nothing more nothing less...Yeah she's a great fuck, but that's it!"

But as soon as he said that, he knew she was more than that to him. "Dammit!!" he swore not sure who he was angrier at him for feeling all these...Uck! Emotions or her for making him feel them!!

He was interrupted from his disturbing musings by Tristan.

"What?" He demanded, his anger rolling off him in waves.

The tall red headed warlock's small black eyes met the flashing eyes of his employer. "Uh... I've been told they've finally found the witch..."

Angelus grinned, finally something else for him to focus on besides his relationship or whatever it was with Dawn. "So they've gotten to Red have they... Okay Tristan. Let the new games begin..."

******XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N... Okay, so I left this with a definite possibility for a sequel. This is for all you Angelus fans who have pmed me or reviewed to egg me on towards one... I've left it open for that possibility. I know I didn't do the whole Angelus loves Dawn ending. I just didn't think he'd do that. I wanted to keep him true to form. But, I did want to give him a bit more complexity and human emotions than cannon did. I hope I succeeded. Angelus is a tricky character, I didn't want him sappy, but I didn't want him completely evil like he was in both Ats and BtVS... So I hope I found a good balance between the two. Please let me know what you guys think. **_

_**Oh and BTW... Thank you to ALL of you who have taken the time to R&R this fic. I have so enjoyed writing it. I hope you all enjoyed reading it half as much as I enjoyed creating it. Musie is finally satisfied with this fic. :)**_

_**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and an awesome New Year:) :)**_

_**Jenna**_


	36. Chapter 36

Welcome to my World

Author: Angel's blue eyed girl

Rating: T

Disclaimer: I own none of them... Though I swear I wish I did!

_**A/N.. You know it's so funny... I have gotten so many responses to the Angelus/Dawn pairing. Many good and almost as many bad!! Okay, so here's your chance guys... Let me know which ending YOU prefer. Angelus... OR Angel ending.**_

_**A/N two... Just to let you know some parts of this ending is the same as Ending one. Only because it's the same situation just a bit different. Okay? Good, now don't write back saying parts were the same, you've been warned:) Lol!!**_

Chappie... Ending Two.

_**The basement of Angelus' hideout...**_

Spike felt Angel as soon as he entered the house. He raised his head and knew Dru had felt him too by the look on her face.

"The Angel beast is here," she whispered with a strange, mad grin. She danced around the room. "Now the time is here for daddy to finally get rid of the curse forever Spike. It's a beautiful trap daddy has set."

Spike opened his mouth to reply, but she put her hand over his mouth. "Ssshh... Don't speak my love. They're here... Miss Edith told me in secret that the warm daddy would come and he's here... The moon...It talks to the stars and the Slayer will lose. Her heart will break and daddy will win."

She giggled and clapped her hands in a frightening type of maddening glee. Her dark indigo eyes showed her madness as she twirled around the room.

"See my love... I told you he would win my Spike." She gripped his chin in a grip that belied her thin stature. "Do you want to die Spike?"

Spike shook his head. "No pet, I don't want ta die...Dru, luv listen to me. The Slayer won't lose. She's the..."

Dru slapped him...Hard. "Stop it! I won't hear another word. The wolf is in the house my Spike and he's gonna eat the Slayer all up. She will lose what she treasures..."

Spike raised a brow, "Oh and what does she treasure luv?"

Drusilla grinned, "Her sister... She loves daddy and she wants to run away with him... We are going to be a family again once daddy makes her our mommy!"

Spike's blue eyes widened. He should have known what Angelus was up to. He just never thought Dawn would actually give herself to his demonic Sire.

He was speechless and had a hard time focusing when Dru gripped his face and whispered to him, "Come away with us... My beautiful Spike I forgive you for being the tool of the beast...Come with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth heard the sound of the crazy vampiress talking to whom he hoped was Spike as he silently crept down the stairs. He looked over his shoulder at Bones who was right behind him. "Okay, we go on three.." he hissed to her.

They took a deep breath in unison, both eager, yet scared at what they might find below. Booth gripped the piece of wood he had tighter. He looked back again at Bones. They both had stakes in their hands.

Booth felt weird with the long piece of wood instead of his gun, but when in Rome... The stake was what he needed to kill the crazy bitch below, so that's what he had.

He paused at he end of the steps and took a deep another deep breath, it was now or.. he looked over his shoulder at Bones, her face was a picture of shock, he turned and suddenly Dru was right there in front of him.

"Shit!" He exclaimed and flung his 200 lb. body at the slim vampiress.

They wrestled on the ground for a few moments before Booth felt himself flung off and away from her.

_'Damn she's strong,' _he thought right before he slammed into the concrete wall of the basement.

Brennan saw Booth tackle the dark haired vampire. She knew he'd be no match for the deceptively skinny demon. Vampires had preternatural strength and though Booth was much bigger than the vampiress, Drusilla was still much stronger.

She froze for a second as Booth was thrown across the room. When Dru stood and giggled, Tempe made her move. Rushing up behind the distracted brunette, she wrapped her left arm around the slim, swan like neck of Dru and with her right hand she reached around and plunged the stake into the chest of the female vampire.

Brennan fell forward and landed on her hands and knees as Drusilla screamed in agony and exploded into a cloud of dust.

Spike watched the scene with an agonized sense of surrealism. He screamed in pain as he saw Dru get dusted. "Nooooooo!!!" He howled, his voice filled with shocked pain.

Spike felt the tears as they trailed down his chiseled face when he watched the woman, he had spent over a hundred years loving die.

Booth dusted himself off as he stood. He looked around surprised to see the crazy vampiress gone. He saw Bones just as she stood too and dusted off the thick layer of ashes off her face and shirt.

"Bones are you...?" It was then he realized what had happened. Tempe had killed Dru.

Booth rushed over to her, "You did it!" He wrapped her in his arms and thanked God she was okay.

They both then turned to the obviously distraught blond vampire that was suspended to the wall with numerous chains.

Booth hurried over to him, only to stop when Spike's face shifted and he growled at him.

"Ya bloody well killed her!! Did ya really need ta dust her?" Spike's voice was hoarse with pain and Booth realized how much the bleached blond demon had loved the wraith like Drusilla.

"I'm sorry Spike, but she didn't really give us a choice," he said as he set about to free Angel's childe from his restraints.

Spike fell to the ground when the last chain was undone. He looked up at Booth and Brennan... "I loved her..." he said very softly. "She was my princess an' I loved her."

Booth sighed, "Look I understand and I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to get going Spike... Angel and Buffy are going after Angelus. I'm sorry you lost um..Dru, I am, but you have to get it together and help us."

Spike raised his head, a part of him wanted to rage at them for killing Dru, but the other part... The part that loved and respected Angel and the Slayer wouldn't allow him to mourn his dark princess at the moment. There would be time for that later..IF Angel won.

Booth pulled Spike to his feet, "Can you walk?" The dark haired agent asked the blond vampire.

Spike nodded, "I bloody well 'ave to now don't I?"

Booth scowled at him fiercely, quickly remembering that he really didn't like this platinum headed childe of Angel's. "Hey if you want to be a jackass you can just get yourself outta here, hmmm?"

Spike shot him an unrepentant smirk, then sighed, "Bloody hell! Fine, jus get me the soddin' hell outta here."

Booth shot him an irritated look, "Listen I don't really like you, so if you're gonna be a pain in the ass, I'd just as soon leave you here to fend for yourself. So if you want my help, keep your smart assed comments to yourself okay?"

Spike wanted to tell him to sod off, but the fact was he was too weak to get himself out of here... _'Damn it why the bloody hell do I always have to be tied to some rendition of the poof?'_

"Fine..." Spike grumbled, not happy with having to be dependent on Angel's mulish twin, but realistic enough to know he needed the agent's help.

At Spike's acquiesce, Booth turned to Brennan, "C'mon Bones, let's get the hell out of here." Looking around at the chains and obvious instruments of torture, Booth grimaced, "This place gives me the creeps."

Walking up the steps, Spike stumbled and fell to his knees twice. Even though his vampire healing was already starting to help, he was still weak...He needed blood. "I'm weak...I.." He stumbled and Booth grabbed him around the waist and kept him on his feet.

Helping him walk up the stairs, Booth asked the blond vampire, "What's wrong with you? I thought you vamps had this super strength or something like that?"

Spike eyed him with a slight scowl, "I need blood ya bleedin nitwit!"

Booth scowled back and almost let the blond vampire fall back down the stairs. "Hey I told you, don't get all name calling on me or else I'm just gonna leave your ass here to deal with whatever crazies are still wandering around here. Got it?"

Spike sighed, really beginning to dislike this rugged version of his sire. "Fine, but I can't heal properly... I need blood if I'm gonna heal. Get me upstairs, maybe Angelus has some blood in the fridge, though I doubt it, the soddin' prick never eats the frozen stuff. Prefers his fresh from the tap he does."

Booth grimaced in distaste at the meaning of that, but he and Brennan helped Spike up the rest of the stairs and out of the basement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Upstairs...**_

Angelus watched as she became aware of her surroundings. "I'm sorry baby, but they burst in here like the calvary, ready to dust me and save you from my wicked clutches!"

He chuckled softly as he turned to Angel and Buffy, "Does she look like she's been mistreated?"

Buffy raised a shocked brow, "Okay, color me clueless, but why is my sister in bed with you again?"

He almost laughed and told the Slayer just how WELL he WAS treating her sister, when he stopped himself, realizing that would embarrass Dawn and he wanted Dawn to love him, turn on Buffy and not feel like he was using her.

Dawn saw her sister's horrified face and flushed bright red at how they had found her. Her embarrassed shock lasted all of a few moments before her eyes met and held Angelus' golden gaze. She felt his strength flow through her and held out her hand to him.

Angelus kept the sword in one hand and with the other he helped Dawn out of the bed and to her feet...Directly in front of him.

Angelus grinned arrogantly at Angel and Buffy. "She's mine Slayer. I won't let you take her."

Dawn nodded in agreement. "It's true Buffy. I am his. He saved me. He took care of me... I love him."

Angel growled as anger warred with disbelief at dawn's answers. He couldn't believe Angelus had made her turn against Buffy like this. What could he have possibly done to her to make her think she was in love with him? Angel didn't know, but he knew somehow they had to break through whatever hold Angelus had on her if they wanted to get her back.

"Dawn listen to me.." he said softly, trying to inch closer to his demon and his hostage?... He really wasn't sure what Dawn was anymore.

"Whatever he's done to you...it's not real. He's brainwashing you. He doesn't really love you. He CAN'T love, don't you see? He's a demon... Evil. He has no soul, therefor he can't love. Believe me, I lived with his feelings for a very long time. Angelus doesn't love. He possesses, he enthralls, he seduces, then he kills!"

Angel's deep brown eyes entreated Dawn to believe him, "Please Dawn, don't fall for his lines, he doesn't love you. He'll only bring you pain."

"No!" Dawn said. "You don't understand... He loves me Angel. He's been so kind to me. He's..."

Buffy raised a blond brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, we can uh...see how um...kind he's been Dawn."

Buffy saw her younger sister's face turn red. She didn't want to hurt or embarrass Dawn, but Buffy felt she had to make Dawn see what a manipulator Angelus was. "Dawn, you don't know him as well as you think. He twists things. You have to see he's brainwashed you...I mean he kidnapped you for God's sake. How can you think he loves you?"

Dawn raised a stubborn chin, "That bothers you doesn't it?"

At Buffy's disbelieving gaze, Dawn went on. "It always has to be about you Buffy. You're the Slayer so the world revolves around you and how hard it is for you. You. You. You! Is it really so impossible to believe he loves me and not just as a way to hurt you?"

Buffy shook her head sadly at hearing the bitterness in Dawn's voice. She'd always known Dawn had at times been jealous of Buffy's role as the Slayer, but she'd really thought they'd gotten past that in the last few years.

"Dawn I'm sorry if you feel that way, but there are times when, yes, it is all about me when I'm the one risking my life every night... Those are the times when, yes... I'm sorry, but it is ALL about me and my needs. But I never tried to make you feel like you weren't important Dawn."

Angelus smirked, "But you never made her feel like she was your equal did ya Buff? Well with me she's not only your equal... I prefer her to you."

Buffy scoffed, hating the way Angelus twisted her words around to suit his own purposes. She'd forgotten how wicked his wit was and how he used that wit to bring the utmost of pain to his victims. Well Buffy was tired of being his victim.

"As if I care. Please... I have Angel." She lashed out heatedly, "He's the ONLY one I ever wanted and you know that."

Angelus laughed, "Yeah you keep saying that Slayer, but like I said, it was MY name you were screaming that night."

Angelus chuckled at Buffy's flushed, angry face. He flashed a wicked smile at Buffy then Angel. "Really it doesn't matter anyway, I have what I want. She's mine and no one is taking her from me."

He took Dawn's chin in his hand and turned her head so both Buffy and Angel could see his mark on her throat. "See...She's mine and I keep what's mine."

Angel recognized it immediately as a permanent mark. That was not just a bite. No, Angelus had marked Dawn as his mate.

Buffy gasped, and started forward. "You BIT her, you bastard!!"

Angel's eyes glowed yellow as he grabbed Buffy's arm and stopped her from rushing Angelus. His demon still had Dawn right in front of him. Angel still didn't believe Angelus wouldn't use dawn as a shield to escape.

"He didn't just bite her Buffy..." Angel said quietly.

Angelus smirked as his knuckles rubbed along Dawn's cheek softly, "No I didn't Buff. I marked her... as mine."

Buffy wasn't sure what horrified her more. That Angelus had permanently marked her sister or Dawn's obvious pleasure that he had.

Angelus met the dreamy blue gaze of his indoctrinated lover, "I did. I told you lover that I was never letting you go once you gave yourself to me. You ARE mine. That's what this..." His finger touched the bite gently, "..mark means. It tells everyone that you belong to me. It's the same one Angel gave your sister all those years ago."

At Buffy's gasp Angelus grinned, "Isn't that right Soul Boy?"

He saw Buffy's eyes widen at that and he wanted to laugh with delight when he saw the Slayer's wide green eyes turn to Angel.

Angelus let a smirk grace his beautiful face as he asked Buffy innocently, "What Buff? Didn't oh so perfect Angel here tell you that he marked you years ago as his mate?" He turned to Angel, "Damn Soul Boy, I would've thought that would be the first thing you'd have told her as soon as you two got back together. I mean that mark is the proof you've always loved her isn't it?"

He snapped his fingers and smiled sarcastically as he said mockingly, "Oh that's right...You left her though didn't you? Well I guess maybe it doesn't mean the same thing to you as it does to me. Huh?"

Angel wanted to rip the arrogant bastards head off for his hurtful words. He had never told Buffy what the mark meant because at that time Buffy had appeared to have moved on. What point would there have been in it. And Angelus was right, he had left her, but what the hateful demon wasn't saying, (which he damned well knew) was how leaving her had devastated Angel.

Angelus looked down at his dark haired lover and smiled with as much tenderness as he could force on to his features, "I will never leave you anamchara."

"What does onumkorah mean?" Dawn asked, entranced with his beautiful words and the look of tenderness on his face.

Angel rolled his eyes at the absolute insanity of Angelus calling Dawn his soulmate when the bastard didn't even have a soul! "Oh give me a break.." he muttered angrily.

Angelus winked at Angel and flashed Buffy a cocky smirk as he whispered softly into Dawn's ear, "It means you're my soulmate."

Dawn sighed, lost in him, his words, his beauty and the spell he was still weaving around her and her emotions.

Buffy; who was tired of listening to his deceitful words took a small step forward, "Your soulmate?!! How can that be Angelus, when you don't have a soul?"

Angelus flashed her an arrogant smirk, she'd just given him the perfect opening to stroke Dawn's insecure ego some more and drive the wedge further between the two sisters. "Dawn makes me feel like I do, that's how." He said with an audacious smile.

Buffy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She realized to late she'd given him another perfect opportunity to tell Dawn something she wanted to hear, dammit!

She looked at Angel and her eyes asked what they were going to do. Dawn was in fact shielding Angelus by clinging to him and Angelus; who was no fool, was keeping her there, knowing Buffy and Angel couldn't attack with her in front of his body.

_**Just then pandemonium broke out...**_

Booth, Brennan and Spike flew into the room as if tossed by some huge giant hand. Their bodies were followed by a tall, lanky man with red thinning hair and a long hooked nose. He was dressed in a dark blue robe and his black beady eyes and bird like features were tightly drawn into a scowl.

Angelus glowered at his sorcerer, "Tristan," he said, "About time you showed up... I was wondering where the fuck you were!" Angelus' tone was pissed and Tristan shrugged.

"Master Angelus, I got here as soon as I could...I believe that is something that belongs to you?" he pointed a long, bony finger to Spike who was struggling to get to his feet.

Angel, Buffy and Dawn all gasped in horror at the sight of Spike, still bloody from the days of torture, both at the hands of Angelus, then Drusilla.

Angelus had two seconds to decide how to play this. He knew Dawn would be upset that he'd had Spike tortured, but he also knew that to pretend like he didn't know it had happened made him appear inept and more likely a liar. So he made the split second decision to be honest here.

He looked down at Spike and sighed, "He betrayed me." Angelus made eye contact with Angel, then Buffy and lastly Dawn. He raised a dark, slashing brow in sardonic question, "Did you honestly think I would just say, 'Gee Spikey, I know you sent me to Hell and all, but hey, no hard feelings, okay?' Is that what you expected? Well..." He made a sound of a buzzer. "Not gonna happen."

His eyes flashed yellow as he glanced down at Dawn. "He's my childe. He betrayed me with your sister, I had to punish him or every childe, minion or associate of mine would see me as weak. It's Vampire Hierarchy love. To betray your sire is a cause for death in Vampire lore. For what Spike did to me I had every right to kill him, but I didn't. I punished him instead."

When Dawn apparently excepted that answer, Buffy was shocked. "Dawn! Please you have to snap out of this!!" Buffy went towards her sister, she held out her hands in a pleading gesture, "Can you honestly say you think what he did to Spike was alright?"

Buffy eyed Angelus, "I swear I'm gonna dust you and dance in your ashes for this."

While Angelus was focused on Buffy, Angel attacked. He pulled Dawn kicking and screaming away from the dark haired demon, which gave Buffy time to rush Angelus.

_**It was then that things got really chaotic...**_

Booth and Brennan got to their feet just as Buffy spun and kicked Angelus in the chest.

The Agent and his partner had barely got to their feet when the tall red haired sorcerer began to levitate. His thin lips began to chant something that appeared to be Latin, though Buffy wasn't sure.

The Warlock waved a thin, long nailed hand and Buffy was thrown away from where she and Angelus were trading blows. He turned and made a fist at Angel and suddenly the souled vampire felt his throat close up, his body felt like it was filled with lead. He couldn't move, couldn't speak...To his horror he could do nothing as he watched Buffy fly across the room and smash against the wall.

Angelus turned and grinned at his sorcerer. "Nice, but still what the fuck took you so long? Soul Boy and his Slayer were ready to dust my ass long before you showed up."

"I told you I got here as soon as I could. I was following these two," he signaled to Booth and Brennan. "They attacked Drusilla and were in the process of helping your blond haired childe escape, when I found them."

Angelus shot Booth a surprised look. "Well, you've got balls I'll give you that pip squeek. Not a lot of brains obviously since you're still here, but a set of big brass ones you do have, so I promise to kill you quickly." He flashed Booth a smile that didn't reach the darkness of his eyes.

Booth felt a chill race through him, he'd seen a lot of evil in the world. He'd met child murderers, serial killers, terrorists and men who killed for money or pleasure, but he'd never really experienced true evil like the sensation he had looking into the burning eyes of the demon known as the 'Scourge of Europe'.

Angelus didn't just look evil, he exuded it, it surrounded him like a aura or a mist and it traveled to the observer. It was so palpable, Booth couldn't control the shivers that wracked his body. He barely restrained the urge to cross himself.

Angelus laughed as he watched the Agent, "Go ahead clutch your little crucifix brother, it won't save you. God's not here Seeley and even if he was, he won't save you."

Angelus smirked with pleasure as he saw the pain in Booth's dark eyes._ 'Shit, he's as easy as Soul Boy!' _he thought as he went on, enjoying the scent of Booth's agony.

"See God doesn't want you. Just because Soul Boy over there made a deal with the devil to give you a new life doesn't mean God forgot or forgave you... God never forgets...Isn't that what you're taught? When you were a good little boy in Sunday school didn't they teach you that a sinner went to hell. Well look at me... I AM sin brother... I made you, you are a creation of sin, so where do you think you're going brother?..."

He flashed Booth an almost teasing grin, "Let's just put it this way, don't dress to warmly, it'll be hot enough!!"

Angel growled, finally breaking free of the magical hold the sorcerer had him in, "Shut the fuck up Angelus. He's nothing like you or me for that matter. He's good and he'll never go where you're going..."

Angelus just laughed, and gave an exaggerated shiver. "Ooooh and who's gonna send me there? You? Please..." he rolled his eyes, keeping a wary eye on Buffy.

She was the one fly in this lovely agonizing ointment, she could and would take him out if given the chance. Tristan's magic still kept her at bay, which gave Angelus time to run his mouth, which he thoroughly took advantage of. Nothing like spreading some more pain to make him feel better since they had all crashed his bedroom party.

"You don't have it in you Soul, Boy. Without me you ARE nothing, hell you wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me. You'd have probably died of syphilis or drank yourself to death, so spare me any of your pious bullshit, you're no better than me, you may kill for the sake of good now, but the fact is you're still a killer Angel..."

Buffy tried to scream at Angelus to shut up, but nothing came out. The Warlock had taken away her voice. She fought his magic, but he was very powerful. Again she wished Willow was here, she was probably the only person she knew strong enough to fight Angelus' warlock.

Angel pulled his sword and went after Angelus. Everything kind of went in slow motion at that point. Angelus and Angel, squaring off finally. Swords clanged and everyone watched in a kind of morbid fascination as vampire against vampire...Soul against demon fought with every ounce of their strength against each other.

It was Booth that turned the tide, He pulled his gun and went to shoot the Warlock, Tristan seeing the very real danger of a gun, had to refocus his magic at Booth, therefor letting Buffy go.

But it was too late and Booth was able to fire off a round that caught the very human wizard right between the eyes. He died instantly as did his magic.

Buffy wasted no time in jumping into the fight between Angelus and Angel. Within moments Angelus was against the wall a stake about to be rammed into his heart.

Everything was as silent as a tomb, until Dawn's voice broke the silence just as Buffy went to ram the stake home, killing the demon known as Angelus forever.

"If you kill him...I'll die seconds later. I swear I will!!"

Angel didn't hesitate he grabbed Dawn's and ripped the dagger out of her hand.

Buffy hesitated just a second too long, her eyes riveted to her lover and her sister.

Angelus took that moment to shove her away from him. It was then that he saw Tristan dead on the floor. Thinking quickly, he reached out and snagged Booth in an iron grip. What he hadn't counted on was the steeley determination of his captive.

Booth managed to push the gun up under Angelus' chin. The shot stunned everyone in the room.

The force of the bullet shattered Angelus' jaw. He was thrown back and away from Booth. It didn't kill him as it would've a human but it did immobilize him long enough for Angel to jump him.

With blood pouring from his wound Angelus was weakened and Angel was able to wrestle him to the floor.

They had both shifted into their 'game face' during the fight. Angelus' golden eyes met the saffron gaze of Angel. "Do it then Soul boy!" he gritted out, his hands gripping the wrist Angel had the stake in.

With angry force Angel forced the stake down closer to Angelus' heart.

Dawn saw what was about to happen and with a magical force she had no idea she even possessed, she broke free of Buffy and picked up the sword. She poised it over Angel's head. "Let him go." Her voice held a steely determination in it that shocked both her sister and Angel alike.

"Dawn you can't be serious!" Buffy cried.

"Oh but I really am." Dawn said, tears streaming down her face. "You can't... Please Angel, don't make me hurt you. Just let him go...I'll stay here, just let him live. Please..." She was crying now and with an angry growl Angel rolled off Angelus.

Angelus jumped to his feet. His eyes met Dawn's and he felt the tug of a very real emotion tear through him. Knowing he had no choice but to leave without her, he met her eyes and his face shifted back to his handsome human visage.

"I'll come back for you lover..." And with that he was gone. That fast Angelus was out the door, down the stairs and into the night.

As soon as she was sure he'd escaped Dawn dropped the sword and fell to her knees. Her slim body wracked with huge, heaving sobs. In that moment she swore she felt her heart literally shatter as her lover got further and further away from her.

She turned crazed, angry blue eyes to Angel, then Buffy. "There, are you happy now? He's gone. I've lost him. I hate you! Both of you!"

Buffy felt tears well up in her own eyes at the absolutely devastated look on her sister's face. She knew they'd done the right thing in keeping her away from Angelus, but it still tore her apart to see Dawn so hurt and angry.

Temperance went to Buffy, "I don't like to ever jump to conclusions, but in this case it's more an intuitive leap. I think your sister has what's called Stockholm syndrome." Her voice was a whisper so Dawn didn't hear. "It's a phenomenon where the kidnap victim actually starts to feel tied, even in love with their captors. And in many cases they protect or even join their captors. Many will defend their kidnappers with violence, just as Dawn did tonight."

Buffy turned watery hazel eyes to Tempe's understanding blue gaze. "What can I do to help her?"

Brennan sighed, she looked at dawn who was huddled into herself, still sobbing brokenly. "Give her time and psychological treatment. Normally I don't believe in psychology, but in this instance it might be the only thing that can bring her back. Just expect it to take time."

Buffy nodded sadly wondering helplessly if her sister would ever be the same again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Angel Investigations... Two days later.**_

Spike came down the stairs shaking his head.

"How is she?" Buffy asked as soon as she saw him.

"Well since she's still cryin' an' she don't wanna talk about anything but Angelus, I'd have to say she's not doin' to bloody good."

Buffy sighed softly. In the two days since they'd rescued her, Dawn refused to come out of her room and hadn't eaten anything. She refused to talk to anyone but Spike and completely went catatonic when she saw Angel.

Even though Temperance had explained this was normal for Stockholm syndrome victims, Dawn's behavior still had everyone worried.

Spike flung himself into a chair, He felt frustrated and angry, yet sad at the same time. The niblet was hurtin' so bad, he hated to see her like this.

Feeling Dawn's sorrow still surrounding him, he raised his eyes to meet Buffy's worried gaze. "She's arse over elbow for the soddin' prick, I can see that. An' since we all know how mesmerizing he can be...I mean, I know...he bloody well lured me into an alley over a hundred and thirty years ago an' I willingly went with him, so believe me when I tell you Slayer, Angelus can make you believe anything he sets his mind to... I don't know if we'll get the niblet back. She's... Well she's bleedin well likely not ta come out of this anytime soon is what I'm thinkin'"

Buffy felt tears come to her eyes at that. "What can we do for her Spike?"

Angel walked in the lobby doors at that time, followed by Booth, Brennan and a tall gray haired man.

"Buffy this is Dr. Gordon Wyatt. He's a therapist..."

Buffy's eyes widened. "Um..Angel?..." She motioned her lover closer to her. "How can he treat Dawn? I mean you know this isn't a normal..."

Angel smiled, "He knows Buffy. Booth explained her um..situation to him and he's agreed to help."

Angel took her stubborn little chin in his hand and tilted it up so she was looking directly into his dark eyes. "We have to give it a shot baby. If we want her back, we have to try. Maybe since she doesn't know him..."

"But does he know, know what is involved..I mean..." she lowered her voice. "Does he KNOW just WHO and WHAT Angelus is?"

Angel nodded, "And believe it not..He wasn't too shocked at the fact that demons exist."

Buffy sighed and looked over at Booth. The agent smiled at her and Buffy turned back to Angel. "Okay. If he can help her I'm willing to try anything. Spike says she still crying and she still won't eat Angel."

It was then that Dr. Wyatt broke in. "That is entirely normal in these situations believe it or not. It will take some time but your sister will recover from this. You just have to understand that in her mind this Angelus loved her and you made him leave her. She won't just snap out of that."

So it was then that Dawn's recovery began...It was slow, but she did start to come back into herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Angel Investigations... One month later.**_

Buffy and Angel were at Wong Foo's having dinner with Booth and Temperance when they got the call from Spike. Dawn had come back from her latest session with Dr. Wyatt and had told Spike she now understood why Buffy and Angel did what they did. She had said she knew Angelus had lied to her and she was ready to start living her life again.

They hadn't heard anything in the demonic underground about Angelus. He was obviously laying low and neither Buffy nor Angel wanted to leave Dawn alone to go find him. They felt it more important to be here for her and to guard her too. Neither believed Angelus would just let her go. He was a persistent, obsessive demon and no one believed he'd just gone away for good. But at the moment they were content to just let him hide out and if he came back, they wanted to be ready for him and they especially wanted Dawn to be over him if and more likely, when that happened.

At least now it appeared Dawn was beginning to head in that direction, so they would have to be content with the fact that she was starting to live again.

Buffy; though happy to hear that, still had her doubts that Dawn was completely over the hypnotic vampire. Only time would tell but she and Angel had made the commitment to be there for her no matter what. Dawn still had a long road ahead of her. Angelus had really made her believe he loved her.

Buffy understood how she could've fallen for it though because whenever she allowed herself to remember those months, years ago when Angelus was after her, she knew how incredibly mesmerizing that demon could be when he wanted to be. He was a chameleon who could change his moods and his persona at the drop of a hat. Buffy couldn't imagine what it would be like had he turned on all that charm on her instead of trying to hurt her so badly. She might have ended up just like Dawn. She shuddered at the thought and her hand automatically reached out and grasped Angel's, needing to feel him and know that he was there with her.

Booth raised a brow when Buffy hung up the phone. "Good news?"

"We hope so.. Dawn seems to have accepted that Angelus lied to her, so hopefully that's a step in the right direction." She squeezed Angel's hand as she said that.

It was then that Brennan noticed the matching rings the couple wore. "Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked with her normal skepticism concerning the institution of marriage. (some things hadn't quite changed)

Buffy grinned, happy to share her news with the woman who was rapidly becoming her very good friend. "Well..." she gave Angel a dreamy, infatuated smile and turned back to Booth and Brennan. "...he asked me yeah..."

Booth raised a brow, waiting. "And..." he prompted, his dark eyes going to his brother's beaming face.

Angel's grin was beautiful to behold. His whole face lit up and Buffy stared, enraptured by his beauty.

"She said yes," he said with a grin, "We haven't set a date yet...We want Dawn to be better...ya know? We don't want to hurt her anymore than she's already been hurt..." he said floundering awkwardly.

Angel still felt helpless when it came to Dawn and he desperately wished he could just erase Angelus from her memory.

Willow had offered to help with that, but both Angel and Buffy had said no. Dawn needed to heal on her own. No magic. Dawn had to deal with the memory of her demon lover and realize his manipulation to ever get over him for good.

And it looked like that was finally happening. They'd all seen a definite improvement in the last month. Though it still amazed them that it had only taken Angelus four days to completely brainwash Dawn, yet it was taking her over a month to come back from it.

Dr. Wyatt was the only thing that kept up the faith, by explaining that her progress was normal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Epilogue... Six Months Later...**_

Booth grinned as he adjusted Angel's bow tie. "Stop fidgeting, I can't tie this when your practically bouncing off the wall," he said teasingly.

When Angel just stared at him in a paralyzed daze, Booth raised a brow and questioned, "Man, why are you so nervous? You've only been wanting this for what?... 11 years now! What's your problem?"

Angel took a deep unneeded breath and clenched his fists. "What if she changes her mind. What if she realizes all the things I can't give her and she..."

Booth grabbed hold of Angel's shoulders. "She loves you, you jackass! Why? I don't know," he teased, "But she does, so stop torturing yourself... There.." he said with a satisfying smile. "You're all ready."

Angel felt along his throat and smoothed his hands down his chest. "Do I look alright. I mean...Damn this is when I really miss NOT being able to see myself."

Booth grinned, "Relax man...You look fine. More than fine, she loves your pretty face, so don't worry."

He understood his brother's nervousness though. He hadn't even asked Bones to marry him...

He wanted to, but until he could firmly get her to admit marriage wasn't _'an antiquated form of commitment that had no place in modern society.'_

(Where she came up with these things, he didn't know...)

But until then, he was okay with where their relationship was, since just yesterday SHE asked HIM to move in with her, in typical Bones style, stating all the logical reasons why it made more sense for them to cohabitate (her word) instead of have two seperate homes. With that, Booth was pretty sure she was warming up to the idea of her and him having the forever kind of commitment. He was happy with just knowing she loved him and he loved her... He could wait for the rest...She was worth it.

Angel scowled at him, bringing him back to the present and his brother's very real nervousness.

"Considering you look just like me, I wouldn't be teasing me about my pretty face." Angel said, smiling finally.

Booth flashed him a teasing grin back, "Hah! Not even. I'm more rugged than you."

Angel rolled his eyes, "What ever..."

It was then that Spike popped his head in. "Look at the two of ya...You look like a pair of poncey book ends!!"

Both Booth and Angel growled at him.

Spike just grinned unrepentantly. "Well since the bird is ready and just waiting for his poofiness there to get to his position...I'd say ya better hurry sire, before she comes to her senses and realizes what a huge mistake she's makin and runs out the back door!!"

Angel shot Spike a look that clearly said he was pushing it. "Just get ready. You and Dawn are going first..." Angel suddenly felt light headed. He took deep, calming breaths. "God...I think I'm gonna be sick!" He moaned.

Spike chuckled, "Now that'd be a sight." Seeing Angel's very real pallor, Spike rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Oh bloody hell Angel, you love the chit and miraculously she loves you too...Go an marry the bint, so we can all take off the penguin suits alright?"

Booth nodded, "For once me and Billy there are in agreement."

And with that Spike and Booth each took an arm and helped a very nervous Angel out of the room and to the raised dais of the church, which Angel still felt uncomfortable in, considering he'd been having nightmares where the priest would turn to him and order him out of the church because of what he was.

Finally they got him to the Grooms place at the front of the church.

When the wedding march started Angel's legs gave out and Booth grabbed him and held him upright.

"Dammit Angel get it together or Buffy's gonna think you don't WANT to marry her."

Angel shook his head and when he opened his eyes... There she was... So beautiful she took away his unnecessary breath. If he had a heartbeat it would have stopped, then pounded furiously at how incredible she looked.

Suddenly Angel wasn't at all nervous. This was what he'd wanted for so long...

His eyes met hers as (surprise of all surprises) Hank Summers actually showed up to walk his daughter down the aisle. Buffy had originally asked Xander (who in another amazing twist had said yes) But Hank had insisted he wanted to give his little girl away to the man she loved.

It was a beautiful ceremony as Buffy Anne Summers married Liam Angel O'Connor.

Buffy and Angel had decided the last name in honor of Connor, Angel's son who was also in attendance much to his father's pleasure.

**_Later at the reception..._**

He watched the whole ceremony with a malicious sense of surprise...

_'He'd actually done it! Married the damned Slayer!' _Angelus had been shocked when the news had traveled through the demonic grapevine all the way to Ireland where he'd bought and refurbished an old 17th century castle.

He of course had to see this with his own eyes and with the aid of a new sorcerer and a cloaking device, Angelus had stood at the back of the church and watched the whole ridiculous ceremony.

Now he was still here for another reason all together. His eyes followed the slim brunette as she danced with his soon to be dead childe if he dared put a hand out of place on his mate. She seemed happy. His eyes flashed yellow as he imagined her weith anyone, but him.

Dawn... He hadn't been able to forget her. He knew he would get her back. Now was not the time though. She'd be missed too soon. He was a patient demon and after all he had plenty of time didn't he? As a matter of fact he had all the time in the world to find a way to get his mate back.

Angelus took one more look at her beautiful face and body. "Soon lover..I'll be back for you. I promise." And with that once again he was gone...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Later that night...**_

Angel looked at his wife. He really liked the way that sounded. "My wife," he said out loud.

Buffy grinned from her reclining position on the bed, under the covers. "Like that do you?"

Angel turned around, his shirt open exposing his pale muscled chest. He was so beautiful, Buffy sucked in her breath.

He grinned as he saw her eyes darken with desire "Yeah I do...MY wife. Mine. My mate. Mo chroi... Graim thu. I like the sound of all of them"

He said calling her his heart and that he loved her in Gaelic.

Buffy sat up and dropped the sheet that had shielded her nakedness from his view. "Well now that we've decided you like saying my wife...How 'bout this..Do you like SEEING your wife baby, 'cause your wife is ready to see more... No, ALL of her husband."

Angel's eyes flashed yellow as desire ripped through him at the sight of her naked beauty. In seconds he'd joined her on the bed. Naked, hard and aching for her.

No matter how many times he made love to her...he never got enough of her. "I love you Buffy Anne Summers O'Connor."

Buffy gave him a sultry smile and opened her arms to him, the only man she'd ever truly loved. "And I love you, my Angel, my husband, my love... Forever, because that's what we have ... Forever right?"

Angel nodded, kissing her deeply, his hands roaming her body.

"Now Angel..." she said panting, aching for him already, "Please baby..I love you Angel...So much."

"Forever." Angel said as, for the first time as man and wife, he made her his all over again...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N... Okay I know I left this as a possible sequel and at first I wasn't going to do that with this ending, but musie being musie... Well she just couldn't find it in her heart to kill Angelus:P**_

_**But I do think of this as an Angel ending, because he finally got what he always wanted... A future with Buffy. Hope you all enjoyed this fic. I sure did enjoy writing it. :)**_

_**Thank you again for ALL the reviews, tips and support I've received throughout this epic tale:) Hope you all have a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays and a terrific New Year. :) :)**_

_**Jenna**_


End file.
